


Pinehurst

by Cain_D



Series: Crystal Lake Adventures [4]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Some Humor, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 148,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cain_D/pseuds/Cain_D
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple job at the Pinehurst Youth Development Center. Well, when it involves juvenile delinquents and other unusual people, Chad soon discovers that his time at Pinehurst will be anything but simple.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Chad Kensington, Roy Burns/Chad Kensington
Series: Crystal Lake Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533191
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Over the Years

True to his promise, Jason watched over his tiny Chad after his death, rarely leaving his side. An anonymous donation was made to cover his burial at the Eternal Peace Cemetery, and the townspeople often whispered about the bright blue roses laid there every week to replace the withering bouquets. The graves of the victims from the third massacre were also located there, but none could match the beauty of the weeping angel, kneeling behind the tombstone with its head buried in an arm.

No one dared to vandalize the grave of Jason Voorhees. It was said that his spirit had lived on, ready to put more lives to an end. For the few who mustered the courage to approach the grave, they complained about a feeling of being watched and the cold grip of a hand around their throat. Only two people were allowed to visit. The old man who maintained the cemetery, and the beloved boy to whom Jason had pledged his heart.

Not once did Jason show himself to Chad, fearing what he would see. The sight of his last moments alive, covered in blood and machete wounds? A rotting and worm-infested monster? The mirrors reflected nothing at him. Chad was still beautiful though, applying creams every day to maintain his youth and never spending too much time under the sun. He was the same boy Jason remembered from the fateful night on Friday the 13th.

Fear wasn’t the only thing a ghost could feel. Longing was another. Chad cried constantly, and Jason longed to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay. Somehow, he would return from death and put an end to the loneliness and sadness. Chad spent hours trying to translate the book, searching for magic that would bring Jason back to life. Although he was a smart boy, the foreign text was beyond his understanding. It never stopped him from trying again on a different day.

When would the resurrection occur? With each day that passed, the longing grew and so did the desire for vengeance. The voices and red were finally gone, enabling Jason to see and hear the world with a clarity that hadn’t been there previously, but they’d disappeared at a high price. If he hadn’t died at the hands of that little boy, he could’ve gone home and held Chad in his arms until sleep had overtaken him. He could’ve awakened the next day and made Chad a tasty breakfast in preparation for the fun to be had. He wouldn’t have to watch the tears born from his absence. Jason was still here, but he wasn’t.

The passing of days was accompanied by the changing of seasons. Leaves fell, covering the ground in yellow, orange, red, and brown. The grass seeds hadn’t sprouted, forcing the backyard to remain as a lake of dirt, and neither had the vegetable garden because of neglect. The nights got colder, and Chad would sit on the white rug in front of the fireplace, shivering as he hugged himself. Ghosts were also cold, so Jason didn’t hug him, despite a strong desire to comfort his boy.

Except for the replacement of the heating, water, and electricity systems, the house didn’t undergo many changes. Chad didn’t say the reasons out loud, but they were clear. He wanted home to be recognizable when Jason returned, and fixing the house would be a team effort. Chad kept it clean of dust, bugs, and rats though, not even making a sound if he spotted a critter. Killing them became second nature.

It was like his body was acting on its own to survive. He woke up in the morning, fed the chickens, and forced food and water into his mouth. The rest of the day was spent reading, watching the few television programs that were available, and lying in bed. Rarely did he touch himself, and when he did, the action appeared to bring him very little pleasure. Sometimes Jason pressed a knee on the side of the mattress, causing it to dip and creak, and a faint smile appeared on the pretty face. Chad knew Jason was still here, but that didn’t make the physical absence much easier for him to handle. He was a lonely and sad boy who wanted more than a ghost for company.

When the snowflakes began to fall, Chad started venturing into town more often, looking at the signs posted in store windows. The townspeople regarded him with suspicion and denied his requests for work. He was also a boy who’d survived three massacres, and some of them whispered that he’d been romantically involved with the infamous killer of Crystal Lake. There wasn’t any proof, even from the investigation that had followed. The police had tried to remove Jason’s ring before his burial, and they’d been shocked to discover that it wouldn’t come off. Almost like an invisible force had been stopping them. The matching dates would’ve provided all the proof they needed.

Showing restraint around the nosy townspeople was a difficult task. Jason had come to realize that he wasn’t merely an invisible entity, floating from place to place. He could walk and jog if he wanted to, making them hear his heavy footsteps, and they would nervously look for the source. He could strike fear into their hearts by picking up objects and throwing them. He could curl his fingers around throats and watch faces turn blue. The investigation of these disturbances never revealed anything of interest because they ceased by the time the police arrived. They were dismissed as being the overactive imaginations of people who were finally free of the killer that had once haunted Crystal Lake. Jason Voorhees was dead. There was nothing for them to worry about.

Some people took those statements seriously. Chris and her family eventually returned to Higgins Haven after every trace of the massacre had been erased. She awakened frequently at night, screaming the names of her deceased friends, but it was better to face fears instead of avoiding them. The more a person exposed themselves to something, the less scary it became. Although the lake had been a source of fear for many years, a special boy had helped Jason overcome it. Now the lake was a source of beauty as the sun rose and set above it, and on rare occasions, he had the pleasure of standing beside Chad and holding his hand. Chad never spoke, but only because there was no need.

Being a ghost enabled a lot of time to think and visit places that hadn’t been visited during life. Ginny also returned to her house, having been at a mental hospital for a few months. The opportunity to kill her, along with Chris, was always present. Not a trace would be left behind. If Jason willed it, their corpses could resemble people who’d simply been scared to death. However, when he saw the hairy white dog with a purple ribbon, often sleeping on Ginny’s lap, he couldn’t bring himself to kill her. Perhaps the time would come to get revenge on the two girls, but that time wasn’t now. If they were going to be killed, the last things they would see were the mask of Jason Voorhees, the glint of a raised pickaxe, and the flash of an axe as it aimed for a skull.

Crystal Lake was home to other interesting people. Chad sometimes visited Shelly’s house, played video games, and ate pancakes with him at Joey B’s Diner. It occasionally caused a spark of jealousy to watch them have fun together, but Jason learned to push the feeling aside. Chad deserved any sort of happiness he could find. They laughed and smiled as Shelly beat him at the games, though sadness always lurked behind the dark blue eyes. Shelly insisted on paying for the meals every time, mentioning twenty dollars that Chad had given him at the convenience store.

The house across from Shelly’s was vacant. Mrs. Sanchez had moved out, wanting to place distance between herself and the town where Vera had been murdered. After a few inquiries, Chad began to live there, paying money on a monthly basis. He’d been renting a hotel room for several months because the police had insisted on keeping him in their sight. It was suspicious for him to have survived Packanack, Higgins Haven, and the Jarvis House, but thanks to the accounts of Tommy and Trish, the police eventually backed off. Everyone except for Dorf. He drove past the house often on his motorcycle, taking note of when the white car wasn’t parked there. That man would die. The only uncertainty was when.

There was another man in town who Jason didn’t like. He lived in a small white house surrounded by dense trees, away from the other houses. A dark blue car was usually parked in front of the garage at night. Roy left for work early in the morning and returned late. Jason had snooped inside the house during the day, searching for the striped speedo and notepad, but he hadn’t been able to find them.

Why was Roy under suspicion? Because he pretended as if Chad didn’t exist, ignoring his presence during the rare times when they were in the same area. But whenever Chad turned his back, Roy would look at him in a way that reminded Jason of a wolf with a sheep. His face was expressionless, yet his eyes were full of more than curiosity about the boy who’d fallen in love with Jason Voorhees. Maybe Roy wanted to try Chad for himself.

Roy never received any visitors, and his house was almost bare of furniture. There was a couch, coffee table, bookshelf full of medical texts, and a television in the living room, a circular table and single chair in the kitchen, beer and a few pieces of food in the fridge, a tiny bathroom on the upper floor, and a large bed, nightstand, and dresser in the bedroom. He seemed to go through bottles of lotion very quickly. The wastebasket beside the bed constantly had empty ones and tissues added, and it didn't take long to fill up. No decorations anywhere and the paint was peeling in places, but it was kept perfectly clean in terms of dust and dirt. The basement contained several large appliances and had zero bugs or rats. Overall, it was a house that didn’t feel like a home.

Ghosts couldn’t only see, hear, and touch. They could also smell, and the house held a scent that reminded Jason of the forest. He’d smelled the same scent, months ago, when Chad had returned from his shopping trip. Roy was going to be even more trouble in the future. For now, he would live. He’d helped a girl and her mother after their car had crashed into a ditch from the slippery roads.

As winter advanced, one of Jason’s worst memories was seeing Chad seated at the kitchen table in his real home. On the middle of the table was a miniature Christmas tree with a few strands of silver tinsel wrapped around it. Another plate was set at the opposite side, containing a turkey leg, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, and stuffing, along with a glass of milk. Chad couldn’t even get the words out before the sobbing overtook him, and he ended up throwing the food into the garbage and going to sleep.

“Merry Christmas, Jason.”

When would he hear those words? The last time he’d heard them was in 1956. They didn’t come this year, but maybe they would in the next.

The year 1985 began, bitterly cold and blanketed with snow. In the morning of January 2nd, Chad went into town and discovered a Help Wanted sign at Joey B’s Diner. He still had a large pile of money under the bed, so finding a job wasn’t necessary, but he smiled when Joey offered him a job as a kitchen helper. His skill at making desserts earned him many customers, mostly female, who came just for his chocolate chip cookies or a slice of vanilla cake. Even Roy came sometimes, though he never lingered and always took the cookies in a small paper bag. His life as a paramedic was a busy one. The blond-haired man, Duke Johnson, learned to stop asking Roy for a cookie.

Days turned into months. On April 20th, Chad arrived at the diner to discover a surprise birthday party awaiting him. The room was decorated with a few colorful balloons. A mountain of presents were on a corner table, piled too high for more than one person to sit there. Shelly, Chris, Ginny, and a large group of girls were seated nearby, grinning at his shocked expression. When Chad recovered from the stun, he sat at the table and mumbled “thanks”. The others couldn’t see the sadness in his eyes, but Jason could.

A little girl named Jessica brought a small plate of pancakes and syrup to Chad. He ate them slowly, staring at the bags and wrapped gifts in a rainbow of colors. Jason also had a present to give, hidden inside the house, but he wanted to offer it as a normal boy instead of a ghost. The smile would be brighter, and he could hold his little Chad in a warm hug, not a cold one.

Jessica grabbed the empty plate and placed it onto the long counter. She didn’t look much like her mother Diana, who had light blue eyes and black hair, usually styled to the side in a loose ponytail or braid. Jessica’s eyes were a more vibrant blue, and her brown hair was cut to her shoulders. The townspeople often gossiped about the origins of this girl and Diana. Who were Diana’s parents? No one knew because she didn’t talk about them.

The presents consisted of a blue winter scarf and pair of knit socks, fancy boxes of perfume and a pink sweater, a thick white envelope, a Frogger II video game, boxes of chocolate, and other treats. One of the gifts was packaged in a plain brown box and had a red lips imprint on top. Chad didn’t remove the tape that sealed it, despite the curious glances from the benches behind him. He stood up, thanked everyone for the gifts with another smile, and began to bring them to his car. Shelly helped him put the gifts into the trunk, and Jason stopped himself from grabbing some to help too. The other people had already complained about the heat not being on.

After saying goodbye to Shelly, Chad drove to his real home, not having to work on his birthday. He’d gotten used to police attempts at following him over the past few months, and they still hadn’t discovered where the house was located. Sometimes he was forced to drive outside of town and go shopping to evade Dorf, but not this time.

Chad started bringing the gifts inside, his hand injuries long healed. When he returned to the car after the first trip, he gasped at the sight of a mountain of floating bags and boxes coming his way. Jason didn’t move things often, not wanting to scare him, but he couldn’t let his little Chad do all of the labor. Chad was shrinking from a poor diet of food that didn't require much cooking, refusing to put the effort into making healthy meals for himself. At work, he barely touched the hamburgers, hotdogs, fries, and other food he was allowed to eat.

Jason deposited the items onto the kitchen table and watched Chad put them away. The scarf was hung from the stand beside the front doorway, the treats were stored in the nearly-full pantry, the video game was put onto the living room table, the pink sweater was hung in the closet, the socks were stuffed into the dresser, the perfumes were unpackaged and placed with the others on either side of the teddy bear, and the money was stashed under the bed. Chad didn’t open the mystery box. It was also placed underneath with Jason’s birthday present, which he hadn’t peeked inside.

This day had the same routine as the weekends. Chad wandered through the house, trying to stay busy with cleaning and watching television. Time seemed to freeze, unlike the days when Jason had been alive. He was together with Chad, but he wasn’t, and the longing extended to the intimate moments they’d shared. Could his body be manifested into a real form, or as real as it could possibly get? Jason never felt the stirrings from before, and when he tried to touch himself, there was nothing to touch. His invisible hand would pass through air. But he could clearly affect the environment to some extent. He didn’t float objects through force of will. They were grabbed with his hands.

Maybe he could try... no. Ghosts couldn't make jizz, and they didn’t even have cocks. Chad had one, but a cold hand wouldn’t feel good. Intimacy would have to be delayed until the resurrection. That was a sad thought, and also infuriating. Tommy was responsible for this. He’d separated two boys who loved each other, and he deserved to die for that. But to kill a little boy? His death would come later, once he was old enough to have a chance at defending himself.

Chad returned to work the next day, and life became a blur of similar events until June 13th. He came home, baked a vanilla cake, and put a slice on the table. With tears in his eyes and arms outstretched for a hug, he said words that Jason hadn’t heard for a long time.

“Happy Birthday, Jason.”

The words came again in the years that followed, always accompanied by tears, and so did “Merry Christmas.”

Jason would’ve lost track of time if not for the holidays and changing of seasons, and Chad grew increasingly upset. Every night after work, he forced dinner into his mouth and then tried to translate the book until his eyes were too tired to stay open. Sometimes he stood at the bedroom window, staring at the patches on the screen. The letter was kept on a small table beside it, offering comfort when he needed it most, and Jason held him from behind as the promises and declarations of love were read.

It was the autumn of 1989 when a phone call arrived from Shelly.

“Hey Chad... I found a job you might be interested in.”

Wherever life took him, Jason would be at his side, continuing to watch over his tiny Chad and keep him safe until it was time to meet again one day.

* * *

For Chad, life wasn’t easy after Jason’s death, but what else could be expected? He’d hopelessly fallen in love, and their time together had been cut short after a mere week. The letter provided assurance that Jason was still out there, waiting to return, and that helped lessen the impact of Chad’s loss by a small amount. Instead of falling to his death, he went back into the bedroom, closed the window, changed out of his damp clothes, and fell asleep on the bed as exhaustion over the night’s events suddenly hit him.

Dawn arrived the next day, and he awakened to golden rays beaming through the windows. The first surge of longing hit him when he realized Jason wasn’t sleeping beside him. It was accompanied by the first tears of the day, and he was barely able to get out of bed. The dirty blankets had been stripped at some point, revealing the purple silk, but he couldn’t remember when. Images kept repeating themselves, making it difficult to focus. The flashing machete, Jason dropping to his knees, the blade impaling him through the eye, and the gentle smile on his face before he’d taken his final breath.

The events of last night had to be reported. Going to the police station wasn’t appealing at all, but staying in the house wasn’t a viable option. Not when Trish and Tommy had likely provided their versions to the police. Chad showered, got dressed, forced down a breakfast of toast and peanut butter, and checked on the chickens. They hadn’t left the coop, still sleeping contentedly. He collected the two eggs, latched the door, and trudged back inside to put them into the fridge, remembering when Jason had made him breakfast. It would happen again. He just needed patience and perseverance for the trials ahead.

Naturally it was Dorf who interrogated him at the station. He was required to provide a full account of the events, and that’s what he did, excluding the private moments with Jason. He’d helped patch up Rob, went to the Jarvis House to see if Samantha and Paul were still there, encountered Tracy and her children coming home, went with her to the empty vacation house, revisited the Jarvis House, followed Trish to Rob’s camp, checked out the basement with Tommy, heard Doug’s voice and hid inside a southeastern cabin instead of meeting him, and discovered Samantha and Paul’s corpses.

The encounter with Tommy at the cabin was where things started getting tricky, as Chad didn’t know if Tommy had admitted to leaving the house against his mother’s orders. Deciding to play it safe by telling the truth, Chad told Dorf that he’d talked Tommy into going back home. Then there was the fact that Tommy had heard Doug on the walkie-talkie regarding the gas for the convertible. When Chad had been walking with Trish and Rob to the vacation house, he’d mentioned hiding in a cabin instead of meeting the group, so he was forced to stick with that story by eliminating all references of the battle near Fire Branch Camp.

Everything after his meetup with Trish and Rob was mostly kept the same. He’d investigated the house with them, found Doug’s corpse upstairs, witnessed Rob getting killed, went into shock as a result, got pulled around by Trish for a bit, and eventually encountered Jason at the house. Dorf questioned why he’d gotten locked in the bedroom by Jason, but that was an easy excuse. Jason must’ve remembered helping him against Ali and Loco at the barn and had been hesitant to kill him. At the end of it all, he’d rolled Jason’s corpse over to ensure he was dead, but Chad couldn’t account for the missing pig splitter and the part about Jason’s mask being back on his face. He only shrugged at Dorf, an action that wasn't appreciated in the slightest, and the brown eyes narrowed dangerously. Luckily his dad entered the interrogation room before things got out of hand, and Chad was free to go home.

At night, he dropped a thick envelope of money into a mailbox with written instructions, addressed to the Wessex County Morgue. Jason Voorhees was to be buried at the Eternal Peace Cemetery instead of being cremated, and an angelic tombstone would mark the grave. Chad didn't attend the funeral, if the event could even be called that. A long black vehicle arrived, and its occupants unceremoniously dumped a plain wooden coffin onto the ground. The burial itself was left up to an old groundskeeper named Martin who initially marked the grave with a cross made of sticks. The tombstone took a while to deliver, but it was worth the cost.

It took a week until the police allowed Chad to retrieve his bags from his cabin. The landlord was there and demanded compensation for the damage, but a stern look from his dad made him back down. Chad surrendered the key and drove his belongings to his hotel room. It was old and dingy, located a few buildings away from Sabrina’s Sensual Delights, but it allowed him to hide his other life at the Voorhees House. For the first few months after the massacre, the police drove by the hotel constantly, though they eventually stopped.

Vera’s old house went up for rent for six hundred dollars a month. He found out from Shelly during another convenience store encounter. The house wasn’t much better than the hotel, but its close proximity to Shelly enabled a friendship to be born. Chad divided his time between both of his homes, always cringing when he heard the roar of Dorf’s motorcycle. His mom came to visit every week, bringing him cooked meals and commenting on his weight loss. To himself, he didn’t look any thinner than usual, but his energy was nonexistent.

The costs kept adding up. Before winter arrived in full force, he called Sabrina to get the heating, water, and electricity systems looked at. Their replacement came at a steep price of thirty thousand dollars, requiring a large crew that didn’t question the location of the job. It was necessary for them to build a staircase to the basement because of the constant traffic down there. The floors and walls were ripped out in places, revealing more families of rats and hordes of spiders that were quickly eradicated. War against them would be an ongoing process, but it helped Chad sleep a bit better at night.

Sabrina had been right. Her men were unlicensed, but they knew what they were doing. They replaced the floors with pristine mahogany wood, re-plastered the walls, and painted them beige. Even without the gaudy wallpaper, the house would still be recognizable when Jason returned. The new systems were tested and fully functional, providing a further mood boost now that Chad had clean water to bathe in. He even had free gas, a washer, and a dryer delivered as part of the package.

The mood boost didn’t last long. Although money wasn’t an issue yet, he found himself growing desperate for more ways to occupy his time while he waited for a miracle to happen. The translation of the book was going nowhere, and so were his attempts to find a job. Christmas came and went—a memory he would rather not recall, and he spiraled into a dark cycle of thoughts. Jason was buried in the ground. How would he return on his own, stuck in a coffin with all of that weight on top of him? But digging him up and taking him home wasn’t an option. It was hard enough to muster the energy to get out of bed each morning.

Chad did muster the energy, knowing that long absences would arouse Dorf’s suspicion even more than its currently high level. He’d visited Joey B’s Diner several times with Shelly, and this time, a Help Wanted sign was in the window. The diner had been mentioned in Pamela’s diary, but this Joey appeared to be in her thirties. The previous owner must’ve wanted her daughter to continue her legacy. She wasn’t the most pleasant person to deal with, but after a demonstration of Chad’s skill in the kitchen, she hired him.

Offering poor wages of $3.50 an hour, the job’s main appeal was a break from the monotony. He established a large following of customers who loved his desserts in particular. Ginny and Chris came to visit, having developed a friendship based on their mutual experiences, and Ginny was often seen with a little white dog named Muffin. The owner didn’t appreciate the presence of a dog in the diner, but Muffin was well-behaved and lay quietly on Ginny's lap.

From what Ginny said, she’d been discharged from the Wessex County Mental Hospital along with Chris. With help from the police, the doctors had realized the truth about the statements regarding Jason, and the shack at Packanack came to be known as his home. A thorough sweep of the area had been conducted, resulting in the discovery of the dead officer on July 16th, 1984. Previously, the police had dismissed Ginny’s claim about her showdown with Jason in his shack, on the basis that they hadn’t been able to locate it.

Tommy hadn’t fared so well. According to the two girls, he was still there and showing more signs of violent tendencies. His psychologist had him on a cocktail of pills. He’d found his mom, Tracy, inside the bathtub of the Jarvis House with her neck broken. This, coupled with his machete outburst, had severely affected his mental health. Trish visited him every week, though she hadn’t returned to the house. She was living in an apartment near her brother and working on finishing high school.

Whenever Chad heard Tommy’s name, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of anger at the kid. Sure, he’d been protecting his sister, but he could’ve incapacitated Jason long enough for them to escape. Jason might’ve survived the initial wound through his eye if he hadn't suffered the other cuts to the back of his head.

Roy was another person who always drew a reaction out of Chad for different reasons. He’d never been a regular at the diner, so employees and customers were starting to comment about his frequent visits to buy cookies. He didn’t have much fat on his body, but apparently he had a newly discovered sweet tooth. The desserts made by Chad were the only ones he was interested in purchasing, yet Roy didn’t spare him a single glance. It was a bit disappointing, and Chad wasn’t sure why. Did he want this man’s attention? His heart belonged to Jason, and Roy wasn’t the most handsome man in town, but there was something interesting about him... several things actually. Despite the nature of his job as a public servant, he'd operated outside of the law through his theft, and his cold exterior had shown slight warmth back at Higgins Haven and the convenience store.

Only time would reveal the ultimate fate of the items he’d stolen, and time nearly froze after Chad found the job. The days didn’t pass in a flash as he’d hoped, instead passing with the speed of a snail. He made desserts until his hands and wrists ached, having trouble meeting the demand, but the clock barely moved. It was like the world was against him, trying to extend the period until his reunion with Jason.

The snow eventually melted, birds started singing more, and flowers began to spring up after months of being covered. They were signs that Chad’s birthday was coming up, and without them, he would’ve forgotten. It was an occasion that should’ve given him joy, but it didn’t. Shock initially, and then his heart had pained at the thought of Jason not being around to celebrate the birthday with him. He ate the sawdust pancakes, opened the gifts, brought them home, put them away, and spent the rest of his time trying to find stuff to do. When he went upstairs for the night, a pink tulip awaited him on the bed, resting between the two mounds of pillows.

Even in death, Jason was helping him get through these troubling times. He did little things like carrying items into the house and squishing spiders, their curled-up bodies discovered randomly on the floor. It wasn’t enough. The twinkling eyes, the bright smiles, the mischievous smirks, the loving embrace, and the intimate touches were gone. Could ghosts feel? No matter how many compromising situations Chad put himself in, such as lying naked in bed or showering with a foot on the edge of the tub, Jason never pursued any of them. Of course a ghost wouldn’t feel sexual urges.

Jason’s birthday arrived almost two months later. Chad went to work as usual, unable to bear the pain of being alone in the house all day. As he began the drive back home, guilt struck him like a train. He wasn’t alone. Jason was still with him in spirit, and he deserved any sort of comfort that a ghost could possibly find.

After baking a vanilla cake, Chad searched the drawers for candles. There were none to be found, but it wasn’t the end of the world. Jason's 17th birthday would be properly celebrated in person. Tears trickled down Chad’s face as he brought a slice of cake to the table. Sixteen years in life and almost twenty-three in death. He stood beside the table and held out his arms.

“Happy Birthday, Jason.”

The answering hug was cold, but it warmed his heart. If he closed his eyes, he could still picture the gentle face of his lover, nearly a year after he’d seen Jason smile for the last time. That night, Chad curled up under the green blanket, and the thick arms didn’t release him until cheerful birdsong traveled through the open window.

One day, Jason would return, and that thought kept Chad alive. He waited for Jason to come back to him, year after year. In the autumn of 1989, just a few days before Friday the 13th in October, he received a phone call that would change everything. For better or worse, he didn’t know.

* * *

“We only have a few questions, Tommy, and then we’ll let you see your sister.”

Tommy sat up straighter on the bench in the hospital lobby. People were rushing around and looking at him in a funny way as they passed. Gordon was gone, and he hadn’t seen Trish for a whole hour. “Is Trish all right?”

“She’ll be perfectly fine. She’s just resting in bed for now.”

Tommy looked at the young woman’s name tag. N Webb. Her clothes were different than the ones worn by the officers and deputies. Black leather jacket, white blouse, and black dress pants, but she had a gun. “What about my mom? Is she okay?”

Webb smiled gently. “Tommy, your mom is...” She turned to the entrance of the building, her smile becoming a worried frown. “Excuse me? Who are you?”

A fat guy with balding hair and a long brown coat approached them. Walking beside him was a woman in a white doctor’s uniform. “Detective Nicole Webb, I’m Alex Rico.” His voice was heavily accented, reminding Tommy of a typical detective from a movie. Rico halted and gestured to the brown-haired woman, her hair done up in a messy bun. She looked like she was barely out of school. “This is Doctor Marino from the Wessex Children’s Hospital.”

“Nobody told me you were coming,” Webb said warily.

“The incident at the Jarvis House has been elevated to a state matter. I’ll inform you about the details later.” Rico bent over slightly and gripped his knees, his round stomach jiggling. “You must be Thomas.”

“Tommy.”

With a soft grunt, Rico straightened his back. “Well Tommy, it’s nice to meet you. All of us know that you had an extremely difficult night.”

“Has anyone seen Gordon? He’s my dog and he must be hungry.”

Webb and Rico glanced at each other, then she smiled at Tommy. “I’ll make sure Gordon is okay and that he gets his breakfast in the morning.”

“Tommy, we’re so very sorry about what happened to your mother," Rico said. "Now if you don’t mind, we have a few quest—”

“What do you mean, Detective Rico? Where’s my mom?”

Webb pressed a hand to her mouth and looked sideways at the doctor. “Has he... does he not remember?”

Doctor Marino stepped forward and sat on the bench beside Tommy. She covered one of his hands with her own. “Hello Tommy, my name is Lauren and I’m a child psychologist. Do you know what that means?”

“It means you work with crazy people.”

She chuckled. “Well, sometimes I do, but that’s not why I’m here tonight. When kids go through something traumatic, something really bad, I help them. I’m here to help you.”

“Then can you... can you tell me where my mom is? Doctor Ma... Marino?”

“You can call me Lauren. Think of me as your new friend instead of your doctor. I’ll protect you and take care of you.”

“Do you know where my mom is, Lauren?”

Lauren looked up at the detectives. “May I please have a moment alone with my friend?”

“Of course, Doctor,” Rico said.

The footsteps of Rico and Webb retreated down the hallway, and the two of them disappeared into a room. There were too many people here, and it smelled like strong chemicals. Tommy slid his hand out from under Lauren’s and rubbed his stomach, staring at his lap.

“My mom’s dead too, isn’t she? I saw her in the bathtub. She didn't move when I shook her.”

“I’m so sorry Tommy, but yes, she’s gone.”

Tommy’s hands lowered to his lap and balled into fists. “It was Jason. He killed all of them except for me, Trish, and my friend Chad.”

“Tell me about your friend.”

His hands relaxed. “Chad tried to help when Jason grabbed me through the window. He threw a flower pot at his head. But at the end, he... I don’t think he wanted me to kill Jason.”

“Killing someone is a big thing, Tommy. I’m sure your friend didn’t want you to change because of it. Who is Jason?”

“Jason Voorhees! He’s the man who did all of this!”

“Your sister, Patricia... she told the police that you saved her. You killed the man who attacked her.”

“His name is Jason!” Tommy insisted. What was wrong with Lauren? Why didn’t anyone believe him?

“Do you remember killing the man?”

“Yes!”

Lauren rested a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “When Detective Rico and Webb return, they’re going to ask you more questions about what happened. About the man. Can you be strong for me and answer them?”

Tommy shook his head. “I want to see Trish.”

“You will in a moment, I promise. But first, it’s very important that you tell the detectives everything you can remember. I’ll be right here with you, Tommy.”

Lauren gave his shoulder a squeeze, stood up, and walked down the hallway. She entered a room and was followed out by Rico and Webb. They were holding pens and pads of paper. There had already been so many questions, the worst being from that stupid Dorf.

“How are we doing, Tommy?” Rico asked. Tommy didn’t like him either. His smile and voice were fake.

After a long pause, Lauren said, “He’s still in shock.”

“I’m not in shock. I want to see Trish now.”

Webb lowered her pen over the notepad. “We just have a few more questions about the man who did this.”

Tommy sighed. “Jason. His name is Jason.”

Rico’s dark eyes narrowed as he wrote the name. “Did you ever see the man around your home before tonight? He ever threaten you or your family?”

“Why do you keep calling him the man? Jason did this. Jason Voorhees!”

“Look, kid, we don’t have time for—”

“Tommy, where's your father?” Webb asked, the interruption causing Rico's glare to be redirected to her. “Can we contact him somehow?”

“I haven’t talked with my dad since I was eight. Trish said he’s in Mexico with Sally.”

“Who is Sally? Do you have her phone number?”

“She’s his girlfriend, and no I don't have her number. Lauren, I don’t want to do this. I want to see Trish.” Tommy looked down the hallway and cupped his mouth. “Trish! Trisha!”

“Detectives, I suggest we give Tommy a break and let him see his sister. He’s been through so much already.”

“Tommy, the man who attacked you, did he say anything?” Rico asked. “Did he—”

“Trish? Trisha!” Tommy stood up and ran down the hallway, weaving around the traffic of bodies. She had to be in here somewhere. He had to make sure she was all right. Mom was dead, Dad didn’t care about him, and Gordon was gone. If he lost Trish too, he would only have one friend left.

“Tommy, wait!” Lauren and Webb called out.

He checked each of the rooms until he found Trish at the end. It was dimly lit with an extendable light over her head. He stood in the doorway, staring at the redness around her throat. She would've died from Jason choking her. The scratches on her body were partially hidden by the hospital gown. Did she jump through a window? Weird tubes were sticking out of her arms. She was very pale and looked like she hadn’t slept in a while. This wasn’t the smiling sister he remembered from earlier today, and it was all Jason's fault. He'd deserved to die.

Trish sat up on the bed and extended her arms. Tommy jogged over to her and gave her a tight hug, squeezing his eyes shut. After a few seconds, he opened them and stared straight ahead. He would do it again if anyone hurt his sister. He would kill them.

She peeled his arms off her body and cupped his blank face. “Tommy, are you okay? The doctor said I dislocated my shoulder from the fall... I didn’t even know until the pain suddenly hit. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. I tried to tell them what happened, but they didn’t believe me.”

Trish lowered her hands to her lap and smiled weakly. “Listen, Tommy... I know you think it was Jason who attacked us, but people don’t rise from the dead. Zombies aren’t real.” Her eyes flicked around the room, eventually settling on his face. “He was just a maniac going on a killing spree. A copycat killer following in Pamela’s footsteps.”

Tommy took a few steps back. “So you don’t believe me either. Even though you saw him. He almost killed us, Trish!”

“I know, but...”

Heavy footsteps stopped in the doorway, making Tommy stiffen. No, they weren't Jason's footsteps. They weren't powerful enough. It was probably that fat guy.

“You two must be tired, but we have a few more questions for Tommy,” Rico said.

“I’m sorry." Lauren grasped Tommy's hand gently. “After you talk with the detectives, I’ll have a nurse set up another bed in here. Does that sound good?”

Tommy nodded. He was led through a maze of hallways until the four of them entered a bright room with a table and two chairs. No windows. It felt like a cage, and his heart started to pound.

Lauren gestured to a chair. “Please have a seat.” She waited until Tommy sat down, then headed for the door, smiling over her shoulder. Her smile was friendly, but it wasn't nice of her to leave him alone with these annoying detectives. The door was closed softly behind her.

“The man who attacked you...” Rico began, sitting down heavily across from him. Webb remained standing beside Rico.

“You mean Jason.” Tommy crossed his arms and rested them on the table.

Rico sighed. “Yeah, sure. We can call him Jason for now. We’re still trying to identify who he really was.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“Tommy... your sister said you shaved your head before attacking Jason. Why?” Webb asked.

“I thought if I looked like him, he’d get distracted and listen to me. I thought we could understand each other.”

Webb's eyebrows furrowed. “When you say understand each other... you do understand that the man who did this was extremely dangerous and mentally disturbed, right?”

“Yeah.” Only a crazy person would do what Jason had done.

“We aren’t mad at you, Tommy. We know that you killed him in self defense. But do you understand that killing is wrong? Even though the man was bad, do you feel bad about killing him?”

Tommy yawned. “I want to sleep.”

“Tell me how you feel about killing the man,” Webb urged. “About killing Jason.”

Tommy shrugged. If he told them he’d enjoyed getting revenge on Jason, they would never let him out of this place. He couldn’t go home, but he had to go somewhere outside these white walls. Away from the people who were looking at him like he was crazy. Jason was the crazy one. Bodies everywhere. Trish had gotten sick from the decapitated head near Paul’s car.

“Have you ever killed anything before?” Rico asked. “Uh, an animal or something?”

“No, I don’t think so.” When Tommy had been younger, he used to put bugs into jars and then they’d died. Did that count?

“You don’t think so?”

“Do you think it’s wrong to kill someone, Tommy?” Webb asked.

Tommy closed his eyes slightly, barely managing to keep them open. The bright light was making his head hurt, his stomach didn’t feel good, and Gordon was still gone. To make everything worse, no one would ever believe him. If only Chad were here...

The door opened and Lauren called out, “Look who’s here! I have a visitor who would love to see Tommy!”

Gordon zoomed into the room, tail wagging rapidly. He placed his paws on the table and licked Tommy’s face.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Gordon. “Oh Gordon, you’re okay! Thank god!”

Lauren put her hands on her hips. “Detectives, I must insist that you let Tommy sleep. He’s been through a lot. More than any boy his age should go through.”

"We still have a lot of questions that need answers,” Rico said, tapping his pen on the pad.

“I know that, but right now, I’m putting Tommy and Gordon to bed. Excuse us.”

Lauren waved Tommy over and he followed her out of the room with Gordon. Continuing down the hall, she didn’t notice when he paused beside the doorway.

“Ah man, that kid gives me the creeps,” Rico muttered.

“Did he say anything else earlier that could give us a clue about John Doe?” Webb asked.

“Dorf’s got the full account. Grilled the kid for an hour about that Jason Voorhees crap. That’s why they sent me to this godforsaken town. To get the real answers.”

“Sir, Jason Voorhees is quite real to the good citizens of Crystal Lake. We’ve been through a lot here during the past five years, and even before that. As an outsider, you wouldn’t—”

“I do know. You folks have a lot of copycats and deranged psychos who want to see a sick ghost story come to life.”

“With all due respect, Detective Rico—”

“With all due respect, Detective Webb, Jason Voorhees drowned back in 1957. His psychotic mother started this shitshow, and your good citizens created this bogeyman bullshit. If your department can’t figure out who this deranged kid hacked to death, then instruct the morgue to come up with a name and cremate the man. This Jason Voorhees shit ends now. Have I made that clear enough for you?”

“But sir, if I may just—”

“You may not. That’s all for now.”

Tommy hurried down the hallway, disappearing among the crowd of uniformed people. His hands curled into fists again from the staring at his head. Hopefully it wouldn’t take a long time for his hair to grow back. It was like being a monkey in a zoo. He didn’t even have to step around the others. They avoided the deranged kid on their own. He ran into Lauren halfway to Trish’s room, and she walked alongside him.

“Where were you, Tommy?”

“Gordon ran off and I had to look for him.”

“Hm.” Lauren pressed a finger to her lips and opened the door slowly. Trish was sleeping, and a cot had been set up beside her. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Lauren whispered. “We’ll discuss your treatment.”

“My treatment?” Tommy whispered back, but Lauren was already closing the door behind her.

He eased himself onto the cot and pulled the blanket up to his neck. The temperature was cold despite the heat outside. This place wasn’t home, but it was better than being back there, and he soon drifted to sleep with Gordon’s head resting on a thigh.

“Hello, Tommy.”

“Hi, Lauren.” Tommy looked up from his desk and handed her a mask. “I wanted to show you my newest mask.”

“Wow....” Lauren skimmed her fingers over a long ear. “She’s beautiful. Does she have a name?”

“Arwen. She’s from the book you brought me.”

Lauren chuckled. “Of course. Lord of the Rings. I should’ve noticed the resemblance right away.”

Tommy smiled at her. “You know, you’re pretty cool for an older lady.”

“Older lady?” Lauren put the mask onto the desk and glared at him. “I’m only eleven years your senior!”

“You’re only twenty-four? Could’ve fooled me.”

Lauren pushed his shoulder playfully. Her expression lost its warmth, becoming wary. “I’m sorry to bring this up, but... with Trish leaving for college in the fall, we’ve been talking about the next steps for your treatment.”

Tommy slammed a fist on the desk. “I’m sick of treatment. Aren’t I done yet? We’ve been doing it for a year already!”

“These things take time. It’s _only_ been a year since everything happened, and we have a long way to go. We actually have to step up your therapy a few notches.”

“Because of one stupid fight? He deserved it! He called Trish a—”

“Eleven fights, Tommy.” Lauren tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and her smile returned. “But I also have good news. I spoke to my associates at the special hospital I told you about, and they agreed to take you as a patient. You’ll have access to their incredible staff and you’ll be with other kids like yourself.”

“You mean I’ll be with other crazy people.”

“You’re not crazy. What happened to you was traumatic, but now you’ll be around kids who’ve suffered through similar experiences. It’s the best program in the whole country. Doctor Neil Gordon will take over as your primary physician.”

Tommy sighed. “Similar experiences, huh? Like meeting Jason Voorhees and having their mothers get killed?”

“You’re going to get better. The nightmares will end, I know it. Trish and I will bring you there tomorrow.”

“Can Gordon come with me?”

Lauren shook her head. “You know the rules about pets. Some patients aren’t so welcoming towards animals. Gordon will stay with a loving family until he can... go home with you.”

“Aw man, what about my masks?”

“Now those you can bring. Start packing, young man.” Lauren walked to the door and opened it. She looked over her shoulder. “Don’t forget. We’re leaving in the morning.”

“Wait. What’s the place called?”

“The Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. It's in Springwood, Ohio.”

“Hello, Tommy.”

“Hi, Doctor Marino.”

“Have a seat.”

“Thanks.”

Tommy sat on the chair in front of her desk. Here he was, back at the Wessex County Mental Hospital after four years of getting shuffled around. No one wanted him, and he chuckled bitterly at the realization. No, he’d realized it a long time ago, but now things had come full circle.

“So what happened this time?” Marino asked.

“I... I don’t know.”

She leaned her elbows on the desk and clasped her hands. “You don't know. Tommy, you’ve been kicked out of four programs.”

“Sorry, Doctor Marino.”

“What’s with the Doctor Marino stuff all of a sudden? Lauren. Please.”

“Sorry, Lauren.”

“First you were kicked out of Westin Hills for fighting.”

“I already told you over the phone,” Tommy warned. “The other kids were crazier than I am. I couldn’t go to sleep there. I’d wake up and there would be scratches on my body. I had to defend myself!”

“According to Doctor Gordon, nobody ever visited your room during the nights you spent there. But we’re not here to talk about that.” Lauren started flipping through a stack of papers on her clipboard. “Smith’s Grove, patient expelled for fighting other patients, claiming they wore masks and tried to stab him with knives. Glen Echo, patient expelled for attacking orderlies who supposedly threw apples at him. New Orleans Psychiatric, patient claimed to hear a man crying for his father in the nearby swamp every night and threatened suicide if not transferred.” She looked up. “Jesus, Tommy, how will you get better if you keep getting kicked out everywhere you go?”

“I’m never going to get better! I’ve been institutionalized since I was fucking twelve!” Tommy rubbed his watery eyes and felt a flush spread over his face. He wasn’t a little kid anymore, but he was sure acting like one. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled. “Will it ever end?”

“It will end once you finally let us help you.”

“I can’t be helped. I still see him, Lauren.”

“Jason Voorhees?”

“Before, I used to see him only in nightmares. Now it’s even when I’m awake. The pills don’t work, but they keep giving me more of them. I can’t live like this. I can’t!”

“I have one last idea. You won’t like this, but please listen to me. I’m going to admit you to the Unger Institute of Mental Health.”

“Unger? But I thought the whole point was to get me away from Crystal Lake?”

“It’s extreme, but it’s also the best way to prove something to yourself. Jason Voorhees is dead, and he’s been dead for a long time. He can’t hurt you or anyone else.”

Tommy couldn’t stop his voice from rising again. This was the stupidest idea he’d ever heard. He needed to get away from the nightmares, not closer to them. “No, I can’t go back there!”

“You’re going there, Tommy. You don’t have a choice.” Her expression hardened. “Listen to me. You can’t get expelled this time. Do you understand? This is my last option because no other institution will accept you. If you get kicked out again, the state will take over and you’ll live in a padded cell for the rest of your life. I’m not going to let that happen to you. I told you I’d protect you, and I will.”

Tommy stared at the desk, his breathing shallow.

“I know you’re scared, but confronting the truth will allow you to beat this once and for all. I’m committing you to the Unger Institute. You’re going back to Crystal Lake.”

One day, Tommy would get better. He couldn't be stuck in a cage forever like a lab rat. At the time, he hadn’t known that his journey for a better future would take him even closer to the source of his fear. This journey wouldn’t end at the Unger Institute. In October of 1989, it took him to Pinehurst.

* * *

It was nothing new to watch the life fade from a person’s eyes. Sometimes there was only so much a man could do, and sometimes there was more.

“C’mon, Roy. You just gonna stand there and let this thing rot? It’s fuckin’ hot out here!” Duke wiped his brow with the back of a hand. “You’d think it was still the goddamn summer...”

Roy squatted and grabbed the other end of the black bag. Another day, another body. The only breaks from the monotony were when he saw him. He’d never lusted after another man, but that one was different. Beautiful, and... strange because of the company he kept.

The legend of Jason Voorhees was known to everyone in town, and it got bigger with each year that passed. As a boy, he’d been a victim of chance. People didn’t choose how they were born. Joey Burns was also different, but not quite the same. Unaccepted by society, even though he had a good heart. That was where the similarities ended. He was slow in the mind. His mother had died during childbirth, and his father had abandoned him, too weak to face the burden of raising a kid alone. Still weak.

Pamela hadn’t given up. She’d been a strong woman. Off her rocker, but a damn strong woman. Why hadn’t she been buried at the Eternal Peace Cemetery? To keep her close to home. Passersby would see the grave and remember her sacrifice. They would avoid desecrating the camp and the memory of her son. Ideally. As it had turned out, counselors weren’t the smartest lot. They hadn’t reopened the camp since her passing, but they’d done the next worst thing. Invading the territory of a man who didn’t like his territory being invaded.

A counselor had survived. Not once, not twice, but three times. The monkeys had scratched their heads for a while, finally deciding on pure coincidence. Trouble just seemed to find certain people. One man didn’t agree, and that man had a death wish. There was cocky and then there was Dorf. Always sticking his nose into shit that should’ve been buried a long time ago. He still hadn’t stopped driving past the house, five years later. Not the real house.

There was something about the other house. Something that sent a chill down a man’s spine. It wasn’t visited often. The invisible guardian would put an end to anyone who ventured too close, but Chad was difficult to stay away from. The dark blue eyes had lost their sparkle and fire from the previous encounters. How would they look if... would he resist, or would he welcome it? Was he craving the touch of another? It had been so long since Roy had felt a touch that didn't fall within the professional boundaries.

The young man was beautiful, strange, and made the best cookies this nutty town had to offer. He also had a broken heart. When Roy went home that night, he removed the blue coveralls and hockey mask hidden under a floorboard in his bedroom closet. Those weren’t the only items hidden there.

One day, maybe...


	2. A New Beginning

Another job wasn’t what Chad needed, but he was intrigued by the sudden phone call from Shelly. He gazed through the bedroom window. It was still dark outside, as the sun wouldn’t rise for an hour and thirty minutes.

“What kind of job?”

“It's better if we talk in person,” Shelly replied. “Meet me at the diner? Chris and Ginny are coming.”

“Sure. I’ll need about an hour to get ready for work, so I’ll see you at 7am.”

“All right. See you soon.”

Bending over, he put the phone in its charger and slowly straightened his back. He even missed the simple ass grabs that used to accompany this movement. For some reason, Jason was always hesitant to touch him. The cold temperature wasn’t the most pleasant thing to deal with, but Chad would gladly accept the slight discomfort if that meant getting touched more often.

He walked into the closet and pulled on the chain that activated the light. During the past five years, he’d accumulated a large assortment of clothing beyond the button-down shirts, sweaters, slacks, and loafers. He still had a few hundred thousand dollars left, but he’d been careful to only spend the earnings from his job at the diner. Even those pitiful wages had allowed him to expand his wardrobe to include every color, similar to his old wardrobe at the mansion. Clothes lined three of the walls, and he was proud to say that he’d installed the side poles by himself.

“Any ideas, Jason?”

It was strange to be talking out loud, but it was also the only thing keeping him sane, and having his clothes chosen for him by Jason had become a ritual over the years. Every morning, the clothes from the previous night were put into the laundry basket, and a fresh set was laid on the end of the bed. This time, none were awaiting him. The phone call had surprised Jason just as much, arriving before the usual 7am alarm clock buzzing, and he’d jumped out of bed or whatever ghosts did.

Starting from the left side, the clothes began to part as Jason inspected them for the perfect outfit. No matter how many times Chad witnessed it, he couldn’t get used to the sight of objects seemingly moving of their own accord, and it had scared him on occasion. Probably why Jason didn’t do it often. He generally limited his display of ghostly powers to situations where his involvement was requested, and that could also explain why there hadn’t been any intimate touches. Just the odd hug on birthdays and holidays, and sometimes at night when Jason was feeling cuddly.

“I’ll take a shower while you pick out something.”

Chad left the closet, smiling as he heard the frantic clacks of wooden hangers. Despite Jason’s ghostly status, he hadn’t changed much personality-wise. He wasn’t confident enough to maintain his perverted ass grabbing, but he still enjoyed watching the action during baths and showers. The chilliness of the bathroom was always a telltale sign he was there. It was a mystery why the temperature changed when a ghost was around.

He entered the bathroom and flicked the switch. Thankfully he hadn’t experienced any weird activity in the house after Jason’s death. If other ghosts were here, they didn’t possess the bravery to try the sizzling lights trick. Only a few bulbs had been replaced over the years, and Jason had helped him. Yet another mystery was how a ghost was able to grab something without having their hand go through it. And when Jason was hugged, he seemed to have a solid frame.

Chad shrugged. Over time, the answers might make themselves clear. He began to remove his flannel pyjamas, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Autumn had officially started a few weeks ago, despite the lingering summer heat and lack of leaves changing color, but the inside of the house was stuck in a perpetual state of winter. It was like having free air conditioning, so he couldn’t complain. He also couldn’t complain about the brown water either, as he’d been free from it for years now. Getting a bath or shower prepared was simply a matter of waiting a few seconds for the right temperature.

Heavy footsteps approached from the bedroom, and he froze beside the tub. They were merely a way for Jason to announce himself instead of scaring Chad to death with sudden appearances of floating clothes, but it was still eerie to hear the familiar sound without seeing the owner. Dark blue pants, a light blue shirt and thong, white socks, and a black belt were carefully placed onto the pristine counter as if they were precious gold. Jason still hadn’t forgotten the clothes he’d ruined all those years ago. Black shoes were lowered to the floor with their heels facing the tub.

“You’re still cute, but I wish I could see you.”

The top of Chad’s head was stroked gingerly, and he moved his hands in front of him until they pressed against a broad chest. Muscles were felt under a scratchy fabric. He’d never really paid attention to that before. It was like Jason was stuck in a spiritual plane as his old self. Not as a shapeless entity.

“Can you show yourself somehow?”

The lights flickered and the temperature dropped even further, making him shiver violently. In a blink, they stabilized and the head stroking resumed.

“We’ll try again when we have more time.”

Chad turned to the tub, a spark of hope lighting inside him. When he bent over to turn the water on, a feathery touch skimmed over his bare ass, then quickly retracted. He smiled for the second time this morning, more than he usually did in a week.

“You don’t have to be afraid of touching me.”

He activated the shower, stepped into the tub, and pulled the curtain closed, sighing as the warm water hit him. The back end of the curtain rustled and the tub squeaked. Seconds later, large hands were roaming over his ass with more vigor, giving each cheek gentle squeezes. But a cock wasn’t poking against him. Without a circulatory system, it seemed unlikely that Jason would still be capable of an erection. At least some progress was being made.

Chad faced the back of the tub, his eyes widening at the sight. The water was hitting what appeared to be a wall instead of passing through Jason’s body. Not only could he pass through solid objects, evidenced by the fact that the doors never opened when his presence left the house, he could also solidify his body at will. Could he still use his morph, shift, and sense abilities in addition to these new ones? Floating had to be the equivalent of shift, but Chad had no idea about the rest.

He could spend all day trying to make sense of his ghostly lover, but he still had to go to work. Reaching for the shampoo, he wasn’t surprised when the bottle was snatched before his hand could get there. A big vanilla blob was squirted onto his head, and the floating bottle returned to the side of the tub. Hands began to massage his scalp. It had been five years since he’d enjoyed getting his hair washed for him, and he wished he’d verbally encouraged Jason from day one after his death. Instead, he’d moped around the house and missed out on the many pleasures to be had.

After his hair was rinsed out, Chad didn’t bother to reach for the conditioner. He lathered his chest idly with leftover suds. The scar over his heart had faded to white a long time ago, a stark contrast to his lightly-tanned skin. Shelly must’ve seen it during the skinny dipping at Higgins Haven, and Chad suddenly remembered that he’d made a blunder by saying Jason’s name. Perhaps Shelly had forgotten about it, as he hadn’t mentioned the mysterious boyfriend even once.

The worry was broken by a hand trailing down Chad’s abdomen, and he jerked back from the ice-cold touch just below his navel. Immediately, the shower curtain parted and the tub squeaked as Jason got out. Chad turned to the front and peeked around the curtain, smiling in reassurance.

“Sorry, I'm just not used to it yet.”

A towel was removed from the rack and placed beside the clothing on the counter. Chad sighed and quickly rinsed off his body, mentally telling himself that this was for the best. There wasn’t any time to be fooling around in the shower, and he’d been diligent about starting his shift at 8am. If he could arrive at 7am, that would give him an hour to find out more information from Shelly about the other job.

He turned the shower off and stepped onto the bathmat, trying to suppress the shivers as much as he could from the drastic temperature change. His hair was roughly dried by Jason, and the towel didn’t linger on his extremities as it moved lower.

“One day, things will be back to the way they were.”

The towel was hung on the rack and the lights flickered again. For a second, he saw a flash of blue in front of it, but he dismissed the sight as a trick of his eyes. He got dressed in the clothes Jason had picked out for him. His pants and shirt seemed to be getting looser, he was forced to admit, and he vowed to start eating more food so he wouldn’t shrink any further. Today would mark a new beginning for him.

The rest of his morning routine consisted of blow drying and combing his hair, applying liberal amounts of setting spray, washing his face, covering every inch of exposed skin with sunscreen, and brushing his teeth. Thanks to his impressive skin care regimen, his reflection revealed a face that didn’t look a day over eighteen, and he spent a few more minutes preening the prince until he remembered the urgency. He didn’t want to make Shelly wait.

He jogged into the bedroom and stopped at the dresser. His expensive watches had been pawned off at Sabrina’s store for half their initial cost, and he’d replaced them with a few cheap digital watches. He fastened one around his wrist and closed the jewelry box. Already 6:30am. He snatched his wallet, keys, and a flashlight off the dresser, having kept one in each room in case of any random power outages. There was just enough time to feed the chickens before he had to leave, so he hurried downstairs, ignoring the hunger pangs the best he could.

As he opened the back door and stepped outside, heat greeted him despite the absent sun. He closed and locked it behind him, then clipped the flashlight to his belt and turned it on. The hair on the back of his neck prickled as he walked towards the chicken coop, glancing around at the dark forest bordering the house. Living in the middle of nowhere had its advantages, particularly when he had a killer for a husband, but it was also creepy to be separated from the rest of society. If a crazy axe murderer or hungry bear found him, what protection would he have? Then again, he supposed Jason’s abilities also extended to choking people or wrestling wildlife if the need arose.

His shoes were filthy by the time he reached the chicken coop, and more guilt struck him. Jason had put his heart into spreading the grass seed years ago, and his actions had been rewarded with neglect. That wasn’t the only effort Chad had wasted. The vegetable garden would’ve provided much-needed nutrients to a poor diet that mainly consisted of prepackaged food, and even the chickens would’ve benefited. The farmer who’d sold them had mentioned their love for vegetables and fruit. This weekend, there was a lot of work to be done, assuming it wasn’t too late to plant anything.

The chickens were still sleeping when he opened the door. Reaching inside, he grabbed the water dish and jogged to the faucet to fill it with fresh water. They were so well-behaved that he never had to worry about them flying out of the coop. He’d remembered to interact with them over the years to keep them docile instead of getting pecked to death. Their eyes remained closed as he put the dish back into their house. Plenty of food was left, so he closed the door and latched it.

Now he was good to go. He jogged along the side of the house, passing the huge generator. Every two weeks, one of Sabrina’s men, Mike, came to deliver gas for a hundred dollars. It was an expensive arrangement, but it removed the hassle of lugging a bunch of gas cans to and from town, and there was never any worry that this secret home would be discovered. Discretion was a key part of her business, and although some of her men definitely qualified as riffraff, Chad hadn’t encountered any difficulties with them. Just a few suggestive looks. Even the sight of Pamela’s decapitated head and Alice’s rotting body hadn’t fazed them when they’d been replacing the floors and patching up the holes they’d made in the walls.

The front yard wasn’t in any better condition than the back, but thankfully the vines hadn’t regrown. This house would become a place of beauty one day. He entered his car and turned the key in the ignition. The bedroom light wasn’t on anymore, and the large form of his lover wasn’t visible in the window.

Something touched his thigh, making his hands fly off the steering wheel as he looked down. This car was way too small for... he patted the middle of the passenger seat and felt an unmistakable mound that strangely resembled a man’s bulge. Shaking his head, he smiled and turned the car around. This trip wouldn’t be taken alone after all. If he listened closely enough, he could almost hear a faint chuckle.

The drive to Joey B’s Diner was uneventful. He’d gotten used to evading cops and driving in the dark from the very beginning, and they no longer cared about his nightly absences from his rental house. He could’ve simply been visiting a lover overnight. Dorf had been encountered occasionally, making his usual patrols, but there were many bars and shopping locations to use as an excuse for going out.

The diner’s parking lot was starting to fill up already. Chris’ van, Ginny’s red Volkswagen convertible, and Shelly’s Volkswagen Beetle were parked there. He was using Rick’s old car, gifted to him by Chris because the family hadn’t wanted it. Every time Chad looked at the little yellow car, he was reminded of the incident at the convenience store. There was so much he could’ve done differently in life, but the only path was forward. He parked beside Shelly and exited his convertible, taking deep breaths on the way into the bustling diner.

The three of them were seated at a table in the corner, and they waved at him as he approached. A hardcover book about ghosts, demons, and other supernatural creatures was resting on the table. Chad sat next to Shelly and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that for?”

Shelly smiled sheepishly. “We were just talking about strange stuff happening in our houses.”

“Temperature changes, lights fizzling, that sort of thing,” Chris said.

“Huh.” Chad shrugged, wringing his hands under the table. “I've never had anything like that happen in my house.”

Shelly gave him a sideways glance that silently pointed out the obvious. Chad wasn’t even in his house half of the time, though Shelly never inquired about his whereabouts.

The chatter from the other customers was broken by Muffin, who leapt off Ginny’s lap and started barking at the space beside Chad’s bench. She took slow steps forward and craned her neck, continuing to bark.

“Would someone shut that noisy mutt up?” Joey yelled from the kitchen, poking her head around the window.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Ginny said softly. She patted her lap. “Come on, Muffin.”

Muffin went silent and rolled on her back, legs splayed as she wiggled on the floor. A scratching noise was heard, and then she got up and trotted to Ginny, returning to her lap.

“Does she, uh... do that often?” Chad asked.

“I’ve seen her do it a few times in the house. She’ll bark at random places and move around like she’s getting scratched by someone or bitten by fleas.”

“Sounds like Crystal Lake has ghosts on the loose.” Chad tried to keep his tone light, inwardly questioning why Jason was visiting their houses. If Jason could grab objects with his hands, surely he could snuff out the lives of the people who’d escaped him. “So Shelly, what was the job you were talking about?”

Shelly opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by Joey’s mountainous form striding to the table. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the group sternly.  


“You kids gonna order something or just sit around?” Her gaze focused on Chad. “And you, Blondie, what’s this about a job? Your shift starts in thirty minutes.”

Chad shrugged. “Haven’t heard anything about it yet. I’ll have two fried eggs, over medium, with bacon and toast. And orange juice.”

“I’ll have what he’s having,” Shelly said.

Joey jerked her chin up at the girls. “What about you ladies?”

“Pancakes and syrup,” Chris replied, and Ginny nodded in agreement. “With a glass of milk.”

Joey returned to the kitchen and started barking out orders to the guys back there. Her brashness could be a bit much at times, and she hadn’t appreciated Chad’s criticism of the kitchen’s cleanliness when he’d first arrived, but she’d warmed up after a while. It was hard to ignore the opinion of a guy who brought this many customers.

“So where was I...” Shelly muttered. “Oh yeah. The job's at the Pinehurst Youth Development Center.”

Chad nodded slowly. “I’ve heard about it, but I’ve never driven through the area. No reason to.”

Shelly leaned closer and raised a hand to the side of his mouth. “Tommy is being sent there today," he whispered. "Tommy Jarvis.”

Chad’s eyes widened. “Tommy? Nobody's talked about him for a while.”

“He got shuffled between crazy houses around the country. His most recent was the Unger Institute and then apparently they just decided to transfer him to Pinehurst.”

So Tommy had to be about seventeen years old by now. Despite what he’d done to Jason, Chad couldn’t help but feel slight pity for him. Clearly the programs weren’t working, and Tommy was being treated like an unwanted foster kid.

“But where do I come in?” Chad asked. “What job are they filling?”

“We,” Shelly corrected. “And I guess a job isn’t the right word. Doctor Letter’s been reaching out to people who survived the massacres. He thinks a group therapy session could help Tommy finally believe he can get better. Jason Voorhees is dead.”

Chad rolled his eyes. “He’s still going on about that Jason Voorhees stuff? I thought the cops dismissed the man as a copycat killer.”

“Some of them think it was just a copycat. Like that Detective Rico guy. But not all of them.”

“Yeah, I remember Rico. He came to my house and I told him the same things I told Dorf.”

Rico had been far easier to deal with, as he’d fully supported the idea that there used to be a crazy green-haired man on the loose. Then a hockey-masked behemoth. To him, the town was full of deranged psychos.

“So what do you guys think?” Shelly asked, looking around the table. “They’ll tell us more when we go to Pinehurst.”

Chad stared at the napkin holder. “I guess... I don’t know. I’ll have to see if my manager doesn’t mind.” There was also the fact that Jason might go into a murderous rage if he saw Tommy.

Dishes clinked together as Diana brought a large tray to the table. She set the four plates and glasses down. “Here you go. Enjoy.”

The four of them began to eat, temporarily abandoning the discussion. Going to a crazy house wasn’t exactly Chad’s idea of a good time, but it would certainly be interesting. Maybe he really could get Tommy to forget about his Jason obsession, which would only end in death if he continued to pursue it. Tommy was no longer a little boy, and that meant he was fair game.

“I still dream about him,” Chris said, staring into space as her empty fork hovered in front of her mouth. Her stack of pancakes stood half-eaten. “I still see his hands on each side of Rick’s head, the hideous face... I don’t know if I want to remember it all again.”

Ginny laid a hand on Chris’ shoulder, her face softening. The rising sun illuminated her blonde hair through the window blinds, making her look angelic. It was hard to believe this was the same girl who'd wounded Jason with the machete attack to his shoulder. “Look, it could help Tommy and it could help us. We’re alive and Jason’s dead.”

Chad swallowed his last bite of bacon and wiped his greasy fingers on a napkin. He crumpled it into a ball on his plate, proud that he’d managed to force down a heavy breakfast for once. “I’m going. Always wanted to help out at the funny farm.”

Shelly grinned at him. “If you’re going, I’m going.” He’d emptied his plate minutes ago, still his chubby old self with a good appetite.

Chris lowered her fork and sighed. “Maybe.” She fished a few bills out of her purse and put them beside her plate, and so did her friends. “How long do we have to decide?”

“Doctor Letter said he wants to meet us this afternoon or tomorrow morning." Shelly looked at Chad, eyes sparkling with hopefulness. This was another adventure in the making. “Meet you here after work?”

“Sounds good.” Chad removed five dollars from his wallet and laid them on the middle of the table. He stood up, suppressing the sigh. A grueling day was ahead of him. “See you guys later.”

He trudged into the kitchen, donned an apron, washed his hands, and got to work. He’d experimented with baking other desserts aside from vanilla cake and chocolate chip cookies, and these concoctions had also proven to be a success. Despite Joey’s authoritarian management style towards the rest of the employees, she let him do whatever he wanted as long as customers kept returning.

When 4pm finally rolled around, he was sweaty and exhausted. Things always got busier towards the end of the day because a surplus of baked goods were required to make up for his earlier shift completion. The diner was open until 9pm, and he was grateful that Joey never insisted on him working overtime. He hung up the apron and stretched his arms, listening to the jingle of the bell as Shelly and the two girls arrived. They waved at him through the window behind the counter and he waved back.

Trays of colorful desserts decorated the front counter, and people were still coming just to buy them. He skirted around the small crowd of girls, heading for the entrance. No Roy today, but Blowjob Betty had made an appearance, and she’d looked at him in hopes of rekindling something that had never really been there in the first place. Chad smiled wearily and followed the group outside to their parked cars, squinting against the glare of the sun.

“I don’t know where Pinehurst is, so you guys will have to show me.”

Shelly nodded and opened the driver’s door. The girls were already getting into their vehicles. He glanced over his shoulder, looking at Chad from across the convertible’s roof. “It’s about fifteen minutes away, north of the Jarvis House. I did a test run earlier.”

“I’ll follow you. Make sure you drive slow in case I run into Dorf. Four cars driving in a line are gonna attract his attention if he’s out there.”

Shelly’s shoulders drooped, and he sat down heavily in his car. “That guy’s suspicious of everything. Sorry, Chad.”

“Not your fault he’s still on my ass. Who wouldn’t be?”

Shelly grinned as the little car puttered to life. His own sexual preferences didn’t seem like they extended to guys, but Chad’s sexuality had become a sort of joke. It was no secret that his large following of customers included both genders, and he was the subject of many flirtatious advances. Mostly females though. There were still old-fashioned people in town who weren’t very accepting, so he didn’t make a habit of announcing that other side of himself.

Chad entered his convertible and pulled the door closed. After getting the car started, he patted the passenger seat, sighing as he noticed Jason was no longer with him. He rolled the window down and then he was off. Shelly drove in the lead, followed by Chris and Ginny. Something told him that this job wouldn’t involve a simple group therapy session. Not when it involved a magnet for trouble.

The parade of vehicles did end up attracting attention, but not the bad kind. Pinehurst was reached without incident. It was a large area, rivaling the size of the Jarvis House map, with seven cabins located in the vicinity of the main road. Many more were north and south of the river, and none appeared to be occupied, judging from the lack of lights inside and vehicles parked outside. Not surprising, given their proximity to a crazy house.

A barn was situated a short distance away, and the sight made Chad’s stomach clench as he parked on the side of the road facing it. Pushing the memories aside, he exited the car, remembering to lock it afterward. Crazy people were the most unpredictable of all, and they likely wouldn’t hesitate to escape their confinement.

Except this place didn’t resemble a crazy house at all. He’d expected an ominous, decrepit building with barred windows and ten locks on the doors. Instead, it looked quite normal. It was painted white and was about twice the length of the Jarvis House. A few people were around, including two girls picking apples in the orchard beside it. One resembled a blonde A.J, and a chubby guy holding a chocolate bar was watching them. The resident tough guy, clad in a muscle shirt, studded armband, and jeans, was driving a yellow tractor near the barn.

His stomach discomfort transitioned into curiosity as he noticed a long white van parked across from Shelly’s vehicle. Unger Institute was written on the side, and a moustached man was looking into it, one foot on the floor of the van. Shelly and the two girls were already heading for the house, so Chad followed them to get a better look of the guy in the van, only seeing the back of his head from this position. They stopped at the front door.

“Is that him?” Shelly whispered.

Chad nodded. “He looks way different, but I recognize the glasses.” They were the same unfashionable style he’d worn as a kid. Round with gold metal frames.  


“Last stop, Tommy.” The man’s name tag said B Macauley. He clapped his hands and whistled. “Hey! Anyone home? No?” He shrugged and looked away. “Okay, just sit there. I don’t give a rat’s ass.”

The front door of the house opened and a woman emerged carrying a clipboard, her blonde hair bouncing with each step. She ignored Macauley’s greeting and lecherous look, but gave the group a wave and warm smile on her way to the van. “Tommy Jarvis? I’m Pam Roberts, the assistant director. It’s nice to meet you.”

Tommy didn’t answer, staring straight ahead with a blank expression. He appeared to have grown a lot taller during the years, and he no longer had the bowl-like haircut.

“Well, if you grab your bags, I can take you inside to meet the doctor. And there’s someone else here who I think you’d like to see.”

Tommy leaned forward slightly, peering around Pam’s body, and a bit of light shone in his dreary eyes. He grabbed the single bag on the seat beside him and exited the van, raising his other hand in a hesitant wave. Chad returned it with an equally hesitant smile. Tommy had to be close to six feet tall now, a far cry from the little kid five years ago.

“Thank you for bringing him, Billy.” Pam turned to the house, not sparing him more than a single glance, and walked towards it with Tommy in tow.

“Anytime, doll.” Billy twiddled his ear and wiggled his tongue in a lewd manner behind her back, making Chad cringe. The driver started the van and Billy sat in the passenger seat.

“Hey Chad,” Tommy mumbled as Pam opened the front door. His eyes flicked over Shelly, Chris, and Ginny, and then he turned his head to the doorway.

“Hey.” Chad didn’t know what else to say to the guy who’d taken his lover away from him. He could already tell that his time at Pinehurst was going to be awkward, but any anger he felt would have to be suppressed to avoid raising suspicion. Like everyone else, he should be glad Jason Voorhees was dead.

“If you four follow me, I’ll take you to the doctor as well,” Pam said, glancing over her shoulder as they entered the house. She paused just inside the entrance, looking at Tommy’s stiff posture. “How was the ride, Tommy?”

He avoided answering again, choosing to look around the expansive green interior. A living area was located to the right, and a doorway leading to the dining room was attached to it. The kitchen had an open concept, hallways bordering two sides. From what Chad could see, the house felt rather homey instead of a prison for crazies.

Pam led them down the long hallway extending beside the kitchen, and she attempted to make small talk with Tommy by asking him if he was okay. Her attempt was ignored. At the end of the hallway, she turned left into an entertainment area with a few couches, a pool table, and a bookshelf. There were many doors leading outside, further cementing the belief that this place wasn’t meant to hold the residents inside. They appeared to be free to come and go as they pleased.

She knocked on a white door next to a side entrance and was answered by a male saying “Come in.” It opened to a small room with a long cushioned bench on the left side, taking up the entire length of the wall. A man was seated at a desk in the front corner, looking to be around thirty years of age with not a single grey strand in his brown hair. Upon sighting the group, he stood up. He was tall and dressed in a blue shirt and tight jeans. Although Chad tried not to look, he couldn’t help but notice a prominent bulge.

“Hey everyone. Welcome to Pinehurst. I’m Matthew Letter.” He gestured to the bench. “Have a seat.”

Tommy stood just inside the office, staring at the floor while Matthew sat at his desk and everyone else sat on the bench. Pam’s gaze didn’t leave Tommy’s face as she held the door open.

“Sit down, son,” Matthew said, and his encouragement was echoed by Pam, who gestured with the clipboard.

Taking hesitant steps, Tommy approached the bench, looking at the empty space beside Chad with Shelly seated on his other side. Chad gave him a slight nod, giving Tommy further encouragement to sit, and so he did with his bag on his lap. This wasn’t the same excitable kid from years ago, and his eyes held no trace of the madness when he’d hacked the back of Jason’s head. This Tommy was broken.

Pam closed the door and sat on the edge of Matthew’s desk, resting the clipboard on her thigh. She looked at him and then each of the group members in turn, smiling faintly. Her blue eyes weren’t unkind, but they held a sense of professionalism and scrutiny. She took her job seriously and wasn’t merely a blonde bimbo assistant.

Matthew crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, facing the group. “I’m gonna tell you a little bit about Pinehurst and what we do here.” His gaze shifted to Tommy. “Then you can get settled into your room. How does that sound?”

Tommy fiddled with the zipper on his bag, avoiding Matthew’s gaze.

Matthew leaned forward. “Tommy?” he asked softly. “How does that sound?”

A venomous look entered Tommy’s eyes for a split second as they flicked to Matthew. They returned to his bag, and he yanked on the zipper, continuing to play with it. “Sure. But why are they here?”

“We’ll get to that in just a moment.” Matthew leaned back again, resting his arms on the chair. “Pinehurst is very different from the state institutions. We don’t have any guards here, and nobody’s gonna tell you what you can or can’t do. Your only boss is yourself.”

“It’s an honor system,” Pam said. “We don’t have strict rules that govern our residents.”

Matthew’s dark blue eyes darted to the zipper being yanked, then Tommy’s face. He was staring in the direction of Pam’s lap. “We don’t keep people here because they’re crazy. What they really do here is prepare themselves to re-enter society for a new beginning.”

Pam cleared her throat. “And part of giving yourself a new beginning is confronting the past.” Her comment made Tommy’s gaze harden.

Matthew shared a knowing look with Pam. “Why don’t you show Tommy to his bedroom while we...”

“Sure.” Pam slid off the desk and opened the door. Without any prompting, Tommy rose and followed her out of the office, bag in hand. She closed it behind them, and Matthew waited until their footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

“All right. Now we get to you folks. Basically, I called you here to provide support to Tommy. I won’t go into the details of his treatment, but he’s been going through some rough times. All of you share one thing in common, and I’m sure you know what that thing is.”

They nodded. Survival from the infamous Jason Voorhees, though it was unclear if Matthew believed the stories about him.

“You’ve had friends and possibly lovers killed, so you know what it feels like to lose people. Yet here you are, alive and well. Outside the institutions, the halfway houses, and everything else. By sharing your experiences, I think you can help Tommy recover from his trauma. Any questions?”

“Yeah. Do we uh... stay here?” Chad asked.

“You can. It’s a good way to assimilate yourselves into life at Pinehurst. Or you can choose to just come for the sessions.”

“I don’t know...” Chris said. “I’ve never been away from my parents for longer than...” She didn’t elaborate, but Chad knew from her statements that she’d been housed at the Wessex County Mental Hospital for several months. Same with Ginny.

“It’ll only be for a short time.” Matthew lifted a hand, then set it back down. “Maybe, uh... a few days at most.” His eyes focused on Chad. “I don’t want to keep you away from work, but I’m sure Tommy would appreciate you being here. If you don’t feel comfortable staying in the house, we have lots of empty cabins nearby.”

“The people here, are they dangerous?” Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

Matthew hesitated for a few seconds. “No more dangerous than you or me. We got one here, Vic, he hasn’t taken too kindly to living at Pinehurst. We also got two loonies living not far from here. Ethel and Junior, but they’re harmless.”

This would offer a break from Chad’s tiresome job at the diner, and Jason would have no reason to kill any of the residents here. Sort of. Chad had a feeling that if Jason was going to kill Tommy, it wouldn’t be as a vengeful ghost. Tommy would look into the eyes of death and know exactly who was bringing an end to his life.

“I’ll do it.”

Shelly nodded without hesitation. “Me too.”

Chris glanced at Ginny. “I’ll have to think about it.” Stirring up memories of her time at Higgins Haven would be particularly difficult for her, but then again, she was currently living there.

“I’d have to find someone to take Muffin for walks,” Ginny said. “She doesn’t like being by herself.”

“Well, whatever you decide, we’d be glad to have you.” Matthew smiled at Chad and Shelly. “Welcome aboard.”

Chad smiled back at him. What could possibly go wrong?

Pam’s shoes clicked on the wooden floor as she approached the office, and Matthew rose at the sound. “I’ll see you two tomorrow morning. We’ll have a proper meet and greet then. Feel free to hang around and explore the grounds.”

Chad stood up and walked over to Matthew to shake his hand. “Thanks. Seems like this will be... interesting.”

Matthew chuckled. “I’m sure it will.” He shook Shelly’s hand and nodded once at him.

Pam opened the office door and poked her head around the corner. “So how are we doing in here?”

“They were just leaving. Chad and Shelly are aboard.”

She smiled warmly at them. “Great! I hope you enjoy your time at Pinehurst.”

The group left the office and Pam entered behind them, closing the door softly. Shelly and the two girls started walking towards the front of the house, but Chad remained outside the office to do what he did best.

“What do you think about Tommy?” Pam asked.

“He’s a real talker,” Matthew replied.

Pam giggled. “I know. How did they diagnose him?”

“Severe trauma at age twelve. Found his mother dead in the bathtub. Brutal self-defense murder of a psychopathic killer.” Papers rustled. “Boy, they’ve given him every treatment, every therapy under the sun. It’s surprising how his brain hasn’t been fried from all of these drugs.”

“The police never discovered the identity of the killer, right?”

Matthew sighed heavily. “Depends who you ask. Some say it was Jason Voorhees, but we know how his story started and ended. Folks aren’t ready to let him go. We got ghost stories, supposed sightings, claims of people getting choked...”

Footsteps approached the office, and Chad tiptoed away as quickly as possible. He paused at the bookshelf and leaned forward, pretending to examine the titles.  


“Chad?” Shelly asked from the end of the hallway. “Are you gonna stick around? Chris and Ginny are leaving.”

“I think I’ll check up on Tommy. Haven’t seen him in years.”

“See you tomorrow then?”

Chad nodded. “Yeah. I can find my way back to Pinehurst.”

Shelly raised a hand before turning around and walking down the hallway. Chad didn’t have any real desire to have an awkward conversation with Tommy, but he supposed he should make an effort to catch up after all these years. That was the whole point of his time at Pinehurst. To give Tommy a chance at a better life and hopefully extinguish this Jason obsession for good.

He recalled seeing a staircase near the front door, so he retraced his steps. It was a big house and would take some time getting used to. As he reached the top of the stairs, a large calendar was seen on the wall beside a closed door. Today was Tuesday, October 10th, which reminded him that he would have to call work and tell them he wasn’t going to be there for the rest of the week. That was also a conversation he didn’t relish having.

A yellowed sheet of paper containing a message was hanging near the calendar. _Positively NO Handball Playing In The Hallwal._ He’d noticed a message written in similar writing by the front door, saying _Keep Door Closed_. Judging from the spelling mistake and the lack of enforced rules at Pinehurst, a resident had posted the messages. Muffled techno music emerged from behind the door. This didn’t seem like Tommy’s bedroom.

The upper floor had a bathroom and two other rooms with closed doors. Chad took a chance with the door across from the techno bedroom and knocked on it. 

“Tommy?”

“Come in,” came the muffled reply.

Chad opened the door and entered the tiny bedroom. An alien mask and a framed photo of Gordon, Trish, and Tracy stood on the dresser, looking like they’d just come home from a jog around the lake. The open closet was empty. A single-sized bed was located in the front corner of the room. Tommy was sitting on the edge, examining the blade of a pocket knife with his open bag beside him. Without his glasses, he didn't resemble a nerd as much.

“I see you’ve, uh... started getting settled in. How do you like it so far?”

Tommy’s eyes didn’t leave the knife. “Why are you here? Did you go crazy too?”

Chad ran a hand through his hair and it flopped back to his side. He’d underestimated how delightful this was going to be. “I’m just here for a few days. So we can talk.”

The pocket knife disappeared under the mattress, and Tommy grabbed a stack of jeans and button-down shirts from his bag. He carried them to the closet and started hanging them up. At the sound of Chad’s shriek, he dropped the remaining clothes and whirled around, hands balling into fists. A black and yellow spider was hanging from a string in front of Chad’s face, and their bodies relaxed as they realized it was fake.

A dark-skinned boy skipped into the room and stood near the bed, laughing at his joke. He grinned at Chad. “You scared of spiders?”

Chad lowered the hand that had flown to his chest. “Yeah. I can’t stand them.” Because of his constant exposure to spiders in the house, they were less startling, but that didn’t mean he wanted huge ones dangling a few inches from his face.

“Damn. Even rubber ones? On strings?” the boy asked incredulously, his grin fading. “Man, you are one scaredy cat. Where I come from, we ain’t scared of nothin’.” He thumped his other hand against his chest. “They call me Reggie the Reckless. No spider can scare me.”

Tommy grabbed the alien mask off the dresser, his back facing Reggie, who was still looking at Chad. With a loud growl, Tommy turned around and raised his hands in a frightful gesture, fingers shaped like claws.

Reggie’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “Yo, man!”

Tommy removed the mask, the faintest of smiles crossing his face. He put it onto the dresser, walked back to the bed, and sat on the edge. A troll mask with scraggly white hair was taken out of his bag and placed beside the lone pillow, and a red devil mask was brought to the top of the bag as he continued digging inside it.

Hesitantly, Chad stepped towards the bed and sat next to him. He grabbed the devil mask and held it above his lap. “It always impresses me how you customize these things. They’re really cool.”

There was just enough room for Reggie to sit beside Chad. Reggie reached for the devil mask.

“Don’t!” Tommy warned, extending an arm over the mask.

“Aw man, why does he get to hold it? You don’t have to get all worked up!”

“Chad’s... he’s my friend,” Tommy mumbled, resuming his digging through the bag.

“So you guys are the new nuts, huh?” Reggie asked.

Chad refused to be associated with these lunatics. He opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Tommy.

“Is that what they call us?”

“Us?” Reggie snorted softly. “I ain’t one of you guys, man. I’m just visitin’. My granddaddy is the cook at this joint.”

Police sirens emerged from outside, and the three of them looked at the shuttered window. Chad’s heart sank as he listened for the sound of a motorcycle. It was far too soon to have the luxury of encountering Dorf.

Reggie pointed a finger at them. “Oh, I gotta split. Catch you guys later, there’s action!”

Taking the spider on a stick with him, he ran out of the bedroom, footsteps pounding down the stairs. Chad was tempted to stay inside the safety of the house, but his curiosity won. He carefully placed the mask onto the bed and stood up. Might as well meet more of the locals while he was here. When he reached the doorway, he paused and looked over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna see what the fuss is about and then go home to pack.”

“Pack?” Tommy asked, his eyes lighting up for a second. “So you’ll be staying here?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know for how long.”

Tommy stared at his bag, both hands still inside it. “Maybe you could... we could have a... never mind.” He was too old to say sleepover.

Chad faced forward and sighed softly. “We’ll see. Talk to you later, Tommy.”

“Bye, Chad.”

He hurried downstairs as the sirens got closer, his curiosity growing by the second. The front door had been left open. He stepped onto the porch, relief flooding through him. No motorcycle. Just a blue sheriff’s vehicle facing the house. A grey-haired man, who Chad recognized as the newly-appointed Sheriff Cal Tucker, emerged from the driver’s seat. The other was Dodd, one of his deputies. They ambled towards the doctor. Pam, Reggie, his granddaddy, and a bunch of loonies were spread out behind Matthew.

“Hey Matt. How’s it goin’?” Cal asked.

Matthew peered around Cal’s body, eyeing the vehicle and the deputy standing beside it. Two teens were in the back seats. “What’s up, Sheriff?”

“Well, Matt.” Cal let out a soft sigh, his eyes drifting to the house and back. “You know the drill. You got some neighbors who aren’t too happy about this place.” He raised his hands in a placating manner at Matthew’s defensive posture. “Look, I know what you’re tryin’ to do here, and I respect it. I really do. But, well, these kids were at the Hubbard’s place again.” He looked over his shoulder at Dodd. “Deputy!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Bring ‘em out!”

“Yes, sir!” Dodd yanked the back door open, one hand gripping his belt. He jerked his arm to the side. “Everybody out!” They complied, the female giggling as she looked at him. “You’re gonna have to stop foolin’ around!”

“Yes, sir!” the male teen replied, saluting him.

“Get movin’, smartass!” Dodd closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

The teen wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s waist from behind, and she continued to giggle as he ushered her towards the group, not a single brain cell to be found in her head. They stood between a chubby guy and Pam, who smiled at them before turning her attention back to the sheriff.

“They were found in the Hubbard’s woods." Cal's eyebrows raised and his lips pulled into an odd smile, like he was fighting the urge to grin. “Screwin’ their brains out, Matt.”

The doctor looked at the ground briefly in response. His expression couldn’t be seen from here, but Chad could imagine that Matthew was used to this sort of thing. The two teens seemed like they were sex-crazed idiots, unable to keep their hands off each other.

“Ethel didn’t see them, so we’re pretty lucky this time,” Cal continued. On cue, a motorcycle was heard racing down the road, but it sounded rickety compared to Dorf’s.

“I’ll take care of it, Sheriff,” Matthew said.

Cal turned to the road and lit a cigar, preparing himself for an earful. The motorcycle swerved into sight, carrying a grimy guy and presumably his mother. Dodd quickly slid backward onto the rear of the car, almost getting clipped by it.

Ethel climbed off the motorcycle and slapped Junior on the back. “I’m gonna do the talkin’! You keep your trap shut, you hear me?”

“I hear you, ma!”

She threw her hands up and stomped to the sheriff, halting in front of him. They moved to her hips. It looked like she hadn’t taken a shower or washed her clothes in weeks.

Cal lowered his cigar. “Afternoon, Ethel! You’re lookin’ lovely today!”

“That’s a steamin’ pile of horse shit and you know it!” Ethel raised a finger. “Sheriff, you better hear me real good!” Her other arm jerked to the side. “I want this loony bin closed down, or so help me God, you’ll regret it! These kids ain’t nothin’ more than trouble! They don’t respect others’ property, and they’re all a bunch of lunatics!”

“You tell ‘em, ma! Huh ha!”

Ethel half-turned, shooting her son a glare, then looked at the sheriff. He raised his hands slightly in another placating gesture.

“Ethel, these kids weren’t doin—”

“Doin’?” She slapped one of his hands away and pointed at the two teens. “You think I don’t know what those perverts were doin’ in my yard? They were screwin’!”

“You tell him what’s what, ma!”

She turned to Junior again. “Would you shut the fuck up?”

Her son gave her a half-hearted shrug, one hand gripping the handlebar, and several of the loonies laughed at her outburst. Dodd looked away, arms crossed and face stoic, yet he seemed to be on the verge of laughter himself. Even Matthew was smiling as he leaned against the tall tree in the yard.

Ethel raised her finger warningly as her fiery eyes swept across the group. “Now, I’mma tell all of ya! Mark my words.” Her hands returned to her hips and she leaned forward. “The next nutjob who comes near my farm, I will blow your fuckin’ brains out and do a little jig over your corpse! You hear me?”

Cal reached for her shoulder. “Ethel...”

She shoved his chest, unsuccessfully moving his large frame. “Don’t you touch me, Sheriff!” After eyeing him up and down, she pointed at his face. “I got a bomb on me! I swear to you!” She started backing away. “One wrong move, I’mma blow us all up!”

Chad wished he could see Cal’s face, but the sheriff didn’t appear unsettled by Ethel’s bold statements, merely standing there with his cigar between his fingers. Neither did Matthew.

“Start the engines, Junior!” She strode to the motorcycle and climbed onto the back as Junior got it started. “This is it! My final words!”

Ethel gave them the middle finger and sped off with her son. A few people responded with mocking cheers and whistles.

Pam clapped her hands. “All right, people! Party’s over!”

Except for Cal and Matthew, who were talking quietly together, people went their separate ways. Some headed to the apple orchard and others towards the house. There were three front entrances. Chad squished himself against the wood paneling on the porch, not wanting to attract attention, but it was too late. The chubby guy dressed in blue had spotted him, and he waddled over, accompanied by a girl with ginger hair.

“You must be another new kid. I’m Joey and this is Robin.” His speech was slow and his mouth was decorated with chocolate. He extended a brown hand, which Chad refused, shoving his own into his pockets.

“I’m not actually a... resident here. I’ll just be around for a few days at the doctor’s request.”

Joey nodded sagely, the refusal forgotten as he lowered his hand. “So you’re one of the special helpers then. Let me know if you need any help. Okay?”

Chad nodded and forced a smile. “Thanks.” He checked his watch. Almost 5pm. There was plenty of time to explore the area and meet everyone, but he just wanted to get back home. “I gotta go, but I’m sure I’ll see you around. My name’s Chad, by the way.”

Joey patted him on the shoulder, leaving a chocolatey handprint and making Chad’s jaw drop. “It was nice meeting you. Have a good day!”

He waddled through the front doorway, and Robin glanced at the brown mark apologetically as she followed him. Wrinkling his nose, Chad unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. He held it between his fingers as he strode towards his convertible, hiding his scar from view by putting the sheriff’s vehicle between himself and the other people. Cal and Matthew were still talking by the tree. Only Dodd glanced over his shoulder, and he didn’t react at the sight of Chad’s bare chest.

His convertible was parked slightly to the north, so his only choice was passing through their line of vision. With strategic shirt placement, his scar went unnoticed by the sheriff and doctor. The Jenny excuse had worked for his mom, but there was no point risking it. Chad sighed in relief as he opened the driver’s door and went inside. Mission successful.

He put the dirty shirt onto the pristine leather seat, keeping the chocolate oriented towards the roof. If he could get home quickly enough, the shirt could be salvageable. He cranked the key in the ignition and zoomed down the road, continuing south instead of retracing the drive he’d taken this morning. It would be faster to cut through the area surrounding the Jarvis House. Why was he worrying so much about a single shirt? He had plenty of them, but Jason had lovingly picked it out, making it more special.

Jason’s presence hadn’t been felt during the brief time at Pinehurst. Perhaps it was something that could be turned on and off. When the strange events had happened in the house, the temperature hadn’t plummeted as a result, despite the clear signs of ghost activity. Shelly’s book might hold the answers, so hopefully he would pack it with him.

Chad sighed at the thought of packing. Everything he needed was at home, but if he didn’t return to his fake house at least once today, Shelly would wonder where he’d gotten his stuff from. Chad had no desire to go back there. Eating dinner, showering, packing, and flopping into bed. That’s what he wanted to do. Shelly didn’t keep tabs on him, but it was hard not to notice suspicious behavior when his house was across the street. The only viable choice was spending the night away from home.

After an eternity of driving, home came into sight, casting large shadows over the sparse yard. The sun wouldn’t set for at least another hour. As he pulled up close to the front door, the bedroom curtain fluttered. Jason had apparently chosen to stay here, which was disappointing. The adventure at Pinehurst would be more enjoyable if he was there. Also more complicated, but Chad was willing to push past the complications if it meant being held by his chilly lover at night in a foreign place.

With the nasty shirt in hand, he jogged to the front door. His other hand wasn’t even able to reach his pocket that held the key before the door flew open, and he was crushed against a solid chest. The invisible arms quickly released him, and he could imagine the blue gaze sweeping over his bare skin.

“A guy accidentally wiped chocolate on my shirt.”

He heard a sound that resembled a huff, or he thought he heard it. The shirt was taken from his grasp and it floated down the hallway, accompanied by heavy footsteps. As he stepped inside, he shook his head at the absurdity of it all. Even after five years, he couldn’t get used to the fact that his adoring husband was a ghost. But that wasn’t the strangest part. Somehow, Jason was going to return to his body and emerge from the ground like he’d done with the lake.

Chad left the front door unlocked, having no fear of intruders with an invincible protector around. Running water emerged from upstairs, and he arrived in the illuminated bathroom to find Jason scrubbing the shirt as if his life depended on it. A mountain of bubbles were in the tub. Chad grinned and placed a kiss where he thought Jason’s head would be. A scratchy texture brushed against his lips and he raised an eyebrow.

The scrubbing intensified, water splashing everywhere, and the brown stain started to fade until it was barely noticeable on the light blue. The shirt disappeared into the water and didn’t re-emerge. A good soaking was probably what it needed to remove the rest.

“Thanks, Jason. I’m pretty tuckered out after everything today.”

Chad’s feet suddenly left the floor, and he gasped as he was hauled over a shoulder. With nothing physical to support him, it felt like he was going to fall, and he closed his eyes against the dizziness. A grunt made him open them, and he was lowered onto the bedroom floor. A large collection of items awaited him on the end of the bed, bringing a smile to his face. On either side of the pile was a weekender bag.

He picked up the box of XL condoms and a bottle of vanilla lube. “Uh... what are these for?”

The only response he received was a squeeze on his ass.

“The condoms are too small for you. And your cock, does it still... do you even have one?”

After a brief delay, there was another squeeze.

“I have no clue how this is gonna work, but whatever.” Chad put the condoms and lube into a bag, along with a Speed Stick, bottle of spicy vanilla cologne, toothbrush and toothpaste, sunscreen and body lotion, shampoo and conditioner, combs and hairspray, shower gel, bubble bath, and fresh towels. His jaw dropped when he spotted an eight-inch dildo and something he used to clean himself. “Jason, I can’t bring these! What if someone finds them?”

The dildo floated into the bag, turning his face pink as he watched its descent. He snatched it out and tried to fling the damn thing over his shoulder, but an invisible force stopped him. Sighing heavily, he released the dildo and let Jason put it back inside.

“Do you even know what the other thing is for?”

Jason grabbed the item that looked like a turkey baster. Chad could almost see the shrug as it was tossed into the bag, and he blushed even more. He stretched out the towels and tucked them in, hiding the sexual items. The sleepover with Tommy definitely wouldn’t be happening. What if he dug through the bag, curious about its contents? His horrified face would haunt Chad for an eternity.

Thankfully, the rest of the stuff was normal. There was enough clothing to last him at least three days. Socks, jockstrap underwear and thongs, belts, sweaters, muscle shirts, button-down shirts, shorts, and pants in matching color sets. Although it was still warm at night, the sweaters would be handy for cuddle sessions. He packed everything into the other bag and zipped them.

Grabbing a bag in each hand, he carried them to the bedroom doorway. He was about to bring them downstairs when he remembered the need to call the diner. But he couldn’t call from home. The only people who had his mobile phone number were Shelly and Tommy, and he intended to keep it that way. He truly was being forced to spend the night at the other house.

With a loud sigh, he trudged downstairs, bringing the bags to the front door. Where was the helpful lover when he needed him? The house was silent except for his own footsteps as he walked to the kitchen, remembering his next task. Dinner. When he opened the freezer, his hand immediately reached for a frozen pasta meal, but he retracted it in favor of checking the fridge for healthier options.

Luckily he had his mom's cooked chicken and mini roasted potatoes he’d brought home on Sunday. He removed the plate and placed it onto the counter. Vegetables were sparse, but there was a carrot that was only rotting near the top. He chopped up the edible portion, fried it in a pan with the chicken and potatoes, and poured a tall glass of water. By the time he was done eating, the sun was starting to set, turning the sky into beautiful shades of pink, blue, and gold. He admired the sight as he washed the dishes.

One more thing left to do before he drove to the other house. He took a quick shower and changed into a muscle shirt, shorts, and sneakers, not bothering to style his hair aside from sweeping the mess off his forehead. The blue shirt had been removed from the bathtub, and when he went outside to change the chickens’ water, he discovered it hanging from the clothesline. No traces of the brown stain, but it looked like a prune.

He smiled as he went back inside, locking the door behind him. The bags were no longer by the front door, and another discovery was made as he reached his car. They were sitting on the passenger seat. But since they were there, that meant Jason wasn’t. Chad started the car and sighed. Maybe Jason would meet him at the house. Floating was faster than driving.

The grunt was louder this time, emerging from the back seats. He looked at them and grinned. 

“Was the short roof too annoying?”

Another grunt.

Chad chuckled and began the drive to his other house. Time would pass, but his adorable lover would never change, and he found comfort in knowing that this adventure wouldn’t be undertaken alone.

The sun had fully set when he arrived, and many stars twinkled overhead. He didn’t pause to admire them, fighting to keep his eyes open despite the early hour. Carrying the bags inside, he left them by the front door and trudged upstairs to the bedroom. The phone call to work was brief, and more luck was with him, as he didn’t have to talk with Joey. Diana answered instead, and she was accepting of his time off until Monday after he gave her the reason for his stay at Pinehurst. He was giving Tommy Jarvis a chance to let go of his past and get better.

He removed his sneakers and flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, light from the lamp casting shadows over it. His mom had paid for the expensive furnishings in the house, and they contrasted starkly with the peeling paint and cracked ceiling. She’d offered to pay for full renovations, but he’d declined. No matter what she did, this house wouldn’t be home. The latter was just a term he used to hide his true life. Would there come a day when he didn’t have to live like this? When he could have Jason at his side, in the flesh, always and forever?

Closing his eyes, he fought the tears as he listened to the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. The room temperature chilled. A blanket full of pickaxe holes was laid over him, a teddy bear was tucked in the crook of an arm, and the lamp clicked as it was turned off. Before he fell asleep, he heard the creak of the bed and felt a thicker arm hold him close.


	3. Catching Up

Sunlight was beaming through the bedroom window when Chad awakened to a hand shaking his shoulder. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, blocking the bright assault to his eyes. He’d had a wonderful dream of his potato sack boyfriend back at Packanack, where they’d frolicked in the lake together, and he wanted to return to it.

The shaking grew more insistent. He lifted a hand lazily, swatting at nothing as he clutched the teddy bear tighter. It finally stopped, replaced by a heavy weight settling on his backside, and he could swear he heard a chuckle by his ear as something pressed against his blanketed ass. Eyes flying open, he whipped his head around, expecting to see Jason on top of him. He sighed at the empty space.

“You win. I’ll get up.”

The weight left him. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the alarm clock through droopy eyes. It was 7:07am. He’d been in bed for more than twelve hours, and it was time to get his lazy ass in gear. No work today, but he had to make a good impression on Matthew by showing up at a decent hour. The man had a nice smile, Chad was unashamed to admit, though he would never betray Jason by going after someone else. It was okay to just look.

Another heavy feeling settled over him as he stood up and walked to the end of the bed. Jason only had eyes for him, so it wasn’t okay to be ogling others and their big packages. His gentle giant was still here, trying to secure his happiness. Chad smiled at the bundle of floating clothes in the bedroom doorway. A white muscle shirt and black set of shorts, thong, socks, and sneakers had been chosen for him.

He followed the clothes to the bathroom, and they were placed onto the counter. Unlike his home, this house had a small window beside the tub, providing natural light. Dust flew through the air, resembling powdered snow. It was pointless to keep this place clean when he barely spent any time here. His mom had offered to send the maid, but he’d refused, saying he didn’t like his space being invaded. Truth be told, he had a dildo in his nightstand that hadn’t seen the light of day, collecting dust itself. A snoopy maid was the last thing he needed, and a silicone penis was right down there as well. What he needed was the real thing. He now had the benefit of intimate touches, albeit cold ones, but five years was a long time to go without sex.

“You know,” he muttered, pulling his shirt over his head, “we should try it one night.” He dropped the shirt onto the floor and gripped the waistband of his shorts. “It sounds crazy, but it’s like you’re only invisible. I can feel your bulge and...”

A blush spread over his face as he pulled his shorts down. He was proposing the idea of trying to have sex with a ghost. It didn’t get much crazier or desperate than that. He strode to the tub, spun the knobs to a random setting, and jumped inside, yanking the curtain closed. A blast of hot water hit him from the shower head and he yelped, quickly adjusting the temperature to a tolerable level. As the curtain rustled from behind, he felt the blush creep to his ears. He had to play it cool instead of acting like a depraved beast.

Ignoring the hands on his ass, he poured a gob of shampoo into his palm and started lathering his hair. A major disadvantage of relying on hairspray and shaping cream was the buildup that occurred, requiring daily washing to remove. He whistled a little tune, transitioning to a vigorous scrub as a thick fingertip trailed down the curve of his ass. It paused at his hole, and the coldness was a pleasant contrast with the heat radiating from his body. He silently wished Jason would be a bit more bold, but the fingertip retracted from the lack of encouragement.

Chad turned to the back of the tub and winked, still scrubbing his hair to remove the suds. “I’m thinking of staying in a cabin near Pinehurst so we can have time alone there.”

The response was an arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him against a large body. The scratchy texture returned, and he looked up at nothingness with an arched eyebrow, his hands frozen. What could it be from?

“Are you wearing clothes? Tap the wall or something if you are.”

The arm left his waist, but the only sound was the pattering of water against the tub. A ghost would presumably wear the clothes it had died in, though he was no expert on the topic. Maybe he was feeling the tattered remains of Jason’s shirt from his time under the ground. The thought made Chad's heart fall. Jason’s body should be at home. Not propped against the base of the bed, Alice-style, but at least buried in the cemetery with his mother until progress was made with the book translation. There had to be a magical spell for resurrecting the dead without the spellcaster’s sacrifice. The Necronomicon was ancient and powerful, and perhaps Pamela had relied on a demonic pact instead of searching for a better option.

Chad shrugged and grabbed the bottle of conditioner, squirting another gob into his palm. He quickly lathered his hair, staring into space. An adventure was waiting for him and Jason, so this wasn’t the proper time to be coming up with theories. Besides, how could he get Jason’s body back home without anyone noticing? The Eternal Peace Cemetery wasn’t located in the town core, but it would still be difficult to dig up his body and bring it to the car with the groundskeeper usually around. Even Dorf patrolled the area sometimes, suspicious of the blue roses placed at the tombstone, and Chad had come close to getting caught on several occasions. The only things that had saved him were the roar of the motorcycle, which announced Dorf’s arrival, and excellent stealth capabilities under the cover of darkness.

He turned the water off and stepped onto the bath mat, where a towel was suspended. Standing as stiff as a board, he allowed Jason to dry him, starting with his hair. The touches on his body were more playful, dancing across his shoulders and down his arms, and then the towel slowly slid over his chest and abs. It paused on his dick, and he could imagine the bright blue eye looking at him for permission to do more than just dry the area. He grinned and shook his head.

“Not now. We’ll have plenty of time for catching up later.”

The towel continued moving down his legs, then up and around to dry his ass and back, spending no more time than was necessary. Goosebumps were already covering his arms as it floated to the towel rack. How the hell was sex going to work? These days, his dick didn’t even want to wake up, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had morning wood. Hopefully the future session could involve more than a frigid hand or a floating dildo.

He grabbed the thong off the counter and slid it on, feeling Jason’s presence behind him. There was no point wearing underwear when his dick and balls were barely covered, but Chad didn’t complain. This was better than tighty whities, and it brought some of the sexiness back that he hadn’t felt in a while. He twisted his upper body to take a good look at the round profile of his ass. An invisible finger poked one cheek and then the other, testing them for jiggle, which they still had. Thankfully his ass had survived the few pounds he’d lost, holding onto the toned muscles and little bit of fat.

Jason grunted in satisfaction and handed him the shorts. As Chad bent over to put them on, he gasped at the two-handed squeeze. He straightened his back and checked his ass again, pausing with the shorts just below. A red handprint decorated each cheek, positioned upside down. Jason’s friskiness was returning at a rapid pace. Another gasp escaped him at the feeling of lips on the side of his neck, sucking gently on the skin. He jerked his head to the mirror, sighting the red beginnings of a hickey. It was Jason’s way of saying mine even from beyond the grave.

Chad sighed and pulled his shorts up. “They’re a bunch of teens, Jason. They won’t be interested in a guy who’s older than them.”

That wasn’t entirely true. He looked younger than twenty-three, so they might be interested. And what was the deal with this possessiveness all of a sudden? It was a question he didn’t ask, knowing the answer would be silence or another love bite. Bending over, he put his socks and sneakers on, more ass squeezes following the action. It was starting to sting, but he didn’t dare to voice any words of discouragement, not wanting Jason to retreat into a shell. It had taken five years for him to return to his frisky self.

The squeezes finally stopped when Chad reached for the muscle shirt. He pulled it over his head, feeling like a new guy. The outfit was a departure from the preppy button-down shirts, slacks, and loafers, and it showed off his beach body nicely without overdoing it. Toned arms, a hint of pectoral exposure near the top, and smooth legs that didn’t resemble those of a chicken.

He strolled out of the bathroom, heading downstairs to the kitchen. A box of Cheerios, a jug of milk, and a heaping bowl with a spoon were on the table. Jason pulled out the chair for him, then pushed it back in after Chad sat down. A whiff of the milk revealed that it hadn’t soured, so he poured some over the mountain of cereal.

“Thanks for getting breakfast ready.”

As he began to eat, the jug floated into the fridge and the cereal went into the pantry. He stared into the bowl, forcing each bite down. His stomach was doing flips from the excitement of staying at a foreign place and the inevitable consequences that would follow. Surely Jason had been at Pinehurst at some point, possibly lurking outside the house. He’d known to begin the packing preparations. How would he feel about Tommy being there? Was Pamela still talking to him? A ghost could be just as dangerous as a giant, if not more, because it was free from the risks associated with a physical body. People wouldn’t even know what hit them. All it would take was one misstep on their part or an order to kill.

Chad still didn’t know if Pamela had really been there at all. During his moment of crisis in her bedroom, he hadn’t sensed her presence, but maybe he’d been too distracted to feel it. On the other hand, Jason could’ve been creating the orders subconsciously, compelled by a duty he’d bestowed on himself.

“Does she still talk to you?”

A drawer opened, and a pencil and sheet of paper were removed and brought to the table. Jason hadn’t written anything since the letter, but he still possessed the ability. Reading and writing wouldn’t be forgotten without a brain injury, and luckily he had a thick skull.

_No Mother and no red._

Chad put the spoon into the empty bowl and clasped his hands above it. “That’s great. So uh...” He was at a loss about how to phrase the question. No more murder sprees? That sounded a bit too straightforward. “I guess we won’t be in for a rough time at Pinehurst.”

_Might be rough for my boy if he wants it._

His mouth hung open as he stared at the paper, and another blush crept over his face. He snapped out of his trance and snatched the bowl, bringing it to the sink. The deep chuckle came from directly behind him, making his skin prickle. He cleared his throat and glanced at the clock on the stove. If he wanted to arrive at Pinehurst for 8am, he had only ten minutes to get ready before he had to leave. He turned to the kitchen doorway, and an invisible wall collided with his chest. This time he was certain of it. Something was pressing into his abdomen and it felt rather pointy.

“I’m gonna go upstairs and finish getting ready for our trip. Sunscreen, teeth brushing...”

He sidestepped and jogged out of the kitchen, cheeks flaring. The lewd note reminded him of the missing notepad in Roy’s possession, and that reminder nearly made his face burn to a crisp as he hurried up the creaky stairs. Why had Roy kept it anyway? Despite his job, he didn’t seem to be a friend to the police. Maybe he got off on reading Jason’s fantasies. Maybe he shared them.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Chad whispered, lifting a hand to his mouth. But was it really the cookies that attracted Roy to the diner every week?

As he reached the bathroom counter, he lowered his hand shakily and turned it palm up. The surface was marked with white scars from the cuts he’d suffered, but they were smooth, just like the carving on his chest. The horizontal line of the letter was visible above his shirt, and he traced it with a fingertip. Whatever feelings Roy might hold for him, they would never go anywhere.

Speeding through his morning routine, Chad washed his face, applied sunscreen, and brushed his teeth. His hair was nearing bird nest territory because of the rough towel drying, and he winced as he ran a comb through it. His style of dress was more casual today, so there was no need for his usual hairstyle. He swept his bangs back and smoothed the top regally. Good enough. He wasn’t going to Pinehurst to impress with his good looks.

“Wallet, keys...”

Right. Jason always kept them on the dresser, remembering to remove them from pockets before putting clothes into the laundry basket. Chad jogged to the bedroom and retrieved his wallet and keys, leaving the flashlight there. It was a bulky thing to be carrying around, and his loose shorts didn’t need help sliding down his hips on their own. The watch, however, would be helpful. He fastened it around his wrist. 7:45am. If he drove over the speed limit, he could still make it to Pinehurst on time, but why was he even worried? Matthew hadn't specified when the therapy sessions would occur, so there was no rush.

Chad bolted out of the bedroom, skidded down the stairs, and nearly slammed into the front door. The bags were gone, and his stomach lurched from the dildo and other wonderful items he was being forced to take with him. Getting a cabin of his own would be a top priority after arriving at Pinehurst. He opened the door and stepped onto the porch, noticing Shelly’s missing car. A few neighbors were standing on the sidewalk, scratching their heads as they looked at his convertible from across the street. Jason had apparently forgotten that floating bags would attract attention. They were on the passenger seat.

Giving the baffled neighbors a cheerful wave and a bright smile, Chad strolled to his car and opened the door, which was unlocked. A loud grunt from the back seats announced Jason’s presence, and his smile transformed into a grin as he sat in the driver’s seat. Even when lying down, it had to be a tight fit back there. He lowered the roof and was rewarded with a softer grunt as Jason sat up, leather creaking. Jason's last trip in person had been to Sabrina’s Sensual Delights, and before that, he might’ve accompanied his mother on rare occasions. Now, at least he could feel the breeze on his face and watch the scenery fly past him without fear of judgment.

Chad’s grin disappeared as he got the car started. How could he be so carefree when his lover was dead? He shouldn’t be going to Pinehurst with Jason. All of his efforts should be focused on bringing him back to life. He had a powerful tool at his disposal and he just needed to learn how to read it.

A hand touched his shoulder briefly, and he nodded as he turned out of the driveway, curious heads following his departure. “You’re right. Having some fun won’t kill us.” He grimaced at his poor choice of words, and the hand returned to his shoulder, patting it gently.

The drive was silent, despite his complete lack of care when it came to the appearance of talking to himself. Driving well over the speed limit, he didn’t encounter any cops, and that brightened his spirits. The sun was shining overhead, its warmth nullifying the coldness of his ghostly passenger. Everything would work out, even if everything went to hell. It was only when he reached a signpost with _Pinehurst, 1 mile_ that he suddenly remembered the chickens and gasped.

“Did you happen to feed the chickens?”

Jason grunted.

“Phew. I could’ve kept driving south to get home instead of turning around, but still...”

In less than a minute, the large house appeared on the left side, and he parked next to a cluster of apple trees. Shelly’s car was parked just ahead and he was leaning against the side. He raised a hand as Chad exited his convertible, and the wave was returned. After hauling his bags over his shoulders, Chad leaned through the open door and gently pressed the button to raise the roof, giving Jason enough time to climb or float out without banging his head.

Shelly didn’t appear to have brought any bags with him. Gravel crunched as he walked towards the car, wearing a blue plaid shirt buttoned to the top and baggy jeans. He was still self-conscious about his chubbiness, at the expense of almost expiring in the heat. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his cheeks were pink.

Just as Chad was about to ask for the whereabouts of Ginny and Chris, the question was answered by Shelly. “They’ll be coming this afternoon.” Shelly reached for one of the black bags, his hand hovering in front of the straps. “Do you need help?”

Chad chuckled nervously, failing to remember which of the bags held the sex toys. “I’m fine. Gotta get that exercise.” As he turned to lock the door, he inwardly cringed at the mention of exercise around Shelly, but thankfully his friend’s expression didn’t change.

They walked to the house, passing two pumpkins and a fat gourd near the gravel walkway. The heavy bags were already becoming a burden and should’ve been left in the safety of the car instead of being lugged around, but having them with him also offered a sense of security. If they weren’t in his car, that meant riffraff couldn’t break a window, curious about what the bags contained. Although Matthew didn’t think these lunatics were dangerous, Chad couldn’t say the same. Maybe the upcoming meet and greet would offer a different perspective. After all, he was a celebrity around town, and they wouldn’t have any reason to be hostile to him.

As he and Shelly stepped onto the welcome mat, the front door flew open, revealing the tough-looking guy on the other side. He was wearing the same clothes he’d worn yesterday, but at least he was familiar with deodorant, carrying an unoffensive scent. Decent bulge. This had to be Vic. His eyes narrowed as they did several sweeps over Chad from head to toe.

“What the fuck are you lookin’ at, huh?”

“A guy who thinks he’s the top dog around here,” Chad blurted out, and Shelly gave him a wide-eyed glance.

Vic's left hand balled into a fist. Chad instinctively took a step back, feeling like a shrimp in front of him. The guy had muscles that came from hard physical labor, and a punch would surely knock someone out. His face was shadowed by the porch overhang, making his glare look even more terrifying.

The hand uncurled and half of Vic’s mouth pulled into a smile. “You got balls, man. See you around.” He slapped Chad on the shoulder and then brushed by him, sauntering up the walkway and heading left towards the barn.

“That was...” Shelly muttered.

“Yeah.” Unexpected and a damn relief. Chad closed his mouth, which had been hanging open since the second he’d blurted out the sentence. Sure, his invisible protector would’ve put a stop to any violent attempts before they’d connected, but he still had to watch himself. These people weren’t normal.

The smell of fried eggs and bacon wafted from the kitchen, where Reggie’s granddaddy was scrubbing a frying pan. He turned his head at the sound of their footsteps, hands pausing in the sink. “You kids must be Chad and Shelly! I’m George. Matthew’s been talkin’ about how you’ll be helpin' out ‘round these parts.”

Chad nodded. “I’ll be staying for a few days.” He looked sideways at Shelly, unsure of his plans. Without bags, it didn’t seem like he was going to stay here.

“Oh, I’ll be just be hanging around,” Shelly said, shrugging at George. “I can’t take too much time away from work.” He worked at a party shop in town, trying to make money to attend law school. It was an admirable goal for a guy who didn’t fit the arrogant lawyer stereotype.

“Well I hope you two enjoy yourselves.” George raised a soapy hand and went back to scrubbing, not noticing that the front door had just swung closed by itself with a quiet thud. After a few seconds, he shivered and grumbled to himself. “These old joints be actin’ up again.”

To their right, the dining room was exploding with so much chatter that it was hard to catch what was being said. Eight people were seated there, including Reggie, Pam, and Matthew, who was at the far end. He rose halfway out of his chair, but Chad shook his head and pointed at the staircase, silently mouthing Tommy’s name. Matthew nodded in understanding and sat down.

“Are you gonna do more catching up with Tommy first?” Shelly asked.

“Yeah, we were interrupted yesterday. Want to come?”

Shelly shook his head, looking sheepish. His time with Tommy was limited to the brief exchange in Matthew’s office, so it would be weird for him to tag along into Tommy’s bedroom. “I’ll bring the doctor up to speed about Ginny and Chris. Then I should try getting some work done before the therapy session.” He sighed, his shoulders drooping. “You know, stocking shelves. My manager won’t be happy about my lateness.”

Chad gave him a few pats on the back. “Better than listening to Joey bark orders all day at the diner. See you later.”

His own shoulders were being rubbed raw by the bag straps, and judging from the extra weight in the bags, he suspected Jason must’ve repacked the green blanket and teddy bear. He sighed as he started trudging to the staircase. He had no shortage of great ideas and he couldn’t wait to see what this next one would bring. The loud voices grew more distant with each step up the stairs, and techno music didn’t greet him at the top, but he wasn’t alone. The bathroom was steamy, suggesting that someone had just taken a shower.

He knocked on Tommy's door. “It’s Chad.”

“Come in."

Chad opened the door and immediately spun around, facing the hallway. Tommy was in front of the dresser, wearing only a towel that was low on his hips, abs and pecs reflecting in the mirror. Lifting a hand to his mouth, Chad stuttered an apology, blood rushing to his face. “God, I’m... I’m sorry, Tommy.”

“I invited you in, so...”

No way he was going in there right now. His breath fogged the air, and his ass was given a warning squeeze as he stared at the hallway floor. Clothes rustled behind him. In that brief look, he’d caught a glimpse of muscles even more impressive than his own. The little kid was long gone, but it was still awkward as hell to see Tommy in a semi-nude state.

“I’m done,” Tommy said, and the bed creaked.

Taking a deep breath, Chad turned around and entered the bedroom. He exhaled sharply. The threat was over. Tommy was dressed in another button-down shirt and jeans, and his glasses case was inside a front pocket. They weren’t on his face.

“Close the door.”

Chad did as he was told and then set his bags down in front of the dresser. The clothes were hanging in the closet and the devil mask was on a small cabinet against the back wall, but everything else looked the same. It didn’t feel the same though. With his muscle shirt and shorts, the temperature was comparable to being in a freezer, and Tommy looked around warily before patting the bed.

“So, did you see what happened yesterday?” Chad asked as he sat beside him, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. In a second, Tommy was wrapping a knitted blanket around his shoulders. “Thanks. Someone must be playing with the air conditioning.”

“We don’t have air conditioning,” Tommy muttered, his eyes flicking around the room. “And yes, I saw what happened with Ethel.” He stared at his lap and pinched the denim between his fingers. “How long will you be staying?”

“Probably until Saturday. Have you heard from Trish?”

Tommy’s eyes narrowed and his hands clenched. “No. Even my own sister abandoned me.”

“Does she even know you’re here? I heard you were staying at the Unger Institute before you arrived yesterday.”

Tommy shrugged, then chuckled bitterly. “I was, but I got them to transfer me. I wanted to be here. Closer to...” He went silent, but his unspoken words were clear. He wanted to be closer to the heart of Crystal Lake instead of the outskirts.

“Want to talk about anything? Like maybe the places you stayed at.”

With a loud sigh, Tommy flopped back onto the bed, his long legs hanging over the edge. He stared at the ceiling. “You mean the crazy houses.”

"Whatever you want to call them." Suppressing a sigh of his own, Chad wriggled backward until he was pressed against the wall, keeping his sneakers off the clean bed. The blanket had a pleasant scent like fresh laundry, and he wrapped it tighter around himself.

After a long pause, Tommy replied. “I was at the Wessex County Mental Hospital for about a year. Then my psychologist, Doctor Marino, wanted me to go to Westin Hills. It’s in Springwood, Ohio.”

“Huh. Doesn't ring a bell.”

“It was like being in hell. One of the kids called Trish a whore when she brought me there and she didn’t want to return. At night, I had these crazy dreams about a guy with burnt skin, and I woke up with scratches all over my body.” Tommy snorted. “The place was supposed to specialize in nightmare suppression. They gave me a drug called Hypnocil and it worked for a while, but I kept getting into fights.”

“The burnt guy, did he ever say anything?”

Tommy finally met Chad’s gaze, and his heart skipped a beat from the intensity of the stare. “He said to tell the two lover boys that he might come knocking.”

Chad looked away, staring straight ahead at the wall beside the dresser. “That’s... weird. I wonder who he was talking about.” He’d dreamed of a flaming demon with a clawed hand, but that was the only thing he could remember aside from the deep laughter that had followed him at every turn.

“One, two, Freddy’s coming for you...” Tommy whispered, his gaze back on the ceiling. He closed his eyes. “Smith’s Grove. A really weird kid was there. He stayed inside his room most of the time, making dozens of masks with paper mache. Stabbed a nurse in the throat using a fork. When you looked into his blue eyes, evil looked back.”

Chad shook his head slowly. “It sounds like a great place to be.”

“Glen Echo...” Tommy smiled faintly and opened his eyes. “The orderlies threw apples at me.”

”Apples? Why?”

“They didn’t need a reason to be assholes. They were just high on their horses, looking down on the crazies. I knocked them out and received transfer number four.” Tommy paused, his eyes darting to the row of pill bottles on the dresser. They returned to the ceiling. “New Orleans. Sometimes they let me go outside with an escort and I’d stand outside the swamp. But never at night. That’s when I heard the guy crying for his dad. I couldn’t stand it, so I... I threatened them and got transferred again.”

Chad reached for Tommy’s chest, intending to pat it gingerly, then decided that wouldn’t be the brightest idea. No touching when a possessive lover was right in front of him. “Did you ever find any happiness? Anywhere?”

“No. I never had any friends, and that wasn’t the worst part. I dreamed of him every night and now I even see him during the day. I don't think he's dead.”

Chad stopped the rolling of his eyes before it happened. “Jason Voorhees, right? What does he look like?”

“He carries a machete and wears the same sort of clothes with a few rips. They’re usually soaking wet. His mask is dirty and has a gash on the left side.”

“If he was walking around as a zombie, others would see him. What’s next, ghost sightings?”

Tommy sighed. “Yeah, but...”

At the sound of a zipper being undone, his upper body flew up, making Chad grunt in surprise. The fleshy tip of the dildo was poking out of a bag. Chad's mouth went dry.

“Chad... do you have a penis in your bag?”

“A _what_?”

Tommy stared at the bag with intense concentration, eyebrows furrowed. “A dick. In your bag.”

Chad gulped. “Uh... no?” He loosened his hold on the blanket, preparing to spring into action.

Tommy stood up and slinked towards the bag, like a cat approaching a foreign object. This was it. The trauma of the century. Chad leapt to his feet and beat him to the bag, parking himself in front of it with his hands raised as a shield.

“I don’t think I do, but maybe someone put one inside as a joke. It could’ve been—”

Turning his head in slow motion, Chad watched the bag slide over the floor by itself, his face stricken with horror. It stopped between him and Tommy, and the zipper pulled back the whole way. The towels flipped over, exposing the box of XL condoms, bottle of lube, a blindfold and leather flogger that definitely hadn’t been packed originally, and the long dildo in its entirety. It floated out, rising into the air. Their eyes followed its journey as it twisted and turned, resembling a slithering snake. When the dildo was above Tommy’s tall height, it plummeted into the bag with a soft thump. The zipper was pulled again, and they stared at the bag for a few seconds, their bodies motionless.

“Chad?” Tommy asked, slowly tilting his head up to meet Chad's equally round eyes.

“I must’ve been out in the sun too long this morning. Did you take your pills?”

Tommy shook his head, mouth twitching into a half-smile. “No. Maybe I should take them.”

“I think that would be a good idea.”

Chad squatted and shouldered the bags. As he stood up, he avoided the sparkling blue eyes and strode to the bedroom door, blushing for what felt like the tenth time today. He yanked it open and stepped into the hallway, his heart nearly thumping out of his chest.

“Hey Chad?”

“Yeah?”

“Come by again sometime?”

“Yeah." He smiled and closed the door softly behind him.

The house had gone silent while he’d been in Tommy’s bedroom. When Chad reached the bottom of the stairs, he threw his hands up and glared around the empty hallway. He didn’t consider Tommy to be a friend, especially after what had happened to Jason, nor would he forgive him for his actions. And if Jason tried to kill him, Chad doubted he would try to stop it. But Tommy needed to have some sense talked into him, and that would be hard to do with a floating dildo interrupting the discussion.

“What the hell was that about?” Chad whispered. An ass squeeze was the response, and he rolled his eyes. “I know you don’t like me being in there, but the guy needs help. He has nothing left.”

“Chad?” Matthew asked, his soft footsteps coming from the hallway beside the kitchen. He appeared around the corner, holding a folded map and a black book, and he raised his eyebrows. “Who are you talking to?”

Once again, Chad couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the tight jeans. “Uh... my invisible friend.” Matthew’s eyebrows rose higher, and Chad swallowed hard. If he kept this up, he might as well commit himself to the loony bin. “Actually, I was just rehearsing what I’ll say to my mom. She might not like me being at Pinehurst.”

“I see,” Matthew said slowly, his face returning to a neutral state. “Lunch is at twelve, and I’ve set up a meet and greet at one-thirty. The first therapy session will be at two o’clock.” He walked to the base of the stairs and handed the book to Chad. “Shelly asked me to give this to you.”

It was the book about ghosts, demons, and other supernatural creatures. Chad tucked it against his chest, not daring to open a bag. The doctor seemed pretty laid back, so maybe he wouldn’t care about kinky stuff, but why risk humiliating himself further?

Matthew unfolded the map and pointed at the house icon in the southwestern corner. “Ethel and Junior live there. Stay away and you’ll be fine.”

“Does she actually shoot people?”

Matthew grinned, though his eyes were tinged with worry. “I wouldn’t test your luck.” He refolded the map and slid it behind the book. “And this is from me.” His attention was drawn to the gold band on Chad’s finger, the partially exposed carving, and then the hickey. His grin faded slightly.

That was the cue to leave. Chad strode to the front door, raising his other hand over his shoulder. “Thanks, Doctor Letter.”

“Call me Matt.”

“Sure.”

Chad opened the door and stepped onto the porch. Joey spotted him from the orchard and waved, grasping a chocolate bar. Kneeling at his feet were Robin and the blonde A.J with a wicker basket between them. The teen couple were undoubtedly having sex somewhere, and Vic was on the yellow tractor near the barn. Doing what exactly, Chad had no clue. Maybe the guy just liked riding big things. If Ethel was such a nasty woman, why was she letting them use her farm equipment? Presumably it belonged to her, and same with the orchard.

Now the question was, where the hell should he bring his bags? It would be smarter to remain fairly close to the house to minimize travel time, but not too close. Privacy was needed in case Jason got frisky and wanted to do his own catching up for these lost years of fun. Another thing was certain. These bags weren’t going to be lugged around while investigating the cabins for a place to stay. Too bad they hadn’t been locked in the trunk to begin with. It would’ve been a simple solution to the curious riffraff, while also sparing him the humiliation of Tommy discovering the toys, but the idea had evaded him until now.

Chad brought them to his car and placed them onto the passenger seat, along with the book. He sat down heavily with the map propped against the steering wheel. Like Matt had said, testing his luck wouldn’t be wise. Crazy people were unpredictable, so he had to keep his distance from Ethel. That eliminated the three cabins at the southern end. Just north of the house was a narrow bridge leading to an area called Turtle Pond Camp with five cabins. With a destination in mind, he started the car and drove there. The bridge was too narrow to pass over it, so he opted to head further north and turn onto the main road he’d taken to get here.

After crossing a larger bridge, he came across the first cabin, recognizing the layout immediately without having to go inside. The smallest cabins had a single room and a little section at the back, separated by a partial wall. As usual, he wanted something with a bathroom and preferably a kitchen, even though Matt had implied that meals would be provided. A bit further up the road was another small cabin beside a map stand, followed by the back of a larger cabin that was similar to what he’d stayed in previously.

This was a bushy area with sections of wooden fencing and metal barriers spaced periodically alongside the road. It probably didn’t get much traffic, but he didn’t feel comfortable parking on the road itself in case a lunatic came racing through. Turning right, he merged onto the trail that crossed in front of the map stand. The trail bordered the river, and trees lined each side, making him wince as their skinny branches brushed against his convertible.

The front door of the cabin had a tiny parking area, as many rocks and trees were nearby. Even worse was the steep hill that led straight into the river. If he backed out and misjudged the distance, the momentum could plunge the car into a watery grave. So instead of parking in front, he parked beside the cabin, keeping the hill and river to his right. From outside, he could see the back of the main house, and it would only take a minute to cross the smaller of the two bridges and get there.

He stuffed the map into his pocket, dragged the bags across the seats, and hauled them over his shoulders with a groan. The book had fallen off, and as he stretched his arm to reach it, he nearly bumped his head on the roof from shock. It suddenly floated to his hand, and he’d been so occupied with finding a cabin that he hadn’t noticed the chilliness of the car.

“Thanks.”

He waited a few seconds for Jason to leave the car, listening for sounds of leather creaking, but they didn’t come. Jason was already behind him and easing the bags off his shoulders, having taken the easier route by floating out.

Chad locked the car and then followed the bags. The cabin's door wasn't locked, and it opened to a large living room with a fireplace. A rocking chair and two upholstered chairs were in front of the fireplace, and unfortunately the only couch was made of wicker. At Packanack, he’d experienced first-hand that it wouldn’t be able to hold Jason’s weight. Other furnishings included a bookshelf, a table with five chairs near the back wall, and a small desk with a typewriter. Three of the windows were shuttered, but the one beside the front door wasn’t.

Unlike the other cabins he’d stayed in, this had one hallway instead of three. He closed the door and barricaded it, then continued following Jason to the first doorway. The bedroom contained four tiny beds that were low to the floor, and each set had a nightstand between them. A little round table with three chairs was in the middle of the room, holding empty beer bottles. The right wall had a chest dresser, but Chad didn’t plan on staying long enough to warrant unpacking his clothes. An ancient television was on a table against the back wall. To his dismay, the lone window wasn’t shuttered, and he could imagine how odd it would look if he was the target of a horny ghost.

Jason dropped the bags beside the bed in the back corner. It creaked, accompanied by a soft patting sound, and Chad gulped as he pretended to examine the book cover. He wasn’t ready to be invaded by a floating dildo or a twelve-inch ghost cock. How would he walk for the rest of the day? It was only 10am.

“Maybe we should explore the rest of the cabin first.”

Jason sighed and stood up, his footsteps creaking on the floor. Chad could feel his ass being stared at on the way to the other room. It was a kitchen with a stove, fridge, pantry, toaster, microwave, dining table, and a few cabinets holding dishes and cans of food. The only problem, and a huge one, was the lack of a bathroom. The doorway at the back of the kitchen led into a small storage area with rows of cans, boxed goods, and bottled water lining the shelves. Well, it wasn’t the end of the world he supposed. He could just jog to one of the other large cabins to groom himself. And surely a ghost couldn’t ejaculate, so he didn’t have to worry about others seeing him in a messy state.

It seemed like the catching up would happen sooner than he’d hoped. As he turned to the kitchen, he was hauled over a shoulder, again closing his eyes from the dizziness. He opened them after his feet were lowered to the floor in the bedroom. A zipper on a bag was undone, and out came the green blanket. He sighed in relief. Jason just wanted to cuddle.

The flimsy mattress creaked as Jason climbed onto it, and the pillow was propped up against the wall. It compressed as he laid his back against it, and so did the mattress, joined by more patting sounds. Chad carefully positioned himself on Jason’s lap, extending his legs, and the blanket was pulled over him. It was a bizarre feeling to be suspended a few inches off the bed, but he could also clearly feel the texture of Jason’s pants.

A fingernail tapped on the book cover, and Chad smiled as he rested the bottom edge on his thighs. It was a bit early in the day to be reading a spooky bedtime story, but he had time to spend before lunch. He opened the cover and flipped a few pages to the table of contents. Ghosts began on page thirteen, so he skipped to that section.

“Poltergeists are one of the most well-known types of ghost. They are known for their ability to create physical disturbances in the environment, such as moving objects, producing sounds, and emitting scents. Although they aren’t typically malevolent, don’t let your guard down. Some may not have mischievous intentions. There have been reports of people being pushed down stairs and mysterious fires being set. And for those individuals who suffer from heart problems, they may find themselves being scared to death.”

“There is conflicting information about the nature of poltergeists. It is believed that they are angry or mischievous ghosts of deceased persons, but on the other hand, poltergeist activity has also been associated with certain types of living individuals. Namely young girls and anxious teenagers. In these cases, it may not be ghosts causing the disruptions, but the individuals themselves. The strange phenomena can be caused by telekinetic energy being emitted. In other words, an outside force isn’t responsible for the hauntings, and the strange disturbances cease when the individual leaves the location. However, upon entering another location, the disturbances may continue.”

“So which is it? Ghosts playing tricks or the extraordinary abilities of gifted individuals? Believe what you will, but keep in mind that anxiety is a common affliction among young people. Subsequently, one might expect an explosion of ghost activity around the world, yet these incidents are relatively uncommon.”

Mischievous poltergeists could explain the strange activity at home. The first case had been the Necronomicon appearing on the table after it had been used to seal the basement hole with the garbage bag. Then the lights fizzling, the Rolex watches stopping at the same time... Chad highly doubted it was a matter of telekinesis. If tasks could be completed simply by looking at them, he would’ve turned into Lachappa a long time ago.

“Orbs are white balls of energy that are usually seen in photographs. They are believed to be a ghost that is traveling between locations or one that is in the earliest stage of manifestation. Capable of moving very fast, they are difficult to capture in a photo. Some paranormal experts dismiss the notion of orbs, claiming they are created when light is reflected on airborne dust or even winged insects.”

“But what is the explanation when a photo is taken without flash? What is the explanation when two photos are taken in the exact same place, with the exact same method, yet one photo produces an orb? Why do orbs more commonly appear in locations where people have suffered violent deaths?”

Chad couldn’t recall seeing any orbs in the photo of Pamela and Jason in front of the Voorhees House, nor had he discovered a camera while cleaning, though he hadn’t looked inside her closet. A camera would be an interesting thing to purchase on his next shopping trip in his quest for discovering more about the hauntings in the house.

“Vortexes are similar to orbs in that they represent spirit energy. The main differences are their shape, which resembles a funnel instead of a ball, and they are believed to be a ghost that is one stage closer to full-body manifestation. However, their appearance in a photo can be attributed to an object falling in front of the lens, such as a strand of hair or the leg of an insect.”

“Again, problems have been associated with this explanation. Not all photos are taken with flash, and not all methods produce the same result. In addition, some vortexes have appeared in such a way that no strand of hair or insect leg could replicate. How does one explain a swirling mass of light or mist that appears to be forming a human characteristic, such as a hand?”

Chad shivered, hoping to hell that Jason wouldn’t appear as a tornadic funnel. His heart probably wouldn’t be able to handle the sudden appearance of that.  


“Ectoplasm isn’t a ghost itself, but a thick, slimy substance that ghosts can produce when they... interact with objects or people. It’s usually green or white in color.”

The blanket lifted slightly and a hand gave his ass a gentle squeeze.

“Uh... I guess that’s the equivalent of...” Chad quickly turned the page. Whatever that stuff was, he didn’t want it inside him. “Instead of going through the manifestation process, a ghost may acquire a physical body through possession. This is easier to accomplish when the host has experienced psychological trauma, resulting in the weakening of mental barriers. Depending on the nature of the spirit, possession may result in the transfer of abilities that weren’t there previously, such as extraordinary strength. Therefore it can be easy to detect in cases where the host is acting abnormally.”

Chad tapped a finger against the passage. “Have you ever done this before?”

There was no grunt of confirmation. He could only presume that Jason hadn’t tried possessing someone, but why would Jason have packed condoms that were too small for him?

“Don’t tell me you were thinking of... we couldn’t. It would be wrong.” Even though Chad said the words, he didn’t believe them. It wouldn’t be wrong if the host was already interested in performing the act. But it would still feel wrong, and he wasn’t sure if he could go through with it.

He skipped the next few pages, which delved into demonic possession, and came across a section that detailed warning signs of a haunted house. Most were fairly straightforward, like objects moving on their own, animals acting strangely because of their acute senses, unexplained noises, and the feeling of being watched.

“Ghosts are made up of energy, and thus they require energy to manifest or communicate.”

That would explain why his Rolex watches had died. Something had drained their batteries along with the light bulbs. Possibly as an act of mischief or because the spirit had wanted to show itself.

“By pulling energy from the environment to various degrees, they can solidify or dissolve their body at will. The extraction of energy can result in cold spots, electrical disturbances, or even the death of organic matter during periods of strong emotions. Some ghosts may acquire energy from human sources, intentionally or inadvertently by their sheer presence, resulting in drowsiness, depression, or hallucinations.”

“There are several reasons why a ghost may go to such lengths in order to manifest. To terrify, to...” Chad exhaled a shaky breath. “When someone has suffered a violent death, their spirit may be incapable of moving on, and so it seeks to make its presence known to those it hates or loves. Some suspect this projection may be the product of a subconscious fear or desire of the observer, while others suspect it may be the will of the spirit. A comfort, an assurance, a remembrance of days long past...”

The book was gently taken from his grasp and set aside. His waist was gripped, and he was eased off Jason’s lap, feet on the floor. The bed creaked, followed by a few heavy footsteps as Jason circled to his front. Large hands grasped his own, chilling him to the bone, and the air seemed to shimmer. Slowly, a tall form began to manifest, clad in black boots, blue overalls, a plaid shirt, and a potato sack. His hands were released, and thumbs wiped away the tears. The name was only a whisper.

“Jason...”


	4. Diversion

The scent of blood was strong as Jason wrapped his Chad in a cold embrace. Whatever Chad was seeing, Jason couldn't, but he could see the soft smile on the pretty face. That was enough. Jason stroked his back, trying to calm the shivers. This was as close as he could get to being a real boy, and he’d tried hard not to make himself look scary.

Long nails, green shirt, grey pants, and blood. Lots of blood. The red covered his pale hands, but it didn’t leave smears on the trembling back. Jason could feel it dripping down his head, a never-ending reminder of what Tommy had done to him, fueling the desire for vengeance. The only differences from his death state were the functionality of both eyes and the mask on his face. The mask had been a protector and it still was. If this dream ever ended, Chad’s heart would shatter with it.

The teary blue eyes looked up. “Jason, we can forget about all of this and go home.”

Jason shook his head. He couldn’t forget. The boy responsible for this was here at Pinehurst, and each sighting added fuel to the fire. Going home was still an option, but he had a strange feeling. Mother used to call it a woman’s intuition, so he had a boy’s intuition that he should stay here.

Chad yawned, his arms falling limply. “Okay. I’ll... go for lunch and then we can...”

His legs crumpled, held up only by the hands around his waist. Jason slowly lowered Chad’s ass onto the edge of the mattress, then positioned him horizontally so his head was on the pillow. He covered Chad in the green blanket, pulling it up to his chin, but the shivers continued. This boy was getting smaller each day and he didn’t have the energy to keep his eyes open.

“Thanks. I’ll just rest for a bit...”

Jason stared at the book on the floor. Ghosts could steal energy when they wanted to and even if they didn’t want to. He hadn’t wanted to make Chad sleepy. It was the opposite. He wanted to see if his cock still worked so the tiny shaft could wake up after its long period of sleep. A floating or invisible cock wouldn’t be as pleasurable.

He had a method of getting a truly real cock. Not a cold one belonging to a ghost. But being inside a different body would be strange, and no other boy had a cock as big as his own. There were also Chad’s feelings to consider. Could he handle being with a different boy? A man? Chad looked at their pants sometimes, wondering about the sizes of their cocks, so maybe it wouldn’t be a problem. He was a faithful but curious boy, and Jason wasn't angry about the second trait. He looked at other people too, smiling at the smallness of their bulges.

For now, he had other concerns. Chad needed a healthy lunch after resting, and Jason knew the perfect spot to get food from. The pantry contained many boxes and cans, but that food could be old. It seemed like no one had lived in these cabins for many years. They were very dusty, and Chad could get sick from furry food, so the destination would be the big house.

Jason couldn't go to the house in this form. Scaring people was fun, but it would cause trouble for Chad. The cops would arrive to investigate, and he’d had enough of them for one life. Especially that man on the motorcycle, Dorf. Aside from patrolling the house in town, he checked the cemetery occasionally, as if expecting a monster to rise from the grave. That’s what would happen. Jason was looking forward to the day and also dreading it. Worms, rotting skin, and two scared boys. It would be like when he’d awakened from the lake, but Chad would share the fear this time. Thankfully Chad couldn’t see the truth now. The bloody ghost, stuck in the past.

He held out his hands, watching as they disappeared. This was also strange, and it was something that could be done by relaxing. Similar to taking a deep breath and letting the energy flow out. There were three different forms. A shapeless boy who could float and pass through solid objects, a boy with an invisible body that could walk and jog, and a real-looking boy with an unknown cock status. After he returned with food, he would have to check it out with Chad.

His shapeless form passed through the wall, continuing across the river. A ghost couldn’t get hot from the sun, but it could still feel the sensation of warmth compared to its coldness. Why were ghosts cold, and not only the space around them? Mother had taught him about the various processes of the human body, like food digestion, and how they generated heat. Ghosts didn’t need to do these things and they didn’t have blood circulating through their body to keep them warm. Another thing he would have to figure out was how to keep Chad warm from a cold ghost cock.

Jason stopped at the side door near the doctor’s office. Yesterday, he’d snooped outside the window, watching the bad girls and the rest of them talk about Pinehurst. Voices were heard inside the house, but they were coming from far away. He couldn’t carry food through a solid door, so it would have to be opened later. It could stay closed until then. He floated through the door and followed the voices to the dining room, smelling hamburgers and fries in the air.

Ten people were seated. He’d learned their names by observing them while Chad had been working at the diner. Matthew was at the far end, elbows resting on the table, smiling slightly as he listened to them talk about chores and other plans for the day. He only had a bit of muscles showing at the collar of his shirt, and his bulge wasn’t anything special. He seemed friendly by letting the boys and girls live here, but did they deserve his help? They were probably just like the counselors, constantly thinking about sex instead of more important things.

Violet looked similar to the girl from Packanack with the purple streak in her hair, but she was blonde and had black tints instead. She usually had a bored look on her face, as if she didn’t want to be here or she thought the others were dumb, and she got annoyed easily. Often she was seen with another girl named Robin who had curly reddish-blonde hair. They did laundry and picked apples together. Robin didn’t seem like her brain was always inside her head. She laughed when nothing was funny.

Jake had feelings for Robin. He was a stuttering boy who didn’t know how to voice these feelings, instead choosing to look at her frequently. She never paid him any attention. Tina and Eddie were the opposite, unable to keep their hands off each other. They sneaked into the woods many times to have sex, filling the air with their disgusting sounds. Mother wouldn’t have approved, but she wasn’t here anymore. It was still upsetting to see and hear, triggering the memory of that day when the counselors had ignored the cries of a scared boy.

Vic was weird. He could be quiet and riding his tractor, or he could be staring someone down and spouting bad words if they looked at him the wrong way. He’d done the same thing to Chad and had been seconds away from having a crushed throat. Vic was more like a man on the outside, but on the inside he was also a scared boy. He didn’t want people getting close to him, so he used their fear to make them keep their distance. His mood could change in a blink, and he had no patience for the fat boy who liked chocolate.

Joey was usually with Violet and Robin, watching them do laundry and pick apples. He tried to be helpful, but they didn’t want his help because of his dirty hands. A smarter boy would understand when to observe and when to act. He kept asking, making them get frustrated, and he never washed his hands before grabbing stuff. If he touched any more of Chad’s clothing, he would be in big trouble.

George was always washing his hands. Most of his time was spent in the kitchen cooking food, though he occasionally helped maintain the outside of the house. He was a gentle old man who didn’t raise his voice, and a little boy named Reggie tended to hang around him. Reggie didn’t live here, unlike the others. He slept on the couch and looked at them like they were crazy. His favorite thing to do was scare them with a spider attached to a string, and sometimes he went up to Tommy’s bedroom to see his masks.

Tommy... Chad had said he needed help. He had nothing left. That seemed to be true. He didn’t appear to have a single friend, and Jason knew that feeling. The potato sack had also been a protector, but to call it a friend? Friends had fun together, and the sack had just been something on his head. Mother’s voice had provided company and encouragement, but he still didn’t know if she’d actually been inside his head. So Chad was the one person who Jason could call a friend. Could Tommy say the same? Whenever Chad heard someone say the name, a flash of anger appeared in his eyes. He hadn’t forgotten what Tommy had done.

Bad people deserved to be punished. As a small boy, Jason had never been bad, so Mother hadn’t punished him. Sometimes he’d forgotten to brush his teeth or wash behind his ears, but that had only resulted in a light scolding and a wagging finger. Mother had known how difficult life could be for a boy with an ugly face. Why punish him physically when he’d already been suffering? Jason had learned how to be a good boy from words alone. With Chad, it was different. Verbal words weren’t possible, so Chad enjoyed the teasing, spanks, and occasional roughness.

Most of these people didn’t seem bad. They argued a lot, but they didn’t hurt each other. Seated at the other end of the table, Pam had a soft smile as she watched them finish their lunch. She helped the doctor with his task of helping the counselors. No, not the counselors. The teenagers. People who were trying to have a new beginning.

Remembering his own task, Jason turned to the kitchen and floated there. No one had complained about the room being cold because this form didn’t require much energy to maintain. It was the natural state of a ghost. But now he required the use of his hands, and luckily there were many sources of energy. The process was the opposite this time, like taking a deep breath and letting the energy flow in. Not enough to make his form visible, but enough to form the necessary parts.

A plate of hamburger patties was on the counter, and the top of the stove had a pan with fries. People would get suspicious if everything went missing, so he grabbed another plate and slid a single patty onto it, along with a small mound of fries. Chad needed a drink too, only having milk in his cereal earlier. Jason balanced the plate on his hand, opened the fridge, and grabbed two bottles of water, pressing them against his chest. The door swung shut, creating a soft thump, and he stalked out of the kitchen before anyone could investigate the noise.

He opened the side door and pulled it shut after he stepped out. The small bridge was only a short walk away. He crossed it and followed the trail to the cabin, feet stomping on the gravel to tell Chad that he was coming. Wiggling the doorknob revealed that the front door was still barricaded, but the side entrance wasn’t. He opened it and brought the food to the kitchen table.

Soft breathing was heard from the bedroom. After closing the door and barricading it, he jogged there and stood beside the bed. Chad looked so peaceful that it would be a shame to wake him up, but the food would get cold otherwise. Jason knelt and shook his shoulder gently. The blue eyes fluttered open, searching for the source, and Chad sighed.

“I was hoping we could be together for a bit longer.”

There was a way to be together in the flesh for as long as it took to rise from the grave. Jason knew one person who would be particularly willing, but it would be like sharing Chad with someone else. Would they be aware of what was happening? What if that person wasn’t willing to let go afterward? Killing them was always a solution.

In this invisible form, Jason wasn’t even able to communicate with a pointing finger. He placed a hand on the television, and Chad’s eyes lit up as they flicked over the shimmering body. There was just enough energy for Jason to point in the direction of the kitchen. The hope left just as quickly, becoming disappointment.

“You brought lunch? Thanks.”

Chad lifted the blanket. His legs shook as he stood up, and Jason held him steady with hands around his arms. After a few seconds, Chad nodded weakly, silently saying he was okay. He wasn’t a boy to refuse help, but he didn’t want to be treated like a child, so Jason released him. That energy thing from earlier couldn’t be repeated. Not when it left Chad in this state.

It seemed to take the remainder of Chad’s stamina to reach the kitchen, each step slower than the last. Jason sat on a chair and stared at the table as utensils jingled in a drawer. His body didn't need food, and it wasn’t even physically possible to eat, but he missed the enjoyment of meals with Chad. Missed watching him cook with love. There had been so many smiles back then, including when Chad had eaten the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, steak, and eggs prepared for him.

The hamburger without a bun and the soggy fries didn’t look that tasty after being on the counter and table for a while, but Chad didn’t complain. He smiled gently as he sat beside Jason.

“It looks great. I haven’t eaten this in a while.”

Chad speared a fry with his fork and made a weird face as he put it into his mouth. Jason chuckled at the sight. After taking a sip of water, Chad smiled again, and more of the food slowly disappeared until it was all gone. He brought the plate to the sink and rinsed it off, looking slightly more energetic than before. The leftover bottle of water was stored in the fridge. It would be nice when better meals could be made for Chad, but Jason didn’t want to risk trying to use the stove. Whenever he touched something electronic, he could feel the current pass through his fingertips.

“I can’t believe it’s almost one-thirty.” Chad turned to the table and leaned against the fridge. He swept his messy hair back, reminding Jason of the handsome princes in the storybook that Mother had read to him. “There’s an event coming up. The doctor wants me to meet everyone and then we have a therapy session at two. After that, maybe we can...”

Jason stood up and grabbed Chad's hand, placing it where his cock should be. Once more energy was obtained, this needed to be checked out. Over the years, he hadn’t even considered trying to take his clothes off to see if it was still there. Now it was bothering him.

Chad grinned. “Yeah, we can try that later. I’m curious too.”

He lifted his hand and walked to the bedroom, no longer dragging his feet. As he bent over to slide the bags under the bed, his shorts hugged his ass, tempting Jason to reach out and grab it. But he didn’t. It was better to save the fun for when it was dark outside. This cabin felt too exposed with the uncovered windows, and he didn’t want to embarrass Chad more than he already had.

“Hopefully no one finds them.” Chad glared around the bedroom. “Seriously though, did you want Tommy to think I’m a sexual deviant? Some of that stuff wasn’t in there when I was packing.”

Jason patted Chad’s shoulder. There was nothing wrong with two boys having fun with toys. If anyone had a problem with it, they could just die.

“I know, it's just gonna be weird to face him.” Chad sighed and checked his watch again. “We better go. The event starts in five minutes.”

He jogged to the front door, slid the window open beside it, and climbed through. Jason had never tried to fit through a window, except when he’d gone to Alice’s house to kill her, but he was a bigger boy now and knew it would be impossible. He floated to the other side, taking on his basic form. This would let him observe without making the room too cold.

Chad closed the window before starting his jog to the house. He followed the trail south to the bridge, not looking excited at the idea of meeting the people, and Jason couldn’t say he was looking forward to it either. If only he could be at home with Chad as a real boy. There were many things to fix around the house, games to play, movies to watch... Jason could still have fun with him as a ghost, but it wouldn’t be the same. It would be a race until the energy ran out and he disappeared. Then the disappointment would arrive, and watching the sparkle fade from Chad’s eyes was difficult.

If Chad could have fun with these people, even for a short time, it would bring back some of the happiness he was missing. Jason made a silent promise to Chad as they stepped onto the front porch. He would be a good boy from here onward, and a good boy wouldn’t float cocks out of a bag or get jealous if Chad used another blanket.

Chad paused with a hand on the doorknob and looked beside him. “Will you be a good boy in there and try not to freak anyone out? We don’t want the cops coming.”

Jason grunted. That would be bad if the cops came. Every time he saw Dorf, he wanted to choke him to death. It wouldn’t be much of a promise if he broke it so soon, but a good boy also wouldn’t let Dorf cause more trouble for Chad. Maybe choking him would be a good thing to do. And if the people here made Chad’s life miserable instead of bringing him happiness, there was a solution for them too.

“I hope I don’t regret this...”

Chad opened the door and stepped inside the house. A few seconds later, he closed it. Along with Matthew, all of the teenagers were seated at the table in the dining room, leaving one spot open for Chad at the opposite end. Nine heads turned in his direction as he walked to the empty chair, and multiple pairs of eyes darted to the red mark on his neck. Tommy was to his left and Vic was to his right. Jason stood in the corner, watching for any strange behavior like shivering, but no one had sensed his presence. Not yet.

“The guest of honor is here,” Matthew said, smiling from the other end of the table. “Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?”

“My name’s Chad and I’m twenty-three years old. I, uh... I’ve been in Crystal Lake for my whole life. Worked as a camp counselor for a few years while I was in high school, and—”

“Oh right, you’re that _amazing_ survivor from Packanack huh?” Eddie asked, his fingers shaped like quotation marks. He had a smirk that made Jason want to punch his head off.

“I...”

“And Higgins Haven? And the Jarvis House? Were you fucking the killer or something, man?”

Eddie and Tina grinned at each other, as if he’d made the funniest joke in the world, and she giggled. More of Jason’s body began to form and there were several shivers around the table. Tommy’s hands were clenched on his lap as he stared into space.

“Okay people, let’s keep things on track,” Matthew said. “Eddie, you’re up next.”

Eddie flapped a hand. “I’m good, Doc.”

“I’ll say something.” Tina peeked around Eddie’s body to look at Chad. “Eddie’s my boyfriend and we were sent here because we like to have too much fun.” Her gaze shifted to Eddie and she lowered her voice. “Of the more... sensual sort.”

Matthew cleared his throat. “Violet?”

“This is stupid,” she muttered, examining her black fingernails. Matthew raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed before continuing. “I’m into art, music, the occult...”

“The occult?” Chad asked. “Like ghosts and stuff?”

Violet placed round things over her ears and pressed a button on a small device. Muffled music began to play. She picked at her fingernails, leaving black flakes on the table.

Matthew gestured to Vic. “You got anything?”

Vic stood up and left the dining room through the back door. It bounced against the wall and slammed shut.

Matthew glanced at Pam, who was standing to his right, then looked at Joey. “What about you? Why don’t you tell Chad about yourself?”

“I’ve been here for...” Joey scratched his head. “For a few months now. I'm an orphan because my mom died while giving birth. And my dad, I never knew him. I really like it here. I can help out a lot.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your dad,” Chad said. Despite his words, his face didn’t look sad. Not like when he’d discovered Mother’s head in the shack. He was just trying to be nice. “My dad’s an investigator, so I didn’t see him often while growing up. I still don’t.”

“That’s really interesting. So he investigates stuff?” Joey asked, nodding slowly.

“Yeah. Like murd... uh, crimes.”

Jason remembered seeing the blond-haired man, Luke, at the Jarvis House and the previous murder sites. Luke had always tried to steer conversations away from Chad’s involvement, and he also hated Dorf. For that, he was a good man.

Tommy had looked sideways at the unfinished mention of murders, but his gaze was back on the table. The doctor studied him for a brief moment and then jerked his head to Robin. She twirled a piece of her hair before responding.

“My brother, Bill, was hired by Steve Christy in 1979. They were trying to renovate Camp Crystal Lake and he...” Robin giggled nervously. “His throat was slashed and he was pinned to a door with arrows.”

Chad’s eyes widened for a second. “Oh, that’s... I’m sorry to hear about it.” Again, he didn’t look upset by the news, knowing it was Mother who’d killed Bill. Staring at the table, he avoided Matthew’s gaze.

“Jake?”

“M-me and Robin have b-been here for around eight months. We watch m-movies and I really like her. I mean, I really like b-being here.”

Matthew raised a finger. “Oh, that reminds me. Why don’t you fill them in, Pam?”

“Sure.” Pam smiled as she looked around the table, clutching the clipboard to her chest. “We were planning a game night. Pizza, movies, a few games of pool maybe... how does that sound?”

“And maybe a little game of truth or dare?” Tina asked, giggling at Eddie.

Violet sighed, finally looking up from her nails. “Sounds boring.”

“I could bring my spirit board from home." Chad's eyes sparkled with mischief as they flicked to the corner where Jason was standing.

“I guess we could try it.” Violet let out another sigh, trying to sound disinterested, but her posture had perked up. “We’d have to do it after dark. I could prepare the seance.” Jason had seen that word in the book he’d read with Chad. It referred to communication with spirits.

“I h-heard those boards are a load of b-bullshit.”

Chad shrugged. “Maybe they are. I haven’t tried it.”

“So we have a plan then?” Pam asked. “Let’s say... eight o’clock?”

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone except Tommy. He looked at the clock on the wall. The therapy session was in five minutes, but Shelly, Ginny, and Chris were missing.

“That must be them,” Matthew said, rising from his chair at the sound of crunching gravel in the distance.

Silencing his footsteps, Jason followed Matthew to a window in the living room. Four cars parked in a line beside the orchard, and he recognized all of them, including the car belonging to Trish. He hadn’t seen Gordon since that night five years ago, but he remembered him too. His gold head was poking out. Hopefully Gordon wouldn’t be afraid of him, as he’d enjoyed petting Muffin at the diner. She hadn’t been scared, so maybe she’d seen the same thing as Chad.

“Look who’s here, Tommy.” Matthew’s smile disappeared as he glanced over his shoulder, then beside him. He reached out hesitantly, but nothing was there. Jason had already sidestepped.

“Something there, Matt?” Chad asked, walking to the window. Tommy’s footsteps were silent, but Jason knew he was also approaching without having to look. He had a scent that smelled like fresh clothes after Mother had done laundry.

“No,” Matthew muttered, lowering his hand. “Just my mind playing tricks on me.”

Still glancing around warily, he walked to the front door. Tommy waited behind him as he opened it, and Chad hung back, watching from the kitchen entrance. Gordon was the first to enter, bolting between Matthew and the doorframe. He rose on his hind legs and licked Tommy’s face, whining loudly. The smile that resulted was even brighter than the one in his bedroom. They almost seemed to be hugging each other, human and animal, and it was the first time Jason had seen such a thing.

“We should let them catch up.” Matthew waved the others inside except for Trish, who was still in her car. “Let’s head to my office.”

They followed Matthew down the hallway. Jason walked beside Chad at the back, his heavy footsteps going unnoticed over the multiple sets. He sat at the far end of the bench with Chad beside him. It felt weird to be an uninvited guest to this session, but he didn’t want to leave his boy alone in this place. Even if these people weren’t bad, the only person he trusted in this world was Chad, and Jason would stay together with him until the end of this trip and beyond.

Matthew wheeled his chair until it was facing the group. He sat down heavily with a sigh. “Before we get started, I’m gonna tell you a bit about psychological trauma. You don't need me giving you the fancy clinical definition, so I’ll focus on the more important aspects. Now I don’t assume to know how you folks have been coping, but I’ll say that everyone responds to trauma differently. For a lot of people, the body goes into a constant state of high alert in order to protect against further trauma.”

Chad’s body had stiffened at the sight of the barn here. He hadn’t forgotten about the bad men, and Jason would never forget about the bad girl slicing Mother’s head off. But not all barns were bad places and not all people were bad. This love was proof there was still goodness to be found. Still, less people in Crystal Lake would mean less threats to his future with Chad.

“Beginning with stories of traumatic experiences can result in withdrawal or regression. Instead, we’ll focus on establishing a sense of safety first. The man responsible for these murders, or who we think was responsible, is—”

Heeled shoes and dog nails clicked on the floor, stopping in the doorway. Tommy was at the front, his smile gone, replaced by blankness. But there was fire in his eyes as they flicked around the office, settling on the bench where Jason was sitting. He moved just in time and stood in front of a window. Trish sat at the opposite end, looking grumpy, and even Gordon was whimpering as he stepped towards Jason with his tail between his legs.

Pam pulled the office door closed from the hallway, and not a sound was heard except for Gordon licking Jason’s hand. The urge to pet him was resisted as everyone watched the strange behavior. It was Trish who interrupted the silence.

“It’s a bit chilly in here, isn’t it?” she asked, hugging herself. She was wearing a loose dress with a flower pattern. Very short. If Mother had been here, she wouldn't have liked it. Girls should be modest instead of baring their skin. Otherwise they were asking for trouble.

“We don’t usually turn the heat on until later in the month, but we’ve been having some strangeness lately.” Matthew grabbed a clipboard from his desk and flipped through a few pages. “We’ll begin with short accounts of what you've all been doing these past few years. How you’ve been coping and so on. Trish, why don’t you start us off?”

“Um, this year I finished my veterinary technologist degree, and I came back to Crystal Lake yesterday to find work. I heard about...” Her eyes darted in Tommy’s direction, then back to the doctor. “I’ve been trying to get settled in at our old house, but it’s weird being there after all these years. You wouldn’t even think those things had happened. It looks the same.”

“You didn’t even call me once after Springwood,” Tommy whispered, staring at his lap. His voice rose as he looked at Gordon, now lying on his side at Jason’s feet. “I wasn't able to see Gordon either! It was just me and the white walls.”

“I was busy with college and every time I tried to call, you were somewhere else! Did you even try to get better, Tommy?”

He stood up and strode to the door. It was yanked open, and this time his footsteps sounded like thunder as he went down the hallway and up the stairs. Trish started to get up, but Matthew raised a hand and shook his head.

“It’s to be expected from the first session.” Matthew’s eyes swept along the bench. “We’ll try again tomorrow at the same time. Let’s give him a day to process everything.”

Shelly sighed. “Back to work I guess. See you tomorrow, Chad.”

“There’s gonna be a party tonight at eight. Think you’ll come?”

“Maybe. My manager might want me to put in extra hours because of the time I’ve been missing.”

“Sorry for the trouble." Matthew tossed the clipboard onto the desk. “If it’s too much, we should be able to get by with Chad here.” A strange look entered Matthew's eyes as he glanced at the scar of devotion peeking out over Chad's heart. “He seems to have been one of the more lucky victims, so maybe he can get through to Tommy.”

Shelly stood up. “It’s no trouble, Doctor Letter. I’ll try to make it tonight for the party or at least tomorrow for the session.”

Ginny and Chris whispered to each other and then nodded at Matthew. Trish also nodded, and she followed Shelly and the two girls out of the office. They waved at Chad on the way.

“Are you coming, Gordon?” Trish called over her shoulder. The dog heaved himself off the floor with another loud whine, his tail back between his legs. “And Chad, if you meet me at my car, I have something to give you.”

Chad looked surprised as he jogged to catch up with her. He hadn’t encountered Trish since that night five years ago, and Jason hadn’t either. She’d spent the night in the hospital with Tommy and then disappeared in the morning, unable to return home. She was on the list of bad girls because she’d removed Jason's mask and made him easier to kill.

The front door was opened by Shelly and they continued to the parked cars. Although he’d escaped Higgins Haven, he wasn’t a bad boy. He'd jumped on Ali's back and he'd made Chad smile and laugh, so he would be safe unless he became bad. People could show their true colors over time.

“Leave the door open,” Trish said. “You’ll need both hands to carry the stuff.” She retrieved a set of keys from her purse and opened the trunk. Inside was a square device that looked like a television, a long thing with a bunch of buttons, and another square thing with a stick coming out. “I brought something from home for Tommy.”

“Zaxxon. I remember this.” Chad leaned into the trunk and wrapped his arms around the bigger device, lifting it out with a soft grunt. For a tiny boy, he wasn’t a weakling. Trish placed the other pieces on top.

“Look, I haven’t given up on Tommy.” She closed the trunk and turned to Chad, fiddling with the car keys. The others had left already. “I just need time to... you know. It’s been so long.”

“Yeah. It was weird for me too when I talked with him.”

“Well, I won’t leave you standing there with the heavy computer.” Trish smiled at him and circled to the driver’s door. “Hope you have fun at the party.”

“Thanks. I hope so too.”

Chad walked back to the house. His breathing got heavier as he went up the stairs, and Jason longed to help him, but it wouldn’t be smart to enter Tommy’s bedroom with floating objects. With a thump of his shoe against the door, Chad silently asked for it to be opened. Tommy's eyes widened at the sight of the computer. In a second, he’d taken the burden from Chad’s arms and was setting it down on the dresser.

“How did you get this?”

“Trish brought it. She wanted to surprise you with something from home.”

Chad sat on the edge of the bed and watched Tommy plug the computer into a wall outlet. Jason sat beside him, the heavy creak causing Tommy to glance over his shoulder. The flimsy bed was almost sinking to the floor, and Jason smiled at the wariness on Tommy’s face. There were ways to scare without being obvious about it.

Tommy pressed a button, making the screen light up. “Want to play a few rounds?”

Chad's shoulders slumped, unnoticed by Tommy. “Sure.”

“I’ll get chairs.”

After Tommy went downstairs, Chad's left hand hovered over the bed until it found an invisible thigh. Jason placed his own hand over it, entwining his fingers with the slender ones. His gold ring couldn't be seen, but Chad’s matching ring gleamed from the ray of light beaming through the shutters. The dark blue eyes searched for Jason’s face.

“This is just a diversion. A time waster. I’d rather be at home with you, but I have a strange feeling about this place. Like what we do here is going to matter later on.”

Jason nodded to himself. Everything had a purpose. It might not always be visible at first glance, but it was there.

Chad winked. “I haven’t forgotten about our—”

The stairs creaked and he immediately closed his mouth. Tommy appeared in the bedroom doorway with a wooden chair looped over the crook of each arm. He looked at the space beside Chad, but Jason had already stood up and the dip in the mattress was gone. The chairs were placed in front of the computer, and Tommy sat on the one closest to the doorway. He pressed more buttons to make the game appear.

With a final glance at Jason, Chad got off the bed and walked to the chair. In the past, just looking at his ass had been enough to get Jason hard, but his cock felt nothing now. Maybe it was a mound of nothingness, unable to give Chad pleasure anymore, and that was among the most scary things to be imagined. Was Jason's body rotting under the ground like it had done in the lake? Would the monster book be able to knit his skin together, or would Chad be destined to spend his life with a walking corpse?

Time slipped away as Jason stared at the flashing screen and listened to the zapping sounds. There was occasional laughter, genuine from Tommy and fake from Chad. A few rounds turned into many, and the light in the bedroom began to dim as the sun was hidden by clouds. Patience came easily to a ghost who had little else other than time, but so did flashes of envy and rage. Tommy didn’t deserve happiness. He didn’t deserve the attention of this boy. He should’ve been buried under the ground all those years ago, despite having been a child.

If everything had a purpose, then the death of Jason Voorhees had been supposed to happen. But for what? To return as a truly unstoppable force? Maybe the book’s magic had one purpose left that could’ve only been accomplished through one thing. Resurrection through death. Just like with Mother. An eternal life wouldn’t be bad if it could be spent with the boy he loved, but Chad wouldn’t live forever. On that inevitable day of parting, would the legend of Crystal Lake roll over and die of a broken heart?

Jason didn’t know how long he’d stood beside the bed until Chad checked his watch and announced the time. “It’s already after 5pm. I better get some stuff ready for the party.” Less than two hours before the sunset.

Tommy lost his concentration and there was an explosion on the screen. “Oh... thanks for coming by.”

“No problem. It was fun.” Chad rose from the chair, one hand pressed against his lower back as he hobbled to the bedroom doorway. Tommy should’ve brought a more comfortable chair for him. “I’ll be back later.”

Chad didn’t wait for a response, heading down the stairs with his hand gripping the rail. George was collecting ingredients from the fridge, and Reggie was helping him by putting them onto the counter. They waved as Chad passed them on the way to the front door, and he returned it with another smile that didn’t make his eyes sparkle. Outside, more apple picking was being done in the orchard by Violet and Robin. Jake was on a lawn chair in the front yard, reading a book, and Vic was riding the tractor. Life seemed simple here, but the strange feeling wouldn’t leave.

Continuing his slow pace, Chad walked to his car at the cabin. Was he still tired or was he trying to save stamina for the fun later? He unlocked the driver’s door and entered, then stretched an arm and unlocked the other door. Jason opened it, forgetting to be sneaky, but everyone was too far away to notice. They were across the river and hidden by the house. Chad lowered the roof with the press of a button, and Jason sighed as he leaned back in the cushy seat. Although he couldn’t feel aches and pains, he could still feel comfort and the warm breeze against his head. He was both a part of this world and apart from it.

Once the southern bridge had been crossed, Chad’s soft voice joined the whistling wind and the rumbling engine. “I have an idea of what we can do before the party, but I’ll need to make a few stops first. It’ll be a surprise.”

Jason closed his eyes, smiling as he remembered the speedo surprise. The biggest surprise had been the discovery that he could love again. He remembered feeling anger at the counselors for trespassing, and the bold boy in the southwestern cabin hadn’t been an exception. Years later, Jason hadn’t forgiven himself for what had followed. All of the excuses in the world couldn’t make up for hurting Chad. Jason couldn’t blame it on Mother, who hadn’t taught him about intimacy, and he also couldn’t blame it on the rage. A boy had done those things, and that boy was him. But love could still come from pain and learning, and pain was the best teacher of all. When there had been pain, there had been something wrong, and he wished he’d understood that sooner.

Several times, he heard the car stop and the door open, followed by silence for a few minutes until it started up. The smell of the forest was around him, and it was eventually joined by the scent of water. The driver’s door opened and closed, bags rustled in the back seats, and then the passenger door creaked open.

When he opened his eyes, he looked at the boy he’d fallen in love with. Pink sweater and black pants. The boy looked back as Jason’s form began to appear, and this time he was able to see the overalls and plaid shirt he’d worn years ago. Reaching up, he felt the burlap of the potato sack. Packanack Lodge stood to his left, a reminder of days long past, and Jason smiled again as he took the smaller hand in his.


	5. Days Long Past

Packanack Lodge was the same as Jason remembered, before the mayhem of Friday the 13th. He hadn’t come here since looting the wooden ducks and other decorations for home. There had been no reason to visit, or so he’d thought. Now, looking at the structure from outside the car, he wondered why he hadn’t. This campground had good and bad memories, though the good ones outweighed the bad. It was the place where he’d met Chad and fallen in love, and what better place to relive the memories of days long past?

“This is where the blue car used to be parked. After I heard the screams, I planned to steal it and escape once the repairs were done, but plans change.”

Jason stared at the gravel beside the driver's door, still holding Chad’s hand. Regardless of the bear traps, maybe Chad would’ve escaped if the battery and gas had been found earlier. The traps could’ve been disarmed by applying pressure to the trigger with any solid object. Or maybe he wouldn’t have escaped. He wasn’t the best driver, especially when other people’s vehicles were involved. He’d bumped into fences with Chris’ van. But there were also benefits to being reckless. Instead of traveling in a straight line and following predictable patterns, these types of drivers took risks, and he wouldn’t have cared about what happened to the blue car. Above everything, however, he would’ve had a big and angry boy to face. A boy who hadn’t loved him that early in the night.

Chad pointed at the hood of his car. “The hood used to be there. You lifted Buggzy as if he weighed nothing.” He shuddered. “It's still amazing how you turned his bulge into paste.”

Carefulness was a constant battle, even when simply holding hands. Bones could be crushed easily. Dicks and balls were also crushable with little effort. The first time Jason had stroked Chad’s dick, it had been one of the scariest things to do, so he'd used the same technique he used to pet cats. They were fussy animals that nipped, hissed, and swatted when something wasn’t done right or long enough. Some liked to be scratched hard and others preferred gentle strokes. With his strength, it was better to take the safer approach whether he was petting cats or a dick.

“I can still see Mitch’s blue face after he got choked. And Vanessa...” Chad turned his head to the wooden fence near the side door. “I’ve never seen someone's face disappear that fast.”

Chad had enjoyed getting choked while on the desk, but Jason doubted he would try that again because of the injuries suffered from Ali and Loco. It would draw the bad memories to the surface. At the same time, it would bring back a different sort of pleasure that Chad hadn’t felt in a long time. Matthew had talked about establishing a sense of safety, and Pam had mentioned confronting the past. These two activities could be done in a fun and safe environment to help Chad move forward.

“Well, I better get the groceries into the kitchen before they spoil.”

The handle of a plastic bag was resting over the crook of his arm. Jason didn’t have to peek inside to know the contents. Sausages, vegetables, cheese, salad dressing, strawberries, and a can of whipped cream. He released Chad’s hand and followed him up the porch stairs. This door had been transformed into a pile of splintered wood years ago, but now it was intact, even down to the little window that used to be there. It creaked open as Chad turned the knob, and Jason pulled it shut as they stepped into the living room.

“Even the wicker couch was replaced. It’s like the cops were trying to erase what happened here.”

That was one explanation. The other was that they intended to allow the campground to be reopened one day, believing the threat to be over. Same with Camp Crystal Lake. If that happened, it would be one of the stupidest mistakes the cops ever made. The camps had closed with blood and they would reopen with blood.

Soft footsteps went into the kitchen as Jason crossed the living room to another door. He opened it and walked onto the porch. There used to be a chair missing where he’d squished the girl who’d worn glasses, but it was back in its usual place near the stairs. The wooden boards had been replaced to eliminate the blood trail that had led to the chair. Not as much had been required to erase the mess with Kenny. The rain had washed the blood away, and an intact birdbath stood beside the lodge, positioned between two benches. That's where he'd watched the birds play in the basin, sitting as still as a statue while they'd puffed out their feathers and splashed around. In some ways, the calm periods in life had been more enjoyable than the busy ones.

The air was crisp and clean, smelling of trees and water. It offered no signs of the massacre that had occurred by Jason’s hands. He held them out and examined his rough palms from years of labor and hunting. The gold band was on his ring finger. His long nails were gone, stubby ones having taken their place. What strange magic was this? He moved a fingertip to another. Maybe the nail was just invisible. But no, it truly wasn’t there, and the potato sack was preventing him from seeing out of one eye. His sense of smell also wasn’t as strong.

Sizzling sausages joined the other scents, and for the first time in a while, he felt a twitch down below. Chad’s cooking used to always have that effect. So delicious that even Jason’s cock had wanted a taste. But this hunger was of a different kind, and Jason smiled as he entered the lodge, following the scent to the source. Chad was standing at the stove, wearing only an apron. His clothes were neatly folded on the table and his fancy black shoes were below them. Ghosts couldn’t sleep, but everything pointed to an elaborate dream from the past. This couldn’t be real.

Jason opened his mouth to ask, but a muffled grunt was the only sound that came out. Even the strongest magic couldn’t bring the words back. He pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, staring at the surface. Two bowls of colorful salad and a tall glass of water were at each end. A bottle of dressing was on the middle.

“This feels like a dream, but it isn’t. When people want something enough, they can reach it. I wished I could see you and here you are.”

Two plates of crispy sausages were brought to the table. Four sausages for Jason and one for Chad. Ghosts also couldn’t eat, so Chad was just being a nice boy through this offer. Jason grabbed the fork and speared a sausage. It hovered in front of his mouth as he inhaled the scent, and then he put the fork down. Where would the food go? If he disappeared, would a gross pile of mush fall onto the floor? He was too scared to try, and although it smelled tasty, his belly wasn’t growling.

Chad smiled gently from across the table. It was a sad smile from a boy who’d been caught up in the dream too. “You look so real that I forgot.”

He ate his meal in silence, not looking up from his plate and bowl. When he was finished, he brought the leftover food outside, perhaps to give the wildlife a snack. He returned with the empty dishes, piled the others on top, and washed them in the sink. The frying pan was scrubbed until there was no evidence it had been used. Except for a bowl, everything was dried with the apron and placed in their original positions on the stove and shelf above it. They were so clean that anyone would notice the lack of dust compared to the other items in the lodge.

Strawberries were rinsed, the tops were chopped off, and the edible portions were placed into the bowl with a small mound of whipped cream. Chad grabbed the bowl and carried it to Jason’s end of the table. Before the request could be made, Jason stood up and pushed the back of the chair against the wall. He sat again and patted his lap, smiling as the invitation was accepted without hesitation. A tent was pitching in his overalls. If a ghost could alter its form and it wanted something badly enough, maybe the process was similar to a human boy getting hard.

Chad slid closer until his bare ass was resting over the tent. This smile was naughty, persisting through the shivers. “Feels like your cock is still working, but we’ll have to check it out later to make sure.”

Jason nodded and gave Chad’s ass a light squeeze. Five years was far too long to have waited for this, but it wasn’t time to check things out yet. Soon the sunset would occur. He wanted to watch it with Chad and then have fun in the shower again.

With his hand still resting there, Jason grabbed the fork sticking out of the bowl and speared a strawberry. Chad opened his mouth and accepted the strawberry, moaning quietly as he chewed. The mischief hadn’t left his eyes. He wiggled a bit to resettle himself on the hardness below, and Jason wished magic could make his tight overalls disappear so he could feel the contrasting softness against him. His cock wasn’t broken after all, though it wasn’t throbbing like normal. He didn’t have any blood coursing through his body. How would jizzing be possible?

He stared into the sparkling eyes as he fed the other nine strawberries to Chad. The last few were chewed slower than the rest, so the small belly had to be getting full. Chad licked the whipped cream off his lips and glanced at his watch, eyes widening. The sunset was minutes away. It was already 6:21.

“I should get dressed and then wash that bowl. Don’t want to leave any evidence behind that we were here.”

The sliding off Jason’s lap was hesitant. There had been many things missing over the years, and this was yet another. The slow passage of time would’ve been more tolerable if he’d been a bolder boy from the start, but he’d been scared to make Chad uncomfortable. Even the lightest touch made him shiver, and not the kind born from pleasure. Never mind the actual jizzing part. How would sex be possible at all?

Chad rested a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Where there’s a will, there’s a way. Right? That’s what your mother said in her diary.”

Jason nodded. He’d found a way to show himself, so he could also find a way to provide pleasure to Chad without freezing him to death.

“I can’t wait to try it.”

Chad untied the apron and placed it onto the table. His dick had started to wake up while he'd been eating the strawberries, but now it was asleep. Jason hadn’t seen it in a fully hardened state for about a week, and he hoped to change that. Perhaps the tiny shaft wasn’t the right thing to call it. Definitely tiny compared to his own, especially when soft, but it was bigger than the dicks of most other boys. He watched it flop around as Chad bent over to slide his pants up his legs. No underwear, which was perfect. It would only be another piece of clothing to remove later, and his ass had a nice jiggle when he walked without underwear.

After putting his socks and shoes on, he dressed himself in the pink sweater. It was the one he’d received from his mother for his nineteenth birthday. Every year since then, he’d received mountains of presents, including mysterious packages with a red lips imprint on them. He never opened those. They were starting to get so numerous that he was running out of space under the bed. Out of all the presents, this sweater was Jason’s favorite. Although pink tended to be worn by girls, Chad looked both pretty and masculine because of his muscles stretching the soft fabric.

“Now for the bowl.”

It was quickly rinsed out along with the knife and fork. They were put with the rest of the dishes and utensils. A tea towel wasn’t hanging up anywhere, so he wiped his wet hands on the apron. Jason rose from the chair and slid it under the table, then did the same with the other. Over time, everything would collect more dust and Packanack Lodge would return to its previous state.

Taking Jason’s hand in a gentle grasp, Chad led him out of the kitchen and through the side door. Jason left it open, not caring if bugs entered. He’d already noticed a few spiders in the corners of the ceiling from years of neglect. So far, it appeared that nobody had returned to this campground, even with the town’s knowledge that he was dead.

The sky was beginning to turn different shades of gold and red, and the source of the beauty became visible as Jason rounded the corner of the lodge with Chad. Walking side by side, they passed the circle of rocks where a campfire had been used to roast marshmallows. And roast the face of Rob’s twin. Slightly beyond was a set of stairs where a wheelchair had rolled down. The occupant, Mark, had picked the wrong place to visit with his group of stupid counselor friends.

“Two chairs down there. Why don’t we have a seat?”

Jason nodded, though he doubted his big ass would be able to fit between the edges of the chair. These were the wooden folding type with arms on each side. They were near the shoreline, providing a perfect view of the sunset.

Stairs were usually taken two or more at a time with his long legs, but Chad was starting to walk slower and yawn periodically. Jason let go of his hand and kept pace with him, watching closely for signs of unsteadiness. Had he been stealing energy again?

“I’m fine. Sometimes the tiredness just hits me all of a sudden.”

At the bottom, Chad dragged a chair closer to the other and sat down. As for Jason, it was a tight fit, but he managed. A head leaned against his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around Chad’s shivering frame. The sweater wasn’t enough to keep him warm. Something thicker would be required, and Jason had a good idea what he could do later to prevent Chad from freezing.

He gazed at the gold water. Mother had said the sun could damage eyes if someone looked at it directly. He couldn’t be injured in this form, but certain habits had stuck with him after his death. Others had been abandoned. It was nice not having to worry about getting stinky and brushing his teeth. What would it be like after his resurrection? A lot of scented baths and showers would probably be needed to get rid of the rotting smell.

When he’d awakened from the lake, water had been the last thing he’d wanted to enter afterward. This would be different, as his body was currently under the ground. Would he have any teeth left so he could enjoy Chad’s cooking? What if his cock was gone, eaten by worms? Could the magic restore his left eye that had gotten impaled by the machete? He’d spent years relying on a single eye because of the potato sack, only taking it off to eat, brush his teeth, and sleep, but two eyes were better than one. They allowed him to see Chad's beauty easier.

There were many questions, but some of the answers wouldn’t come until his body was ready to wake up. It wasn’t time yet. He’d never been a boy to believe in fate, considering the cruel things that had happened to him from birth. Why would fate have given him an ugly face, forcing him to be the target of pointing fingers and mean whispers? As if that hadn’t been enough, he’d met death after barely being able to live. But he’d started believing after he’d met Chad. Before that night, random people had come and gone from Jason’s life, using all sorts of tricks in an attempt to save their lives. They’d begged, cried, and told pathetic stories. He hadn’t listened because Mother’s voice had been the only one that mattered. However, actions could speak louder than words, and Chad had proved himself to be a special and brave boy in a big world.

“We’ll get through this. I loved you then and I still lo—”

Jerking his head, Chad looked at the hill behind. The distant sound of crunching gravel was coming from the road. It wasn’t steady enough to belong to a vehicle. These were footsteps, bringing the thrill of the hunt with them.

The worried gaze shifted to Jason. This was a question that didn’t need to be asked. He stood and stalked up the stairs, clenching his hands. If these people wanted to see Jason Voorhees, they could see him. He paused a few steps from the top, keeping his body hidden by the hill as he listened carefully.

“Tell me why you brought that stupid camera again,” a girl demanded.

“I just wanna take a few pictures of his shack and then we’re gone.” This voice belonged to a boy.

"Oh right, so you can tell everyone how brave you were by visiting the home of Jason Voorhees. He's dead!"

The crunching stopped near the lodge.

“I told you we shouldn’t have come! Someone’s here!”

“Relax, babe. Probably some teens screwing around in the lodge. A cop wouldn’t drive that.”

The footsteps resumed and Jason ascended the rest of the stairs. The two teens didn’t notice his presence as he stalked past the campfire to the road. He glanced over his shoulder, sighting Chad close by, crouched low to the ground. His face was set in a frown at the sight of the teens leaning over the back seat of his car, where a large bag was resting. They were engrossed with examining the fancy red leather, still oblivious.

Jason stopped in front of the hood and gave it a light tap, making them jump. The girl screamed and the boy immediately raised a device that looked like a camera, but it was different than the one Mrs. Cunningham had used. A long slot was located at the front. After a flash of light, a photo was removed, and she screamed again as her eyes darted between it and Jason. She sprinted in the direction of his shack and the boy followed, yelling at her to wait. The photo fluttered to the ground, its white side facing up.

“Well that answers one question,” Chad said from behind. “Others can see you too.” He moved to the passenger side and picked up the photo. It showed the hood, a section of the road, and a small cabin in the background. “Looks like she got spooked because the camera couldn’t take a picture of you.”

He unzipped the bag just enough to squeeze the photo inside, then sighed as he began to jog towards the trail leading to Jason’s shack. Chad knew this encounter could only end one way. Jason jogged ahead of him, following the fenced path around the lake, but still keeping just a few feet between himself and Chad. This time Jason didn’t need Mother telling him what to do. Nobody should be here. This area was sacred, carrying the memories of two boys whose love would surpass time.

Jason froze at the end of the trail, and there was a gasp behind him. His old home was gone, replaced by three tents with an unlit campfire in the middle. All those years of labor and memories were gone, just so his name could be erased from Crystal Lake. No, not everything was gone. The memories were still inside his head. Letting Chad see Mother, searching the pantry for a can of jizz, giving him the photo of the home from Jason's childhood... the shack wasn’t home anymore, but someone had to pay and it might as well be these trespassers.

Weapons weren’t needed to put an end to their lives, but he scanned the campsite regardless. They always made things more fun by raising the fear level. Unfortunately the only objects were a frying pan and a case of beer. So this was what his shack had been reduced to. A place for teens to party and have sex. He longed for his pickaxe, having three other kills in mind that he’d invented since the night at Packanack, but his hands and feet would suffice for two rats needing to be squished.

He approached the blue tent and opened the flap. Both rats were huddled inside, their loud breaths giving their positions away. He gripped their throats and dragged them out, one and then the other. Their feet dangled in the air as they thrashed, fists striking a wall that knew no pain. What had they seen that prompted them to run? He couldn’t ask, so he settled for slamming the girl into the dirt and stomping on her head. Her screechy voice had been the most annoying of the two, and now there was nothing left but a pile of mush. The boy’s head was squished just as easily, resembling splattered tomatoes.

Jason lifted his boot and checked the bottom. It was surprisingly clean and so were the bottoms of his pant legs, with not a single speck of red. He stepped over the corpses and leaned into the tent, grabbing the black camera. The boy wouldn’t be using it anymore. Jason jogged to the end of the trail and gave the camera to Chad. Another surprise was that Chad didn’t look sick, despite the years that had passed since he’d last witnessed a kill. He was frowning at the campsite.

“I can’t believe they turned your shack into this. They really are trying to erase you.” His gaze drifted up and his features softened. “But you’re still here and you showed them.”

Jason scooped Chad into his arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead through the potato sack. He would show others too when the time was right. Crystal Lake needed to know it wasn’t safe to open any of the campgrounds here.

The sky had transitioned to a dark gold and would make it difficult for Chad to see where he was going. Even his face was becoming harder to see, but Jason had discovered from the beginning that he could still sense auras. Humans gave off a lot of energy, and holding his toasty Chad reminded Jason of something. His cock was more important than worrying about his shack. He followed the trail back to the lodge, walking slowly so Chad's full belly wouldn't get sick, and lowered him to the ground beside his car. There could be toys in the bag.

“Oh, I just dropped by the other house to get a blanket so we don’t get any... fluids on the blankets here. Also brought a few other things.”

After putting the camera into the bag, Chad shouldered it and opened the driver's door. He leaned across the seat and pressed the button to raise the roof. Now bugs or animals wouldn’t be able to use the car for a home. The door was closed and locked, and Jason could hardly contain his excitement as he jogged to the side entrance and waited in the doorway. Chad’s old bedroom could be used for the fun.

“I need a shower first.” Chad pointed at the cabin to the southwest. “Why don’t we go there instead?”

It was the cabin where Jason had met Chad. Another suitable place. He jogged back and took Chad’s hand, guiding him across the road and up the rocky hill to the cabin. This side door had also been replaced. Jason released his hand, opened the door, and stepped inside. He reached for the light switch, but Chad shook his head.

“It’ll attract attention from the main road. We’ll have to rely on the light from the bathroom.”

Jason nodded and entered the first door to his right, hearing the thump of the barricade from behind. It led to the long bedroom with many beds lining the walls, and both windows had shutters. The second door was located on the other side of the partial wall. It was the same one he’d kicked open, but the frame wasn’t damaged anymore. The bed in the corner had a fresh white sheet. He’d copied Chad by burning the old sheet before the cops had arrived, and someone had replaced it. Weird. Paul had opened Packanack Lodge in 1984 to train counselors, but he was long dead.

“They sure went to town on this place. It’s like time was frozen before Friday the 13th and none of that night happened. But we know it did.”

Chad was right. This was just a trick to make people think Jason Voorhees had never protected this campground. Chad flicked the bathroom light on and lowered the bag beside the tub. He removed bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel with green apples on them. Jason watched him get undressed from the doorway, feeling slight nervousness at the thought of removing his own clothes. His face could be scary under the potato sack, and his cock could look like it had been munched by worms.

“I’ll help you.” Chad draped his clothes over the towel rack, put his watch onto the counter, and walked over to Jason. His hands didn’t shake as he tried to untie the thin rope around Jason’s neck, but no matter what Chad did, the knot wouldn’t come undone. He lowered his hands and ran one through this hair. “Maybe you could try it.”

Jason had no difficulties removing the rope. It dropped to the floor and Chad’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Jason’s neck.

“This is gonna sound weird, but the rope disappeared right when you removed it from your neck.”

There was an explanation for that. Part of him was stuck in the spirit world. His clothes weren’t real, so they couldn’t be seen by others when they weren’t on his body. That’s also why his boots hadn’t gotten bloody and his clothes hadn’t gotten wet in the shower. As Jason raised his hands and wiggled his fingers, Chad understood the unspoken words, nodding slowly. This was a quirk of being a ghost.

Jason pulled the potato sack off quickly and dropped it on top of the rope. This boy would love him regardless of what he looked like, so he didn’t have to be hesitant. He felt something fall to his shoulder from the pulling action. His hair was back. Smiling gently, Chad slid his fingers through the side of Jason’s head that had more hair.

“You’re handsome with and without hair. You'll always be handsome."

These words were difficult to believe, but Jason tried his best and smiled back at him. Chad lowered his hand and watched the overalls get unclasped. Jason pulled them down to his hips, kicked his boots off, and then removed his overalls the rest of the way. His legs and the area around his cock had some hair, but it wasn’t like a forest. He poked his cock, watching it flop around. Before, it used to have a mind of its own. Now he needed concentration to awaken it, similar to how he created limbs from his basic form. At least it looked normal. Very long, even in a softened state, and the tip was slightly covered by skin. But Chad didn’t have any there.

“It’s called foreskin. Usually removed within a few weeks of a baby’s birth, but not everyone has the procedure done.”

The hospital staff had been frantic to get rid of the devil baby, so Jason hadn’t gone back since his birth. He hadn’t paid much attention to his foreskin because it had always retracted when he’d gotten hard, but it was good to know that having extra skin wasn’t weird. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, revealing more hair on his chest and forearms. The scars were still there except for the ones he’d received at Higgins Haven and the Jarvis House.

“Everything looks fine. Two eyes, two balls, a cock...”

Chad smiled and turned to the tub, slowly bending over, and that was all it took for the awakening to begin. Jason’s lungs didn’t need air, but he could hear each inhale and exhale, his chest rising and falling. Goosebumps rose on Chad’s arms as the room temperature plunged, and he stepped into the steamy shower. Jason stepped in behind him and pulled the curtain closed. He was here and he wasn’t. Water pelted his bare chest, but it didn’t run down his body. Warmth was felt, but it didn’t heat his skin. He remained motionless, watching the sudsy hands move through the blond hair and over the lean body until Chad turned to face him.

A leg lifted onto the edge of the tub and a hand grasped one of his, guiding it between the smooth thighs. The tight hole was so hot compared to his cold fingertip, beckoning him to enter. Jason stepped closer, eliminating the gap between his hard cock and the muscled abdomen. Chad's eyes squeezed shut and a deep breath was taken as Jason pressed his finger inside. Just a bit, and then the hand blindly returned, trying to guide his movements once more. Further pressure was applied, stopping when his knuckle met the clenching entrance, and warm breath puffed against his chest. He curled his finger to reach the special spot, smiling at the little whimper.

His Chad wouldn’t be satisfied with only one finger. Jason withdrew and added a second beside it, gripping a round cheek with his other hand. As he carefully pressed them inside, more whimpers followed, accompanied by shivers. When they were fully inserted, Chad opened his eyes with a weak smile.

“It feels good, but it’s like you’re sticking Popsicles up my ass.”

Jason froze. Popsicles, the colorful ice pops he’d eaten as a small boy during the hot summer months. Chad was just being nice again by saying this felt good. Jason pulled his fingers out and looked down at his cock sadly. This would be like having a giant Popsicle inside Chad’s ass, so it would be even worse than fingers. Cold hands and cocks should be kept to themselves instead of making him uncomfortable.

“Hey.” Chad cupped Jason’s jaw and tilted it up. His face was pale, lacking the rosiness it normally had from warm showers and intimacy. “We’re gonna make this work somehow. The water’s getting cold, so let’s take this to the bedroom.”

He turned around and shut the water off. The curtain was pulled back and the bag was unzipped. Out came a towel, which was first used to dry off the bottles and then himself. They were put into the bag, and after taking a sideways glance at Jason’s dry body, Chad hung the towel up. He retrieved the pink sweater from the rack and put it on, but left the remaining clothes where they were. Jason stayed in the tub, staring at his wilting cock. A real boy could pleasure Chad better than a ghost.

“Snap out of it. I don’t want to be with someone else. I want to be with you.” Chad pulled out the white blanket with pink roses and pickaxe holes. “Besides, I can use this to stay warm.”

Jason jumped out of the tub and nodded excitedly, remembering his idea from earlier. He took the blanket and jogged out of the bathroom to the bed in the far corner. Kneeling beside it, he laid the blanket over the mattress and waited for his turtle Chad to arrive. The apple scent came closer with each slow step. His cock was already starting to wake up again, but Chad’s dick had gone to sleep because of the coldness. There had to be a way to keep it awake.

Chad yawned as he climbed onto the bed, lying on his back with his head propped up on the pillow. He placed a bottle of grape lubricant onto the floor, then pulled up his sweater past his abdomen so it wouldn’t get dirty from jizz. Jason folded one side of the blanket over Chad's body, tucked it under, and folded the other side. Now Chad wouldn’t be cold.

“Uh... Jason? How are you gonna have sex with a cocoon?”

He stared at the blanket. Maybe he could flip Chad over and stick his cock through a pickaxe hole? No, that would be too weird. What about... that wasn’t good either. He sighed and looked at Chad’s face. The light from the bathroom didn’t reach the bed directly, but Jason could still see the grin and the perfect white teeth. This type of smile was pretty too, making the blue eyes sparkle the most. If a ghost had a heart, it would be fluttering. He was the luckiest boy in the world to see such bright smiles directed at him.

“I have an idea.”

Chad wriggled out of the cocoon, raised his ass, and pulled the lower half of the blanket until it was bunched up under his back. He draped each side over his chest, leaving his hands free to touch himself beneath it, and his hole would be accessible. His upper body would have extra warmth to compensate for a cold ass. Jason gave him a thumbs up for being a smart boy. His other idea had involved having sex near the fireplace, but Chad would be too embarrassed and Jason wouldn’t like it either. Sex was supposed to be private. The front of the cabin faced the main road.

“Let me lube myself first. I noticed that your body doesn’t get wet, so I’m thinking it wouldn’t work if you—” Chad’s eyes widened as he looked at Jason’s cock. “Is that ectoplasm?”

Jason shrugged and climbed between Chad’s legs. He’d thought it was that stuff called precum, but this substance was thicker and was coming out at a faster rate, drenching the sheet below. Chad leaned up a bit and reached out with a shaky hand, collecting some with his fingertip. He brought it to his nose and sniffed, his eyes returning to a normal size. Jason leaned forward and also took a whiff, but all he could smell were apples. He smiled and returned upright.

“The things we do together... now I can add ghost sex to the list.”

Chad grinned and draped the blanket over himself again. His expression faded into a smirk as he opened his legs wider and started palming his dick, the base just barely visible. It didn’t take long for his warm hand to coax the length into hardness, creating a tent under the blanket. Watching Chad touch himself was still one of the most arousing sights, second only to the sight of him riding a bigger dick.

As if reading Jason’s mind, the naughty boy sat up and slid off the bed, taking the blanket with him. Jason took his place, leaning against the wall, and Chad straddled him in a reverse position. The blanket acted as a barrier between the cold chest and warm back, but it hid the view and required Chad’s hands to keep himself wrapped. Jason lifted it up with one hand, slowly grinding against the curve of the tight ass that was waiting to be filled. He’d missed this too. The teasing until Chad finally received what he wanted.

A long trail of clear fluid provided a slick path between his soft cheeks, making him shiver as he rose on his knees. The thick head was a mere inch from his entrance, but Jason refused to help, smiling as Chad released one side of the blanket. He reached between his legs, searching in the dim light until he found the cock that was also waiting. A quiet moan escaped him as he smeared the fluid over his hole, back and forth, and his legs shook from the effort not to sink down and surrender to both pain and pleasure. He spread them further, the side of one knee pressing against the wall and the other draping over the edge of the narrow mattress. The hunger for Jason’s cock was beautiful and comforting to watch, proving that even a ghost boy could be desirable. Chad could have all of him once he was ready to accept it.

When his hole was slick enough, he pressed down, legs shaking more violently as he fought to get the head inside his tightness. It entered with a wet pop, and he gasped, ass stretching wide to accommodate the girth. The heat was unbelievable, far hotter than any other part of his body, and Jason craved the feeling of every inch being swallowed. He rested his free hand on a hip, fighting the urge to pull it down, but he could only imagine the pain of having something this big inside a tiny ass. His hand retracted, returning to the edge, and he gripped it firmly.

The hand around his cock didn’t leave, fingers and thumb not even close to meeting. More wet pops were heard as Chad raised and lowered himself on the tip, driving it out and back in, moaning as the ridges nudged his sweet spot. His voice was also sweet and soft, calming the desire to claim him in a single pull. The disappearance was hypnotic, but from this height, Jason couldn’t see the tight rim stretch open around his cock. He needed to see it. Placing a hand on Chad’s back, Jason asked him to bend over, and the request was obeyed. His cock was released and both of his good boy’s forearms rested on the mattress between his legs.

This was much better than before. Now he would be able to see his little mate open up for him. A hand reached for his cock again, pressing the head inside urgently, then lowered to the mattress. The shivers hadn’t stopped, but it had been an equally long time for Chad, and this greedy boy wanted more than just a few inches. He hugged the blanket around his upper body before taking half of the dripping cock in a steady motion. His hole was soaking wet, creating wonderful slick sounds as it dragged up to the very tip and deeper down. The next pass was the deepest yet, engulfing the whole length, pained whimpers accompanying it. Such a good boy for taking this cock so deeply.

Jason held on to the sheet as tightly as he could, preventing his hands from reaching out to capture the slender hips and keep them in position. He could sit here all night with his cock buried inside his mate, listening to him whimper as more fluid filled him. The climax hadn’t even started, but Jason had much to give. Despite the vice grip around the base, it seeped out between the spread cheeks, pooling on his skin and dripping down his inner thighs. Chad also seemed content to sit on his cock forever, remaining completely still, forehead pressed on the mattress. Jason closed his eyes and sighed blissfully.

After what could’ve been minutes, he opened them and listened to the quiet breathing. Was Chad having a snooze? Jason gripped his waist and shook him gently, causing Chad to awaken with a soft grunt, his head raising slightly.

“I can’t believe I... my ass got numb and my energy flew out the window.”

Then it was important to finish as quickly as possible. Gone were the days of unhurried enjoyment and multiple rounds. Jason maintained his grip as he moved to a kneeling position, and in a few long thrusts, he had Chad fully awake and gasping. The bed creaked loudly, slaps grew in frequency, and Jason angled his hips just right until the tight ass started to squeeze him dry. One of his hands slid over the cold belly, which was no longer flat. His pulsing cock was felt deep inside, and he tried to push it in even deeper, staring at the round ass pressed against him. Not a single inch could be seen, and he groaned as Chad’s belly swelled a bit from the load being pumped into him.

Jason collapsed onto Chad’s back, bracing his forearms on either side to avoid crushing him. The silky hair, still damp from the shower, brushed under his chin. This angle prevented fluid from leaking out of his mate, keeping it inside his belly while he received the last few spurts. Jason vowed to try the position again once he was a real boy. Chad couldn’t escape, body pinned to the bed. He squirmed from the feeling of being so full, his hole continuing to tighten and relax around the base of the thick cock. Balls rested heavily against the smooth path of skin below his entrance. Jason could truly stay inside this boy forever, filling him up until there was no part left that wasn’t claimed, but even Chad’s own temperature had dropped. Pushing himself up, Jason slowly withdrew, and the fluid began to trickle over the stretched rim.

Chad’s rapid breaths finally started to slow down, and he smiled weakly over his shoulder. “I don’t think I could do this often, but it was amazing.”

Jason nodded, his gaze returning to the twitching hole. Because of Chad’s arched back, the load was taking its time to leave him. It had pooled just inside his ass, and Jason was tempted to enter his mate again to force the load deeper, but he wouldn’t. Chad's eyes were droopy, his face wasn't rosy, and he couldn't stop shivering. Only a bad boy would ignore the signs that he didn't want more.

“Any ideas how I can make it to the bathtub without leaving a trail of ectoplasm behind me?” he mumbled into the sheet. His hole clenched fully, trying to lock the load inside.

Jason grunted and got off the bed. Leaning down, he rolled Chad over carefully so he was facing the ceiling. It would take too long for him to crawl or waddle to the bathroom. The best option was carrying. Jason scooped him up and walked across the bedroom, gazing at the little mound in Chad’s belly. Ghosts didn’t have the sexual limitations that people did, but he willed his cock to go back to sleep.

He lowered Chad into the tub near the faucet, helped him to his knees, and turned the water on. The warmth put a stop to the shivering as Chad splashed himself, cleaning the cum off his dick, uncaring that his sweater was getting wet too. He watched streams of ectoplasm get washed towards the drain. He’d been wary of this stuff at first and so had Jason, but it was just a thicker and clear version of cum. Thankfully it wasn’t green like the book had suggested. However, it was persistent, clinging to the good boy who’d accepted the load nice and deep. Chad would need more than water to remove all of it from his skin. Jason unzipped the bag and handed him a bottle of shower gel.

“You really filled me up. That’s what I get for making you wait five years.”

It wasn't Chad's fault. Jason had been the scared boy, but he couldn't tell him.

Chad poured a blob into his hand, handed the bottle back, and lathered his soft dick. Strangely, the ectoplasm had disappeared from Jason’s cock, just like the blood he’d felt on his head. He was a clean boy once again. While Chad continued to bathe, Jason got dressed and put the potato sack back on, tying it around his neck loosely. His clothes would disappear like the rest of him when it was time to leave. But before returning to his basic form to replenish energy, he could help Chad get rid of the evidence.

Taking the bag with him over his shoulder, Jason jogged back to the bedroom. He removed the blanket and crammed it into the bag. It had been spared from fluids, but the sheet hadn’t been as lucky. There were several spurts of Chad’s cum and a huge patch of wetness closer to the pillow. Jason grabbed the sheet and ripped it off, confirming his suspicions. The ectoplasm had seeped into the mattress. Maybe it would be unnoticeable after drying.

He grunted loudly, drawing Chad’s attention, and held up the sheet. He could burn it at the campfire while Chad finished up here.

“I’ll meet you at the lodge. I’m sure I can skid my way down the hill.”

Jason didn’t complain, knowing Chad wouldn’t like to be carried everywhere, but he wondered how Chad would be able to navigate in the dark without getting injured. None of the lampposts were turned on in the campground. He dug through the bag and pulled out a flashlight, tossing it onto the mattress. Of course a smart boy would come prepared.

“Thanks for leaving that. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Jason raised a hand before jogging to the nearest door. He opened it and remembered to close it behind him. Everything had to be left the same way, or at least as many things as possible. The bed was the exception, unable to be restored. Unless... he re-entered the bedroom and opened a tall wardrobe against the back wall, discovering a stack of linens. He dropped the dirty sheet and grabbed a fresh one. The mattress was still wet, but this would hide the damage until it dried. He nudged the door closed with an elbow, unfolded the sheet, and stretched it over the mattress. The four corners were tucked in neatly. At home, he used to help Mother make the beds, so this was easy. It had been pure luck that this bed hadn't crashed to the floor from his weight.

Splashing sounds were still coming from the bathroom when he left the bedroom again, grasping the dirty sheet. He entered the living room and paused at the front door, checking for the blood where he'd twisted the girl's head off. She'd received a brutal punishment for looking like Chris, but there wasn't any evidence of it. Clearly the other parts of the campground wouldn't have to be checked, and so his time at Packanack was nearly done. He exited the cabin.

The main road was clear, but he listened closely for more trespassers as he circled around the cabin. He only had crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl for company. In a few days, the moon would be full. It hung above the lodge with a sliver missing, providing enough light so he didn’t have to use his sense ability. He cleared the hill in a single leap, rattling the contents of the bag, and continued through the side entrance to the kitchen.

The apron on the table looked like the one from home, as it had grease stains, so he stuffed it inside the bag. The salad dressing and whipped cream also couldn't stay here, even if they spoiled from not being in the fridge. He put them inside too. And what about the container of strawberries on the counter? It was still three-quarters full, but the juice could ruin Chad's stuff. Maybe the deer and rabbits would want a snack. Jason slid the window up, grabbed all of the strawberries in one handful, and threw them onto the trail behind the car. He pulled it down slowly so the glass wouldn't break, then crushed the container in his fist. The chunk of plastic was added to the rest of the evidence being hidden.

Matches would be helpful for starting the fire. Faster than rubbing sticks together. He searched through the drawer of a small cabinet beside the pantry, finding a pack of them, and went back outside to the circle of rocks. Three rotten pieces of wood were crisscrossed in the middle. He’d learned from experience that they didn’t burn well because of the moisture inside them, but he didn’t have his axe to chop more. He dropped the sheet, squatted by the wood, and struck a match. It took several tries for the flame to catch, and putrid smoke rose into the air. While the fire grew, he collected a few dry twigs from nearby and tossed them onto the pile.

Chad’s footsteps were heard over the crackle of the fire, and Jason watched him descend the hill with his arms stretched out beside him. The flashlight was sticking out of a pocket, not activated, and his other pocket held the bottle of grape lubricant that Jason had forgotten about. It must've been knocked under the bed by accident. Chad reached the bottom without falling and limped his way to the fire. He hadn’t bled thanks to the slippery ectoplasm, but his ass always required time to recover from a huge cock.

“I turned the bathroom light off and used a washcloth to wipe the spots I touched. The cops won’t know that we were here.”

He pinched his nose and squinted at the smoke. The smell would bother his sensitive belly. Jason pointed at the car, but Chad shook his head, not wanting to wait there.

“I’ll be fine.” He checked his watch, which read 7:47. “We’ll be late for the party, but who cares.”

Jason didn’t care. Like Tommy, none of the other people at Pinehurst deserved Chad’s attention. If it were possible, Jason wouldn’t mind staying here longer and reliving more memories, but he knew it wasn’t. Packanack couldn’t be the private haven he sought for himself and his Chad. The townspeople of Crystal Lake were too stupid to avoid the warnings, no matter how many bodies he left here. Only home could provide that comfort, and he wasn’t even sure of that anymore. Someone was aware of its location.

He would have to say goodbye to this place soon. Using his boot, he nudged the sheet into the fire, bit by bit until the fabric was fully consumed. The flames were stamped out, leaving ashes and charred wood. He took Chad’s hand and walked with him to the side entrance of the lodge. There was one last room Jason wanted to see.

Ascending the staircase was a slow process, but he helped Chad along, ever patient with him. At the top, Jason turned right and opened the door at the end of the hallway. Illuminated by a beam of moonlight, this was a room that held both good and bad memories. The wooden floor showed no traces of blood spilled from the boy he loved. An intact wardrobe stood against the left wall. He still regretted ruining most of the expensive clothing. A new bed was in the back left corner, covered by the same style of blanket he treasured so deeply. White with pink roses. When he'd slept under the blanket with Chad, there hadn't been any bad dreams of being swallowed by the lake and Mother getting killed.

“Do you want to bring it home?”

Jason shook his head. That blanket had no meaning. It was just another attempt at erasing a past that couldn’t be erased. With time, others might forget, but these two boys wouldn’t. They’d shared a night to remember, one that had changed their lives forever.

“You’re... you’re disappearing, Jason...”

Despite the memories stored elsewhere, he’d seen enough. He led Chad out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and through the side door, pulling it closed behind them. After lowering the bag to the ground beside the driver’s door, Jason turned to face his favorite boy. The sad eyes looked up, watching him lift the potato sack and toss it aside. This time, the kiss wasn't intended for the soft lips. He raised Chad's left hand and kissed the gold ring gently. In a blink, the dream was over.

No tears were shed as Chad grabbed the bag and entered the car. He reached across and unlocked the passenger door, but it wasn’t necessary. Jason was already inside, having returned to a mere wisp of his former self, and this was understood without words. The bag was placed where he'd sat earlier, and the roof didn't lower.

Long ago, Mother had recited something when she’d spoken of Elias, but she’d been wrong. As Packanack Lodge grew distant and the wooden archway drew closer, Jason said a silent goodbye to the campground where he’d met the love of his life. When two people were meant to be together, _"Til death do us part"_ meant nothing.


	6. Game Night

The steamy coffee from the convenience store was dreadful, carrying a burnt taste, but it was the only thing keeping Chad awake and warm as he drove back to Pinehurst. Normally the burning ass would’ve been enough. Thanks to his freezing lover, however, that part of him was quite numb and the pain hadn’t fully set in yet. The limping and waddling were merely side effects of his ass feeling like an unwieldy ice block. But that wasn’t the worst thing. His pants were getting wet because the deepest ectoplasm had finally decided to continue its departure from his body, having clung to his insides. He shuddered and turned onto the narrow trail that bordered the lake. It was better to be fashionably late to the party instead of strolling in there now, looking like he’d wet himself.

The eastern side of Pinehurst was poorly lit, with only a few lampposts lining the main road he’d taken to get here. He parked in his previous spot, keeping the river and steep hill to his right, and remembered to lock the car against any lunatics that might want to go for a joyride. As he limped to the window beside the front door, carrying the bag over his shoulder, there wasn’t any assistance and he knew the reason why. Jason had returned to an orb state, limiting his interactivity with the environment. The sadness had lasted for an instant, becoming hope that he would be seen again. If manifestation depended on energy, there was no reason why Jason wouldn’t be able to repeat the process.

Chad slid the window open and gripped the ledge, peering into the gloom. He wasn’t alone, but it was still creepy to not have a physical presence beside him. Years later, he hadn’t completely overcome his fear of the dark. The darkness itself wasn’t frightening. It was the things darkness could hide, like a snoopy lunatic. That reminded him of the bags hidden under the bed. He had to see if they’d been discovered, and that task spurred him through the window with a soft groan. His stiff legs were given a few seconds to recover before he limped to the bedroom, feeling his way there with a hand on the wall.

With a flick of the switch, the light revealed a sight he’d dreaded to see. A handle from one of the bags was sticking out from under the bed, and it certainly hadn’t been that way when he’d left for Packanack this afternoon. Lowering the bag from his shoulder, he knelt beside the bed and pulled the others out. His hands shook as he unzipped the bags. His clothing was still neatly folded under the pristine shoes, and the teddy bear was beside them. The toys were in disarray under the towels of the other bag. They were mixed with the grooming supplies, which used to all be at the bottom. None of the toys were missing. He had the flogger, blindfold, lube, condoms, and dildo. The supernatural book was in the same position on the floor, so apparently it hadn’t interested the intruder.

If not for the bag’s exposed handle, he would’ve thought the toys had simply been jostled on the way here, but this was too suspicious. Who was the culprit? Tommy had been amused by the floating dildo and had likely dismissed the sight as a hallucination because he hadn’t taken his pills. At least that’s what Chad hoped to be the case. And besides, Tommy didn’t seem like the type to snoop in personal belongings unless he suspected a link to Jason. As for the other loonies, they didn't seem that enamored by the celebrity in town, contrary to what Chad had expected. With his car having been missing for a while, how would they even have known this was his cabin? Maybe a secret admirer was among them, watching from afar. That was always a possibility with his princely charm.

His face hadn’t turned tomato red at the knowledge of his toys being discovered, and that was the biggest surprise out of everything. So what if that person thought he was a BDSM freak? Everyone here would be dead soon anyway. That was the only outcome whenever he was involved with a bunch of young people. He shrugged and grabbed a black muscle shirt, shorts, and a towel, leaving the bags open in their full glory as he stood up. If the snoop wanted to come back and take another look, they were welcome to do so. There were more serious concerns.

Like the towel he’d forgotten on the rack in the southwestern cabin at Packanack. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. How could he have forgotten it when he’d had the sense to retrieve the bottle of grape lubricant? Sighing at his mistake, he pulled the bottle out of his pocket and tossed it into the toy bag. If luck was with him, the cops wouldn’t notice a new towel that hadn’t been there previously. Maybe luck wouldn’t even be required. They would need a great memory to remember the contents of every cabin after five years had passed, and the cops of Crystal Lake were a bunch of buffoons. Everyone except for his dad, who always protected him. He didn’t have to worry.

The blobs of ectoplasm inside his pants gave him the momentum needed to reach the window by the front entrance. He climbed through and limped to his car, pausing at the driver’s door. Across from him, the main house shone like a beacon in the darkness, every light turned on. Going there to use the bathroom wasn’t an option with soiled pants, and thanks to his bright idea, he’d picked a cabin without one. Fortunately he’d been smart enough to bring the flashlight and the map, which was in his pocket. But before checking out the map, he decided to retrieve the Ouija board from the back floor of the car.

Holding the spare clothes and towel against his chest, he unlocked the door with his other hand and opened it. His car was an attention getter, but it was a pain in the ass to have two doors instead of four. He was too lazy to wait for the roof to lower and then be forced to raise it again because of potential thieves, bugs, and critters. Blindly stretching his arm out, he fumbled in the dark and eventually came across the cardboard texture. The box was old and grimy, smelling like it had been inside a grandma’s attic for decades, and he was hesitant to tuck it against his clean sweater. He pulled it out of the car gingerly, his keys digging into his palm. If only he had a third hand.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the door swung shut and the box was taken from his grasp. He smiled at the empty space beside him before locking the door. He swapped the keys for the map and carefully uncrumpled it, creases lining the paper. With the moon’s light, he could barely see the cabin icons. Camarillo Camp was located to the northeast on a small island, across another bridge. A light tapping sound struck the map, targeting that area. Jason knew of a cabin with a bathroom.

The box floated down the side of the car to the back. It stopped there, waiting for Chad to follow. The roof wasn't high enough to have hidden the strange sight from anyone across the river, and he took a look around to ease his worry that someone could be watching. Dozens of hiding spots were available behind the cabins and among the trees, doing nothing to calm his nerves. Could Jason still sense people as a ghost? He seemed capable of navigating through the darkness easily, so perhaps.

Putting his fears aside, Chad pocketed the map and followed the slow board, cutting through the forest. The only footsteps were his own, and the cooling air was still, not even a hint of a breeze rustling the leaves. Crickets went silent, resuming their chirps after he’d passed. Like the other bridge near the main house, this was just wide enough for two people or one gigantic ghost. He remained close behind, keeping his eyes on the wooden boards as he ascended the stairs to the flat section of the bridge. Some of the planks were missing, and they creaked under his feet, causing his heart to thump with each hesitant step. The water below was dark and deep, but he found comfort in knowing that if he fell, his invisible protector would leap to his aid. He wasn’t the best swimmer, preferring to lounge by the shore and show off his muscles while his fellow counselors had frolicked in the water.

Three cabins were located at the other end of the bridge. Medium, small, and large in that order, each having their own trail leading to the front door. He was convinced that the same person had designed all of the cabins in Crystal Lake, as their contents were generally discernible from their shape. The ones that were long and narrow tended to be suited for entertainment, containing a lounge area or sometimes a kitchen at the back. They never had a bathroom, and the same applied to the smallest of cabins. Only the largest had that possibility.

Jason led him down the rightmost trail, circling to the front door. It opened, and the box floated inside, illuminated as the light switch was flicked. Chad remained outside to scan the surroundings. The cabin faced rocky hills, similar to the one where his bags were located, but this place felt more private. A short wooden fence bordered the base of the hills, extending north to a river that flowed into the lake. Not all of the windows were shuttered, but stepping into the living room revealed that the previous tenants hadn’t stripped the curtains. Maybe his cabin at Turtle Pond Camp had curtains too. He could remember looking at the windows to see if they had shutters, but he hadn’t paid attention to the decorations. Just the furniture. Still, sounds would travel less here because of the greater distance to the main house. And a bathroom was more important than a kitchen, especially with free meals being offered.

Chad pushed the front door closed, already deciding to bring his bags here at a later time. The box continued its journey across the living room, pausing at a doorway to the right. Another switch was flicked, illuminating a hallway that stretched to the bathroom. With three hallways from front to back, this cabin had the same layout as the one he’d rented near the Jarvis House, but the difference was that it didn’t have a bedroom. This area had a reclining chair, couch, bookshelf, wardrobe, and stacks of boxes on either side of the bathroom doorway. Nothing was ever perfect with these cabins. He sighed, trudging down the hallway. At least the bathroom had most of the resources required to improve his appearance. It had a medicine cabinet instead of a mirror, but that was a good thing. He probably resembled a ghost himself, still feeling chilled to the bone, even with the sweater. The effects of ghost sex wouldn’t disappear that easily, as evidenced by the traces of ectoplasm he could swear were inside him. His stomach had swelled from the sheer amount.

The box was lowered onto the middle of the floor and an invisible hand caressed his flat stomach. This time, the shiver didn’t come from the cold touch. It came from the memory of every crevice inside him being filled. He’d missed the sensation, craved it, and he still did. But when he’d told Jason that he wouldn’t be able to do this often, he’d been telling the truth, despite the pleasure from prostate stimulation. Penetration from a ghost was truly like having a huge Popsicle inside his ass, and the thick fingers had the same effect. His snooze had probably been a combination of falling asleep from energy depletion and passing out from extreme cold. One would think that ghosts could warm themselves up by acquiring energy from people and other sources, but apparently that wasn’t the case. Their bodies were destined to remain cold forever, and Chad assumed this would also apply to an undead. However, the Necronomicon’s magic had restored Jason’s human form all those years ago, so only time would tell.

It was unbelievable how quickly time had passed. The party had to be well underway by now, but Chad was losing interest in attending. Tina had mentioned a little game of Truth or Dare, and such a game could come with awful possibilities. Trying not to imagine them, he draped his spare clothes and towel over the rack. Water ran in the background as Jason prepared a comfortable water temperature.

Starting with his shoes and pants, Chad removed them, leaving the pants pooled at his feet among the dust and dirt. A large wet section extended on either side of the back seam, continuing down the inner thigh areas. He mentally thanked Jason for not having green ectoplasm, which would’ve been more disturbing than arousing. The pink sweater was treated more carefully, hung from the rack with the rest of his clothes. His mom had purchased this one after she’d learned that the other had supposedly gotten damaged. The sentimental value mostly stemmed from the memories associated with the color and style of the garment, though he appreciated her gesture.

By the time he returned to the tub and knelt inside, the water had reached a soothing temperature. The drain had been left unplugged because Jason knew the rules about bodily fluids floating around. During these types of bathing sessions, Chad always felt a sense of deja vu. The enormity of Jason’s loads made it necessary to take multiple showers and baths to be clean again. Unfortunately a public appearance had to be made, so those XXXL condoms would’ve been a luxury.

The mystery of the XL condoms had been partially solved. Jason wanted to possess someone and use their body to create a more pleasant sexual experience, and Chad couldn’t imagine himself agreeing to that. He wasn’t so sex-starved that he needed a cock from any available source. He looked at bulges, sure, but only for comparison purposes. His own bulge was quite impressive compared to most others, though it was still proportionate to his body. Not surprising, as Greek gods were few and far between. Jason was a god among men in that department. Naturally a huge guy would have a huge cock, but it would’ve been comical if he’d turned out to have a pencil dick.

A sudden knock on the front door prompted Chad to turn the water off and jump to his feet. The stiffness in his legs was ignored as he jogged to the towel rack, leaving a trail of water behind him. He snatched it off and wrapped it around his body as a girl would, hiding his chest scar. Who the hell was knocking and how had they picked this cabin out of over a dozen? They must’ve followed him here. He whirled around, continued down the hallway, and crossed the living room to the window beside the front door.

The visitor he’d least wanted to see was here. Tonight was already full of surprises. Tommy was holding a glass of coke and a paper plate containing a pepperoni pizza slice. Holding back the sigh, Chad slid the window open. The coolness from outside added to the freezing air around him.

Tommy sidestepped to the window. “I... I thought you might be hungry, and I didn’t want to stay with the others. It’s loud and...”

Eating after eight o’clock wasn’t something Chad did often, as he feared losing his beach body, and soft drinks were out of the question because of the cavity risk. But the second part was understandable. Tommy was the new guy in this loony bin, so naturally there would be awkwardness around the others. It would be stupid of him to stay here for the duration of the party though. One wrong thing and his head could leave his shoulders. What options remained without coming across as a total asshole?

“What if I meet you there after I get dressed?”

Before the suggestion had fully left Chad’s mouth, cold lips pressed lightly on the right side of his neck where the hickey was located, and his ass was given a few two-handed squeezes under the towel. Jason was either pleased with him for diverting this potential catastrophe, or warning him that a Tommy intruder would meet a gruesome end if this cabin was invaded. Probably both.

“You should eat the pizza before coming. You... you look smaller than when I saw you last.”

Tommy offered the plate and glass through the window. His hands trembled slightly as he smiled, lips pressed tight together. A faint blush was on his cheeks. Oh god. That’s all Chad needed. A crush from the guy who’d killed his lover by hacking him beyond repair. An infatuation that couldn’t be reciprocated, not even in a million years. He stared at the offering, his stomach doing flips from the greasy scent of cheese. The pizza didn’t look very appetizing, as the cheese had turned solid from Tommy’s venture into the chilly night. Remembering the suspiciousness of this situation, Chad met his gaze and tried to keep his tone neutral.

“I’m not really hungry. How did you know I was here?”

Tommy slowly withdrew the offering, his eyes losing their sparkle. “I went out for a walk and saw the light from the cabin. No one else lives around here except Ethel and Junior.”

It was a reasonable answer, and some of the tension left Chad’s body. He wouldn’t have been able to explain a floating box unless he'd blamed it on Tommy’s medication again. But there was still the issue of someone snooping inside the cabin where his convertible was parked.

“Did you happen to visit the cabin where my car is? Someone looked through my stuff while I was gone.”

Tommy nodded. “I knocked, but you didn’t answer so I kept searching. Only the bedroom light was on.” So he hadn’t visited the cabin during the time at Packanack. He must’ve visited after the floating box had led the way to the other cabin.

“Well, it’s not like I had anything embarrassing in my bags for them to find,” Chad joked, forcing a smile. It was returned with a half-smile from Tommy, who clearly remembered the contents of the toy bag in vivid detail. “I’ll take that pizza and coke since you brought them all the way here. See you soon.”

Tommy handed them to him. After what seemed like hours, his eyes drifting everywhere, he finally turned away and started following the trail that led to the small bridge. His slow pace confirmed that he’d wished for a different outcome. It was a kind gesture for him to bring the food here, but a friendship was both impossible and undesirable. His mental suffering didn’t amount to the suffering he’d inflicted on Jason. Why hadn’t Tommy tried to incapacitate him, providing enough time to escape? His actions had been born from the need to defend his sister, but he’d taken things too far and that was unforgivable. Even a killer like Jason had morals, never harming children because of his own plight as a child. And despite his opportunities to kill countless numbers of people, someone like Tommy was still breathing.

With a grim smile, Chad carried the food to the bathroom. Tommy was only breathing because Jason preferred to wait until the resurrection to kill him. Then it would be known that the legend of Crystal Lake could never truly die. Death was an inconvenience that would last until it was time to rise again. Although the wait was painful, maybe it had meaning. Tommy could be destined to play an important role later on. Chad hadn’t been a guy to believe in fate, but his perceptions had changed after falling in love for the first time.

He poured the coke into the sink, leaving the empty glass inside, and dumped the paper plate into the wastebasket. The greasy scent filled the bathroom, making his stomach churn for a second time. Normally he wouldn’t object to a slice of pizza, but tonight he wasn’t feeling it. He removed the plastic bag and tied the ends into a knot, able to breathe once again without wanting to barf. The bag was taken from his grasp and floated out of the bathroom. He could imagine the pleased smile on Jason’s face as the front door creaked open. Any gift from Tommy would be better off in the garbage.

Speaking of gifts, the ghost load seemed to be finally gone, as Chad couldn’t feel any ectoplasm trailing down his legs. On the downside, the numbing effects had worn off, turning his ass into a blaze of stinging pain from being stretched. He unwrapped the towel and hung it on the rack, wishing Jason was back here to help him get dressed. It would save him the trouble of bending over when he just wanted to flop on a bed he didn’t have. Getting to the house for this stupid game night was going to be fun. And why had he brought a muscle shirt and shorts? The temperature was hot during the day, but the nights were getting cooler as October advanced.

The front door thumped shut, and within seconds, the chilliness marked Jason’s arrival in the bathroom. Chad turned to the doorway and opened his mouth to ask for help, but the shorts were already floating into his field of vision. They lowered to his feet. Not trusting his balance in such a state, he reached behind him and gripped the towel rack with one hand, then lifted each foot off the floor. The silky shorts slid up his legs and clung to his bulge, making it obvious that he wasn’t wearing underwear. The Chad from years ago had gotten boners at the drop of a hat, but after meeting Jason, sexual attraction had become limited to him. No matter how many bulges, asses, or tits he saw tonight, there was no need to worry about popping an erection and embarrassing himself in front of everyone.

A sock floated out of a shoe, and the process was repeated until his lower half was dressed. He would’ve preferred clean socks and shoes, but thankfully they didn’t smell ripe, as he’d changed them during his brief stop at his second house. The pink sweater came next, drifting over his head, and he slipped his arms into the openings without complaint. A sweater and shorts combo was a bit odd, but if that’s what Jason wanted him to wear, then fine. His watch was already on his wrist, so except for transferring his pocket contents and freshening up, he was almost set to make his appearance at the party.

Slowly dropping to a knee, he grabbed his wallet and ring of keys, leaving the flashlight in the pants pocket. It was too dangerous to carry heavy items without a belt holding his shorts up. If the other guys saw his glory, their self-esteem would be traumatized for life, and he didn’t want to be that cruel to them. He gripped his thigh and rose just as slowly, wincing at the crack of his bones. His youthful beauty had been maintained over the years, but he still turned into an old man after sex.

“Thanks for helping with my clothes.”

His ass didn’t receive the squeeze this time. It was his bulge, making him gasp and flinch. He raised his hands and shoved them forward, successfully impacting the cold chest, and a deep chuckle resulted. He could already tell that this game night wasn’t going to be innocent, not with a ghost who’d regained his long-lost horniness. Rolling his eyes, Chad skirted around the invisible giant and limped to the sink. The medicine cabinet contained new toothbrushes and a box of toothpaste. After unwrapping them, he brushed his teeth carefully to eliminate the traces from dinner at Packanack, then put the toothbrush into the holder. Without a mirror, his hair was a lost cause. He had to settle for the messy prince look by sweeping his bangs back.

Time to make his appearance. He grabbed the Ouija board, having no choice but to carry it to the house unless he wanted to explain why he was taking a stroll with a floating box. Luck had prevented him from having to do that with Tommy. Fire stung his ass with every limping step to the front door. He should’ve searched for med sprays instead of sleeping earlier, but that would give him something to do tomorrow. Jason opened the door for him, then pulled it closed after Chad stepped outside. This wasn’t so bad. He made it to the treacherous bridge in less than a minute, reminding himself that he’d survived worse. Like a huge knot that had been ten or more inches in girth.

Heavy footsteps traveled across the bridge, giving him courage to keep going. If the planks could handle Jason’s weight, surely they could handle half of that. Holding the box away from his body, Chad kept his head tilted down until he reached the other end. All he had to do was continue heading west, and sure enough, the bridge near the house came into sight after he passed the map stand near his cabin. The dark orchard ahead was creepy, but why was he worrying? Crystal Lake was home to only one serial killer. For the sake of not running into any spiderwebs, however, he chose to circle around the orchard to the front of the house.

Muffled zapping sounds were heard more distinctly as he approached the rightmost door. It sounded like the Ghostbusters were battling the Marshmallow Man. The door opened as he stepped onto the porch, revealing Tommy on the other side. His bedroom faced the front, so he’d probably been hovering by the window, waiting for his crush to arrive. Chad didn’t even want to joke about that. Ideally this was just a lonely guy looking for a friend. That friendship wouldn’t happen, but the prince could use a slave while he was here.

“Do you mind taking the box from me?”

“Sure.” Tommy grabbed the box and jerked his head to the staircase. “Violet’s getting the seance ready in her bedroom. I’ll bring this to her.”

He seemed more cheerful, walking with a spring in his step. He’d certainly changed in a short span. When he’d first arrived at Pinehurst, he’d barely said two words to anyone, and Chad attributed the improvement to himself. In a house full of strangers, it was helpful for Tommy to have someone he knew. There was still hope that he could turn his life around instead of being destined for a padded cell or the sharp edge of a machete. If that didn’t end up being the case, tears wouldn’t be shed for the person who’d taken Jason away.

The door slammed shut after Chad stepped into the house. Oh boy. He was tempted to say his goodbyes already, blaming his retreat on an upset stomach, but it was too early for bed. Just after 9pm. The pain would likely keep him awake anyway, and he needed something to bide his time until it lessened. He could ask his freezing lover for another Popsicle cock, and the request would gladly be obliged. The energy sapping would help him go to sleep until the pain woke him up. Then more fucking? It would be an endless cycle. Not the worst way to spend time he supposed. It would certainly make up for the lost years of fun.

Not only was his lover a ghost, he was also a mind reader. The door creaked open a tad, providing an invitation to perform the 180-degree turn outside, and a hand caressed his stomach again. A soft groan escaped him as it skimmed over his bulge, and one of his own hands flew up to his mouth in an attempt to stop any further sounds. But it was filthy from holding the box, and Jason knew this, continuing his phantom assault while enjoying another unsuppressed groan. The living room occupants were too absorbed in the movie’s climax, but Tommy seemed to have heard the little noises of pleasure. His expression was curious as he suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his silent footsteps stopping.

Chad smiled weakly. “My stomach's killing me. Maybe it didn’t like something in the pizza.”

“Oh.” Tommy’s face became a blank slate, both comforting and worrying. He pointed down the hallway at the dining room, not moving from his position. “They want to play Truth or Dare after the movie, but I was thinking we could...” His hand lowered, playing with the other. “We could go to my room and hang out.”

Chad gulped. Hanging out in Tommy’s bedroom versus playing a game of Truth or Dare. Making Jason jealous versus potentially embarrassing himself. One side could have lethal consequences.

“I haven’t played Truth or Dare since high school. I think I’ll join them.”

A quiet “Oh” was the response. With his head bowed, Tommy walked past him to the dining room and sat at the left side of the table on the farthest chair. He’d gotten stronger physically, but in some ways, he was still the kid who was easy to hurt. In the living room, the Ghostbusters were being celebrated as heroes for their victory over the Marshmallow Man. Chad stood near the couch, where Joey, Robin, Jake, and Reggie were seated. It was a tight fit when there were only three cushions.

Even over the loud theme song, Chad could still hear a satisfied huff behind him from Jason. The light touches resumed, slowly traveling from his throat to his bulge and then back up. Biting his lip, he tried to ignore them, but their persistence made it impossible. Throbs were felt below, his body betraying him in spite of the coldness. He limped to the kitchen, freeing himself from the perverted ghost, and washed the Ouija board grime off his hands.

When he returned to the area beside the couch, his semi-boner was gone and the movie credits had stopped rolling. The teens stood up and joined Tommy in the dining room. Jake sat across from him at the far end, followed by Robin and Joey, who gave Chad a cheerful wave through the doorway. He waved back at Joey with less enthusiasm, remembering the chocolate handprint on his shirt. Reggie removed the VHS and swapped it for Spaceballs, then jogged back to the couch and plunked himself down on the middle, his legs bouncing restlessly.

The atmosphere was a lot different than the party at the vacation house five years ago. In fact, this didn’t qualify as a party at all. It was just a few people quietly enjoying their evening, free from the effects of weed and alcohol. Only three bedrooms were upstairs, two belonging to Tommy and Violet, so where was everyone else spending their time? Eddie, Tina, and Vic were unaccounted for, and it seemed like Shelly wasn’t coming. That was unfortunate, as it would’ve been nice to have another familiar face here.

Chad flinched as the front door was shoved open, slamming into the wall so forcefully that a dent was left from the knob. Covered in sweat, Vic stormed inside, halting as he saw Chad. The head to toe inspection was difficult to decipher, lingering on his smooth legs before returning to his face.

Vic appeared ready to lay the smackdown, hands curled, brow furrowed, and jaw clenched. Did Junior shit on his pizza or something? Chad opened his mouth to ask, but Vic was already striding to the staircase. Silence was probably the best course of action anyway. Vic stomped up the stairs, and seconds later, water started running. So the guy did know what showers were, despite having a wardrobe that apparently consisted of two clothing items.

The sex-crazed teens were the next to enter, Eddie with an arm wrapped around Tina. She giggled and laid a sloppy smooch on his cheek. They smelled like sex, and one side of her jean romper was pulled up, exposing half an ass cheek. As they passed on the way to the dining room, the temperature plunged, raising goosebumps on Chad’s arms and legs. Even Reggie shivered, his red hoodie and sweatpants failing to keep him warm against the drastic change.

“Yo Matt!” he yelled, cupping his mouth. His eyes didn’t leave the tiny television. “Can you turn the heat on?”

There was no answer. The doctor was probably inside his office, compiling his notes for the day. Managing a loony bin had to be a busy task.

“Want me to get a fire started?”

“Sure,” Reggie mumbled, continuing to shiver.

Before Chad could approach the fireplace, the fire was already starting itself. A lit match pressed against a log, staying there until the flame caught the wood, and then it was blown out. He held his breath as he glanced at Reggie, but the boy’s expression hadn’t changed. He was too busy watching Colonel Sandurz talk to a lackey about Planet Druidia.

The conversation in the dining room wasn’t much better, consisting of boring topics like chores to do tomorrow. Chad tuned the voices out, listening for Shelly’s car. He didn’t dare to sit on the couch, fearing that he wouldn’t be able to get up again. In that regard, this was reminiscent of the time he’d attended the party. He wished he could bring back the funner version of Chad from his high school years to spice up this event, but he didn’t know what to do around these people. Like Tommy, he was a stranger.

It was 9:15 when the puttering of a car was heard. The front door had been open this whole time, a continued invitation to silently excuse himself, but his waiting paid off. Shelly walked inside, wearing a white dress shirt, a black zip-up sweater, black pants, and shiny shoes. A red silk flower was pinned to the left side of the sweater. Chad smiled at the attempt to dress up, despite the casual nature of this gathering. A chuckle answered him as Shelly eyed the pink sweater and black shorts outfit.

“Glad you could come.” Chad pointed a thumb behind him at the dining room. “I think they’re waiting for Vic and Violet before Truth or Dare starts.”

Shelly froze with a hand on the doorknob. He was likely imagining all of the embarrassing situations that could arise from the game. “What if they ask me to... I don’t know about this.”

“Just don’t pick dare and you’ll be fine.” Chad patted Shelly on the shoulder. “Come on, I’ll be with you. Remember when we went skinny dipping?”

The man boobs and belly weren’t the most pleasant memories to recall, but Chad didn’t cringe. His encouragement made Shelly close the door and nod determinedly. He followed Chad into the dining room, thankfully not asking about the limp. Chad sat on the chair at the foot of the table, across from where Matt usually was, and Shelly sat to his left. The chair to his right was empty, leaving room for Vic or Violet. The other would have to sit at the head.

Tommy didn’t look pleased about sitting beside Eddie. His face was stony as he stared at the empty coke bottle on the middle of the table. Yesterday, Chad had noticed Tommy's clenching hands in response to the taunts about fucking the killer. Eddie was one step away from getting knocked out, and Chad wanted to be there when it happened. The asshole was always wearing a smug smile, like he thought he was the hottest guy in town, but there was only one Greek god here.

Within less than a minute of everyone being seated, heavy footsteps approached the dining room. Wearing a black muscle shirt and sweatpants, Vic stood in the doorway, his icy blue eyes settling on the chair beside Chad. He strode there and sat down, leaning forward in his seat, forearms resting on the table as he shot a silent challenge at the rest of the teens. Between Vic and Tommy, Chad didn’t know who would win a fight, as their muscles were comparable. Vic looked like he chopped wood for a living, and Tommy must’ve had access to gyms during his stays at the mental hospitals.

Violet was no joke either. She entered silently, walking to the head of the table. Her black tank top showed off arms that were decent for a girl. She had a bit of extra meat on her bones, so her arms weren’t as toned as Vanessa’s had been, but Violet could put up a fight if she needed to. Her dark red lips and black eye makeup were heavily done, giving her a goth appearance, and her ensemble also consisted of a short black skirt, tights, boots, and silver chains around her neck. Chad wouldn’t want to get on her bad side, considering his battle at the yellow car with A.J.

“So here’s the rules,” Violet said, crossing her arms on the table. She sounded bored, like she would rather be in her own world with her music. “We’ll start with me and go clockwise so everyone gets a turn in the spotlight. When it’s your turn, you pick truth or dare. Then Robin will spin the bottle.”

“Why does she get to spin it?” Tina asked.

Violet rolled her eyes. “Because it’s a long table and she’s one of the closest to the bottle.”

Technically there were four possible spinners. Eddie was across from Robin, and Tina was across from Joey. The bottle was in the middle of that square of people.

Tina extended an arm and rested her hand over the bottle. “I can easily reach it! Why can’t I do it?”

“My game, my rules.” Violet shot her a look that could kill, making Tina retract her hand. “The bottle will point at someone, and that person gets to ask a question or make a dare. We’ll do at least two rounds. Don’t be a wimp. If you pick truth one round, you’ll have to pick dare on the next. Any _other_ questions before we start?”

A solemn silence filled the room, and she hummed in satisfaction. Butterflies fluttered in Chad’s stomach as he remembered his past experiences playing this game. Whenever teens were involved, the questions and dares always included sexual themes.

“I’ll start with truth,” Violet said. “Go ahead, Robin.”

Robin spun the bottle. It landed on Tina.

“Here’s my question for you. Why are you such a bitch?” Tina asked, smiling sweetly at Violet. There were several gasps and snickers around the table.

“I am _not_ a bitch,” Violet replied, and Chad had to agree with her. She seemed to get along fine with the awkward Robin, as they were both fairly quiet. “Jake. Truth or dare?”

Jake took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. “T-truth.”

The bottle was spun again, landing on Eddie.

“All right, man. On a scale of one to ten, how badly do you wanna fuck Robin?”

Jake’s eyes drifted over the table as he fiddled with his trembling hands. What a cruel question. If he answered with a low number, Robin might feel like shit. With a high number, it could introduce total awkwardness to their friendship. “I... m-maybe a...”

Eddie grinned at him. “You can’t be a pussy, remember?”

“A f-five. I’d only m-make love to her if she w-wanted me to.”

Robin burst into a fit of giggles as she looked sideways at Jake. Pink rose to his cheeks, getting darker by the second.

“I-I-I didn’t mean it,” he said softly. Her giggles continued and he repeated himself. They still didn’t stop, and anger flashed over his face. “I-I-I said I didn’t mean it!”

Surprised by his outburst, Robin finally stopped giggling. She watched him stand up and stride out of the dining room, her amusement fading into self-questioning about her actions. Her gaze returned to the bottle. This wasn’t the first time she’d done something like this. When she’d talked about her dead brother, she’d also giggled. Maybe her uncontrollable laughter was the reason why she was being housed at Pinehurst.

“I’m going to bed,” she said after a long period of silence.

Eddie didn’t look so sure of himself as Robin left, but he didn’t look that upset about it either. He was the arrogant high school jock with a girlfriend who was nothing more than eye candy. Chad knew their type well. The two of them would stand at a corner, snickering at the lesser people that walked by while they performed nauseating public displays of affection.

Tina smiled and shrugged. “Two down. I guess that makes me the spinner.” Her smile disappeared in a heartbeat at the deathly glare she received from Violet.

“Joey will be spinning. It’s also his turn to choose. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he said, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He spun the bottle and it landed on Chad. The poor guy clearly had mental disabilities, so Chad tried to keep his question as innocent as possible.

“How often do you wash your hands?”

“All the time.” Joey laid his hands on the table, palm up. He smiled brightly. “See? They’re clean!”

Indeed they were. This was the sole occasion where Chad hadn’t seen him with chocolate on his hands. He gave Joey a thumbs up, and the smile brightened further until his eyes nearly disappeared.

Joey patted Vic on the shoulder, causing him to stiffen and clench his jaw. His eyes hadn’t left the table since the beginning of the game. “You’re next, Vic!”

“I don’t want to play this stupid game,” he gritted out, tendons flexing in his neck. His left fist hung beside him, the other on the table. More thumps sounded as Joey continued patting his shoulder, oblivious to the fact that he was seconds away from getting knocked to the moon.

“Come on, Vic! I know it’s scary, but you gotta be brave!”

“Fuck it. Truth.”

The patting stopped as Joey reached for the bottle and spun it. The damn thing landed on Eddie again, and his wide grin couldn’t mean anything good. “Out of everyone in this house, who do you wanna fuck the most?”

For a split second, almost too brief to catch, the blue eyes flicked in Chad's direction. But Vic’s answer came without hesitation.

“Tina.”

The grin didn’t leave Eddie’s face. “It’s all good, man. She’s the hottest one here.” His comment made Violet’s shoulders sink slightly, but her bored expression didn’t change.

“I’m picking truth too,” Chad said. Might as well save the worst for last so he wouldn’t have a burning face for the rest of the game. The bottle landed on Tina, and her dark eyes sparkled mischievously as she rested her chin on a hand.

“Do you prefer the company of girls or guys?”

Chad’s eyes darted over the guys. Tommy and Vic were avoiding his gaze, Shelly was looking at him with a gentle grin, and Joey’s face was pure as if he didn’t fully understand what the question entailed. It was a complicated question. During high school, his answer would’ve been girls. He'd collected them like trophies, making a game of counting his conquests. But his experiences with Jason had pulled another side to the surface. It was a side that had always been there, yet had never been pursued. Now he identified as being Jason-sexual, wanting nothing more than him, though he didn't prefer a particular gender.

“Uh... I prefer guys.”

“Hm.” Tina gave him a knowing smile. She must’ve caught him checking out the guys _and_ girls, but she didn’t pursue the matter.

Shelly sighed. “Truth.” He hadn’t been here for the meet and greet session, so the others couldn't know much about him except for what they’d heard in the news after Higgins Haven. Or maybe he'd introduced himself to them at some point.

The spinning bottle landed on Tommy, breaking the Eddie and Tina trend, and he finally looked up from the table.

“Do you believe in Jason Voorhees?”

Shelly glanced at Chad before replying. “Sort of. He died a long time ago as a kid.” In truth, Shelly had started believing in Jason after he’d mentioned finding him in the barn with the hockey mask and speargun, but he’d went along with the vigilante excuse when dealing with Dorf.

Tommy opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to ask more questions, then closed it and went back to staring holes in the table.

“Since we’re all picking truth, I’ll do it too,” Tina said, shrugging.

As the bottle landed on Violet, her eyes flashed with excitement from the light overhead. “How many STDs do you have?”

Bolting to her feet, Tina pressed her palms on the table and glared at Violet. “Zero.” It could be the truth. As long as they weren’t Tiffany, people could enjoy sex without having every disease that existed.

Eddie looked between the two girls, his eyes also shining at the potential catfight. He slid a hand along Tina’s back, letting it drift to her exposed ass cheek, and she giggled as he squeezed it. With the fight averted, she sat her flat ass down again. She had pretty big tits, but she needed to do some squats.

“My turn,” Eddie said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Truth.”

Joey got to ask the question. He fixed Eddie with a serious look, his hands clasped in front of the lower half of his face. “What’s your favorite chocolate bar?”

The simplicity of the question stunned Eddie for a moment. “Uh... Snickers.” Chad preferred Kit Kats.

“Truth,” Tommy mumbled. He watched the spinning bottle, which landed on Chad, and his eyes flicked to him. There were an infinite number of questions to ask, but Chad was at a loss. It certainly wouldn’t be anything sexual, as he could feel Jason’s gaze on him from behind.

“What’s your favorite video game?”

“Zaxxon. It’s... it’s the only one I have.”

Violet uncrossed her arms and folded a hand over the other. Sighing loudly, she looked around the emptier table. “That’s it for round one. Everyone has to perform a dare now.” That realization made Chad’s heart start pounding. On the plus side, he didn’t have to go first.

Eight pairs of eyes watched the bottle spin. Of course it landed on Tina. This game was jinxed.

“I dare you to take off your makeup and show us what you’re hiding.”

The dare could’ve been a lot worse. Without showing any emotion, Violet stood up and walked down Tina’s side of the table, not a single creak arising from her silent footsteps. She disappeared after leaving the dining room. Only a small section of the couch, the end table, and the front entrance were visible from here. When the water in the kitchen was turned on, Tina snickered, expecting a troll to return. From Chad’s experience, most girls looked fine without makeup. It could just be startling to see the change, particularly if they’d gone into clown territory prior. For the ones who didn’t wear a completely different face, they were merely enhancing what they'd already had. As someone who cared about his appearance, he understood wanting to have self-confidence and look great to the world. Even now, he was aware that he didn’t look his best, especially in the hair and outfit departments.

It took a couple minutes for the heavy makeup to be scrubbed off, but when Violet returned to her chair, she proved that she hadn't been hiding anything. Her face was slightly rosy, having a few beauty marks, and the lack of makeup made her appear younger. Eddie and Tina looked her up and down as if she was nothing more than a plain Jane, then snickered among themselves. Their quiet laughter caused Violet to swallow and stare at her fidgeting hands on her lap. If those two happened to meet their end, Chad wouldn’t be shedding any tears for them.

The game resumed, moving to Joey. The others stared at him until he remembered it was his turn. “Oh! Right!” He spun the bottle, smiling at the result. “It’s you and me again, Vic! What do you want me to do?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Vic muttered, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“Sure, Vic!” Joey stood up and pulled on the waistband of his pants, peering into them. “On second thought, I don’t think I can.” He sat down and gave his buddy more loving pats on the shoulder. “Sorry, Vic!”

Everyone listened to the sounds in silence. Pat, pat, pat, over and over in sequences of three until Vic placed his left fist onto the table. He turned his head away, hiding the look he gave Joey. Whatever it was, the patting stopped and the bottle was spun. It was Chad’s turn to dare Vic to do something. He searched his mind for a task that wouldn’t result in flying to the moon.

“Uh... I dare you to keep your hands to yourself until the game is over.”

Vic snorted, a tiny smile appearing as he unclenched his hand, but the threat wasn’t over. A bottle spin revealed Tina as the dare giver to Chad.

“Take off your clothes and pose for us, Adonis.”

Under different circumstances, he would’ve been flattered by being compared to the Greek god of beauty and desire, but Tina’s demand made his heartbeat skyrocket. It was impossible to fulfill. His body wasn’t meant to be enjoyed by others, even visually. All eyes were on him, waiting for his next move.

The two hanging lights flickered overhead, drawing everyone’s attention, and a cold breeze whirled through the dining room. Was Jason using his shift ability? Tommy’s eyes darted to the space behind Chad, and they widened as he cried out in alarm. A glance over Chad's shoulder showed nothing but the doorway. The lights calmed and the air stilled.

“What was that?” Tina whispered, snuggling closer to Eddie.

“You pissed someone off,” Violet said.

“What do you mean?”

Violet ignored her and looked at Shelly. “Your turn.”

Joey spun the bottle and it landed on himself. “Sing part of a song for us, new guy.”

Shelly’s cheeks turned pink as he cleared his throat, and Chad blushed with him, soft chuckles escaping his closed lips. “Uh... grotesque silhouette, machete in hand. Savagely the butcher swings, his blade your flesh it tears. For life you flee the terror, from the fiend from Crystal Lake. Like a ghost he vanishes, you can run but won't escape. Bewaaaaare, bewaaaaare, Fridaaaaay the 13th...”

Eddie grimaced and raised a hand for him to stop, his other covering his ear. “Okay, okay. Spin the bottle, Joey.”

It was Tina’s turn to receive a dare and her opponent was Violet. An eye for an eye.

“Take off your makeup.”

Tina slid out of Eddie’s embrace and strode to the kitchen. Her makeup had a natural look with minimal peachy foundation and light mascara, so she returned within a minute. She lacked Violet’s eccentric charm, but she didn’t qualify as a troll either. She stood at her chair with her hands on her hips, waiting for a reaction. Violet didn’t spare her a single glance as she inspected her black nails. With a huff, Tina sat down and ran a hand through her curly hair.

“You still look great, babe,” Eddie whispered, but she ignored him. He shrugged. “Guess it’s my turn. Go for it, Joey.”

The bottle landed on Joey again. “Eddie, I want you to give Tina a nice kiss. She seems sad.”

Leaning around Tina and gripping her shoulders, Eddie kissed her long and deep. She stiffened initially, and then her hands tangled in his hair as tongue action was added. Chad rested an elbow on the table and brought his hand to his forehead, the sucking and moaning becoming too much to bear. When they finally broke apart, their lips were swollen and Tina smirked at him.

One last bottle spin for the person to choose Tommy’s dare. That person was Tina. Yeah, this game was definitely jinxed. “Tommy, I want you to give Chad a nice kiss. He seems lonely.”

Tommy shook his head firmly, face turning bright red. He didn’t look up. “No.”

“You can’t refuse,” Tina warned. “Come on, let’s go out with a bang.”

An invisible fist slammed down on the bottle, hard enough for the table to splinter across the middle, and the impact was so sudden that even Chad joined the chorus of gasps. With only two legs to support each half, they dipped inward, taking the glass shards with them. Two sets of footsteps rushed to the dining room, halting beside him. Matt on one side and Pam on the other. Surprisingly, Reggie had slept through the noise, curled up in a ball on the couch with a blanket over him. Spaceballs was still playing in the background.

“What happened here?” Matt asked, looking at the damage and then the shocked faces. He rested a hand on Chad’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, gazing at him.

“The table collapsed suddenly.” The shakiness in Chad’s voice wasn’t an act. He’d expected something to happen after Tina had made the dare, but not to this degree. Now, looking at eight people seated around two table halves, he had to fight the chuckles. Jason knew how to create a bang.

Matt raised the hand to his chin. “Huh. There must’ve been a structural weakness in the table. It’s pretty old.”

“The bottle broke before the table did,” Tommy said softly, his hands clenched on his lap. He was staring above Chad’s head.

“So we have spontaneous glass breakage too...” Matt muttered. He pointed a thumb at the doorway. “I want everyone to clear out while we get rid of this mess. A new table will be brought in tomorrow morning.”

Violet was the first to stand. “We might as well get the other thing over with.” She sighed and walked to the doorway, pausing there. “Well? Are you guys coming?”

Except for Tommy and Vic, everyone gathered around her. After being given an encouraging smile from Chad, Tommy also rose, his footsteps hesitant. The color of his face had faded to a light pink, but the evidence of his blush was still there. These people didn’t know how lucky they were. If that kiss had happened, red would’ve splattered every inch of the dining room.

“You coming, Vic?” Joey asked.

Grumbling something incoherent, Vic heaved himself off the chair. The group followed Violet to the staircase, ascending one by one. Chad was behind her, feeling eyes on his backside as he slowly made his way up, but he didn’t check to see who they belonged to. Although he was curious, he didn’t need more awkwardness. He needed his damn ass to stop burning. Sitting on that wooden chair had nearly killed him.

Unique was the best word to describe Violet’s bedroom. Colorful posters, photos, and drawings covered nearly all of the wall space. Two walls were white and the others were dark purple. The ceiling was also purple with more posters plastered over it, in addition to blue and red nets. A large stereo set was against the back wall, taking up the whole width. The bed to the left was tiny, only big enough for one person to sleep on or three to sit. A few tealights were on the nightstand, illuminating the Ouija board with a soft glow. The planchette was beside it, resting on a list of usage rules, and a circle of salt surrounded a small area around the board. With the limited space, four people would be allowed to play, but there were eight here.

Violet sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a notepad and pen. From her position, she faced the side of the Ouija board. “I’ll be the note taker. Someone else can find Robin and Jake to ask if they want to participate.”

“I’ll do it,” Tina said, causing Violet’s eyebrows to raise. “They’re probably in their bedroom.” She squeezed past the group and knocked on the door across from the bathroom.

“What’s the plan for us?” Eddie asked, gesturing to the guys.

Violet shrugged. “Decide who’s using the board. I don’t care.”

“I’ll use it,” Chad said. He’d gone through the trouble of carrying the grimy box here while navigating the bridges of death, so it made sense that he should be able to participate in the fun.

“Me too.” Shelly stepped into the circle and sat cross-legged at the back of the board.

Before Eddie could say a word, Tommy shoved past him and sat on the right side. There would actually be three players instead of four, as the left side would need to stay open so Violet could read the letters being chosen. Taking the third spot, Chad sat at the front, groaning as he crossed his legs. The floor was carpeted, but that didn’t help his ass much. The sound made Tommy and Shelly look at him curiously.

“I tripped on a rock on the way here.”

The matter was dropped as they looked away, inspecting the board. _YES_ and _NO_ were located near the top left and right corners. The middle of the board had two rows shaped like arches: letters _A_ to _M_ and _N_ to _Z_. There wasn’t any punctuation. The bottom had number _1_ to _9_ with a _0_ at the end. _GOODBYE_ was below the numbers.

With the pointer facing north, Chad placed the planchette on the middle. He picked up the list of rules, struggling to see with the shadows flickering across the paper. Interestingly, the rules looked to be handwritten instead of printed on a mass scale. He was about to start reading aloud when more people filed into the bedroom. Robin and Tina sat on either side of Violet, taking up the rest of the bed. Jake sat on the floor near Robin’s feet, and Eddie did the same with Tina. Apparently their little spats had been resolved. That left Joey and Vic.

“This is retarded,” Vic muttered, turning to the bedroom doorway. He looked at the chubby hand gripping his wrist.

“Come on, Vic!” Joey said cheerfully. “It’ll be fun!”

Vic yanked his wrist out of Joey’s grasp and turned back to the circle, his muscles tensing and hands clenching in their terrifying way. His fiery eyes fixated on the narrow space between Chad and Tommy, and he didn’t bother stepping over the circle. Instead he stepped right on it, smudging the salt, and squeezed himself between them. Chad shifted a bit to the left, breaking the contact with Vic’s knee. It wasn’t like Vic smelled bad. On the contrary, he carried a fresh scent because of his shower. But with Jason’s presence nearby, any sort of touching was bad.

Joey, on the other hand, smelled like stinky armpits and cheese. Thankfully he chose to sit outside the circle, parking his chubby ass on the floor near the open spot on the left side. But that introduced another problem. His wide frame obstructed the view of the girls and their boyfriends.

“Ugh,” Violet groaned, lifting a hand to her forehead. “Joey, I can’t see the board!”

“Sorry.” Joey scooted an inch over. “Is that better?”

“No, it’s not,” Eddie said. “Go sit your fat ass somewhere else.”

Joey climbed to his feet and turned to the group near the bed. He wagged a finger threateningly. “If that’s the way it’s gonna be, then I’m leaving!”

Nobody made a move to stop him as he waddled out of the bedroom, arms swinging. Loud footsteps descended the staircase and stomped throughout the lower level. Poor Reggie wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight on the couch. It was still a mystery where all of these people slept, including Matt and Pam. Three bedrooms upstairs and four couches downstairs. Some had to be sleeping in the cabins.

“Thank god,” Violet muttered. She walked to the door and closed it, then returned to the bed, pen and notepad back in hand. “We should read the rules first.”

“We d-don’t need the rules. The boards are a load of b-bullshit. The players control them.”

Violet sighed at Jake. “Look, you and Robin didn’t see what happened in the dining room. We did.” Her gaze shifted to Chad. “Now read the rules.”

“Never use a Ouija board in a place with negative energy, such as a graveyard, or by yourself. More people means more energy to communicate with the spirit. Try to stay positive, as negative energy can attract evil spirits. If you’re depressed, afraid, or angry, you shouldn’t play. However, participants can be protected by sitting inside a circle of salt and imagining white light around their body.”

“Press your fingertips lightly on the planchette. One person should ask the questions and everyone else should stay silent. This is done to prevent the spirit from getting confused by multiple people talking at once. Wait patiently for the spirit to answer. At all times, at least one person’s fingers should be on the planchette so the connection isn’t broken.”

“If you suspect you’ve made contact with an evil spirit, immediately move the planchette to Goodbye. There are several warning signs with the planchette. Counting through the numbers, going through the alphabet, touching the four corners, and making a figure eight. The spirit is trying to get out of the board. Even if the spirit isn’t evil, you should always close the session with Goodbye. Otherwise it may linger. And remember to remove the planchette from the board when not in use.”

“Don’t believe everything a spirit says. They can be deceitful and try to trick you through lies and false kindness.”

“Be wary of possession. Some spirits are stronger than others. If they escape the board, they may prey on weakened individuals.”

“This is not a game. Never ask a spirit to show itself, make a noise...”

Scratching sounds emerged from the other side of the bedroom door, making Chad pause. He reminded himself that it was only Jason getting into the mood of freaking people out. But how could that be? The room was still chilly. If Jason was here, what was in the hallway? And no light was visible under the door. The hallway light used to be on. The paper shook as Chad placed it to the left of the board.

Tommy entered cat mode, slowly rising to his feet and slinking towards the door. The faces of Robin, Jake, and Tina had gone a shade paler. They watched his approach with wide eyes, but when Tommy opened the door and didn’t reveal a bogeyman on the other side, the tension left their bodies. A few nervous chuckles were exchanged. The hallway light turned back on as Tommy flicked the switch near the top of the stairs. He re-entered the bedroom and closed the door, keeping a hand on the knob. Unlike the others, his shoulders still held stiffness, raised slightly.

This time the sound came from the Ouija board. Chad turned his head back to the board, watching the planchette move to the letter _A. B. C. D._ Resting his fingertips on top, he slid the planchette to _GOODBYE_ and removed it. He placed it onto the rule sheet.

“Did you guys see that?”

They didn’t answer, their eyes focused on the crack below the bedroom door. The hallway light was off.

“This fucking shit ends now.”

Vic stood up and strode to the door. He tried to shove Tommy aside, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. The door nearly clocked Vic in the face as Tommy whipped it open, silently bolting into the dark hallway. He was joined by Vic, his footsteps thunderous as he stormed into the other three rooms upstairs. Their combined efforts proved to be futile when they returned empty-handed, frustration showing on both of their faces. They hadn’t turned the light back on, hoping to catch the culprit off guard. But how does someone catch a ghost?

It was time for Chad to show off his bravery and maybe get some time alone with Jason to see if he was the culprit. Slowly getting up, he suppressed the groan and turned to Tommy and Vic. He never failed to feel like a shrimp when standing near these tall guys. “I’m gonna go downstairs to get a drink. We also need more salt for the circle.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Tommy asked.

Chad shook his head. “You guys stay here in case anything weird happens. I’ll be fine.”

They raised their eyebrows in unison, giving him a once-over, and he rolled his eyes. The Greek god was small, but he wasn’t a damsel in distress. He walked around Tommy into the hallway and continued down the stairs, gripping the rail. Although his limp was gone, he still wanted to flop on something soft and rest his sore ass.

The bottom floor was dark except for the dying fire, reducing everything to vague shapes. Matt and Pam had removed the broken table from the dining room, and someone had turned the television off. Reggie wasn’t on the couch anymore, so it had probably been him. And besides watching television, what else did he like to do? Scare people with his spider on a stick. Smiling to himself, Chad entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. With brains like these, he didn’t need a macho guy to escort him. Now he knew what to expect. He closed the fridge door, noticing the emergency phone numbers written on a sticky note, but he couldn’t make them out clearly. The doctor likely lived within a short walking distance to the house, enabling a quick response time while still giving the teens their own space.

With his back against the fridge, Chad twisted the bottle cap off and took a long swig. The water was drained in seconds, quenching the thirst that had suddenly crept up on him. He stood the empty bottle on the counter and sighed, tiredness also creeping up. His eyelids were starting to get heavy, even though it was only 10:35. Better get this Ouija crap over with so he could get back to his cabin. He rounded the corner to the hallway leading to the staircase, gasping as he collided with a dark shape. Strong hands flew to his upper arms, steadying him, and he smelled the familiar scent of fresh laundry.

“Tommy?”

The hands released him. “Sorry. It was so quiet down here and I... I thought you might be in trouble.”

“What, did you think the bogeyman got me? This is all a bunch of bullshit.”

Chad brushed by him, only managing to take a few steps before another dark shape jumped off the stairs. Spotting the shadowy face of the devil, he shrieked and jumped back, landing in Tommy’s arms once again. They were around his waist this time, but his heart was the more important thing, nearly beating out of his chest. He placed a hand over it and eyed the figure in front of him. Why was the devil five feet tall?

“Jesus Reggie, you almost gave me a heart attack! Between you and Tommy, I should be dead by now.”

Chuckling at him, Reggie pulled the mask off and dropped it. “Sorry, man. I saw you creepin’ around down here like a scaredy cat and—”

As choking sounds came from behind Chad, the arms fell from his waist. He whirled around, watching Tommy claw at his throat. It only lasted for a few seconds, but the damage was enough to leave him gasping for air. His frantic movements stopped as he took deep breaths, one hand protecting his throat and the other resting on his heaving chest.

Reggie patted Tommy's back gingerly. “Hey man, you okay? You have asthma or somethin’?”

“I’m... I’m fine,” Tommy replied softly, his breathing back to normal. He lowered his shaky hands and peered around the darkness, searching for the bogeyman. A beam of light poured down the stairs as the upper hallway switch was flicked.

“What the fuck is goin’ on down here?” Vic asked, stomping down the stairs. Another switch was flicked at the base, illuminating the two hallways bordering the kitchen. He stopped beside Chad, close enough for their hands to touch, and looked him over first. Then ahead to Reggie and Tommy.

“Reggie scared me and Tommy had an asthma attack,” Chad said, testing the waters to see if Tommy would correct him. It wasn’t an asthma attack, it was Jason Voorhees. But the correction didn’t come. “We should get back upstairs and finish that stupid game.”

Reggie perked up. “A game? Can I come?”

He looked to be around fourteen years old, so Chad wasn’t about to deny him the opportunity to participate. When he’d been a teen himself, he’d dabbled with an Ouija board during a spooky storytelling session with his fellow counselors. At the time, the others had clearly been responsible for the moving planchette, unable to stop laughing at the stupid phrases they'd chosen. But now, with Reggie present, maybe Jason would tone down the spook factor and avoid violence.

“Sure. Grab the box of salt from the counter.”

Too excited to ask why the game required salt of all things, Reggie zoomed to fulfill the request, disappearing around the corner. He returned with the box and handed it over, then followed Chad up the stairs. The scare had provided an energy boost, allowing Chad to ascend them more quickly.

Vic was already at the top, grumbling about the stupidity of the situation. He entered Violet’s bedroom, putting a stop to the quiet chatter, and sat in his previous spot. For a guy who supposedly didn’t want to play, his actions were contrary to his words, and Chad smiled as he took his leadership position at the front of the board. Tommy stepped over the narrow gap and sat on the right side, also scooting a bit to avoid Vic’s other knee. Their relationship seemed limited to simple tolerance. The kind that could blow up if either of them made a wrong move.

Reggie was small enough to sit on Chad’s left side at the front of the board, allowing the people near the bed to have a clear view. He watched the salt get sprinkled over the smudged area. Chad didn’t know if salt would prevent Jason from entering the circle and physically moving the planchette with his fingers, but it would be interesting to find out. Maybe he could affect objects from afar. After the circle was fixed, Chad placed the box behind him, outside the small confines. His ass was almost touching the salt border.

“What’s that for?” Reggie asked, drumming his hands on his thighs.

“It’s to purify the area. Apparently spirits don’t like salt.” Chad grabbed the planchette and fiddled with it, putting on a wary expression. In reality, he was merely curious about the strange occurrences earlier. “Hey Reggie... did you scratch on the door and turn the light off in the hallway?”

“No,” Reggie whispered. His eyes widened as he glanced behind him at the open door, then he broke out into a grin. “Yeah, yeah, it was me.”

“Then who just did that?” Shelly asked, pointing at the darkened hallway. Vic had turned the light on before he’d investigated the shriek.

Reggie’s grin faded. “Maybe it was Joey? He woke me up with his stompin’ and then blew this joint.”

“C’mon, Reg,” Eddie said, his forearms resting on his splayed knees. He was still sitting at Tina’s feet. “You think that fatass could creep up the stairs without us noticing?”

“Look, let’s just get this done.” Tina massaged Eddie’s shoulders, making his breathing get heavier. “I’d rather be doing other things.”

Her legs opened in an invitation for Eddie to slide between them, and he accepted the offer, the back of his head inches from her crotch. Continuing the gentle massages, she leaned forward, her cleavage exposed from the undone buttons at the top of her jean romper. Eddie was practically wearing her tits for a hat.

Having seen more than enough, Chad looked away and placed the planchette onto the middle of the board. “I’ll ask the questions. Put your fingertips on this thing.”

The planchette was too small for Shelly, Tommy, Vic, and Reggie to use both sets of fingertips. It was the most awkward for Shelly because he didn’t want to hide the pointer. They used one hand each, leaving just enough room for Chad to touch the base. Perhaps it was only his imagination, but a tingly sensation seemed to enter his fingers, like an electric current.

The bed creaked as Violet stood up to shut the door. It closed with a soft click, followed by another creak. Every sound was amplified, including his own breathing. There was nothing to be afraid of. It was only Jason. Taking a deep breath, Chad inhaled the minty scent that filled the room. An incense stick was burning in a wooden holder on the nightstand.

“Is a spirit here?”

The planchette dragged across the board, moving to _YES_. The guys looked at each other with raised eyebrows, asking a silent question. Who was moving it?

“What’s your name?”

_CHICKEN POX_

Reggie slowly shook his head. “C’mon, guys. Stop playin’ around. Gramps is gonna kill me if he comes back and finds out I’m still awake.”

Chad took a few seconds to compose himself, fighting the snickers that threatened to burst out. “Do you have any family?”

_MOTHER CLUCKER_

Tommy sighed, candlelight flickering over the glasses he’d put on. “If you guys aren’t going to take this seriously, I’m heading back to my room.”

“Are you a guy or girl?”

_BOY_

“Where do you live?”

_IN THE GROUND_  
_ IN THE FOREST_  
_ I AM EVERYWHERE_  
_ YOU WONT ESCAPE_

“Escape what?”

_KILL YOU ALL_  
_ EAT YOU FOR A SNACK_

“This is some buuuullllshit,” Reggie muttered, scrambling to his feet. He stared at the board with wide eyes, breathing hard.

“Come on, Reggie,” Shelly said, his eyes twinkling as he tried to keep a straight face. “Let’s learn more about Chicken Pox.”

There were a few snickers around the bedroom. Reggie finally cracked a nervous smile and sat down, folding his legs under him. Ready to spring in case Chicken Pox made more threats.

“Do you really eat people?” Chad asked.

_NO_  
_JUST TASTE ONE BOY_

Eddie chuckled. “We got a fag ghost here.” The term made Chad stiffen, and Vic’s jaw clenched, his fiery gaze focused intensely on the planchette.

“What about killing people?”

_MOSTLY BAD BOYS AND GIRLS_

“Are there any bad boys or girls here?”

_YES_

“But you’re not gonna hurt us, right? We’re safe in the circle.”

Vic’s head slowly turned, a half-smile on his face. His blue eyes looked different. Brighter somehow, and not merely from the light reflecting on them. Behind him, a thin line had been scratched into the salt. His head turned back to the board and his smile disappeared, becoming the usual frown.

Chad swallowed, all moisture seeming to leave his mouth. The others were looking at him expectantly, waiting for further questions. Did they not notice this strange behavior? Vic wasn't the type to smile randomly. It was hard to get a smile out of him at all. Chad repeated the question, having failed to receive an answer from his tricky lover.

“You’re not gonna hurt us?”

The planchette’s movements became more forceful, zipping across the letters.

_A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P_

“Close the session!” Violet hissed. “Now!”

Chad moved the planchette to _GOODBYE_. Heart racing a mile a minute, he lifted his fingertips, the other guys doing the same. Shelly swatted it onto the list of rules. This was just a joke. It had to be. Jason was just getting into the bogeyman character, and he was playing a damn good role. He’d probably had the time of his life, spooking these people from beyond the grave.

With his heartbeat returning to a normal level, Chad slowly stood up and turned to the bed. “I'm done for tonight. You can keep the board, Violet.”

“I don’t want that fucking thing,” she said, ripping the sheet off the notepad. She crumpled the paper into a ball and flung it into the wastebasket beside her dresser.

Chad smiled at her spunk. “Well I don’t want it either.” With the ghosts at home, he didn’t want to risk a bad experience. The spirit boards weren’t a load of bullshit after all. Next time, the spirit might not merely intend to scare.

Shelly also stood up. He yawned and stretched out his arms. “I’m heading home. Thanks for letting me come, guys.” He stepped around Reggie’s sitting form and said to Chad softly, “See you tomorrow.”

“Thanks for the song,” Eddie said, grinning at Shelly. At some point, he’d gone from watching the board to making out with his girlfriend. She was sitting on the floor beside him, having moved off the bed, and her neck was covered in hickeys.

“It was my pleasure,” Shelly replied, his cheeks turning pink. He opened the bedroom door, chuckles following him as he hurried down the stairs, and his quiet footsteps eventually left the house.

Reggie was still staring at the board. “Man, that’s some messed up shit. I ain’t tryin’ that again. I’ll see you cats later.” Tearing his gaze away, he rose and whirled around, feet pounding on the floor as if he couldn’t escape fast enough. Hopefully the poor kid could get some sleep tonight.

Idly rubbing his throat, Tommy was the next to stand. He squeezed past Vic’s frozen body. With not a single glance at Chad, he walked to his bedroom across the hall and closed the door. The thump made Vic snap out of his trance. He lifted the right hand he’d used to touch the planchette, examining his palm, eyes sweeping over it curiously. Then he stood up and turned to Chad, looming over him, his expression the softest it had ever been. His hand reached out and smoothed a stray piece of hair on Chad’s head.

“Uh... Vic?”

His hand lowered and he jogged out of the bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. The girls glanced at each other.

“Looks like Vic found himself a boyfriend,” Tina said, bursting into giggles.

Jake stared open-mouthed at the doorway. “B-but he’s not a f-faggot. That’s what he said when we made the o-offer to go skinny dipping.”

Their chatter continued, but Chad didn’t hear it. The pounding in his chest had traveled to his head, creating a dull pain. It had been years since he’d been bombarded by this many surprises, not to mention almost being scared to death, so he was out of practice. This was too much excitement for one night, and it was time to go back to his cabin. He raised a hand in a tired wave, not caring if the others saw it, and dragged his feet out of the bedroom. The devil mask was resting on the floor at Tommy’s door, and so was the spider on a stick, serving as a peace offering from Reggie for borrowing the mask.

Chad paused at the top of the stairs, looking at the darkened lower floor. It made sense that Reggie would’ve turned the lights off so he could sleep, but Chad’s heart couldn’t handle more surprises. With a hand on the rail, he descended the stairs slowly, keeping his other arm straight in front of him. This way he wouldn’t bump into anything. When he reached the bottom, he turned left and followed the hallway to the front door, moving his hand to the knob. Soft snoring came from the living room, easing his nerves. Reggie was already asleep.

The door wasn’t locked, and Chad shook his head as he opened it and stepped onto the porch. Someone should’ve made the rounds to ensure that those crazy farmers couldn’t pay a nighttime visit. At least the outside lights were on, one at each of the three entrances, lessening the spook factor. He pulled the door closed and walked along the front of the house, heading towards the side. If he followed the river north, he would reach the small bridge leading to Turtle Pond Camp.

The dark orchard was avoided, staying to his left as he kept the river in sight. He’d nearly passed the orchard when a hand grasped his wrist, pulling him among the apple trees. Another hand flew to his mouth, pressing against it from behind. They released him immediately, only seeking to muffle the initial cry of surprise. He stood stiffly, waiting, recognizing the fresh scent.

The voice was slow and soft, as if years of disuse had affected the ability to form words. Familiar but different. “Why do you... let them touch?”

“What do you mean, Vic?”

“My... you shouldn’t let them touch. Only one... one person can touch you. One boy.”

Understanding dawned on him then, but he didn’t say the name of his lover, fearing the repercussions. Two minds in one body. When a hand reached for his stomach, he swatted it away. An amused snort followed, and footsteps started retreating. He continued his walk to the river’s edge, stopping when he heard a thump. A glance at the house revealed Vic’s unconscious body on the side porch near the doctor’s office. The footsteps returned, heavier, and his hand was grasped tightly.

It was a struggle to keep up with the fast pace to the cabin, forcing him to jog so he wouldn’t be dragged. The wooden planks creaked underfoot, successfully holding the weight of him and his invisible protector. Each step brought him closer to the place where a light punishment waited for him. The pace slowed as he turned the corner to the front of the cabin, and his hand was released. Breathing heavily, he climbed through the window and shut it. He only had time to turn to the hallway before he was hauled over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His eyes were closed until he felt the propped pillow behind his head and the flimsy mattress under his back.

Opening them revealed what he wanted to see. His handsome lover without the potato sack, brown hair falling to his clothed shoulders. But this Jason had a spark in his eyes, one that made Chad shiver. The curtains were yanked over the window beside the bed. He removed his sweater, saving it from the possibility of getting shredded, and draped it over a bag. With a few sharp tugs, his shoes and shorts were taken off for him, leaving his body exposed to the penetrating gaze. Only his socks remained, providing little warmth against the chilly room, but heat surged inside him. He was already getting hard and knew he wouldn’t last long against this side he hadn’t seen in a while. He loved his gentle giant, though he also loved when jealousy and dominance reared their heads, sending a thrill of excitement through him. Sometimes he just wanted to get fucked and used like a toy, hard and deep.

Jason dropped to his knees beside the bed, his cold hand wasting no time in touching the scar over Chad’s heart. The letter was traced with a fingertip, ending with a firm pinch on his nipple, and Chad bit back the whimper. His other nipple was hardened with a mere skim of the rough palm, and he didn’t bother silencing the sound that resulted. Blood rushed to his face and cock as the hand continued its dance over his skin, caressing his abs. The memory returned, of being penetrated so deeply that he’d felt the hard length inside his stomach, and he opened his legs despite the soreness. Staring at the ceiling, he avoided the blue eyes that were focused on his flaming cheeks. The deep chuckle intensified the flare, and he turned his head to face the wall, looking at the bunched-up green blanket.

The hand moved to his jaw, turning it until their eyes met. He tried to close his legs to maintain some of his dignity, but the hand shifted yet again to his knee. The invitation couldn’t be retracted, and he shivered at the knowledge. His cock jutted out, pulsing with each sticky strand that dripped onto his abs, and he longed to wrap warmth around it. This evil ghost wouldn’t let him, so he didn’t try. But when Jason rose to his full height and began to unclasp his overalls, the implication was clear, and Chad couldn’t stop the low groan of anticipation. His legs opened wider. That much was permitted.

As the overalls were pulled down, what he craved sprung free, long and thick. They were stepped out of, shirt and boots staying on. He also anticipated what came next—a crash that sent the bed frame to the floor, metal legs bending from the force. A twirling finger motioned for him to flip over, which he did, the pillow masking his burning face. The mattress dipped and creaked, and seconds later, his cheeks were being pried apart to expose his entrance even further than his spread legs allowed. He moaned softly as the wide head pressed against the tender ring, coldness providing relief against the lingering pain. Pressing back and trying to take some of it in, he confirmed that he needed this, hands gripping the sheet in preparation.

The dripping tip slid over his twitching hole, making him pant with each teasing pass. Just a bit further and he could have it. He released the sheet and tried to rise on his knees, but a strong hand pressed on his back, keeping his chest pinned. His ass was given a hard spank, creating a sharp sting that ripped a yelp out of him. He squirmed, growing impatient, needing the wonderful stretch that would accompany his yielding entrance. The fluid was so plentiful that it streamed down his perineum to his balls, creating a wet pool beneath them. He was already so slick and ready, but the feathery touches didn’t stop. His trapped cock was aching for attention, and he wriggled again, attempting to create friction. It wasn’t enough. One thing could provide that feeling of complete fullness, but it wasn't being granted to him. His face burned with the shame of being this desperate for a big dick to bury deep inside. He went still, resting a cheek on the pillow. His tormentor was silent behind him, the only sounds being his panting, wetness, and the occasional slapping of the thick head against his entrance.

Finally his hips were gripped and he was yanked to his hands and knees, cock bobbing free. One knee was draped over the edge of the mattress, spread uncomfortably wide, but he didn’t care. All thoughts were on the head that popped inside with a short pull, drawing a relieved gasp. His arms shook, straining to keep him in position for his lover. There was no waiting, no adjustment, just the hard length steadily stretching him open and cooling him. Lifting a hand to his stomach, he felt just how deep this long cock was going. His only regret was that he couldn’t watch it disappear into him, and he chanced a look over his shoulder. The fiery eyes were riveted on his ass. It had to be an amazing sight, watching an ass this small accept a cock this big. He looked away and clamped down, maximizing the friction on the way to the hilt, and that’s when Jason made a sound. It was a low growl that lasted until he fully hit home, balls pressed tight, coarse hair tickling the smooth skin around the stuffed hole.

Keeping the hand on his stomach, Chad leaned forward a bit, relishing in the slow drag of his hole around the thick cock. Any bigger and he would almost split apart, his ass feeling stretched to the limit. Only a few inches left him before he was pulled back to the hilt. The movement created a loud slap of skin against skin, and he whimpered from the sheer depth of this cock and the bulge it created. The stinging pain had numbed, and what he needed now was friction. He tried to lean forward again, but another resounding slap filled the room, this time from a harder spank on his trembling ass. Jason gripped his thighs and forced them together, providing an even tighter hold around the base. His hands returned to Chad's hips, gripping them firmly, violent shivers wracking his body.

Pain returned at the first short thrust, forcing him to lower his hand to prevent himself from collapsing. He could only gasp, air forced from his lungs at the power of the cock slamming into him. The next was longer, deeper, jerking his body and tempting him to ask for mercy. But Jason knew what he could handle, bringing him to the verge of begging with each thrust, never going over that boundary where the pain overcame the pleasure. Chad started to push back, meeting the thrusts, precum leaking as his sweet spot was drilled by the textured head. His stomach already felt fuller, and his hand returned to feel the smooth glide behind his abs. So big and deep, filling him perfectly. He didn’t even have to touch his cock, feeling it throb with every pass, rock hard and nearly ready to burst.

Gentle hands, once so rough, slid up his sides and back down to his hips, pulling him against the broad chest. As he was eased onto Jason’s lap, legs spreading to either side of him, Chad could almost hear his lover’s thoughts. For accepting the punishment, the good boy deserved his favorite position of being on top and riding the big dick to completion. His energy was rapidly depleting, but he wouldn’t refuse. Seating himself fully, he basked in the wide stretch, the deep depth, the feeling of control as the cold hands left his hips. One moved to his cock, wrapping loosely around it and focusing efforts on the tip. The other caressed his stomach in that soothing way, drawing a breathy moan. The changed angle of this position caused Jason’s fluids to start trickling out of his hole, adding to the sensations.

Gripping his thighs, Chad rocked his hips slowly, keeping every inch buried deep. He’d been right on the edge, but now he just wanted to enjoy it, his body getting used to the contrast in temperatures. This was as close as he could get to being with Jason again, flesh to flesh. The woodsy scent was still there, the hard ridges of his muscles were still there, and Chad could even feel the twitches inside him as his lover neared the end. Why would he ever want to be with someone else when he could have this? It was almost perfect.

His eyelids fluttered, tiredness crashing over him like a tidal wave, and his movements stilled. The hand around his cock was able to push him over, grasping firmly and squeezing every spurt out with rapid pumps, painting the blue sheet with white. He shivered violently, leaning back against Jason for support, muscles finally stopping their contraction around the base as the last spurt was released. With a few upward slams of his hips, Jason coaxed his own climax, groaning quietly, filling him up to the bursting point as the clear cum squirted out obscenely. His hand didn’t leave the slightly rounded belly until the last twitch was felt.

As Chad’s limp body was eased forward, the pillow drawing closer, he barely registered the cock sliding out of him and the fluid spilling out. He was gently placed on his side, and the green blanket was pulled over him, doing little to calm the shivers. His eyes closed, and he could hear rustling as the blanket with pickaxe holes was removed from a bag. It was also laid over his body, the rest extending past the edge of the narrow mattress. Footsteps creaked around the room restlessly.

“Don’t leave... please.”

The footsteps returned and the blankets lifted. Lips were pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes a crack and smiled. Before sleep overtook him, his last sight was of Jason on the floor beside him, lying under the blankets with an arm wrapped around the teddy bear.


	7. Beginning of the End

A halo of gold shone around the edges of the bedroom curtains, providing faint light in the otherwise dark room, and Chad awakened with a groan. If he’d thought last night was bad, this was even worse, fiery pain piercing his wrecked ass. What had he been thinking? Or better yet, with what? His dick obviously, not his brain. After having gone that long without sex, only a moron would’ve been fucked by a monstrous cock twice within a few hours. The same thing had happened during his adventure at Packanack, but he’d had the luxury of med sprays afterward. No such luxury was being offered to him now.

He pulled the blankets off and sat on the edge of the mattress, cringing at the crusty jizz on his abs. The ectoplasm had been transparent, but it had dried to a shiny state, stuck to his ass and the sheet with a filmy texture. His disgust disappeared at the sight of a can resting on the toy bag’s contents. The label couldn’t be read, but his heart surged with hope. This hadn’t been there earlier. It had descended from heaven to relieve him of his pain. He grabbed the can and angled it towards the window, revealing the exterior. Green and white med spray. Jason had hunted for them overnight, unable to sleep, but his presence couldn’t be felt. The room was still causing shivers though. Maybe because the sun’s warmth hadn’t infiltrated yet, and being naked didn’t help either.

“Jason?”

Silence. Hope became dread as Chad stood up, legs shaking. The others could already be piles of meat in the house. No, that couldn’t be the case. Jason wouldn’t have left him here, putting him at risk of being discovered by the cops in a nude and cum-covered state. He was probably just snooping at the house to see what everyone was doing. It was almost 8am, so they had to be eating breakfast soon. He could be waiting for an opportunity to steal some and bring it back. In the meantime, there were other things to be done.

Chad froze after he’d taken a step towards the bedroom doorway. His first instinct had been heading to the bathroom to wash the jizz off his body, but he couldn’t do that here because the bathroom was nonexistent. He sat back down and held his head in his hands. Besides limping or waddling his way to Camarillo Camp to wash himself, he had to take the sheet and blankets with him. Everyone would wonder what the ectoplasm was, so he couldn’t toss the linens with the other laundry. And how would he explain the broken bed? Someone had been inside his cabin yesterday, so they’d seen the bed intact. Problems were already piling up after his second day at Pinehurst, and he could only imagine how the rest of the days would go.

The problems wouldn’t be solved by sitting here and worrying about them. He put the can back into the toy bag, along with the teddy bear and supernatural book, then searched through the clothing bag. Picking stuff to wear was a bigger burden now that he had to consider the sudden changes in temperature whenever Jason was around. Bake in the heat when outside or freeze in the cold when inside? Taking the middle ground, he settled for white sneakers and socks, a dark blue muscle shirt that matched his eyes, and grey sweatpants, pulling them to the top of the bag. No underwear of course, as he’d come to enjoy the unconstrained feeling, and his ass would look even more wonderful. He hadn’t neglected his squats over the years, unlike Tina.

With the jizz clinging to him, he didn’t relish the idea of soiling his pink sweater and other clothes from last night. They were due for a wash anyway, so he put them on, raising his ass just enough to slide the shorts up. His sore body was telling him to lay on the bed and rest, but he forced himself to stand up, shoulder the three bags, strip the bed, and bundle the blankets and dirty sheet in his arms. The bags could stay unzipped for all he cared. He just had to get them to his car.

Oh to be capable of floating everywhere. He limped to the front door, lifted the barricade, and pulled it open, his left arm feeling like mush as he struggled to keep the linens aloft. There was no point keeping his car parked here, so at least he wouldn’t have to carry everything to the cabin with the bathroom. He closed the front door and continued to the driver’s side, urging his legs forward as he spotted Tommy crossing the small bridge. No plate of food this time, but Tommy was jogging with purpose. There were a million possible reasons for this visit, and Chad didn’t want to learn about any of them. The worst case scenario was that Tommy had gone for a midnight stroll and had overheard the sounds of sex. Hey Chad, were you fucking yourself with the dildo? What’s that stuff on your legs and the linens? Tommy wasn’t outspoken enough to ask those questions, but he would certainly be thinking them.

Chad shoved his hand into his pocket, grabbed the keys, and quickly unlocked the door. He yanked it open, but he didn’t have time to shove the items onto the passenger seat. Tommy had already reached the trail and was watching him with that curious expression. The quietness of his footsteps never ceased to amaze, not making a single crunch on the gravel. Chad pretended he hadn’t seen him, unloading the linens and then the bags, still gripping the keys. Within seconds, the engine rumbled to life, his hands were on the steering wheel, and his foot was on the gas pedal, preparing to zoom away.

A finger tapped on the window. He sighed as he rolled it down, his other hand flopping to his lap. Leaving Tommy in the dust would be a douchey and suspicious thing to do. Better hear what he had to say.

“George wanted me to give a breakfast invitation.” Tommy glanced at the mountain of linens against the passenger door, his expression unreadable. “And Robin wants to know if you have any dirty laundry.”

Chad’s shoulders slumped. If he washed the linens in the lake, that would increase the suspiciousness, and they wouldn’t get clean with just water. It was bad enough that they were on the leather seats. And where would he hang everything up? They might get dirty again on the tree branches. After taking a shower and having breakfast, he could drive home, feed the chickens, do the laundry, and then come back. That would be the best option, saving him the trouble of explaining the ghost jizz.

“I have to bathe and get changed before I meet you for breakfast.”

“Sure.”

Tommy stepped back, his face still a blank mask as he watched the car reverse. When Chad reached the intersection between the small bridge and two other trails, he carefully maneuvered until he was facing the northern one, not trusting his driving skills to continue reversing. Thanks to the narrowness of the bridges around here, he was forced to take a longer route to Camarillo Camp, heading west and then north again to Stoneside. This area consisted of three cabins and a cemetery that would undoubtedly get fuller by the end of the week.

After crossing a last bridge, he arrived at the island, and the large cabin soon came into sight. He parked alongside it near the front door. Despite the several minutes it had taken to get here, he felt at ease with his decision. The distance from the house would hopefully deter people from paying a visit and latching onto him. Unless that person was Tommy, who didn’t seem to give up. Surely he’d noticed the hickey and gold ring. Plus there was the age difference of six years. Even if Chad had been single, getting romantically involved with a seventeen-year-old would be incredibly weird. Where was his killer husband anyway? Probably keeping an eye on Tommy to ensure he didn’t snoop around and discover the broken bed.

Chad exited his car and turned to the passenger seat. He stared at the linens for the bed he didn’t have here. It would’ve been smarter to take a few days off work for relaxation purposes, sleep on the comfort of his canopy bed, and just come here occasionally for the therapy sessions. But he had to admit, the games had been fun. Pinehurst wouldn’t be boring with a bunch of loonies, unlike home where he would only have television and sex to enjoy. And Jason couldn’t stay in his solid form forever.

Mustering his energy, Chad leaned into the car and shouldered the heavy bags. He’d packed way more than was necessary for his adventure. He closed the door and locked it, then willed his aching body to the cabin. Even his back had joined the fun, stiff with pain because of the thin mattress. Yet here he was, heading into a cabin that just had couches to sleep on.

Upon entering, he immediately noticed the cool temperature compared to the outside, which was pleasantly warm. The door was pushed shut behind him and the bags were eased off his shoulders. They floated into the back hallway and lowered to the floor beside two small beds that had been pressed together to form a larger one. The couch used to be there, now in the living room. His angel had delivered not only a med spray, but a place to rest his weary bones after what would likely be a busy day.

“What would I do without you?”

The answer was already known. He wouldn’t do anything because he would’ve met his end five years ago. A letter wouldn’t have saved him. But this wasn’t the time to think about those things. Instead he was going to take a bath, floating jizz be damned. The scent of vanilla wafted from the bathroom, where a tall mound of bubbles was waiting for him in the tub.

Limping there wasn’t even necessary. He was lifted over an invisible shoulder, carried to heaven, and set down like a piece of glass. His pink sweater was pulled over his head, followed by the removal of his watch, shorts, shoes, and socks. His hand was held to steady him as he stepped into the tub and sat in the back.

“You’re an angel.”

He leaned against it, sighing at the blissful heat, bubbles up to his chin. This would be perfect if he had Jason’s arms wrapped around him, but the water would probably freeze. Even with these new developments, like ghost sex, there was lots of catching up to do after Jason was resurrected.

Once again, Chad was reminded of the fact that he should be investigating ways to do that. Or at least bring the body home. Jason could carry the coffin, but it wouldn’t fit in the car and someone would definitely spot it floating during the long trip back. Someone meaning Dorf, who still went on nightly patrols. There would also be the matter of filling the grave and hoping people wouldn’t notice the fresh earth. Currently it was covered with dead grass.

A hand petted his hair, thoughts being sensed by his perceptive lover. “You’re right. We’ll find a way. We always do.” It dipped under the water, squeezing his dick gently, and he rolled his eyes. “My ass is off-limits today.”

With a soft huff, the hand withdrew. The brief contact with the water had been enough to turn it lukewarm, but he pretended not to notice. Jason was sensitive to situations where he thought his actions were causing discomfort. Although he knew sex was enjoyable, the shivers and tiredness always followed, clearly getting to him. Last night, his pacing around the room had provided evidence of this. One day he might take his possession ability to the next level, craving an experience that was similar to the ones from long ago. It was still creepy to think about. How would that person be able to consent if they were being controlled? Chad doubted he could even look them in the eyes without dying of awkwardness.

Shaking his head, he stood up and stepped out of the tub. If that possession happened, it could be addressed with a simple refusal. He would sooner go without sex for a year before letting himself get fucked by another guy. Hell, he would take a Popsicle cock every day. The idea was so bothersome that he was tempted to ask Jason to avoid using the ability again, but he didn’t, choosing to remain motionless as a towel slid lightly over his body. Maybe he was just assuming things. The XL condoms could be intended for that stupid dildo so the lube wouldn’t have to be washed off afterward.

“Yeah right.”

The towel paused over his abdomen and he could picture Jason’s tilted head.

“Just thinking to myself.”

It continued moving until every bubble and drop of water was dried, playing no games. After it floated to the towel rack, the med spray was retrieved from the toy bag and a soft grunt asked him to turn around. His ass was blasted and he smiled, remembering Jason’s intensity at Packanack. The goof had sprayed the potato sack initially, not knowing how to operate the nozzle, but now Jason was an expert. The empty can clattered to the floor, and Chad turned to face him, his smile fading. There wasn’t any head to stroke for a job well done, only empty space.

“Thanks.”

Footsteps retreated down the hallway, returning with the clothes he’d picked out, and they were draped over a thigh as Jason knelt. But something was different. A pair of tighty whities had joined the ensemble. Chad hadn’t worn those in years and he wasn’t going to start again. Had Jason read his mind about his ass looking wonderful without underwear? Had he caught someone staring at it, perhaps on the way to Violet’s bedroom? Whatever the case, death would be better than subjecting himself to this unflattering atrocity again. Chad shook his head rapidly and backed away until his heels were touching the tub.

“No no no. Don’t make me do this, Jason.”

The tighty whities hovered in front of his feet, stubbornly staying there, and he had no choice but to raise them. He wouldn’t even make it to the hallway before Jason caught him. They slid up his legs, the waistband nearly touching his belly button. Contrary to their name, they resembled a baggy diaper. His whole body drooped, seconds away from becoming a puddle on the floor.

To his utter relief, the sight also horrified Jason. The tighty whities were promptly removed and flung into the hallway, their future destination likely being the bottom of the lake. Smiling at the victory, Chad lifted his feet for the sweatpants to be put on. He’d purchased these in a smaller size so they wouldn’t be as loose, and they outlined his bulge nicely while not being uncomfortable around his hips. His socks and shoes were next, thick fingers struggling to tie the laces into a bow, but Jason eventually got it. The muscle shirt was bunched up and pulled over his head, and his arms were carefully manipulated like a mannequin into the openings. He didn’t even have to kneel to get his wallet and keys. They floated into his pocket. As a final touch, his watch was fastened around his wrist.

Brushing his teeth would wait until after breakfast, but he had to do something about his bedhead hair. His mind-reading lover grabbed his hand and led him to the bags, then patted the bed. He sat and waited while a comb floated to the bathroom. Maybe it was all in his head, but the pain in his ass was barely noticeable and he felt more energized. The med spray’s placebo effect was truly miraculous. He was ready to tackle the day and see what it had in store. Almost. While the water ran in the bathroom, he grabbed his Speed Stick and did his underarms, following up with a few spritzes of vanilla spice cologne.

The comb returned, dripping wet, and it slid through his hair gingerly from front to back. His mouth twitched as he imagined Jason’s eyes narrowed with concentration. This was the first time he’d had his hair combed for him, tangles treated with the utmost care until the comb slid through the strands like butter. It went into the bag and the hairspray came out, making his heart beat a bit faster. Whatever his hair looked like, it would be stuck in that style until the next wash. Thankfully Jason didn’t have the courage to use it, and the can was put back.

“I’m gonna see if there’s any breakfast ready at the house. We don’t have much food at home.”

The grunt came immediately. Jason wasn’t about to deny him the opportunity to have a good meal, especially when his diet had been awful. This would also be a chance to hear how the others felt about those incidents last night. If Jason kept this up, the next visitor would be a priest or cop, considering that Vic had seemingly knocked himself out by walking into a door.

“So we have a plan then. Eat breakfast, go home, feed the chickens, do laundry, and then come back to see what else these lunatics are up to.”

Lunatics wasn’t really the right word for these people. They all had issues, but who didn’t? Chad wasn’t the most sane guy either, so he vowed to cut them some slack and start referring to them as the teens from now on. Vic looked like he could be in his mid-twenties though. Maybe this youth development center was open to young adults too. Regardless, there was much to learn today, such as who’d snooped inside his previous cabin.

At the mention of laundry, Jason had jogged to the bathroom. He returned with the pants soiled by ectoplasm, the shorts, and the stinky socks. Gingerly accepting them, Chad stood up from the bed, no bone cracks accompanying the movement. He strode to the front door and paused there, listening to the sounds of bags sliding on the floor and curtains screeching on a rod. Jason was also suspicious of the exposed handle yesterday. The stomping footsteps announced his return. Chad opened the door, greeted by heat, bright sunlight, and fluffy clouds. A light breeze provided relief, making it the perfect day for a jog, but he decided to take his car to the house. It would be needed anyway for the trip back home.

As always, he lowered the roof to make the drive more comfortable for Jason, who seemed to be in the invisible but solid form. Chickens and doves were strutting in front of the house, so he parked on the opposite side of the road. Even a few sheep were munching grass near the barn. For Ethel to let her animals loose here, she couldn’t be that bad. All bark and no bite, but Chad still didn’t have any intentions of going near her if she had a shotgun.

He didn’t bother to lock the doors, knowing that someone could just reach over them. The passenger door didn’t open, so Jason must’ve chosen to swing his legs over the side, remembering to avoid doing anything suspicious. It was a bit late for that because of the table incident in the dining room, but Chad had to give him credit for trying.

Footsteps didn’t follow him to the house, but he knew Jason was with him, eyes focused on his ass. The birds happily pecked and scratched the ground as he walked past them, and excited chatter was heard from within. It seemed like breakfast was already underway. He entered the house, waited a few seconds, then closed the door softly.

As Matt had promised, another table had been brought in, rustic-looking like the last. Plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and hash browns lined both sides, and pitchers of orange juice and milk were on the middle. Chad’s mouth watered at the scents, and despite wanting to sprint in there and start gobbling everything, he went into the kitchen to wash his hands. Plus where was he going to sit? Tommy, Robin, Jake, and Joey were seated at one side, Eddie, Tina, Violet, and Reggie were seated at the other, and the head and foot of the table were occupied by Matt and Pam. Vic and George were leaning against the cabinets and holding their plates, making do with the lack of space for everyone. Maybe coming here wasn’t such a good idea.

Staring at the sink, Chad dried his hands far longer than required, debating whether to leave. The chickens at home would provide two fresh eggs, and with luck, the bread wouldn’t be moldy. But the heavenly bacon and hash browns weren’t an option unless he went grocery shopping, and he didn’t feel like doing that. This place had the excitement he’d missed for years.

A hand touched his shoulder, making him jump and turn around. It was only Pam, smiling gently at him with a dirty plate in her hand. So she was allowed to touch, but the guys weren’t. Interesting. She reached around him and put the plate into the sink.

“Aren’t you going to join us? You can have my spot.”

Letting out a loud growl, Chad’s stomach answered for him. He smiled sheepishly and placed the tea towel onto the counter, feeling like a freeloader as he followed Pam to the dining room. He hadn’t done much to help around here, considering that Tommy’s mental health seemed to be going backward. Tommy had barely touched his food, and his eyes immediately darted to the space around Chad, searching for the bogeyman.

Everyone went silent as Chad sat at the foot of the table. Vic had a frown on his face, like he was trying to remember something. A small wound was located near his hairline.

“What happened to your head?” Chad asked, trying to keep his expression concerned instead of nervous. It didn’t seem to be working. Pam was standing to his right, her eyes sweeping over every inch of his face, and Matt was staring at him with his hands clasped.

Vic opened his mouth and then closed it, eyebrows furrowing. His gaze lowered to his plate.

“Joey found him on the side porch last night,” Matt said. “He couldn’t remember how he got there.”

Joey nodded solemnly. “That’s right.” He pointed at the upper middle of his forehead. “Vic was bleeding right here. He woke up and told me to go F myself, but I already told him I couldn’t.”

“Huh.” Chad’s attention shifted to George, who was collecting the leftovers onto a plate with a pair of tongs. A few spoonfuls worth of eggs, one slice of bacon, a piece of soggy toast, and a round hash brown patty. Not the most plentiful breakfast, but he didn’t complain when George leaned between Pam and Reggie to set the plate. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” George said, flashing a grin. His white teeth were in surprisingly good shape for a geezer. “Now don’t be takin’ this the wrong way, but you could use more meat on your bones.”

Chad shrugged and grabbed the fork. Not everyone had an eye for chiseled muscles. It took under a minute to empty the plate, leaving his stomach unsatisfied by the small portions. His ass would need more than this to maintain its shape.

“I’ll make it up to you at lunch and dinner, don’t you worry.”

George walked back to the cabinet to grab an empty glass. For an old man, he could also move, unlike the shuffling hunchbacks commonly seen. It was difficult to tell his age because he didn’t have many wrinkles, though he had salt and pepper hair. Maybe he was only in his fifties. He returned with the glass and pushed the jugs closer. Chad helped himself to milk, filling the glass to the brim, and drained it in a single swig.

“So did you bring any laundry?” Robin asked. “Me and Violet handle it.” She’d also finished eating along with the others.

“I see some!” Joey shouted from the front entrance, and Chad was stunned by the fact that his eyes had missed the fat blue blob zooming past him. The stun didn’t last long when he heard panicked chickens clucking as Joey ran to his car.

“Joey, wait! I’m doing them at home!”

Chad bolted to his feet and sprinted to the front doorway, shoulders sagging at the sight of Joey grabbing the bundle of laundry with his greasy hands. Joey smiled brightly as he walked towards the back of the house. When he had his mind set on helping, it was pointless to argue, and Chad knew better than to arouse suspicion by wrenching the laundry from his arms.

The air had gone from warm to freezing in a second. He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was nearby before whispering, “Don’t kill him. He doesn’t know any better.”

Silence was the response, not helping anything in the slightest. Chad jogged to catch up with Joey and followed him to the backyard, where a round aluminum washtub was waiting near the clothesline. The sudsy water already held clothes. Joey plopped the bundle inside, sending splashes everywhere, including Chad’s sweatpants. The only thing that saved him from death was the audience assembled at the open dining room windows. Except for Tina and Eddie, who’d probably gone somewhere to have a morning quickie, everyone had wanted to see what the fuss was about.

Joey used a pole to submerge the laundry, his eyes concentrated on his task as he poked the clothes. “See? I can help!”

The kid was annoying and smelled like shit, but Chad couldn’t feel angry at him. All he felt was pity for his pink sweater, which would never be the same. He sighed wistfully. “Yeah... you really are helping.”

“What are those holes in that blanket?” Joey asked, pointing at the pink and white one.

“Uh... a mouse chewed it.” As much as Chad wanted to stay here and ensure his stuff was treated with care, the clucking chickens were reminding him of Chicken Pox and Mother Clucker at home. “I gotta go. See you later.”

“Okay! Let me know if you need more help!”

Joey attempted to pat him on the shoulder, but Chad was already walking towards his car, having sensed the action before it happened. Only Tommy remained at the window, offering a hesitant wave as Chad neared the corner of the house. The wave was returned. The two girls had stepped outside to oversee the laundry, and Robin smiled apologetically at him.

As usual, Vic was on the yellow tractor, driving up and down the road. His back was facing this way as he drove towards Ethel’s house. It prevented another period of awkwardness, and Chad quickly entered his car while he had the chance. He took the northeastern route out of the area, breathing a sigh of relief. From the looks and sounds of it, Vic was in the closet, and he probably would’ve gotten aggressive upon remembering what had come out of his mouth courtesy of Jason.

It wasn’t until Chad had reached the wooden archway when he noticed Jason wasn’t with him. The leather on the passenger seat was hot from the sun blasting it, contrary to a ghost’s cold ass. This trip would be short, so he wasn’t really worried, but he hadn’t expected to be taking it alone. Maybe Jason had decided to join the girls by acting as a laundry overseer.

Minutes into the drive, he crossed the large bridge leading into the area that surrounded the Jarvis House. This was where the twins had almost made their getaway with Paul’s car. Further down was the cabin where the group had gathered, trying to conjure an escape plan. The broken windows had been replaced, but despite the landlord’s attempts to fix the cabin, nobody wanted to rent it. Same with the other cabins in the area. It was a cursed land, holding memories of the brutal massacre, and the superstitious townsfolk weren’t ballsy enough to test their luck. Only Trish had that bravery, having returned to the home she’d avoided for four years while in college. Living here by herself, she was another person who Jason had many chances to kill.

The rest of the drive passed without incident. With most people at work, Crystal Lake was quiet on weekdays, and that made it easier to sneak home. Being deep in the woods had its advantages, though he was still surprised that he hadn’t received any cop visits yet. The tire tracks were clearly visible on the forest trails. He could imagine their surprise once they realized the house wasn’t abandoned. It was occupied by the guy who happened to be a survivor of three massacres, perhaps soon to be four. That discovery would leave him up shit creek without a paddle. For now, his main concerns were getting the chickens fed, having a bit more to eat, brushing his teeth, and seeing how disastrous his appearance actually was.

After parking near the front door, he walked to the chicken coop. The neglected backyard was always a treat to pass through, ruining his clean sneakers. It wasn’t too late to sow more grass seed, but he didn’t have any in the shed. There would be lots of shopping and gardening to do this weekend as he started a new beginning for himself too. A new diet and outlook instead of eating junk and moping around. But over the years, the one thing he’d done was keep the house clean. No amount of depression would’ve allowed him to live in filth. Unfortunately he hadn’t shown that consideration to the chickens. They still only had dirt to strut around in, though they seemed happy, both enjoying the sunlight as they pecked for bugs.

He opened the door and removed the water dish, wincing at the musty smell of the interior. The coop was due for another cleaning to sweep the old hay and droppings off the floor. That task was usually a two-person job. One held the garbage bag and the other swept the bird shit, but Jason didn’t appear to be at home. And so the disgusting job passed to Chad. He brought the dish to the faucet and then retrieved a brush and garbage bag from the shed, avoiding the many bugs that had taken up residence. The chickens would have a field day in here. As he left the shed, he made a mental note to let them feast sometime.

Cleaning bird shit never failed to make him gag. He positioned himself to the right of the doorway and quickly swept it out, his other hand trying to keep the bag open. The coop was small with only five nesting compartments, so it didn’t take long to empty everything. He tied the bag and carried it into the shed, leaving the job of disposal to Jason. No way was he transporting shit in his car to the nearest dumpster.

The bag of hay was nearing empty, but on the plus side, it weighed nothing. He jogged back to the coop and emptied the rest onto the floor and inside the two compartments. Considering that their living conditions could be better, the chickens seemed satisfied with the state of things, never trying to escape when the door was left open. But surprisingly they hadn’t laid eggs today. There went his idea of cooking more for breakfast. Maybe Jason had collected some when he’d fed them yesterday.

Chad brought the empty bag to the shed, already growing tired of this back and forth. His job at the diner was mostly stationary, involving him standing for hours at a counter. Outside labor still beat being in a hot kitchen all day. The sun had some cloud cover and the breeze was pleasant, cooling his heated skin. He was almost done anyway. Like always, Jason had filled the food dish to the overflowing point, so the old water just had to be replaced with fresh. Chad rinsed out the dish, filled it up, and walked it back to the coop. He would’ve liked to spend more time with the friendly chickens, but he was eager to return to Pinehurst and see if Jason had gotten into any trouble.

There was something about this forest that always gave him the creeps and today was no exception. His fear was irrational. Except for Sabrina’s men, who were smart enough not to make a move on him, only Roy had visited the house to deliver the items. He was a troublemaker, but not a murderer or stalker. The speedo and notepad would resurface eventually—he was merely keeping them for leverage with the police or something.

As Chad walked to the back door, he tried to convince himself of that, but he wasn’t so sure. Very quiet people needed to be watched the most because they didn’t voice their thoughts as often. Who knew what strange things could be going on in their minds? Roy did seem to have a sense of humor though, as he’d enjoyed teasing at the convenience store. Nothing to worry about.

With a twist of the knob, Chad discovered that the door was already unlocked. Maybe he’d spoken too soon. Without fail, he always kept them locked while away, even though it wouldn’t take much to get inside. A bobby pin would likely do the trick. Could Jason have opened the door using the spare key? No, because Doug had bent it when he’d tried to force the driver’s door open. Heart hammering, Chad opened the creaky door and peered into the empty hallway.

“Are you there, Jason?”

A grunt came from his right, bringing his heart on the road to recovery. He stepped inside, closed the door, and locked it. Cuteness awaited him on the kitchen table. A plate held a handful of barbecue chips, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a sliced red apple that had probably been stolen from the orchard at Pinehurst. Beside the plate stood a tall glass of crystal clear water. The best part was Jason in his hillbilly form, sitting across from the doorway and smiling hopefully. Now the door mystery was solved. He’d floated through and unlocked it from the inside.

“This looks amazing.”

Chad washed his hands before sitting at the other end of the table. The sandwich was exactly how he liked it, with thin layers that were just enough to provide flavor to the brown bread. Jason had even sprinkled cinnamon on the apple slices, having watched him do the same in the past, and Chad couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he ate. The food combination was weird, but Jason had tried his best using the few ingredients available.

By the end, Chad was struggling to swallow the last few bites, but he forced them down for the sake of not hurting Jason’s feelings. He brought the dishes to the sink and washed them, smiling again as he remembered the little things Jason had done for him these past few years. Like bringing him a bowl of chips while he’d tried to translate the Necronomicon, or pouring a box of crackers onto a plate and slicing a whole brick of cheese. That had been his breakfast one morning, impossible to finish, but his heart had melted from the attempt to make him happy.

He turned to the table, his smile transforming into a grin as he caught Jason staring at his ass. The pervert jerked his head, pretending to examine the cracks on the ceiling.

“My ass is feeling a lot better. Maybe we can have more fun tonight.”

A cock that huge should’ve left him crippled for the rest of the day, but Chad was always astounded by his ability to go from gaping cavern to tightness in no time. Being young was a great advantage and had to be enjoyed while it could. Jason was all too willing to oblige him, making eye contact and perking up at the prospects of more sex later. The heat was an addictive feeling for a cold ghost. Likewise, Chad missed the heat of Jason’s real body.

“That thing you did last night... with Vic.” Chad sighed and leaned against the counter, resting his arms on it. “We should talk about it while we have privacy.”

Jason looked away and stared at the table, lowering his head like a scolded puppy.

“I’m not mad, but you have to be careful. What if they remember?”

It was unclear what Vic remembered. Clearly not his trip to the orchard, unless he’d faked confusion to avoid having to explain the incident. What about his possession inside the salt circle and the hair petting? The latter had been witnessed by Eddie, Tina, Jake, and Robin. Regardless, the ability was too risky to use when others were around.

Jason was still staring at the table, so Chad walked over to him and stroked his tangled hair, failing to understand how this was possible. But more importantly, Jason didn’t react to the strokes. He could get so upset when he thought he’d done something wrong.

“You talked to me using Vic’s voice. That was pretty cool.”

Jason nodded and smiled slightly. It was progress.

“Just remember that I only want to be with you. Your cock feels great even though it’s freezing.”

Chad stopped stroking when a hand reached for his ass. He bolted forward, sprinting through the kitchen doorway, and hurried up the stairs. Not the best thing to do with a full stomach, but he didn't stop, footsteps pounding behind him. He entered the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Chuckles sounded from the hallway as the footsteps retreated into the bedroom. He was too smart to fall for this trick, knowing what he would see once he left the bathroom. A naked Jason sitting on the bed and waiting for him to succumb to his body’s urges.

Right now his urge was to freshen up. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and applied sunscreen to his exposed skin. His hair was ruffled from the wind, but a few pats solved that problem. The next task was facing the temptation in the bedroom. Or not. His gaze could simply be kept straight ahead. He entered the hallway and did exactly that, but he still saw Jason through his peripheral vision. It was a curious sight. Jason was facing the wall beside the window, head tilted down. His wide body hid what he was looking at, but it could only be one thing. The letter on the table.

“Is something wrong?”

A soft sniffle answered, making Chad’s eyes tear up as he walked to the window. The letter was held in Jason’s hands, shaking slightly. His half-closed eyes and trembling lips said what words couldn’t. He wanted to be a real boy so much.

“Hey, remember what I said? We’ll find a way. We just have to wait for a bit longer.” That wasn’t entirely the truth. Chad had no way of knowing how long it would take, though he was certain that Jason wouldn’t remain a ghost forever.

There had to be a way to make Jason feel better. Chad caressed the broad back, letting his hand wander to the beefy ass, and he squeezed a cheek gently. Jason stiffened and then turned his head, a twinkle appearing in his eyes, but Chad was already sprinting to the bedroom doorway. Ignoring the cramps in his stomach, he zoomed through the hallway, hurried down the stairs, and continued to the front door. In the second it took to grab the ring of keys from his pocket, Jason had caught him, pressing his chest against the wood. Hands slid over his ass, giving them harder squeezes, and Chad squirmed to no avail.

The worst thing was that he was getting hard from this feeling of being unable to move, subject to Jason’s whims. If Jason wanted to take him against the door, he could, working around the height difference. But that would cause more soreness and tiredness, confining him to a bed for a few hours, and barfing during sex wouldn't be the sexiest thing. A naked grandma with saggy tits flashed through Chad’s mind as he willed his dick to calm down. Thankfully the disgusting image worked, putting an end to his body’s betrayal. Jason, however, was raring to go. His monster cock was almost busting through his overalls.

“So, uh... why don’t we go back to Pinehurst and check on my clothes?”

Sighing heavily, Jason stopped groping his ass and stepped back. It was a silly excuse to leave, but Chad really was curious about them. If his pink sweater had to be replaced again because of mistreatment, that would be the third time. Someone would have to pay for the damage. He sighed just as heavily as he opened the door and walked to his car. Nobody at Pinehurst would be willing or able to afford the price tag of two hundred dollars. Him and his stupidly expensive clothes. At least he’d branched out over the years, purchasing sporty outfits from stores that were meant for commoners instead of princes.

It was after 10am when he arrived at Pinehurst, accompanied by an invisible Jason, who was getting used to switching between forms. Chad parked alongside the orchard and got out. Chickens were still strutting around, and sheep were baaing in the distance. Tommy’s form appeared through the shutters of his bedroom window, but he didn’t linger, disappearing as Chad raised the roof of his car. Eddie and Tina were too rowdy to be trusted around something so tempting. Those two were probably ballsy enough to have sex inside it. Shuddering at the thought, Chad reached across the passenger seat and locked the door, knowing Jason was already standing beside him. He lowered the locking mechanism on the driver’s side before shutting that door.

Without having to see it, Chad knew something else. Someone was chopping wood in the backyard. The sounds of an axe making impact were unmistakable, growing louder as he walked around the right side of the house. Robin and Violet were hanging laundry nearby, a wicker basket at their feet, and Vic was at the opposite side. The log was receiving the brunt of his anger, each strike joined by a grunt as splinters went flying. Chad took the safer path by approaching the girls, their backs facing him. Only his blankets and sheet had been hung, folded over a clothesline so they wouldn’t touch the ground.

“It’s a good thing Joey isn’t here, huh?”

Violet didn’t answer, too absorbed in her music, but Robin acknowledged him with a giggle. They didn’t notice the back door open. Out came Joey, a chocolate bar in his right hand and brown decorating the corners of his mouth. He took a bite and looked around, his eyes settling on Vic, who stopped chopping briefly to spit on the ground. Chad held his breath, wondering if Joey would walk up to a pissed-off guy wielding a double-headed axe.

No, Joey’s eyes were now set on the exciting task of laundry. He waddled over and stopped in front of the basket, smelling as shitty as ever. “Hey girls! Hi Chad!”

“Hey,” he muttered, taking a few steps back to a nearby tree. He breathed through his mouth, trying to keep his breakfast where it belonged.

“Hi Joey,” Robin said, glancing at him.

Violet shook a pair of boxers, still lost in her own world even though she was facing Joey. Her outfit wasn’t flattering. A grey tank top with a darker skirt, which was very baggy and had straps like overalls.

“Hi Violet!”

She lifted a headphone. “Huh?”

“Hi!” Joey repeated, waving at her.

Violet put her headphone back on and turned away to hang the boxers.

Joey looked at the basket and then at Robin. “What are you girls doing?”

“We’re doing _laundry_, Joey,” she said, flapping a sock. She turned around and went back to her task.

“Can I help? I’m really good at doing laundry but Matt never assigns it to me. I don’t know why.” From Joey’s clueless expression, he truly didn’t know, failing to make the connection between clean laundry and his constantly dirty hands.

Robin grabbed Chad’s black pants from the basket. “Look, Joey, we really need to get this done. Okay?”

“That’s why I’m here! You can count on me to help, Rob. You too, Vi!” His statements were ignored, the girls showing their backs to him. He extended his arm, offering the chocolate that already had a bite taken out, and they looked at him as they grabbed more clothes. “Here, you want it? We can trade, but I’ll need half for later!”

Violet scowled at him and shook Chad’s shorts. A white sheet, his pink sweater, and a few other pieces of clothing were left in this basket. A fuller basket was near his feet. “Piss off, Joey!”

“Aw, please let me help.” While Violet hung the shorts, Joey bent over and grabbed the sweater, leaving two chocolate handprints on the front. Chad could only shake his head, having sensed that Joey wouldn’t take no for an answer. “I really don’t mind helping—”

“Joey!” the girls said, gasping in unison. Robin snatched the sweater from him and pointed at a handprint. “Will you just go somewhere else? Look what you did to his sweater!”

Violet took her headphones off and draped them around her neck. “Fuck!”

“I’m sorry, you three. I can do laundry great!”

Chad leaned against the tree and crossed his arms, trying to limit the irritation in his voice. Otherwise Jason might think Joey would be better off dead. “You can’t do laundry with dirty hands.”

“Well if that’s what you think, forget it!” Joey whined. “I’ll help somebody else instead!” He started to waddle towards Vic, then turned around after a few steps, his eyes widening hopefully. “Listen, if you change your mind, I’ll be right over there!”

“Joey...” Violet warned, echoed by Robin.

He shrugged and pursed his lips, turning back to Vic. It was hard to be mad at someone who barely had the intellect of a kid. Annoyed, definitely. Chad uncrossed his arms, watching the blue blob waddle across the yard. A cold spot was forming beside him, and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Jason wouldn’t kill Joey over the pink sweater. There was enough money at home to buy a thousand of them.

Robin walked to the end of the clothesline and handed the sweater to him, giggling as Chad pinched the collar between his fingers and held it away from his body. The smell of chocolate was nauseating, made worse by the general griminess of Joey’s hands. “Sorry... maybe it’ll come out if you wash it. There’s a water pump in front.”

“Thanks. I’ll try that.” Chad lowered the sweater, not caring that the sleeves were dragging on the ground. He was more focused on the axe rising and falling a few feet away from Joey.

“Hi, Vic!"

“Fuck off.” Vic was wearing his usual blue jeans, studded armband, and grey muscle shirt, which was sticking to his chest from sweat.

“Come on, Vic, that’s not very nice! I wanna help you with the wood today.” Joey removed an unopened chocolate bar from his pocket. “And anyway, I got two chocolate bars.” He glanced over his shoulder before whispering, “Don’t tell Chad or the girls.”

“Geez, what an asshole,” Violet muttered with a smile, hands on her hips. Robin giggled, but Chad failed to see the humor of the situation. He wouldn’t dare to eat anything touched by those grubby hands, unopened or not.

“You know, Vic, I didn’t have anything to do before I came here, me being an orphan and all. People always teased me for sitting around like a pig. But here it’s really different. I can help people and do a lot of things.” Joey swiped his free hand across his sweater after wood chips made impact. The axe’s owner was scowling, teeth gritted, but Joey was still oblivious. “I really love it here, Vic.”

“I hate it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Vic. I’ll be honest with you, I never really chopped wood before. But it looks like a lot of fun and I’d like to help!”

Vic made a particularly powerful strike, causing the axe to get stuck, and he tugged on it unsuccessfully. His gaze darted to Joey. “Leave me alone!” He wrenched it free and glared at him, breathing heavily.

“You should listen to him, Joey,” Chad called out, dread hitting him. For reasons unknown, he walked alongside the house, closer to the place of danger.

Joey held up the unopened chocolate bar. “Here, Vic. Want a bite? Here. I’ll just put this here.” He placed the bar over the groove made by the axe. “And later on when you want a snack, you can eat it.”

With a loud roar, Vic cut the chocolate in half and left the axe embedded, his face a mask of fury. Undoubtedly this was his true colors coming out and not Jason possessing him. Even during moments of rage, Chad had never seen Jason look and sound this maniacal. And to think Vic had been sitting rather calmly during the game sessions. He must’ve had a lot of repressed anger from Joey testing his patience.

Chad sat on the top step of the porch, his legs suddenly growing weak. It was coming, less than twenty feet away from him. This kid didn’t know when to quit.  


“Well if that’s how you feel, forget it, Vic!” Joey thrust his bitten chocolate bar forward with each word, “Just forget it! But I think you’re really outta line!”

Joey turned around, and in that moment, Vic roared again and chopped his back. A bloodcurdling scream came out of Joey, his eyes widening, and he fell forward after the axe was pulled free with a spurt of blood. The fast chops continued digging into flesh, more cries following. Robin clutched a hanging shirt, letting out a shrill and prolonged scream, her face anguished. Violet watched quietly, lips parted and eyes slightly widened.

As both hands were quickly severed from the now silent body, the dining room door burst open. Matt and Pam rushed outside, their footsteps slowing once they realized Joey was dead. She walked over to Robin to comfort her, and Matt cautiously approached Vic with his hands raised in front of him.

“Vic, I’d like you to drop the axe. Can you please do that for me?”

He listened, but only after severing an arm also. The rage left him as he stared at the body, vertical gashes littering its back, exposing dark red meat that smelled lovely. It wasn’t as disturbing as it could’ve been, considering the deaths of Kenny, Ali, and Loco. However, for the sake of not appearing to be a psychopath, Chad lifted a hand to his mouth and tried to look horrified.

“Pam, can you grab me a sheet?” Matt asked, his gaze remaining on Vic. He used a boot to nudge the bloody axe towards Joey’s head, out of arm’s reach. “They don’t need to see this.”

It was too late for that. Tommy, George, and Reggie had also come outside, clustering behind Chad. Pam still complied, grabbing a white sheet from the basket and bringing it to Matt. He placed the severed arm and hands onto Joey’s back, then laid the sheet over his body while Pam went back to the clothesline.

“The sheriff is on his way,” Pam said, her voice shaking as she looked at the two girls. “Why don’t you head inside? This must’ve been hard to watch.” She glanced at the group on the porch. “And you too. Let us take care of this.”

Robin sniffled, her breath coming out in short gasps. She and Violet took a few steps towards the house, then Robin shook her head and turned to the body. Violet continued to the porch steps and sat on the ground with her legs folded. She was joined by Jake, Tina, and Eddie, who appeared in the doorway and descended the steps to stand beside her. Tommy was now standing to Chad’s right, one hand in his pocket and the other gripping the porch pole. George had known better than to try getting the curious Reggie back into the house. They were sitting to Chad’s left.

Nobody could take their eyes off the scene. This was one of those things too gruesome not to look at. Blood was saturating the sheet at a rapid pace, and flies were buzzing around, lured by a place to lay their eggs and have a feast. Birds chirped happily, oblivious to the horror that had just occurred.

Vic hadn’t moved an inch from Joey’s feet. His body was relaxed, face expressionless, making Chad wonder if Jason was playing a role. Vic had the possibility of life in prison, but he wasn’t trying to run. Still, Matt was tense, prepared to subdue him should the need arise. They stood like that for a few minutes while Robin sobbed quietly in the background, her hair being stroked by Pam.

Not even the incoming sirens snapped Vic out of his trance. Sheriff Cal, Deputy Dodd, and two other deputies named Wells and Shinstine walked towards the scene, guns drawn and pointed at him. Matt stepped back, pausing several feet from the porch. He crossed his arms and sighed. The home he’d built was going down the drain.

“Victor J. Faden,” Matt supplied, watching the men approach.

“Turn around and put your hands behind your back,” Cal ordered.

The instructions were followed robotically. Cal holstered his gun, grabbed the cuffs from his belt, and secured both wrists. Dodd took over from there, escorting Vic to the front of the house with a hand grasping his upper arm. Dimples were showing from a faint smile on Vic’s face. How could someone be happy about spending the rest of their life in a cell? Unless Jason really had possessed him, taking the opportunity for an easy kill to re-experience the wonderful act of murder. Naturally no one would suspect such a thing. The only weird part was why Matt had assigned wood chopping to Vic. It didn’t take a psychologist to realize he had anger issues.

Cal shook his head disbelievingly as he removed a pen and notepad from his pocket. “Paramedics should be here any minute. Tell me what we got, Matt.”

“I was in the dining room, heard a scream, went to the window. Vic had attacked Joey with the axe and just kept on going. He didn’t seem like himself.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“He’d never attacked anyone. We knew he had a short fuse, but this...” Matt swept an arm out and then crossed them again. “Vic didn’t move a muscle after.”

Cal looked at Chad and the others nearby. “Any of you kids heard somethin’ before the incident? An argument?”

Chad nodded. “Joey wanted to help Vic chop wood, but he just wanted to be left alone. Then Joey put his spare chocolate bar onto the log and Vic chopped it in half. Joey said it was out of line for him to do that, turned around, and that’s when Vic attacked.”

"All of this over a kid tryin' to be generous..." Cal muttered as he wrote.

A motorcycle and more sirens sounded in the distance. Paramedics meant the possibility of Roy, and a motorcycle could mean Dorf. That would be double the trouble. Dodd returned ahead of them, taking position near the body with a hand on his holster, like the thing was going to get up again.

“Is there someone we should notify about the death?” Cal asked Matt.

“To my knowledge, there’s no immediate family. The mother died while giving birth, and the father...” Matt shrugged. “I don’t know what the hell happened to him. I guess he took off somewhere.” He sighed softly. “Joey got shuffled around from home to home until he came here. He was a good kid, always meant well.”

Cal put a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “I know, Matt.”

Grass rustled as Duke and Roy appeared around the corner of the house, carrying a stretcher between them. And for reasons unknown, Chad’s heart began to race. The cold blue eyes flicked in his direction, mild surprise registering in them, but it disappeared in a second. The stretcher was lowered to the ground beside the body.

“So, what do we got here?” Duke asked, removing his sunglasses and squatting. This was going to be delightful for the people who hadn’t seen the body before it had been covered.

Roy raised a fist to his mouth and then swallowed. It was the most emotion Chad had seen from him in a while.

Duke pulled the sheet back, exposing the gashes and severed body parts. A chorus of gasps, sobs, and mutters of disgust rang out. Even a soft gasp from Roy. He glanced over his shoulder at Matt and Cal, his mental questioning almost audible. How could they have let this happen? The pieces began to fall together. This was a man who’d never shown any emotion when dealing with other corpses, and this corpse was his dead son.

“Oh god,” Tina wailed, covering her mouth.

She turned around and clung to Eddie’s chest, sobbing. Jake looked away and squeezed his eyes shut, arms wrapping around himself protectively. Reggie was staring at the grass near his feet with a hand pressed against his forehead. Tommy’s face was blank, though his eyes were bloodshot. There was nothing like a murder to bring back the traumatic memories.

Duke snorted softly and blew out a bubble of pink gum. “Buncha pussies,” he muttered, looking back to the body and then at his partner. He chuckled. “C’mon, Roy.” His ungloved hand wiggled, a cocky grin plastered on his face. “Time to get your hands dirty again."

Intensity entered Roy’s eyes as they focused on Duke, who was none the wiser. Roy stepped closer to the body and squatted, looking at the bloody cheek, the other resting on the dead grass. He pulled the sheet back over Joey, and for a brief moment, his expression changed into one of sadness and remorse. His gaze returned to Duke, no less intense than before. How could these people be so oblivious? It was commonly said that eyes were windows to the soul. A chill ran down Chad’s spine, and it had nothing to do with the ghostly presence nearby.

With only one arm remaining, it would be awkward to lift the body onto the stretcher. Messy too, as the paramedics hadn't brought a bag with them. Roy and Duke didn't seem to have anticipated an attack of this magnitude. They tucked the sheet to keep the severed parts contained, then Roy grabbed the upper arm and the other shoulder while Duke gripped the ankles. Joey hadn’t been a lightweight, but they managed, having lifted many bodies in their careers. This town was a source of dozens of murders in addition to deaths from natural causes and accidents. There had been a calm period, but another body was going to be added to the morgue and presumably the Eternal Peace Cemetery. What would happen to Vic? Wessex County had multiple jails, though they weren't properly equipped for housing dangerous offenders. He would likely be kept in the Sheriff's Department until he got transferred to a state prison.

Everyone watched the bloody burden get wheeled across the yard by Duke, uneven ground causing the stretcher to bump around and squeak. The sobbing had stopped, becoming the occasional sniffle. Robin and Tina had been affected the most, but Chad had no doubt that Tina would go back to her usual self soon. Seeing a dead body was a lot different than watching it get mutilated, and she’d been spared from the latter.

Cal sighed and put his pen and notepad into his pocket. “Well Matt, I got a lot of paperwork to do. And we got enough to put Vic away for life.” His tired eyes shifted to Dodd, standing to their left. “Deputy, grab an evidence bag and take care of the axe.”

“Yes, sir!”

Dodd jogged to fulfill the order, returning in less than a minute. It was amazing that barely any of the Crystal Lake law enforcement used gloves when handling evidence. Certainly not this team. He gripped the handle of the axe and slid it head first into the bag. Blood and a half-eaten chocolate bar were all that remained of the grisly scene.

Cal tipped his hat at Matt before walking away, Dodd and the other deputies following. Those crazy farmers were probably rejoicing at the loss of two residents. The motorcycle from earlier must’ve belonged to them, as Dorf hadn’t made an appearance. Of course Chad wasn’t complaining. It had been startling enough to encounter Roy and learn of his ties to Joey, and he didn’t need the annoying Dorf added to the mix. One troublemaker was plenty.

As the vehicles drove away, everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. One of their own had just gotten murdered, and another was heading to a life behind bars. They wouldn't be able to look at the backyard in the same way, especially with the scent of blood that traveled through the air, carried by the breeze. It greatly overpowered the chocolate that clung to the forgotten pink sweater, still grasped in Chad’s hand and draping over the dirty steps. His forearms were resting on his thighs and he was leaning forward. He couldn’t even remember doing that. All of this was so surreal, like the beginning of the end. The point when shit would start hitting the fan until the culmination on Friday the 13th.

“I’m gonna wash my sweater upstairs.”

The announcement sounded odd to his ears, given the events that had just occurred, but what else was he supposed to do? He stood up and slowly ascended the two steps to the porch landing, his legs still lacking their earlier strength. It was already close to lunch, but the idea of food made his stomach twist into knots. Yesterday at Packanack, he’d watched Jason turn the teens’ heads into piles of mush, so he didn’t know why his body was protesting now.

He walked through the doorway to the entertainment room and turned right into the hallway, passing a couch with a blanket folded over the back. A wardrobe stood against the wall across from it. This was a nice house with its big size, but it needed an interior decorator badly. For starters, there shouldn’t have been four lounge areas when there weren’t even enough beds for everyone. And there was only one bathroom. Hopefully nobody would need to use it, as he anticipated a long scrubbing session to get the chocolate and dirt out of his sweater.

A left turn led him to the staircase. His legs no longer felt like jelly as he ascended the stairs, the visuals of Joey’s death getting pushed to the back of his mind. But the encounter with Roy wouldn’t leave him. What were the odds of coming to Pinehurst, meeting Joey, witnessing his death, and encountering his long-lost father? The strangest part was that the others hadn’t reacted to Roy’s behavior. Paramedics were trained to be calm, yet he’d been visibly upset. Out of all of them, Matt should’ve noticed, but he’d been too busy watching the reactions of his patients. It was a natural thing to do. These teens were like his kids.

As Chad entered the bathroom, he was reminded of the more important issue of trying to get his sweater clean, assuming it wasn’t too late. Somehow almost an hour had passed since Joey had grabbed the sweater out of the basket. It had seemed like mere minutes. Time always flew when having fun watching the madness that Crystal Lake had to offer.

Unlike the other rooms, this was well-equipped. Many bottles lined the side of the tub, and there was even a vanity table where the girls could put on their makeup. He opted for a few pumps of plain hand soap at the sink, applying them directly to the handprints and dirty ends of the sleeves, then got to work on scrubbing with warm water. It was also warm in here, indicating that Jason wasn’t with him.

“Do you need help?” Tommy asked, making him jump before he’d barely begun. “I used to help mom with laundry.”

“Go ahead.”

Chad released the sweater and rinsed his hands before stepping aside to the vanity table. If his slave wanted to do the work, that was even better. Tommy took his place, treating the sweater with care as he rubbed the pads of his thumbs over a stubborn spot of dirt. His eyes were narrowed with an earnest desire to help, and Chad couldn’t prevent a twinge of guilt from hitting him. Tommy wasn’t an evil person for killing Jason. He’d been consumed by vengeance. In that way, they were similar.

“That was too bad about Joey, huh? He seemed like a nice kid.” Chad sighed. “He just didn’t know how to keep his hands to himself or read people.”

“Yeah,” Tommy said, his voice hardly audible over the running water. “Do you think it was Jason?”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw him last night when we were playing Truth or Dare. He was standing behind you, covered in blood.”

Chad swallowed and leaned against the table, gripping the front edge. “Did you take your pills last night?”

“Yeah, I did.” Tommy switched to a chocolate handprint, having succeeded with cleaning the dirty sleeves. The fabric was dark pink from saturation, water droplets littering the floor below the sink. “He was there, I swear it.”

“What does this have to do with Joey?”

“I... I think Jason’s evil spirit possessed Vic.”

Chad chuckled. It sounded fake even to him. “Why would Jason have wanted to kill Joey? And besides, he’s been dead for decades. He wouldn’t just start terrorizing people.”

“Jason doesn’t need a reason to be evil. He just is. He kills people for fun.”

It was true that Jason liked to play with his prey. Chad could vividly remember Ted getting his dick chopped after being denied both twins, the wheelbarrow full of body parts at the vacation house, Jimmy’s corpse nailed to the doorframe to scare Trish... but to call Jason evil? That couldn’t be further from the truth. He was a killer teddy bear who loved to cuddle and do everything in his power to please. A truly evil person wouldn’t have a heart capable of love, guilt, or empathy. But how could these things be explained to Tommy? They couldn’t. And this conversation was destined for going around in circles because he was set in his beliefs about Jason.

“If he’s been a ghost these past five years, why aren’t you dead yet, Tommy? You killed him. Wouldn’t he want revenge?”

Tommy wrung the water out of the sweater and then stretched it out, his eyes darting over the clean front. He turned to Chad, pinning him with another of his intense stares. “That wasn’t an asthma attack. It was Jason Voorhees. He was warning me of what’s to come.” The intensity faded as Tommy sighed. “I just don’t know why he chose that time to warn me.”

The answer was obvious. Jason hadn’t liked the arms around the waist thing, but Chad couldn’t say it without raising suspicion. He could only let out a sigh of his own as he reached for his sweater. “I’ll hang it outside.”

Tommy shook his head. “I’ll do it.” His gaze shifted to Chad’s lips, which were licked absently, and then he rushed out of the bathroom.

“Great,” Chad muttered, lowering his hand. He knew exactly what Tommy had just been thinking about—the kiss dare. The life of a Greek god was a troublesome one, and all he could do was hope for the best. Hope that Tommy would get over his infatuation naturally so it wouldn’t be necessary to enter jerk mode and set him straight.

“Lunch is ready!” George called from downstairs.

Chad had to give him props for trying to get these kids’ minds off the murder, though he wondered what kind of person could eat after seeing gory meat and severed body parts. His own stomach wanted nothing to do with food, but he dragged himself downstairs to the dining room. Except for Matt, Pam, and Tommy, everyone was here, picking at egg salad sandwiches and sipping water. Four empty seats. Chad chose the chair across from Reggie near the foot of the table.

“Where’s Matt and Pam?”

“They’re washin’ Joey off the grass.”

“Reggie!” George scolded.

“What? It’s true!”

Further debate was prevented as Matt and Pam entered the dining room through the back door. They took their usual positions at the table. Tommy followed soon after, closing the door behind him, and he sat between Chad and Eddie. Only George was left without a seat, standing in front of a cabinet as he assembled more sandwiches.

“I know this is hard,” Matt said, grabbing his sandwich. “But let’s try to enjoy our meal George made for us.” He began to eat, his face stoic, but the slow bites betrayed his own discomfort about eating.

Chad also forced himself to eat, not wanting to lose his figure. Muscles needed protein or else they would shrink. His stomach felt empty again, so eating was easier than he’d imagined, and George was quite the cook. The egg mixture was lightly seasoned with pepper and had the perfect amount of mayo to keep it from crumbling apart, and the water was cold and refreshing.

Matt set his empty glass down and clasped his hands, elbows resting on the table. “So how’s everyone doing?”

“I can still hear his screams,” Robin said, her sandwich untouched and eyes bloodshot as she stared at her plate. “Why would Vic do something like that?”

“Anger can come from fear, self-loathing, a desire to remain in control... his issues were deeper than we imagined. All of us have felt anger at some point, but we’re able to keep it contained enough to prevent extreme bouts of violence. He let provocation get the best of him.”

Tommy glanced at Chad, relaying a silent message. Or Vic let Jason Voorhees get the best of him.

“I h-hope Victor gets what he d-deserves.”

“The law will decide, Jake.” Matt stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a few calls to make.” He looked at Tommy and Chad. “No session for today. Just try to relax.”

The group dispersed, some heading outside and others going upstairs. Matt went with Pam to his office. Tommy remained, his mouth opening and closing like he wanted to ask a question. Given that Jason wasn’t here, Chad wouldn’t be against doing an activity with Tommy. It would be more fun than spending the rest of the day in his cabin, waiting for Jason to return from wherever the hell he was.

Tommy finally looked at him, playing with his hands under the table. His eyes shone with the hopefulness of that little kid from years ago. “I haven’t gone fishing in a while, and uh... I was wondering if you... would you like to go fishing? With me?”

Chad smiled at how long it had taken Tommy to ask such a simple question. “Sure, but where are we gonna get the rods from?”

“I went for a walk yesterday and saw some at Ethel’s house. They were propped against the outside.”

“Ethel’s house? I don’t know if going there is the best idea.”

Tommy shrugged. “She’s just weird. I think.”

“I’ll remember that if she pulls out her shotgun on us. Let’s go.”

With Chad in the lead, they left the house through the front door. Interestingly, he didn’t feel eyes on his ass, and he was pretty good at sensing that. It must’ve been someone else staring at it on the way up the staircase. That knowledge raised his spirits as he slowed down, walking beside Tommy. Even the sight of the barn didn’t affect him as badly this time, though Tommy glanced at him after it was passed. He’d surely overheard the conversation with Dorf regarding the sexual assault at Higgins Haven, but he knew it wouldn’t be smart to ask about the incident.

Chickens and sheep were wandering past the barn, completely calm in their presence, pecking and nibbling the grass. Too bad their owner was so crazy in contrast. A chicken coop was located a bit further down at the back of the house. This area was known as Reckless Ridge and Chad could see why. The front faced a rocky outcrop, above which was a road with a sharp corner. If a car sped through here, it could plunge down the hill and smash into the house. The short wooden fence wouldn’t do much to prevent such an accident.

The front door was yanked open before they reached it, but a shotgun didn’t greet them. Just Ethel in the doorway, wearing the same grimy plaid shirt and blue jeans she’d worn yesterday. She planted her hands on her hips and gave them once-overs, flashing a rotten-toothed smile. Her brown eyes darted between their faces.

“Well now. What brings you handsome fellers to my door?”

“Uh, we were wondering if you had some fishing rods we could borrow,” Chad said, trying his best not to gag, and Tommy smiled slightly.

“I do indeed. You boys wait here a minute.”

Ethel disappeared into the house, her footsteps stomping throughout the rooms. To the right was a kitchen, growling and groaning coming from it. Junior was sitting at a table against the window, tearing into a chicken sandwich, too focused on his meal to notice Chad’s head poking around the doorframe. As Ethel’s footsteps headed in this direction, Chad quickly straightened up. She handed two fishing rods to them, along with a tackle box which he took.

“You better listen to me real close,” she warned, wagging a finger. “If you don’t be bringin’ these back before tomorrow, I’mma hunt you lil buggers down. You hear me?”

Tommy nodded solemnly. “We hear you, ma’am. Have a nice day.”

Ethel batted her eyelashes and looked down her nose. “Well ain’t you the charmer. Now get the fuck away from my house.”

The door slammed in their faces. They wordlessly walked away, heading north up the road. Once out of earshot near the barn, Chad muttered, “That went better than expected.”

Tommy chuckled. “Yeah. I think she likes us.”

“I’ll take that over disliking us.” Chad shuddered, glad to be putting distance between himself and that grubby woman. His footsteps slowed as he reached the intersection of a path leading to the barn doorway. “What’s that square thing with spikes? It looks dangerous.”

“I don’t know. You could go back and ask Ethel to move it.”

“Nah, I’m good.”

The device had to be related to the tractor, maybe for soil preparation. It seemed strange to have the spikes facing up, especially when the animals could get injured. Or worse, a person could trip in the dark and get impaled. That was one more reason to avoid the barn.

“So where are we headed?” Chad asked, having no clue where a good fishing spot might be. The map had been inside his shorts, and Jason had removed it prior to handing him the laundry. It was likely still in the bathroom.

“The eastern camp at Stoneside. It’s near the lake’s edge.”

That would be a five minute walk. Thankfully Chad’s ass wasn’t feeling the effects of the monstrous cock he’d taken last night, but more cans of med spray were definitely needed. It was a nice day to wander the area and search through the cabins, as the breeze was still pleasant and the sun was partially hidden once again, but he didn’t have the heart to abandon Tommy. For some reason, it was hard to handle those sad and disappointed expressions. The rational emotion would be hatred for what Tommy had done, not pity for the person he’d become. It must’ve been difficult to get shuffled around with no place to call home.

“Where are you lovebirds going?” Tina yelled from the front steps.

Her joke was answered with a cocky smile from Eddie, who was sitting beside her with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Chad didn’t bother to correct her, keeping his gaze straight ahead. Lovebirds wasn’t the right word and neither was friends, but he would greatly prefer the latter between the two. Luckily Tommy agreed with him.

“I’m going fishing with my friend,” Tommy said, just loud enough for them to hear.

“Didn’t think he had any friends,” Eddie muttered, snickering at Tina.

The snickers grew distant as the walk to Stoneside continued. Tommy pointed at the small bridge behind the house, and they turned onto the trail that led there. The bridge was a lot easier to cross in the daytime, but that didn’t eliminate the chance of planks suddenly breaking. Chad had both hands occupied with the rod and tackle box, unable to grasp the rail, and so Tommy kept a close eye on him. It was a comfort to know that like Jason, Tommy would also act as a savior by jumping into the river.

“Did you find out who looked through your stuff?” Tommy asked once they’d reached the other side. Chad’s old cabin was a bit down the trail to the right, and cutting through the forest would lead them to the Camarillo Camp island.

“No. It was probably Eddie and Tina looking for a place to screw.”

“So the... the dick in your bag...”

Chad gulped, keeping his eyes on the other bridge that had come into view. If only the ground would open up and swallow him. Even getting washed down the river would be a better alternative to this conversation. “What about it?”

“You’re...” Tommy blushed, also avoiding eye contact. “You’re into that stuff?”

Chad’s mortification turned into a chuckle at Tommy’s awkwardness. “Variety is the spice of life.”

“Do you still have a boyfriend?”

Right. Tommy had been there during the conversation outside at the vacation house. Sam had been teasing Sara about attending the party, and Chad had admitted to having a boyfriend so everyone would know he was off-limits.

“Yeah, but he lives outside town so I don’t see him much. And no, I’m not married. The ring’s just for show.”

“Oh.”

Either Tommy was a good actor by keeping the disappointment out of his voice, or he genuinely wasn’t infatuated. Chad wasn’t about to put him on the spot by blatantly asking him. He was content with walking the rest of the way in silence, crossing a third bridge to the camp. It wasn’t much, consisting of two tents, a circle of rocks, and two folding chairs facing the lake. Tommy dragged them closer to the shoreline. Buoys were set up from here to Camarillo Camp, encouraging swimmers to stay within the boundaries, but there was a narrow gap for boats to pass through.

Chad sat on the left chair and lowered the tackle box beside his feet. The rod looked homemade, constructed with a carved wooden pole, a reel, and fishing line extending to the end. Despite its visual simplicity, he had no clue how to use it. His luxurious lifestyle hadn’t involved camping except for when he’d gone with the counselors. Even then, he’d never participated in fishing, choosing to minimize his time outdoors to avoid turning into a lobster and getting heatstroke.

“I’ll show you how to use it.”

Tommy flipped the latch on the tackle box and opened it, unleashing a fishy smell that made Chad’s eyes water. He started to gag, prompting Tommy to snatch two rubber worms out of the box and then close it. Chad was already regretting his decision to come out here as he watched a worm get fed onto Tommy's hook. It wasn’t like he would eat any fish that came from this bacteria-infested lake. His mom had cooked him only the finest salmon.

“Do you want me to hold your rod while you do mine?” Chad asked.

“I think I can take care of my rod.” Tommy squeezed it between his thighs. He leaned closer, his mouth twitching as he hooked the other worm, and Chad realized how wrong the question had sounded.

“I didn’t mean it like...”

“I know.”

Tommy gripped his rod and pointed at the reel. “Spin this counterclockwise to loosen the line and clockwise to tighten it.” He stood up and spun the reel counterclockwise until ten feet of line was loosened, then slowly raised the rod so it was angled behind him. “You just whip it forward like this.” He did an overhead cast, making the worm disappear under the water, a circle of ripples extending around it.

Chad copied the movements and succeeded on his first try, plunking himself down again. He lost track of the time, feeling at peace in this quiet corner of nature, fluffy clouds reflecting on the light blue water. He just wished it could’ve been Jason sitting beside him. Still, Tommy was a tolerable fishing partner, not bringing up the subject of his nemesis. He sat in silence, recasting his line occasionally and swishing the lure around.

The fish weren’t biting, and Chad began to doze off, his chin dipping to his chest. He was alerted by an excited shout from Tommy, whose line was getting tight as ripples appeared in the water.

“I think I got one!” Tommy released some of his line to prevent it from snapping. It jerked back and forth, urging him out of his chair. “It’ll get tired if we let it fight.”  


Whatever the thing was, it was strong. Despite Tommy’s tight grip, the rod was yanked out of his grasp and went flying into the water, making Chad’s jaw drop. What about Ethel’s threat? He quickly reeled his own line and placed the rod onto the ground as Tommy paced along the shore.

“I have to go in there and get it.” Tommy stopped pacing and brought his palms to the sides of his head, weaving his fingers into his hair. “She’ll kill us.”

He took his shoes and socks off while Chad remained seated, having no intentions to volunteer his assistance. Why end up looking like a drowned rat when he could let his slave have that luxury? One step into the water almost had it up to Tommy’s knees, and he chose to remove his shirt also, fingers flying down the buttons. He tossed it onto his chair and continued into the water, where it soon rose to his hips. His back muscles flexed as he bent over and swept his arms under the surface.

Minutes of searching produced no results, more of his body disappearing as he went further into the lake. Taking a deep breath, he submerged himself, leaving only ripples behind. Another minute passed before Chad stood up, his heart starting to beat faster. What was taking so long? The rod couldn’t have gone very far unless this was a strange breed of Hercules fish.

“Tommy?”

Water began to splash in every direction as Tommy’s head appeared above the surface, his arms flailing. He tried to swim to the shore, but something was holding him back and he disappeared again. Chad took a step towards the lake, wringing his hands.

“This isn’t funny. Get out of there.”

Tommy finally surfaced, gasping for air. He swam back with the fishing rod in hand, arms pumping furiously. It fell from his grasp when he reached the shore, and he doubled over beside Chad, coughing water. His jeans clung to him like a second skin, and abs flexed with each heave. Looking elsewhere, Chad focused his eyes on the calm water. A minute passed before Tommy was able to catch his breath and stand straight.

“What happened?” Chad still didn’t look at him, knowing exactly what had happened.

“Someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the bottom.”

Tommy grabbed his shirt off the chair and used it to dry his face, fabric billowing in the chilly wind that had suddenly picked up. He dropped the shirt and stepped on it, drying his feet, and then sat down to put his socks and shoes on. His hands were shaking, and soft breaths emerged from his parted lips.

“I didn’t see anyone but you, Tommy. Maybe your foot got caught in the reeds.”

No answer came. Tommy stood up, nudged his dirty shirt into the water, and squatted to wash it off, every muscle tense as he kept an eye on the water. What a day, and if this really was the beginning of the end, it would only get worse. The wind had died down, becoming a light breeze, and the sun continued to cast its light. But the sky was dimmer than before, more clouds moving in to hide the rays, and this place no longer held the peace that it had previously.

Chad grabbed Tommy’s fishing rod and reeled it in until the lure was at the tip of the pole. The worm still stunk, so he left it on the hook. He also grabbed his own rod, its narrowness enabling him to hold both in one hand. He used his other to grip the tackle box handle. “I’ll bring these back to Ethel.”

Not waiting for a response, he started the long walk back to Reckless Ridge, taking the same route they’d taken to get here. Gravel crunched beside him, timed with his own walking, but the footsteps’ owner was invisible. Maybe Jason had been there all along, watching the activity until a scare opportunity had presented itself. Or maybe he’d seen or heard something he hadn’t liked. Chad was glad for the interruption. It was almost 5pm and his stomach was gurgling. Slowly but surely, his appetite was returning after five years. With luck, an egg salad sandwich would be left to tide him over until dinner.

By the time he reached Ethel’s house, the gurgles had become more frequent, but he certainly wouldn’t accept any food from here. A nasty smell wafted through the open windows, smelling like a chicken stew with every ingredient thrown in. His intention was to leave the rods and box at the front door and then creep away, but before he could even lower the items, the door was yanked open.

Ethel looked over the items with narrowed eyes, inspecting them for damage. At least Jason hadn’t gone overboard and snapped Tommy’s rod or line. This woman seemed like the type to document every little thing she lent out.

She snatched the rods and box from him, her eyes darting around the doorway. The rancid body odor nearly knocked him out as she stepped closer and looked up at him. “Where’s that other pretty boy who was with ya?”

“I think he went back to the loony bin,” Chad said, choosing his words carefully. Better to remain on her good side by appealing to her dislike of fellow lunatics.

Ethel cackled, her rotten breath making him squint. “I heard what’s been happenin’ at that funny farm. One of those piggos got chopped into itty bitty pieces.” The worm lures came dangerously close to Chad’s eye as she shook the rods. “Now let me tell ya somethin’. If you be needin’ a warm place to stay, you let me know. You hear me?”

“I hear you. Thanks.”

Chad turned around, flinching at the sudden clatter behind him. His ass was given a playful swat before the door slammed. He would’ve chuckled at her friskiness if not for Jason’s presence nearby, but he didn’t want to appear disgusted either. Jason could interpret that as a sign to kill her, though he was probably already thinking of doing that.

As Chad started walking north to the house, he couldn’t stop the chuckle this time. It was comical how these people were unintentionally giving Jason reasons to kill them. Not that he really needed a reason—every murderer had to let loose once in a while, and Chad had accepted that years ago. If he’d had a problem with it, he wouldn’t have gotten involved with Jason in the first place, though he still wondered if Jason would ever hang up his weapons permanently. It was a big feat to have gone five years without killing someone. To Chad’s knowledge, the two teens at Packanack had been the ones to break the period of inactivity.

“Did you get into any trouble while you were out?”

His ass was squeezed in response, which likely meant yes. He opened his mouth to inquire further, then closed it upon seeing Tommy striding this way, the shirt bunched in his hand. Tommy was soaking wet and looked like he’d taken another dunk in the lake, possibly to confirm whether there had been someone pulling a prank. Judging by his furrowed eyebrows, he hadn’t caught the culprit. He went straight for the front door of the house, his strong pace causing the chickens to flutter away from him. The door was left open as he disappeared inside. A deep chuckle signaled Jason’s pleasure at his distraught state.

“You’re being a naughty boy,” Chad whispered, unable to hold back the resigned smile. Tommy would never find peace for as long as he lived.

Another ass squeeze followed. He brought his palm to his forehead, feigning disbelief, and continued up the path to the house. Tommy appeared to have headed upstairs, water droplets leading there. A distant gasp was heard as Chad closed the door behind him, and he walked to the bottom of the staircase.

“Everything okay up there?”

After a minute, Tommy appeared in dry clothes, carrying what was left of his computer. A Jason-sized fist had been punched into the glass screen, the keyboard and attached hard drive looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to them, and the joystick resembled a plastic pancake. Of course. Zaxxon was the only game Tommy had, so why not destroy it?

Tommy’s eyes were glossy as he carried the computer down the stairs. The game that had occupied so much of his childhood was gone. Chad stepped aside and followed him to the dining room, where everyone except George was seated. No dishes were set. The computer was dropped onto the table between Pam and Reggie, creating a loud thump that made eight pairs of eyes flick to the source. Chad sat across from Reggie and sighed. What a day indeed, and it wasn’t even dark yet.

“Who did this?” Tommy asked in a low voice, hands clenching at his sides.

Reggie grabbed the joystick pancake and raised his eyebrows. “Man, I never seen nothin’ like this. What is it?”

“It used to be a joystick.” Tommy slammed his fist on top of the crunched hard drive. “And this used to be a computer.”

“All right,” Matthew said, raising his hands in a calming gesture. “We’ll figure this out.”

Reggie put the joystick back onto the monitor. “I was watchin’ TV all day with Gramps. It wasn’t me.”

“Me and Eddie were having a picnic in the woods,” Tina said, smiling innocently.

Tommy shook his head. “No you weren’t. We saw you on the porch.”

“R-Robin and I were reading in our b-bedroom. We d-didn’t hear them come upstairs.”

“And I was in my bedroom listening to music,” Violet said. No wonder the smashing sounds hadn’t been heard. Her music was always audible from downstairs, and the television would’ve also masked the destruction.

Matt gestured across the table to Pam. “We were inside my office making plans for Joey’s burial. Which reminds me, it’ll be held today before sundown.”

Tommy clenched his jaw, not looking pleased at the topic being diverted, but the burial was more important than a computer that could be replaced. He walked around Pam and sat between Chad and Eddie.

“You’re all welcome to attend,” Matt continued. He rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands, silence following his offer.

They glanced at each other, waiting for someone to say he or she would go. Their relationship with Joey seemed to have been based on tolerance more than anything else, though Robin, Jake, and Tina had displayed genuine distress.

“Where’s he being buried?” Chad asked.

“The Eternal Peace Cemetery.”

“I’ll go.” He’d expected the burial site to be the small cemetery at Stoneside. That way Joey would’ve been closer to home. Perhaps someone had made an anonymous donation... a certain father who was feeling guilt about not being there when Joey had needed him. Honestly Chad didn’t care much about Joey, but he wanted to ensure Jason’s grave wasn’t disturbed. Tommy certainly wouldn’t pass up the chance to go there.

“Aw man,” Reggie muttered, drooping in his seat. He turned his head to George. “Do I have to go? I didn’t get to finish Spaceballs.”

George raised a finger. “Joey was a good kid, Reggie. We should pay our respects.”

“You’ll get dinner out of it,” Matt said. “Hard Rock Diner, my treat.” It was located to the south of Pinehurst, a few minutes’ drive away. The most memorable part was the blonde waitress, Lana. She had pretty big tits, but unfortunately she also had the face of a horse.

George nodded. “Sounds good to me. No cookin’ tonight.” The others nodded as well.

“And besides,” Robin began, playing with her side ponytail, “I want to say goodbye to Joey. They took him away so fast.”

“Did you reach out to Shelly, Chris, and Ginny?” Chad asked Matt.

“I did. They’ll meet us at the diner.” It made sense that they wouldn’t come for the burial. They’d barely known Joey, particularly the girls.

Eddie grinned as he looked around the table with an arm wrapped around Tina. “We call dibs on taking a ride in Chad’s convertible.”

Glancing sideways, Tommy silently asked for permission to take the passenger seat, and Chad nodded at him. What else could he do? Denying him in front of everyone would be a total jerk move. Jason would be forced to float to the diner unless he used his basic orb form in the car.

“Is there anyone not going?” Matt asked.

Violet raised her hand a few inches off the table, then lowered it, changing her mind. She had her usual bored expression, but she wouldn’t turn down the chance for greasy goodness. Lunch had been over five hours ago.

Matt gestured to the right side of the table. “I’ll take Violet, Robin, and Jake in my car. Pam, you can take Reggie and George in the truck. Sound like a plan?”

Pam nodded, and with that, everyone stood up and filed out of the dining room. Nobody was wearing clothes suitable for a burial, but this was going to be a casual affair anyway, not a huge mob of grieving family members and friends dressed in black. Most were just going for something to do and more importantly, the dinner afterward. It was a sad reality of Joey’s status among them. Chad couldn’t place himself above them, as he’d had a passing thought after the murder: now his clothes wouldn’t be ruined by those chocolatey hands ever again.

Feeling guilty about it, he stopped by the kitchen while the others went outside. Joey had gotten those Munchies chocolate bars from somewhere. They had a yellow wrapper with two red stripes at each end, and they would be a suitable gift for the grave. His luck paid off as he opened a cupboard, discovering a stash of chocolate bars behind a cake mix. He grabbed a bar and stuffed it into his pocket, then jogged to the front entrance and clicked the doorknob lock. These people were too trusting with Ethel and Junior living nearby. It would be getting dark soon, and those crazy farmers would come by to round up the chickens and other animals. After stepping outside, he pulled the door closed and continued across the road to his car.

“What took you so long, man?” Eddie asked, waiting at the back with his girlfriend. Tommy was at the passenger side.

“I was gone for all of a minute,” Chad said, unlocking the driver’s door. The rest hadn’t even left yet. What was the rush?

He entered the car and sat down heavily. The interior was surprisingly cold, considering it had baked in the heat all day. This wouldn’t be a simple outing to a cemetery and diner. As he reached across the seat to unlock Tommy’s door, he mentally prepared himself for trouble of the gory variety. Tommy opened it and mumbled a thanks, his hair still damp from his adventure in the lake.

“Lower the roof so we can hop in!” Eddie’s muffled voice called out.

Oh yeah, he’d almost forgotten about the two idiots. He pressed the button, watching Pam’s group get into the blue truck parked near the barn. Matt and his crew were heading down a path to the right, their forms visible through the apple trees. Chad could recall seeing a cabin icon at the end when he’d looked at the map.  


Once everyone was assembled, vehicles facing north in a line, Pam led the procession to the Eternal Peace Cemetery. She and Matt were law-abiding citizens, so it took over ten minutes to arrive. Miles upon miles of trees were passed. Luckily Chad didn’t have to listen to sex or Jason-related talk on the way. His passengers were satisfied with enjoying the ride, sunlight shining down on their heads and wind whipping their hair.

The cemetery was located between Higgins Haven and Packanack in the middle of nowhere, only a train station nearby. The vehicles jolted as they passed over the tracks that ran in front of the pillared entrance, but the paved roads made it easy to navigate within the cemetery without damaging Chad’s pristine convertible. At the first intersection, Pam turned left and continued halfway down before stopping.

To the left of the road, a plain coffin was waiting on the ground among other graves. The groundskeeper, Martin, was standing beside it with a shovel in hand, having already dug the hole. Most plots of land were surrounded by a black iron fence, typically containing multiple graves because of the lack of space. However, Jason had been buried by himself. Chad had specifically chosen an empty area near the entrance so the roses could quickly be placed, though he also hadn’t wanted Jason to lay in a forgotten corner. The beautiful tombstone stood out from the rest, situated several plots behind Martin.

Everyone exited the vehicles, leaving the doors unlocked. As Tommy circled around the car, his eyes immediately fixated on the weeping angel tombstone. It was one of a kind and the tallest here, the stone platform adding to its height. Jason Voorhees was clearly visible. The tombstone had been the talk of the town when it had arrived, appearing in the news. People had wondered about the anonymous person who’d dished out thousands of dollars for a murderer.

Martin waved his free hand, beckoning them to enter the fenced area through the open gate. Joey’s tombstone was flat and simply said _Joey_ with _Died 1989_ below it. Why wouldn’t Roy have used his surname to identify Joey? Maybe he was too ashamed to admit his relation. His peers would know him as the man who’d abandoned his son, not once checking up on him even though they’d lived in the same town. Beside this tombstone was a similar one belonging to Mrs. B who’d died in 1972. The wife?

“One of you folks gonna help me with this box?” Martin asked, his breath reeking of whiskey.

Matt immediately stepped to the front end, likely the strongest out of the people here. His biceps were certainly the biggest, straining against his tight blue shirt. Martin lowered his shovel beside the mound of earth and stood opposite of him. They squatted and lifted the coffin slightly, grunting from the weight. With Jason’s burial, Martin had been forced to push his coffin, having nobody willing to help. It would’ve been too suspicious for Chad to offer his assistance when he’d been a witness of three massacres. He was glad he didn’t have to help with Joey. The coffin plus the body’s weight had to be over two hundred pounds.

As they slowly lowered the coffin into the hole, Robin started sniffling. She was the only person shedding tears, though the others had grim faces, brows furrowed and lips pressed tight. It was finally sinking in. One of their own was dead and he wouldn’t be coming back. Violet rubbed Robin’s back gingerly until the coffin was fully lowered. The hole had only been dug two feet deep because Martin wasn’t a spring chicken anymore. All of his hair had gone grey and some was turning white, so he appeared to be in his sixties.

He stood up and worked the kinks out of his shoulders, making circles with them. “You folks got anythin’ to say before I pack him with dirt?”

Robin nodded and wiped her teary eyes. “I’m sorry for getting mad at you, Joey. You were just trying to help. If we had let you, maybe you wouldn’t have gotten...”  


Violet sighed. “She’s right. You were a pain in the ass sometimes, but...” She shut up after Matt raised his eyebrows at her.

“Joey was a good kid who had a hard life,” Matt said, staring into the grave with Pam by his side. “He’s at peace now.”

“A good kid,” George echoed, nodding slowly.

“Wherever he is, I’m sure he wouldn’t want us to be upset,” Pam added. “He was always smiling.” She put on a smile of her own as she looked up at the blue sky.

“We d-didn’t always get along because he never w-washed his hands, but I d-didn’t want him to die.”

There was a minute of silence with a few sniffles from Robin. Chad wasn’t sure what to say. What if Jason had killed Joey using Vic’s body? Not once had Chad ever criticized him for killing someone, and by saying something, he might as well be blaming Jason.

“I guess that’s it,” Martin muttered. He stepped to the mound of earth and began to shovel it into the grave.

Chad looked to his left, where Tommy was still standing. His face was blank and his eyes hadn’t left the angel tombstone. This event would’ve been a great opportunity for Jason to spook him again by showing himself, but nobody was there. Just dead grass, vines, and overgrown bushes that obscured the view of the road outside the cemetery.

“Did you see something?” Chad whispered to him.

Tommy didn’t react, showing no signs that he’d even heard the question, and Chad shrugged. By the time Martin had finished filling the grave and patting the soil, the sun was beginning to descend, though the sky remained blue for now.

“Thanks for doing this,” Matt said, nodding once at Martin.

“Uh-huh. You stop by again if you be needin’ more bodies buried.” Martin dropped the shovel and pulled out a small bottle of whiskey from his back waistband. As he took a sip, heedless of the teens ahead of him, Matt and Pam glanced at each other.

“It’s time for our dinner in honor of Joey,” she said. “Let’s go, everyone.”

Except for Chad and Tommy, the group followed Pam to the vehicles. Remembering the chocolate in his pocket, Chad removed the bar and bent over, placing it horizontally below the flat tombstone. The action caused Tommy to finally tear his eyes away from Jason’s grave.

“You ready to leave?” Chad asked. What he really wanted to ask was ‘Were you looking at my ass?’, but he didn’t.

“Yeah.”

They turned around and walked back to the convertible, where Eddie and Tina were already inside. Chad’s stomach gave a loud gurgle as he sat in the driver’s seat. He already had his mind made up regarding dinner. Heaven awaited him at the diner: a big juicy hamburger with a mountain of fries. Before he could turn the key in the ignition, his hand froze.

“What’s the matter, man? We’ll be left behind!”

Eddie’s voice was barely heard over the sound of Chad’s thumping heart. Now he knew why Tommy had been so fixated on Jason’s grave. Out of the corner of his eye, he’d seen it for himself. A glimpse of a white hockey mask with blue chevrons, disappearing behind the angel.

“Come on, Chad! Let’s get some food!”

He started the car and sped through the cemetery, engine roaring, loud cheers accompanying it from behind. Matt and Pam had circled around instead of backtracking because there hadn’t been enough room for them to turn around. They were easily caught up with, and Chad slowed down just in time to avoid hitting the yellow car. It looked like the one from Packanack, minus the dents on the hood and the boxes in the back seats, causing a wave of nostalgia to wash over him. His bloody adventures in Crystal Lake were not over. Of that he was certain.

The sun had fully set when Pinehurst was reached, but the sky had only transitioned to a medium blue color, eliminating the need for headlights. After passing through the archway, Pam drove west through Turtle Pond Camp, crossed the bridge, and turned left onto the road leading to the house. The chickens and sheep were gone as Chad had expected, safe in the coop and barn for the night. Continuing south, the group drove slowly through Reckless Ridge and then exited the area. Within a few minutes, the Hard Rock Diner appeared on the right, also in the middle of nowhere. It was the perfect place for a murder or two.

Six vehicles were in the parking lot, belonging to the cook, Shelly, Chris, Ginny, and the group that had just gotten here. Chad parked at the end of the line and exited his car, not bothering to lock the door. There were enough people here to dissuade someone from causing mischief. Shelly and the girls were already inside the diner, their seated forms visible through the window. Neon red and blue signs were beside them, displaying Harp and On Tap. By bringing the teens to a diner where beer was served, Matt was proving himself to be more laid back than Chad had thought.

He walked past the hoods to the diner’s entrance, which was located on the side of the building. Eddie and Tina were ahead of him, mingling with Matt and Pam’s groups as she opened the door. Only Tommy stayed close to him, watching the excitement impassively. Chad stepped inside and held the door open.

“Thanks,” Tommy mumbled.

He was back in the shell he’d created around himself, but Chad wasn’t here to try pulling him out again. Food was the more important thing. He sat beside Shelly, who smiled at him. Over the years, Chad had gotten to know Ginny and Chris better through their visits to Joey B’s Diner, though he just considered them as acquaintances. They still greeted him with warm smiles and a brief raise of hands, and he returned the gestures with less sincerity. These girls had injured Jason in the past.

There weren’t enough booths for everyone to sit in, despite the lack of other customers. Tommy, Jake, Reggie, and George were in the next one over, followed by Violet, Robin, Tina, and Eddie. Matt and Pam were sitting on stools at the U-shaped counter beside the booths. They examined a menu between them while Lana strolled to Chad’s table, wearing a pink dress with a white apron.

“What can I get you, handsome?”

“Fries and a hamburger with cheese, lettuce, onions, a slice of pickle, and mustard. A glass of water also.”

“I’ll just have a cheeseburger with fries,” Shelly said, and the girls nodded in agreement. So boring. If the food was free, they should be going all out. Chad would’ve ordered more if his stomach could handle it.

Lana wrote the order and then moved to the next table, her voice losing its sweetness. “And you four?”

The quiet chatter from the other tables faded into the background. Chad leaned forward slightly, his forearms resting on the polished wood. The news about Joey might’ve been heard already, but he decided to tell them anyway. “Joey got killed this morning,” he whispered, not wanting the sensitive Robin to overhear.

Shelly nodded and whispered back, “We saw the picture of him on the news. I knew there was something strange about Vic. Supposedly Joey looked like a hamburger after—”

Chris raised a hand and smiled weakly. “Let’s not talk about this right now.”

“Good idea,” Chad said. Trying to eat dinner while picturing a mutilated corpse? Bad idea.

“Listen... I don’t think me and Ginny will be going to the sessions anymore. There’s already been violence and my parents are worried.” Chris was an adult, but her parents had kept a close watch on her after the Higgins Haven incident, and Chad couldn’t blame them. His mom had tried to do the same thing, and even now, she still fluttered around like a mother hen during her weekend trips to the pretend house.

“No problem. What about you, Shelly?”

He sighed heavily. “My manager threatened to fire me if I miss any more work. I really need the money.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You do what’s more important.” Chad grinned at the girls. “You should’ve heard him singing Friday the 13th. Maybe he should sign up for a rock band.”

Shelly groaned and rested his forehead on a hand, the memory bringing a blush to his cheeks. “Thanks a lot. I was trying my best not to remember that.”

Chad gestured to the trays of food being carried to the table. “Well now you can think about something else.”

Lana set the trays down and passed the food out, starting with Chad. Once their orders had been fulfilled, she winked and giggled at him. The other customers weren’t offered the same luxury when she visited their tables, confirming the obvious. There really was only one Greek god here, though it was a pity that the attention was coming from a horse.

Chad took a big bite out of the burger, unable to prevent the soft moan. “Mmm, fuck. So good.”

Multiple heads turned to look at him, including Matt and Tommy, but he just shrugged and chewed the piece of heaven. Guilt struck him as he pictured Jason standing in the corner with drooped shoulders. The cold hamburger patty and soggy fries hadn’t been tasty when they’d been brought to the cabin, and they certainly hadn’t evoked this response.

Shelly grinned and dug into his own burger while the girls took dainty bites. Surprising even himself, Chad was the first to finish, wolfing down his seasoned wedge fries and swigging his water before they’d eaten their burgers. He leaned back on the bench and patted his stomach. This diner was far from fancy, with drab walls and clutter everywhere, but it was satisfying when a junk craving came along. The only problems were the greasy scents that made him feel like he was going to barf if he stayed here any longer. Although they’d been appetizing at first, now they reminded him of how full he was.

“Can I get some dessert for you?” Lana asked, returning to the table.

Chad swallowed, the food seeming to rise to his throat at the mention of dessert. “I’m gonna get some fresh air instead.” He pulled out his wallet and flipped through the bills for a tip, but Matt noticed and shook his head.

“Everything is on me tonight.”

“Thanks.”

Chad pretended to put his wallet back into his pocket, and when Matt wasn’t looking, he gave five dollars to Lana. He’d also sneaked money to employees whenever Shelly had insisted on paying for breakfast. He had mountains of cash, so it wasn’t right to take advantage of people by being a mooch. Shelly needed to save every penny to attend law school, and despite being a doctor, Matt had an ancient car that barely ran.

“I’ll wait in my car. Take your time eating.”

Chad left the diner and took deep breaths of fresh air, jumping from one problem to another. Goosebumps rose on his bare arms as he shivered, and he was tempted to turn around and go back inside where the warmth was. But shivering was preferable over barfing, and so he continued to the convertible, his footsteps sounding strangely loud. The crickets were silent and the sky had blackened, adding to the eeriness. He yanked the door open and entered, finding comfort as he locked it and raised the roof. The passenger side had already been locked by Tommy, who apparently cared about the possibility of mischief makers, and Chad felt more guilt at his treatment of him. Tommy had probably wondered why there hadn’t been any assistance during the lake incident.

A twig snapped nearby, the sound muffled by the windows, but it still made him flinch. Was Jason getting ready for another spook session? Or maybe it was just an animal. Chad chuckled, his eyes darting over the forest behind the diner. There were too many trees here, too many hiding spots, and his stomach was on the verge of losing dinner. He closed his eyes and hummed a little tune until footsteps approached from his left.

It was only Shelly. He waved goodbye and Chad waved back, the tension leaving him. Why had he been so worried? A crazy murderer wouldn’t randomly pop out when a bunch of people were around. That person would wait until the numbers had dwindled to a manageable level. Shelly walked back to his car near the start of the line and was soon driving away, followed by Chris and Ginny.

The rest were sure taking their time. They couldn’t be seen from here because of the tall truck, but they were probably still stuffing their mouths. Instead of waiting, he was tempted to drive back to Pinehurst by himself or head home. His squishy canopy bed would be a lot more comfortable than those flimsy ones that weren’t much better than sleeping on the floor. However, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that if he left now, something bad would happen.

Two quiet minutes passed before another twig snap was heard, and this time he saw the source. A dark shape disappearing behind a tree, too tall to be an animal. Not tall enough to be Jason, and the car was cold inside. Perhaps Lana had a stalker who was waiting for her to be alone, but she wouldn’t be for a while. The diner was open for another four hours and she had a cook helping her. Everything would be fine.

“Jason, if you’re here, can you check the forest?”

Silence.

“Come on, I’m freaked out enough. Just make a noise and tell me you’re here.”

A finger tapped on the passenger window, and he jerked his head. It was Tommy. He made a turning motion with his fingers, asking for the door to be unlocked, and Chad complied.

“Are they almost done in there?”

Tommy nodded. “Matt’s paying at the register.”

Chad debated telling him about the shape in the forest, but that would just put Jason back into Tommy’s mind. He sighed and leaned back, his hands resting on his sore stomach. There weren’t any signs of activity in the forest. Maybe he just needed to get some sleep after today’s excitement.

“Jason wasn’t cremated, you know,” Tommy said, also keeping watch on the forest. “I think that’s why I still see him. You have to salt and burn the body.”

“And where did you learn that?”

“It was... it was in your book.”

Chad slumped further down the seat and closed his eyes, lacking the energy to even be mad at him. “So you flipped through the book without moving it, searched through my bags but didn’t slide them far enough... I don’t care about the book, but why the bags? That stuff was personal.”

“I wanted to make sure what I saw was real. I can’t even tell most of the time.”

“There’s no such thing as a floating dildo, Tommy. I was out in the sun too long and you didn’t take your pills.”

The matter was brought to a temporary close as footsteps approached the parking lot from the diner. Tina and Eddie were the last in line, her neck covered in fresh hickeys. Poor Robin and Violet must’ve had a real treat with that nauseating display. The lovebirds waited beside Chad, expecting the roof to lower, but he merely opened the door and angled his seat slightly forward. It was too chilly to be driving around like that, and they were skinny enough to squeeze through. His shutting of the door was drowned out by their resumed kissing, and his stomach gave another flip. The trip back to Pinehurst would feel like forever.

Pam backed up the truck a few feet, getting ready to leave, but then she paused to give Matt’s group time to get settled into the yellow car. It was taking longer because Robin had forgotten her chocolate milkshake in the diner. She returned outside with the plastic glass. As Lana flipped the sign to Closed, Chad’s hand froze in the pocket that held his keys.

“Why is she closing up already? It’s just after eight o’clock.”

Tina giggled. “Her boyfriend called. She’s taking the rest of the night off.”

“What about the cook? Is he still with her?”

“You mean that guy?” Eddie asked, pointing a thumb behind him. The cook’s brown car was driving out of the parking lot.

Chad exited his car and turned to his passengers. He was probably worrying for nothing, but... “I have a few things to tell Lana. If you guys are in a rush to get home, you can hitch a ride on the back of the truck.”

“I’m late for taking my pills,” Tommy said, staring at his hands on his lap. A light blush had covered his cheeks, genuine shame from his prior lie about not entering the cabin. He exited and closed the door softly, then walked past the hoods to the truck, watched closely by Matt. With a point of his finger, Tommy indicated that he would be riding in the back, and he received a nod from Pam.

“We’re heading out too.”

Eddie and Tina squeezed themselves out, lacking the patience to wait when they could be getting home for a screw session. After closing the door, Chad watched them climb into the back of the truck, his hands starting to shake. He was overreacting and he’d never been the knight in shining armor type, so why was he staying here? And still his feet moved to the diner’s door, which wasn’t locked. As he entered, Lana raised her eyebrows from behind the counter, a rag in her hand.

“Did you change your mind about dessert?” she asked, lips curving into a flirtatious smile.

Chad shoved his hands into his pockets, suddenly feeling foolish for coming back. Then again, today had been a weird day, and it was better to be safe than sorry. Lana was a ditz, but she’d always been friendly when he’d eaten here with his fellow counselors. “Uh, no dessert. I was just wondering if you’ve had problems lately. I saw someone in the forest.”

“Nope. We had less customers today because of that murder thing, but no weirdos around.”  


“Oh. I guess I’ll just leave then. Sorry for bothering you.”

She winked and resumed wiping the counter. “I don’t mind the company if you want to stick around until Billy gets here.”

Billy was that sleazy guy who’d checked out Pam on the day of Tommy’s arrival at Pinehurst. What a prize. Chad rolled his eyes and sat in the booth nearest to the door, facing the front window. Within seconds, a car was honking in the distance. Tires squealed and smoke rose into the air as Billy did donuts in the parking lot. The car was an old Dodge Charger with an awful white paint job, black visible in spots, and it narrowly missed the back of Chad’s convertible upon screeching to a halt.

“Lana!” Billy shouted over the rock music, its volume amplified by the open window. A hairy arm was sticking out and so was his balding head. The thick moustache had to go. “Hey, Lana!”

She threw the rag onto the counter and strutted to the entrance, hips swaying. The door opened with a creak and she took a step outside, one hand on the knob and the other gripping the frame. “Sorry, buster! Can’t you read the sign?”

“I’m just here for some takeout.”

“Is that so?” she asked sweetly. “What would you like?”

“I would like a Lana with no condiments.” Billy smiled and Chad cringed from the pathetic excuse for a pickup line. But somehow it was working. Half of Lana’s grin was visible from this angle.

“Oh? And who wants to take her out?”

“The pride of the Unger Institute of Mental Health. He decided to dump his last bedpan for the night and would very much like to party with her.” Billy beckoned with both hands. “Now will you get your ass out here?”

She sighed and looked up, pretending to think about it. “Lana... hmm.” Her gaze shifted to Billy. “I’m not sure, I’ll have to ask her.” She turned her head slightly to the doorframe. “Hey Lana, you want Billy?” After a brief pause, she continued with a giggle. “You sure? Okay Billy, she says she wants you too.” Her tone switched to one used for babies. “But you’ll have to wait a few minutes while she gets ready.”

The door closed and Billy let out a “Yahoo!”, hands tapping excitedly on the steering wheel. In the dim light, sitting as still as a statue, Chad had gone completely unnoticed. But he couldn’t contain his jerk of surprise when Lana suddenly unzipped her dress and bared her tits.

“Iiiiiiiiit’s showtime!”

They bounced as she skipped past him, heading for the bathroom. Stunned beyond belief, he blinked slowly. The sound of glass breaking helped him recover, and he slid out of the booth, pausing to take a look around. A marble tabby cat was prowling on the opposite side of the counter, and it paused to sniff the bags of bread. It had probably sneaked inside during the door traffic. Chad didn’t mind cats, but he shuddered at the thought of this one being around food preparation areas. There wasn’t any broken glass near the counter, so the noise must’ve come from outside.

Not bothering to say goodbye to Lana, who was busy preening herself in the bathroom with the door closed, Chad left the diner and started walking to his car. It took a few seconds for Billy to notice him. His eyes were half-open and unfocused, like he’d just had a snort of cocaine.

“Wait a second...” Billy mumbled, and Chad had to divert his walk to the window in order to hear him over the music. He’d been right about the cocaine. A metal tray with traces of powder was beside Billy. “I remember you. You’re that kid from the loony bin.”

“We weren’t introduced, but yeah. I’m gonna need you to move your car. You’re boxing me in.”

Billy flapped a hand. “Sure, sure.” He forgot to shift the gear to reverse, resulting in a thud as the rear of Chad’s convertible was struck. “Whoops!”

Mouth hanging open, Chad slowly turned his head back to Billy, watching him fumble with the gear shifter. Billy hadn’t accelerated at a fast speed, but the impact had been enough to create several dents along the opening of the trunk, and the paint was scraped off in places.

“My... my car...”

“Don’t worry about it!” Billy yelled, finally succeeding with his reversal to give a few metres of space. He opened the door partway and leaned out, assessing the damage on the trunk from afar. Behind him, a tall figure clad in blue had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. “I know a guy who can fix your baby right—”

His eyes widened as a double-headed axe embedded into the top of his skull. “Urgh!” was the only sound that escaped him before his body went limp, toppling out of the car and landing on its side. A large boot stepped on the neck for leverage while the axe was wrenched free, brain matter exposed from the ferocity of the strike. Moonlight gleamed on the hockey mask, and the blue gaze flicked in Chad’s direction. He would recognize those eyes anywhere.

Roy took a step towards him, then changed his course, pivoting to the body. Chad whipped around and ran to his car, halting beside the driver’s door. His hand shook so violently that he could hardly grasp the key and bring it to the lock, and his mind whirled with a dilemma as the key turned. What about Lana? But his flight response won the battle, and he entered his car and locked the door. When he looked through the side view mirror, blood-soaked concrete was all that remained of the attack.

His gaze shifted to the front window, and the source of the shattering glass became known. A broken beer bottle rested at the base of a tree, the sound unheard by Billy because of the music and distance. Had it been intended as a lure? For whom? Chad didn’t stick around to question the incident, his car burning rubber as it reversed and screeched out of the parking lot. He turned left onto the road, catching a glimpse of Lana coming outside to investigate the noise. Behind her was the figure clad in blue, bloody axe in hand. Her screams soon pierced the night, following him down the road. He didn’t stop driving.

The house at Pinehurst was fully illuminated, a shining beacon in the darkness. He continued past it, seeking the shelter of his cabin at Camarillo Camp, where he hoped his lover was waiting for him. Things were starting to make sense and connect together. The intensity in Roy’s eyes after discovering Joey’s corpse. The glimpse of the hockey mask behind Jason’s grave after the chocolate bar had been placed. The two people at the diner who’d been punished for behaving in bad ways, and the one person who’d been spared because of his gift at the grave. Or had he been spared for a different reason? Maybe Jason wasn’t waiting there because he was too busy having fun in a real body that looked like him, even down to the bald head.

It wouldn’t hurt to check the cabin. Chad was about to turn towards the bridge leading to Stoneside when he spotted a blue car further up, illuminated by the headlights. The sight made him slow to a stop at the intersection. A guy wearing a leather jacket and black jeans was bent over the back, searching through the contents of the trunk, and another was sitting in the driver’s seat. It wasn’t any of Chad’s business and his curiosity often got him into trouble, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to check this out. This area didn’t seem to get many people passing through, even before the murder. He turned his car off, though the door was left open in case a quick getaway was needed.

“Car problems?” he asked, the crunch of his footsteps causing the trunk digger to glance behind him.

“What the hell does it look like?” The heavily-accented asshole grabbed a wrench and screwdriver out of the trunk, sighing as he turned to Chad. “Sorry, man. Tired of this shit. I’m Vinnie.”

“Chad. Maybe there’s something I can do to help.” Car models were the extent of his knowledge, and he was able to identify this one as an AMX AMC. He knew nothing about the inner workings, but he did know that these stupid greasers had to get out of here soon if they wanted to live another day. They were prime targets for that pissed-off dad in coveralls.

“If you can fix this piece of crap, you’d be a godsend. We got cunts waitin’ for us.” Vinnie brushed past him, walking to the front of the car. He glanced at the guy in the driver’s seat on the way there. “I’m tellin' you, Pete, this is a bunch of bullshit!”

“Just fix it, man!” Pete said, making chopping motions with his hand. “Those cunts won’t wait all night.”

It was sick of them to see girls as nothing more than holes to stick a dick into. Not worth the effort to help them. Chad turned to his car, then changed his mind and joined Vinnie at the hood. Maybe he could get a few laughs by watching this twat zap himself to death.

Vinnie popped the hood, his head turning left and right as he examined the interior. A rotten egg smell was coming from the battery. “Oh man. What the fuck is this mess?” He grabbed the screwdriver and wrench and started fiddling around while Pete slicked his hair down. A sizzling sound and spark were created, making Vinnie’s hands jerk back. He glared at Pete. “No way, I’m not doing this! You’re the one who keeps fuckin’ around with this thing, so you get off your ass and fix it! You understand, shitbrain?”

Pete didn’t reply, still preoccupied with smoothing his hair and chewing bubblegum.

“Pete!” Vinnie spat out, breath fogging the air. He flinched as the horn was honked, causing Pete to laugh and shake his head. “You’re such an asshole!”  


“Aww, what’s the matter Vinnie? You scared of the dark? You all creeped out by the murder of that fat kid at the nuthouse?”

Vinnie nodded mockingly as he fiddled with more components. “Oh yeah, that’s right. As far as I’m concerned, all those loonies should be killed off. They’re as useless as tits on a bull.” He set the tools down. “Can you try it now?”

The engine only produced a whirring sound with turns of the key. Trish had faced a similar problem with her car. The problem was likely with the solenoid. Too bad Tommy wasn’t here.

Pete slammed his palms against the steering wheel. “Jesus, man! Can’t you do anything? Stop screwin’ around out there and fix this shit!” With a flashlight in hand, he opened the door, stepped out, and slammed it shut. “Get it done by the time I get back.” As he strode past Vinnie towards the forest, he added, “I gotta take a crap.”

Vinnie looked at him incredulously. “Crap my ass! You’re just being a lazy asshole.”

Pete turned around and shined the flashlight on Vinnie’s face. “Just get it done, man! I mean it!” He flicked the flashlight at Chad. “Or you do it. Fuckin' useless shits...” His mumbles continued as he turned back to the road and walked away. “Standin' around, doin' dick...”

“Fuckin’ asshole,” Vinnie muttered, taking his leather jacket off. He shoved it at Chad, who couldn’t prevent his smirk at their argument. “Hold this and be useful.”

He did even more fiddling, like taking the battery out and putting it back in. Leaves and twigs crunched in the background, the sound slowly getting closer. Chad looked behind him, squinting at the sight of a lit flare coming this way. It was gripped by a large hand, but the light was too bright to make out the owner. White smoke billowed, further adding to the difficulty, but he knew who it was. The jacket slipped from his weak grasp, the instinct to flee taking over as he ran the twenty feet to his car. He stopped at the door and stared at the driver’s seat, breathing shakily. His head turned to the left as something else took over—morbid curiosity.

“What’s the matter with you?” Vinnie asked, peering around the hood. “Some help you are. Can’t even hold a fuckin’ jacket while I get this stupid shit done.” Receiving no response, he turned around, finally noticing the light that had been flickering on the components the whole time. “All right, Pete, stop being a douchebag.”

Roy continued to advance with slow and silent footsteps, only a few feet separating him and his target. Still mistaking him for his friend, Vinnie took a few steps towards him.

“Would you stop this already?” Another step was taken by Vinnie, bringing him closer to death. “Just cut it out!... Pete?”

His throat was gripped, keeping him still as the flare was shoved into his mouth. Gurgles and chokes were all he could manage, flames burning him from the inside out, and his hands struck Roy’s chest to no effect. An eternity seemed to pass before his body went limp. Once more, the blue gaze flicked in Chad’s direction, staring above Vinnie’s head. He looked away, unable to face the intensity, but he could still see what followed out of the corner of his eye. The body was turned around, maneuvered like a ragdoll until it was facing him, hands gripping the back of the neck and an upper arm. The flare had been shoved so deeply down the throat that only the end was visible.

Feet dragged on the pavement as Vinnie was brought to the hood. The body’s positioning couldn’t be seen from here, but Chad pictured how it would appear to Pete when he returned. His friend was just taking a real close look at the mechanical components to discover the problem. He hadn’t eaten a flare as his last meal.

With the illumination from the flare now gone, visibility depended on the dim light from the moon. The dark shape moved to the trunk and leaned over it, checking for items that would aid the next kill. A machete was chosen. The back door opened, and in went Roy, sitting behind the passenger seat. Chad entered his own car and closed the door, having witnessed enough murder for one day, but his brain and eyes wanted two different things. They focused on Pete, who emerged from a cluster of dense trees, pulling his pants up as he hummed.

“All right, Vinnie, you either fixed the car or you’re dead meat.” Pete danced on the way there, acting like he’d had the best crap in his life. “Ah rata tata tata ta tooie!” He entered the car, failing to notice the figure behind him. “Ah rata tat tat. Ah rata tat tooie. Doo doo doo! Ah rata tat tooie.” He turned the key in the ignition, and the engine merely whirred with each attempt. “This ain’t startin’, man! You fucked up again it ain’t startin’! I’m gonna kick your ass, kick your ass. Come on, now. Come on everybody this ain’t startin’! Come on, cocksucker. Fix the goddamn car... come on. You fucked up again, you asshole. Whatcha doin’ out there, Vinnie? Riri doori doodie. Ah rata tata tata tata tooie! Ah ra—” With a last frustrated attempt, Pete finally got the car started. “Woo, all right! And we’re off, let’s go!”

A hand lashed out and pressed against his forehead, yanking him back, and his throat was slit. As he was released, his upper body slumped forward, head landing on the horn. The car shut off and the back door opened. Out came Roy, keys disappearing into his pocket, bloody machete still in hand. Pete’s body was pulled out of the driver’s seat, silencing the annoying horn. The heavy footsteps were the only sound as they came this way, and Chad did the first thing that came to his mind.

He started the car and swerved right, zooming across the bridge, and continued through Stoneside. Another bridge stretched between here and Camarillo Camp. It was also crossed. As he raced to the far side of the camp, narrowly missing the trees that lined the trail, he made a whispered attempt to calm the matching speed of his heartbeat.

“It’s only Jason.”

Chad parked along the front of his cabin, mere feet from the door, and rushed into the safety of its walls. The interior made him shiver, but a grunt didn’t greet his arrival and he couldn’t feel Jason’s presence. Beside the fireplace were several logs he hadn’t noticed this morning, their shapes barely visible. Rather than contemplate their source, he knelt and placed them into the fireplace, then fumbled for a pack of matches. These had also been provided, resting beside the previous pile. The tiny flame added to the faint light in the cabin, eventually becoming a crackling fire that calmed his shivers.

His next destination was the side door. He strode there and lowered the barricade. What was he guarding himself from? He wasn’t sure, but the simple act helped his breathing become more even. He did the same with the front door and pressed his forehead against the wood, arms hanging limply, jelly legs feeling as if he’d run a mile.

“Where are you, Jason?”

Words didn’t answer, but heavy footsteps did, approaching the door from outside. He closed his eyes and waited for the knock. From Jason, from Roy... he didn’t know. He just knew it was coming.


	8. Nighttime Visit

The hand that knocked was both familiar and strange, belonging to Roy and yet moving of its own accord. Nothing but silence answered the knock, and he was compelled to try again, five times in succession instead of three. Someone else's thoughts were whispering through his mind. What if the door doesn't open? What if my Chad is too scared?

Their owner could be none other than Jason Voorhees. He’d shown himself recently, testing to see if fear would show itself in return, but it was an emotion rarely felt. Anxiety, yes, manifesting in a mild chill as Roy had looked upon the looming house with its invisible guardian. Ghosts and their capabilities weren’t his area of expertise, so his body had been telling him to stay alert. Fear that triggered the fight or flight response? No. Through his job, he’d long accepted that life was fleeting. It could be there one second and gone the next, and there was nothing tying him to this earth. The world would continue without him.

Joey’s death had marked one of the rare moments when Roy had felt a different emotion other than the usual apathy. Remorse. It had occurred once before, almost two decades ago. He hadn’t been there for his wife during her time of need, putting his education first, and she’d died while surrounded by pathetic excuses for medical professionals. In the years that had followed, he hadn’t been there for his son who’d suffered through the foster system. It was easier to run from problems instead of facing them. But tonight he’d finally taken matters into his own hands, gaining the power that came with it. Control? He was still working on that.

His hand knocked again with such power that he wondered whether a hole would appear in the wood. The reason for this nighttime visit had been made clear after the mouthy brats had been killed at the car. Jason was a “real boy” now and wanted to experience the pleasures that would arise from having a warm body. He’d talked about it for the entire jog here. Or rather, he’d thought about it. Although the legend of Crystal Lake was more like a boy than a man with his mannerisms, his imaginings were incredibly perverse. What should be tried next?

In the past five minutes, Roy had learned about this position and that position. He had his own fantasies, but he’d never acted upon them. Lacking the desire for relationships, he hadn’t even sought the company of a woman since Mary’s death seventeen years ago. People were strongest when they didn’t allow themselves to be hindered by other people's baggage, and he didn't want the diseases that would come as a package deal with the purchase of sexual services. This abstinence and these fantasies had resulted in the growth of a craving he hadn't satisfied. Here, on the other side of the door, was the one person who could satisfy that craving. That curiosity. He’d had little else on his mind during nights spent alone, made worse by occasional daytime glimpses. At present, his only sight was of a brown door that wouldn’t open.

His hand was about to make a third attempt when a muffled voice sounded. “Where did we have our first kiss?”

“Bathtub.”

The word came without a moment’s pause, formed by his mouth but not his will to speak. It was eerie to hear. His voice sounded similar, yet different. Softer, its tone affected by a lack of confidence and the limited air flow behind the hockey mask. But the answer had been heard. The barricade lifted and the door opened with a creak.

His step forward into the doorway was met with two steps back. Chad’s eyes darted down to the machete, wiped clean of blood, then up to the mask. They were slightly widened, and his hands didn’t know what to do, playing with themselves. Firelight flickered in the background, contrasting with his shadowed face.

Another step forward was taken, matched by two more steps back. But this time, Roy was no longer the watcher. His step had been born by his will instead of compulsion. This was a test by Jason to observe how he would act in the presence of one so small and vulnerable. Roy dropped the machete with a clang and stepped aside, revealing the doorway in its entirety. It was a clear path of escape if the instinct to flee overpowered any newfound trust.

Slowly and cautiously, every muscle tensed, Chad walked to the doorway and closed the door. The flickering light danced over his back, casting him in gold as he stared at the upright barricade beside the frame. His loose pants still managed to contour the part of him that drew the most attention from this side. The round ass looked like it was made for taking dick. It would be so simple to take one last step and pin him. To satisfy this curiosity without delay.

_"No."_

The inner voice was deep and commanding, putting a temporary stop to the urge. If Jason willed it, the machete could be grabbed and used to slit the throat of this mortal body. Roy looked away, focusing on the flames. Patience was a virtue or so they said. He hadn’t lived almost forty years only to die like a dog, writhing on the floor and choking on his own blood.

_"Good boy."_

Unable to react to the mocking tone, his body was reduced to a puppet again, gaze darting to the trembling form at the door. Not even his eye movements could be controlled when Jason had the reigns, but that wasn’t a problem. For now. Roy could still see, hear, smell, and feel. Despite his longing to do the latter, he was content to let this play out.

Chad finally lowered the barricade and turned around, hands resuming their fidgets. He couldn’t make eye contact, choosing to examine the scratched floor, his head bowed submissively. “Why did you bring him here, Jason?”

A circle was made with Roy’s thumb and index finger, and another was pushed through it. If he’d been able to, he would’ve smiled at Jason’s ability to make intentions perfectly clear without words. The action, though not looked at directly, had been seen. A light pink blush rose to Chad’s cheeks.

“I told you, I don’t want... I don’t need anyone but you.”

In a heartbeat, the gap was cleared, bodies close enough to touch. Chad’s blush deepened as his jaw was tilted up, for he had nowhere to look but the mask. His hands lowered to his sides, not trying to fight this act of dominance. God he smelled good, traces of vanilla drifting from him. His heat was felt through the coveralls, making Roy wonder what it would feel like to be joined with him. To fuck him into submission.

Jason didn’t chastise for these thoughts. On the contrary, half of Roy’s mouth pulled into a smile through no action of his own. He’d read through the notepad’s pages many times over, gaining insight into the relationship between these two. It appeared to be one of domination and submission, though he suspected much of it was a game. This wasn’t, however, and Chad was aware of that fact. His round eyes resembled those of a nervous doe as they darted down, settling on the base of the mask. His lips parted and his jaw was released to permit him to speak without hindrance.

“Jason... is this what he wants?”

The reigns were also released. Roy gripped a trembling hand and pressed it against his growing arousal, which was pressing into Chad’s lower abdomen. The enticing scent, heat, and anticipation were doing the work for him. He’d never been much of a talker, preferring to speak through actions, and words weren’t required here.

“Oh.”

Just when Roy had thought the pink cheeks couldn’t get any darker, they did, and he was starting to see why this little one had captured the heart of a legendary killer. Cute hadn’t been in his vocabulary, especially when it came to men, but it was applicable now. His grip loosened, enabling Chad to slip his hand out of the grasp. The blue eyes finally met his, having avoided them for the past few minutes, and they undoubtedly recognized him. Perhaps Chad didn’t realize it, but he’d always bitten his lower lip in past encounters. This wasn’t an exception.

“I don’t know... I guess we could...”

There was always a choice, but only one right answer, and this was understood. No protests were made as Roy gripped Chad’s waist and lifted him over a shoulder. He didn’t trust the shaky legs to keep Chad standing, nor did he have any difficulties carrying someone who barely topped 140 pounds. Dead bodies were a dime a dozen in Wessex County, even during the periods when Jason hadn’t been going on a rampage, and Roy had lifted a lot heavier with his cocky asshole of a partner.

“Bathroom. Please.”

The request was whispered against his back. A piece of knowledge drifted into his mind, unspoken but somehow known. Chad liked to groom himself before sex and was constantly worried about his appearance. Similar to how a woman performed her rituals before a romantic evening. He looked fine the way he was, and Roy was more concerned with just fucking him already, but the request was obeyed. His legs moved of his own will, taking long strides across the living room, and he turned into the dark hallway. It was strange how his vision suddenly seemed sharper, everything illuminated with a soft blue glow. Two small beds were positioned horizontally, sticking out from the wall to his right. He snorted as he passed them. They were such flimsy things that surely wouldn’t withstand what he wanted to do.

_"Gentle. Only bad boys get punished."_

Chad was being so docile, hanging like a limp doll, but Roy knew there was fire in him. He wished it would come out. Fucking a dead fish wasn’t on his to-do list tonight. Just fucking Chad, preferably with some pleading, along with the murder of a certain individual. The second thing would wait until he’d had his fill, and that could be a long time. As much as Roy wanted to race to the finish line, these moments had to be savored. Jason could take away the control as swiftly as it had been given.

This point was reiterated when Roy tried to lower Chad to the bathroom floor. His body wouldn’t cooperate, arm still curled around Chad’s midsection, and his hand came to rest on the toned ass in a possessive gesture that drew a soft gasp. Again Roy would’ve smiled. Jason was forgetting that pleasure was shared. This was an inconvenience, not a punishment. If this encounter had to be spent as a captive of his own body, then so be it. The memories of this night, the feelings, they would stay with him.

_"Will they?"_

His hand slid from Chad’s ass to his waist, and he was gently lowered to the floor just inside the doorway. A flick of the light switch illuminated what Roy had already seen during the walk here. A variety of items stood on the side of the tub, including shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, body lotion, and a tube of lip balm, all in the scent of vanilla. It seemed Jason had been planning this for some time. At the end of the line was a bulb syringe that Roy recognized as being used for administering...

“Don’t look at that!” Chad said, bolting to the syringe. He swatted it into the tub and turned around, the blush even spreading to his ears as he glanced at the unflagging erection in the coveralls. “It’s just a turkey baster. Slipped in when Jason was packing my bags.”

This was an interesting turn of events to be addressed directly, despite the lack of name usage. More importantly, Roy wanted to nod his agreement to spare the little tomato from further humiliation, but he couldn’t. He merely stood there, watching the hands and their nervous dance until Chad spoke again.

“Can you wait over there while I, uh... get ready? I can’t do this with an audience.”

Immediately Roy’s body turned to the bed, and the hallway light was flicked on as he strode there. Another piece of knowledge entered his mind, this one deduced from the speed with which Jason had moved to fulfill the request. He liked to assert dominance, perhaps due to the control Pamela had asserted over him, but he was also eager to please when asked to do something. Good boys do what Mother tells them to do. My Chad can have anything he wants. These statements had been written on the notepad.

As quickly as the thoughts had entered his mind, Roy regretted thinking them. In a moment of oversight, he’d forgotten Jason was privy to every secret. But again, there wasn’t any chastisement. Did Jason already suspect the theft? The only hint provided was three hidden bags being pulled out from under the bed with Roy's hand. Jason was telling him something. He'd searched home for the missing items. He wanted them back.

Anger was transferred to the bed. After Roy's body had risen from a kneeling position, a boot pressed on the mattress. It crashed to the floor so forcefully that he knew, undeniably, this possession came with enhanced strength. A mortal man couldn’t accomplish this feat. The subsequent sound failed to cause the bathroom door to open. It was a sound that Chad had heard previously.

The thin mattress creaked as Roy sat down, facing the bathroom. Chad could’ve been taken against the wall or bent over the couch, but apparently Jason wanted some semblance of comfort for his mate. And pleasure. Unzipping the middle bag revealed a treasure trove of grooming supplies and... sex toys, among other questionable items. Roy grabbed a wooden ruler, control having just been passed to him. Strange item to pack for a trip to Pinehurst. What could need to be measured?

He put the ruler beside him and grabbed a dildo, approximately eight inches long and complete with fake veins and a pair of rather pathetic-looking balls. It reminded him of the rare occasions when he’d received emergency calls about men “accidentally” falling on cucumbers and their wives’ toys. Unfortunately they hadn’t put enough emphasis on being clean, resulting in messy business that added meaning to getting hands dirty. The men had lacked the courage to take their balls out of their purses and get to the hospital, so Roy had given Duke the pleasure of addressing the situations, smirking at the constant stream of curses.

These balls provided a flared base that would prevent such an accident. Maybe the dildo had kept Chad company at night, given that sex with a ghost would likely be impossible, but Roy couldn’t see any use for it now. No sane man would be pushing and pulling with this thing when his own cock could be used. He was about to fling the dildo over his shoulder, then thought better of it. The toys were personal belongings and shouldn’t be thrown around like pieces of trash. He put it back into the bag and grabbed another item.

This was a leather whip of some sort with long tendrils. Chad's skin was nearly flawless, save for a partially hidden scar over his heart, two knife nicks on his throat, and a right hand that looked like it had been used to grab broken glass. Having no intentions to cause injury to him tonight, Roy tossed the whip beside the dildo.

A blindfold caught his eye, and he set it aside. Now this could be useful. The illusion of Jason Voorhees would disappear if the silicone hood was seen, extending slightly down Roy’s chest. Could be a mood breaker, and the last thing he wanted was to force himself on someone barely half his size. Such actions were for beasts, not men.

_"And boys who were too impatient."_

The statement wasn’t spoken to him, but he heard it clearly. A mental admission of guilt from Jason? Roy didn’t dwell on the matter, grabbing a bottle of vanilla lubricant and also setting it aside. Admittedly his knowledge of sex between men was almost nonexistent, but he knew enough to realize that it wouldn’t be wise to shove large appendages into small openings without adequate preparation. Not unless he wanted Chad to become a bleeding mess.

Condoms were more complicated. They protected against sexually-transmitted infections and diseases, but not to a full extent, and they also dulled sensations. With women, it had been simple. The condoms were used when pregnancy was a concern and if the woman gave the impression that she slept with anything and everything. Chad was pretty enough to get around, yet he didn’t give that impression. His earlier hesitation had provided evidence of faithfulness.

To take the chance or not? Roy grabbed the box and read the writing on the front. _Supports lengths under 8.5 inches and widths under 2.2 inches._ He’d never been so insecure or overconfident as to measure himself, but extra large should be suitable. However, tonight he wanted to remember every feeling of the soft flesh against him. No latex barrier would deny him that, and he was certain Chad wasn’t a walking billboard of diseases.

The attempt to toss the box into the bag was stopped before it had been initiated. Out came a foil-wrapped condom, pinched by Roy's fingers, and it was placed with the other items. Only then was the box tossed. Of course. Jason really had been planning this, and wearing a condom was part of the bargain. A pity, but it would be accepted. Beggars couldn’t be choosers. Roy surrendered to the loss of control, focusing on the sound of the running water ahead, clearing his mind of carnal thoughts. Easier said than done. The target of his obsession soon entered the hallway, clad in a mere towel around his lower half.

_"Mine."_

As the soft footsteps came closer, his eyes were forced to look at the scar over Chad’s heart. A letter J, now completely visible. Without a doubt, these two were bonded for life, and with that understanding came uncertainty. Was this body merely a tool to be used and then disposed of once its usefulness had run out? There was no room for a third. Roy wasn’t seeking an arrangement of that sort, nor did he seek to replace. This was sex and nothing more. If given the choice, he would prefer to live afterward. Life was fleeting, yes, but he still had things to do.

By the looks of it, one of those things was measuring his penis. His hand grabbed the ruler and the other went for the zipper on his coveralls.

“Jason...” Shaking his head, Chad sat on the other side of the condom, blindfold, and lubricant bottle. “I can’t believe you sneaked that in there.”

Chad looked more relaxed, his legs stretching out and hands pressing on the mattress as he leaned back. His eyes held no trace of fear, creased in the corners from an amused smile. Jason was smarter than Roy had thought, using the ruler as a way to break the ice. Or maybe Jason was just curious. Despite the lightness of the situation, it was accompanied by mild worry. The man behind the mask and under the coveralls wasn’t the real Jason, and Roy was increasingly aware of this when the zipper moved down marginally. His hand shook from the strain of keeping the zipper still, and he succeeded in preventing further movement. This unveiling would happen on his terms only.

A sense of deja vu hit him as the pressure ceased. Years ago, Jason had felt something similar. Worry that his true self wasn’t good enough. Roy released the zipper and ruler, listening to the clatter of wood and the soft breathing beside him. His hands were still trembling, turned palm down in front of him. They never trembled. This was reminiscent of the nervous teen having his first lay. It didn't fit the apathetic man he’d become from seeing death left and right. Not just seeing. In his job, sometimes there was only so much he could do, and sometimes there was more. And some people didn’t deserve to live.

Another thing hit him—disbelief at his actions. The shithead who’d killed his son would soon be living behind bars in a state prison, inaccessible to justice. What was the purpose of being here then? He was just another man letting his dick do the thinking for him, and his erection finally began to flag. He’d been weak before and he was weak now. He could leave if he wanted to, but his body remained seated as he looked beside him. Chad was close enough to touch, skin glistening with dampness, hair swept back from his forehead, and the light scent of vanilla surrounding him like a cloud.

Roy flinched as a hand touched his head, running over the silicone that mimicked a deformed skull. Even the ears looked real, one oriented outward and more pointy than the other. But Chad knew this was just a disguise, a man playing dress-up to divert attention from himself. His brow furrowed as he inspected the smooth areas where black hair should’ve been. A shaved head would still show visible signs of hair, and this showed nothing. The sight in the mirror at home had almost been comical, a ring of silicone framing Roy's face. Here, there weren’t any laughs. Only curiosity as Chad’s eyes shifted to the mask, meeting his own.

Chad lowered his hand and looked away, stiffness returning to his posture as he curled his legs to his chest. An act of protection that also caused the towel to fall from him, exposing the backs of smooth thighs, inviting the heat once more. “I knew it was you. No one else has your eyes.”

A nervous smile slowly made its way onto Chad’s face, turning into a gasp as Roy slid fingers between his hips and the towel. A light tug made the ends come free, revealing no more than before, but the message was clear. Enough waiting.

“Oh,” Chad whispered, staring at the towel ends as if they were foreign objects. He swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and lay motionless, head slightly propped by the pillow, pinkness returning to his face. It darkened as he noticed the erection sticking out, then the condom and lubricant. “Maybe we could... I could give you a handjob?”

Trembles joined his drifting gaze. His anxiety was understandable. The entire police force was aware of the abuse he’d suffered at the hands of the two beasts at Higgins Haven, and he was worried about a repeat of that incident. Even if Roy had been so inclined to take him by force, that wouldn’t happen on Jason’s watch. A hand reached out to stroke the damp hair, and Roy couldn’t tell who was controlling it. The action seemed like a natural thing to do for this boy. Yes, that was a more suitable term for Chad, who looked like time had frozen him five years ago. The hand moved to his scar, resting over the rapid heartbeat that was beginning to slow.

“I just haven’t been with anyone else and... I don’t know.” Chad chuckled shakily. “I guess this is like a threesome?”

Roy cocked his head to one side. He supposed it was, though only two dicks would be involved. Surely a third wouldn’t materialize out of nowhere. But then again, strange things had happened over the years, like learning that ghosts weren’t reserved for campfire stories. He’d seen the legend for himself today, covered in blood. The same way he remembered seeing Jason at the Jarvis House, lying on his back in a pool of crimson.

In this situation, feeling was better than seeing, at least where Chad was concerned. With the use of the blindfold, he could pretend Jason was fucking him. It would be easier on his nerves, assure Jason that there wouldn’t be a middleman in this relationship, and prevent the mood from being broken because of an exposed silicone flap. Win for everybody.

Shaky hands accepted the blindfold offering, and it was put on obediently. They moved to the towel that still covered Chad’s lower half, playing with the fibers. Roy was tempted to just rip the damn thing off and be done with it, but Chad was already spooked enough. Instead he turned his attention to the persistent throbbing in his coveralls, unzipping them fully, the sound causing the little doe to transform into a wooden board. His cock sprang out, and for reasons unknown, he was compelled to poke it gingerly and watch the bobbing movement. Jason, in his murderous career of hunting camp counselors, had certainly seen many penises. This one seemed to fascinate him, particularly the band of retracted foreskin below the head. It was pinched lightly, and then the shaft was grasped and oriented to the side to examine the slight upward curve.

How long? How thick? The questions weren’t spoken aloud, but they were heard. His cock bobbed back into place, hand reaching for the ruler, and multiple measurements were taken. At 8.6 inches long and 2.3 inches wide, with a girth of approximately 7 inches, it slightly exceeded the measurements indicated on the condom box. Control was passed back, enabling Roy to toss the ruler into the bag, and a deep chuckle resounded in his mind.

_"Big, but not as big."_

Looking at Chad’s small frame, Roy found it hard to believe that a bigger cock could be accommodated without guts getting rearranged. Such were the mysteries of the human body. He shrugged and reached for the condom, but Jason’s curiosity surfaced again, diverting his hand to the silicone below his neck. The flap was lifted as the color and texture differences were inspected. Dark hair dusted his pectorals, contrasting with the wrinkled, hairless silicone that had a light skin tone. He was tanned from his constant time under the sun, responding to emergency calls. After a long day, a beer or two were occasionally indulged in, resulting in abdominal muscles that weren’t as defined as they could be. The physical aspect of his job had resulted in strong arms and legs, but they didn’t have the same thickness he’d glimpsed during encounters with Jason. These hands, however, could easily wrap around a throat, and the loose coveralls helped hide the differences other than height.

To anyone but Chad, this body could pass for the real thing under the cover of darkness. That was sufficient. The brats and staff at Pinehurst, who’d done nothing to intervene in Joey's murder, wouldn’t be alive long enough to question authenticity. That reminded Roy of the other work he had to do tonight. First he needed to do something about this erection, and only one solution would satisfy him. Jason was of a similar mindset.

The inspection ceased and the condom was grabbed off the bed. The wrapper was torn open, creating a soft sound that made Chad flinch, and the tiny piece of rubber was pinched with both sets of fingers. Jason was clearly inexperienced with putting these on, as the first attempt resulted in breakage before the rolling could begin. He was determined to get it right. After flinging the broken condom down the hallway, he grabbed another from the box and added a blob of lubricant inside the end. This attempt was successful, slowly eased around the girth, but the tightness at the base created a tingling feeling of blood flow restriction. Roy already wanted to rip it off and doubted it could withstand friction. Maybe Jason’s mate would receive a claiming from a different man after all. A thrilling thought.

Yet another condom was retrieved, but Roy happened to know that wearing two would increase the risk of breakage. He passed this knowledge to Jason, and the condom was put back into the box with a frustrated grunt.

“Is everything okay?” Chad asked.

No, everything wasn’t okay. This was the longest session of foreplay without the foreplay that Roy had ever endured. He patted Chad’s thigh and sighed. The poor kid still needed to be prepared first so he wouldn’t wake the whole goddamn neighborhood with his screaming, and who knew how long that would take.

One step at a time. Roy drizzled lubricant over his finger, failing to account for the strength increase, and ended up with half of the bottle’s contents on the floor. At least he’d remembered to wash his hands in another cabin before coming here, having been told by Jason that Chad didn’t like being a dirty boy. Roy would’ve done so regardless, considering that Chad always carried himself with an air of someone who disliked dirt and germs. Confidence without arrogance, head held high. A far cry from the Chad on this bed, flinching at every sound including the snap of the lubricant cap.

Roy set the bottle down and knelt beside the bags, his gaze darting between his lubed finger and Chad. The towel was still on, Chad’s legs were closed, and his arms were at his sides. If not for the heaving chest and shaky breaths, he would’ve looked corpse-like, lying stiffly with no signs of arousal. Maybe he was waiting for a show of dominance, but Roy wasn’t sure if that would be appropriate. One wrong move and he could meet his end. The murderous ghost with supernatural strength limited his options here, and he preferred having his dick and balls intact. He’d seen the results of Jason’s wrath at Packanack with the teen identified as Brandon. So what the hell should be done next?

Jason had the answer. Keeping the finger extended, he slowly peeled away the damp towel until this half was resting under the frame of the undamaged bed. By gently gripping each knee, Chad’s legs were parted one at a time, causing the rosiness to return. Chad willingly laid his feet flat on the bed, shaking like a leaf, and Roy wondered if the blindfold was actually making the fear factor worse. The surprise attack could come from anywhere. No words of comfort came to his mind, merely a concern that his dick would fall off from poor blood circulation. This concern was transferred to Jason, and the finger finally found its mark, circling the little ring of heat.

“Jason... not there...”

Chad tried to close his legs, but a hand on his knee halted the attempt. His knee was angled until it extended past the edge of the mattress, then squeezed in a warning not to try again. He nodded meekly, and Roy realized this truly was a game. The magic word, please, wasn’t being said. A word that could have two meanings—continue or stop, and Chad was too embarrassed to ask for more.

Roy’s mouth stretched into a wide smile. A sign of Jason’s immense pleasure. His finger continued its gentle circles, and his cock throbbed with interest at the squirms and soft whimpers that resulted. It didn’t take more than this, one hand keeping Chad’s knee splayed and the other teasing him, for his body to respond in turn. Veins became more prominent as his shaft thickened, filling with a light shade of pink, darker at the head. He was decently endowed, likely over six inches, but the girth... Roy’s hand wrapped around it, fingers and thumb meeting with ease, and his smile disappeared. The strength of two men required extra carefulness to avoid crushing this.

With women being his primary interest, he’d never expected to be holding someone else’s dick, nor had he encountered a situation where it had been necessary to piece a man’s genitals back together. The feeling was strange, but not unwanted, and he watched the pad of his thumb slide over the silky head. These simple actions already had it dripping, and he suspected Chad could climax just from this. A warm hand around his length and a finger that slowly, finally, pressed its way into him. One couldn’t get through medical school without learning of the prostate, and although Roy had never stuck a finger up someone’s ass either, it was obvious when Jason found the sweet spot. It was shaped like a walnut, soft but firm, and the clearest signs were the intensified squirming and whimpering.

Chad muffled the sounds with the back of a hand, and no motion was made to stop him. That other kid, Tommy, could be lurking around, drawn by the lights. He’d seemed particularly interested in Jason’s grave, only looking away at the sight of Chad bending over. Another who had to die, just like that blonde slut, her crackhead boyfriend, and those two shit-for-brains. None could be spared.

The whimpers became pained, their volume exceeding the slick passage of Roy’s finger. He loosened his grip, jerked out of his thoughts. Or had they belonged to Jason? It was hard to tell. Everything seemed to be bleeding together to the point where he didn’t know who was doing what. He watched another finger get added beside the first, plunging inside more forcefully, desperate to get this tight ass stretched open and ready.

Roy couldn’t even tell whether it was him or Jason who decided the preparation was satisfactory. In seconds, his fingers had slid out and he was kneeling on the mattress, positioned between the spread thighs. The creaks and dips of the mattress alerted Chad of the imminent fucking he was about to receive, and he raised his head slightly, trying to see but unable.

“Wait, Jason...”

The plead lacked conviction, but the trembling was real as Roy’s cock settled at his opening. It was barely stretched and twitching against him, its heat felt through the thin latex barrier, and he longed to envelop the entire length in one shove. Hooking his other arm around a thigh, he waited for more pleads, a mental warning, anything. But only uneven breaths answered his diminishing patience. Hands didn’t try to remove the blindfold or push him away, merely gripping the sheets, and the leg wasn’t trying to kick out of his grasp. Below him, Chad's hard dick dripped onto his flexing abdomen, pulsing with each stream, just from the light contact of something equally hot and hard nudging his hole. His head lowered to the pillow, and Roy wished he could see what the blue eyes looked like now. Were they wide with fear or hooded with desire?

He unwound his arm from Chad's thigh and moved his hand to the slender throat, fingers wrapping around it, not enough to cut off the air. The ultimate test of trust. His thumb pressed against the carotid artery on the right side, feeling the racing pulse. The response was a swallow instead of the expected thrashing. Such submissiveness from this good boy, but a bad one would’ve been more fun. Roy squeezed a bit harder, still failing to evoke the desired begs, only open-mouthed breathing. His other hand released his cock to collect some of the plentiful fluid from Chad’s abdomen, using it to slick himself up. The tightened hole received more prodding, more waiting. Last chance.

“Jason, please...”

The request ended with a gasp as he slowly slid inside, pushing past the initial resistance with a low groan, squeezing even harder. Even if they’d been able to emerge, no words would’ve stopped him from sinking further into the long-awaited heat and tightness. The curved head caused another strand to drip from Chad’s dick as it brushed his sweet spot. Halfway in, Roy let go of his own pulsing length to grip the back of a knee, pressing it against the heaving chest. The view was hypnotic, each thick inch accepted so readily, the hole clenching and relaxing as if to welcome him deeper. He stopped just before the base of the condom, lamenting the fact that he couldn’t give the last inch and feel the heat and softness completely around him. His grip on the throat finally relented, hand moving to the other knee, bending Chad in half.

Roy’s captive muffled the panting and whimpers with a palm, ashamed to voice pleasure at being penetrated and stretched wide open with the dick of a different man. It had been too long. The pressure was already building from years of waiting to be inside Chad. The condom surely wouldn’t hold the load that Roy wanted to pump into him. He expected the end to pop like a balloon, unleashing his seed, thick and hot. This little mate would be bred and filled up good, gasping with surprise when it hit him.

These fantasies weren’t held by Jason. This shared body was shaking with anger, but turning back wasn’t an option. Impatience was growing, represented by subtle shifts, the tiniest of thrusts. They also began to build, getting longer, still taking things slow to prevent too much pain. The tight hole clung to this big dick for dear life, dragging back and forth. Roy was forced to release a knee and grip the base, his thumb pressing on the opening of the condom to keep it from being pulled off. More control wasn’t fought for, despite the urge to push until he was balls deep. He only watched the steady sliding of his cock, in and out until just the head was inside.

The urge to bury his cock was contained, but nothing could hold back the rest of what his mind conjured. The smacks would be the best part, proving how deep and hard Chad was receiving him, legs pinned with the strength of a bigger body leaning over him. Gasps, squirms, and whispers to go slower would join the sounds of skin against skin. Maybe Chad would be forced to overcome his shame by riding the last stretch before release, sinking down to the balls and sliding back up. The blindfold wouldn’t be worn in either scenario. His eyes needed to be seen, holding the key to his secrets.

This slow pace was punishing, Roy soon came to realize. His climax had crept up, only to be pushed back. Jason knew exactly what was wanted, what was needed, but the purpose of this encounter was to put Chad’s pleasure first. Giving without taking. This pace was suitable, as Chad had already received a punishment the night prior. His hand fell away from his mouth to reveal how close he was getting, rapid breaths emerging even in response to this gentleness. The curve was perfect for him, making up for the larger size he’d gotten used to. And when he began to shudder, hole clenching tight enough to draw a growl out of Roy, the pace remained unchanged. It gently coaxed each spurt onto Chad’s abdomen and chest until he went still with a quiet series of moans, hands releasing their grip on the sheet.

The final pass had ended with almost being buried to the hilt, the condom just barely visible, and Roy panted as he stared at the exposed length. So close. He needed to be deeper. Needed to clear the last bit and feel this ass clamp around the base, milking his cock dry. But no, his hand released the back of Chad's knee, allowing it to move to a more comfortable position. Both legs stayed wide open, an invitation to seek pleasure, but it was refused. The withdrawal was equally as slow, another shudder running through Chad, a last trace of cum seeping from his softening dick. A few fast pumps was all it took for Roy to finish himself off, and like he’d expected, the condom wasn’t able to withstand the force of the pressure that had built. The first spurt caused the latex to rupture, pulled too tight at the end, and his hand flew up to cover the head of his cock before any of his seed could land on Jason’s mate. A shame. Roy had a lot to offer, and he bit back the groan as his palm received the spurts. Excess dripped down, landing on the sheet, and again he lamented at the waste.

A memory flashed through his mind. Jason wiping his hands on Chad’s chest and abs, the second encounter after a rocky start. Before more could be revealed, Roy felt the spirit leave his body, the sensation resembling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He flipped his hands over and looked at his palms, one covered in white and the other slightly tanned.

“Don’t even think about wiping your hands on me.”

The thought didn’t appeal to him in the slightest. Chad was already covered in his own and had no use for more, but he did need to get cleaned up, his vanilla scent mixing with the bleach-like semen. The combination wasn’t foul, though it wasn’t entirely pleasant either. Roy shifted back on the mattress and rose to his feet at the end, keeping his palm raised to avoid spilling more than his dripping cock had already done. The sheet needed to be burned and the condom disposed of. For now, his priority was washing his hands and then offering the same courtesy to Chad’s body. The test was still ongoing, eyes watching Roy from behind as he walked to the bathroom.

A cold presence joined him there, directly beside him at the toilet. Being in this cabin felt like intruding in a private space, and he assumed he was no longer welcome here. He acted like nothing was wrong, calmly pulling the condom off and flushing it, as he didn’t give a shit about what it would do to the plumbing system. Semen was washed off his hand with hot water and soap, and his softened dick was also cleansed. His coveralls were zipped up. The areas he’d touched, including the light switch and flusher, were wiped with a dampened washcloth. It was rinsed and prepared with more soap.

Before he could return with the offering, the washcloth was pulled by an invisible force, and he released it. Time to leave. Chad was to be treated with a cleansing by his lover. Roy didn’t linger, striding out of the bathroom. There would be no goodnight kisses on the forehead, no whispered words of love. He’d stopped caring about such things long ago, and they had no place in his heart. Love was for the weak, capable of breaking someone. It furthered that weakness through vulnerability.

But as he passed the bed, heading towards the front door, something stirred inside him. A bit of fondness, perhaps, for the boy who’d leapt over many hurdles in his young life. And attraction, certainly, with Chad's golden blond hair, long lashes, high cheekbones, full lips, and skin that rivaled the softness of a woman. He'd looked angelic, lying on the bed with a gentle smile, closed eyes, and a hand resting over his heart. He’d looked happy. Would the little lamb be smiling when the wolf showed himself, demanding another taste?

Now wasn’t the time to question these feelings. This nighttime visit was over, and there was work to be done before this long day could come to an end. Roy grabbed the machete off the floor before continuing outside into the cool air, closing the door softly behind him. He still had the keys in his pocket, and with luck, the car would start.

Getting there unnoticed was simple. The area was poorly lit, moon covered by clouds, and he kept to the trees when able. He was forced to cross two bridges as he walked west, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible, not even the chirps of crickets breaking the silence. His first stroke of luck came from the dead bodies, still located where he’d left them. Pete lying horizontally beside the driver’s door, eyes staring at the nearly starless sky, throat slashed so viciously that his windpipe was visible. Vinnie draped over the hood. He’d learned their names from Chad’s encounter with them. Disrespectful fools.

After donning a pair of surgical gloves from his pocket, Roy ran his fingers over and under the handle of the back door, then did the same with the interior. Fingerprinting had become more advanced over the years and no chances could be taken. The body at the driver’s door could stay there, but something had to be done about the one at the hood. Gripping the back of its shirt, he dragged it to the other and shoved it on top. Faces buried in groins. It would be a fitting discovery of two rats who’d been so excited about getting to those cunts.

He closed the hood, pulled out the keys, and entered the car, laying the machete on the dashboard. The interior reeked of blood, a smell he’d gotten accustomed to long ago. The steering wheel was splattered with red from arterial spray, and the floor was still wet from the river that had gushed down. There was nothing quite like the whistling sound of air passing through a slashed throat. A new sound for him, and not one he was eager to hear again. It was amazing how the human body fought to live, still twitching and trying to breathe after unconsciousness had set in. Deaths were rarely as quick as they appeared in the movies, and Pete hadn’t been an exception. The worst part had been that childish song he’d felt the need to sing while attempting to get the car started.

This time it started without a hitch, and Roy smiled at his luck. He seemed to be doing more of that lately and he blamed Chad for it. Life was no longer the same boring routine of work, eat, sleep. There were things to look forward to. For the first time in a while, Roy felt alive. And tonight he’d helped someone else feel alive too. It was difficult to be certain because the car had been cold to begin with, but he suspected that person was with him.

“You comin’?”

A grunt came from the passenger seat. Smiling once more, he began the drive to the Sheriff’s Department.

Crystal Lake was still a superstitious town. Few people went out at night, and this fear worked in his favor, preventing him from encountering any other vehicles. With a machete on the dashboard and a hockey mask on his face, that was a damn good thing. He considering heading home to change into his plain clothes to avoid attracting attention, but if he was going to adopt the Jason Voorhees persona, then he might as well do it right. After all, Roy Burns was just a paramedic, not a killer. Tonight he would sleep with a clear conscience, for he hadn’t committed the murders. This next one would be the most satisfying so far.

The small brick building, which housed the Sheriff’s Department, was located in the town core. Down the street was the mayor’s office, the town hall, and a variety of businesses including the diner he frequented to buy Chad’s cookies. Except for his destination, the buildings were dark, businesses having closed for the night. He parked near the stone steps that led to the entrance, intending to leave the car here. The monkeys would definitely be scratching their heads at this one. Maybe the green-haired man had made a comeback, killing Pete and Vinnie and then driving their stolen car here to wreak more havoc. Nobody would suspect Jason, the forest hermit, to be capable of operating a vehicle.

Roy grabbed the machete before exiting the car, leaving the door open and keys in the ignition. He had no use for this anymore. Home was within a ten-minute walk and he knew this town well enough to navigate without being spotted. Nothing could be done about the bright lights on either side of the glass doors, however. He pulled one open and the door automatically closed behind him with a soft click. No security cameras were located in the entryway. These idiots had been too busy chasing leprechauns to invest in proper security, and naturally the next door was also unlocked. The sheriff and his deputies served the public twenty-four hours a day.

A lone deputy was posted in the dimly-lit lobby, sitting with his feet propped on the desk and his chin resting on his chest. Barton, a newbie trying to prove his worth by sleeping on the job, loud snores coming from him. His eyes didn’t open as Roy slowly approached, circling around the desk. He unclipped a ring of keys from the deputy’s belt. For the jail? He’d never went beyond the lobby, but it couldn’t be hard to find. This place was small and in need of renovations, considering that it had jurisdiction over Wessex County, which was made up of several towns. He turned into a long hallway and paused, five doors lining each side. Blinds covered the windows on the doors, further masking his presence as he stalked to the end. Beside the solid wood door, a gold plaque conveniently stated Holding Cells.

The door had a single lock on the knob. A slow turn revealed it was locked. Keys were tried one by one until he heard a soft click. Gently easing it open, he continued into the room. Another desk, illuminated by a lamp, and another sleeping deputy. Wilson. Against the wall to the right were three holding cells, each containing a small bed and a sink. Not even a pot to piss in. Suitable for the rat in the first cell. Roy pocketed the keys and pressed a finger to his mask, asking for silence. The rat nodded once, arms crossed as it stood near the cell door.

Roy eased the door closed until it was just touching the frame, his gaze not leaving the deputy. There was no option but to kill him. Too risky to have him potentially hear the creak of the iron or the sounds of the rat dying.

Silent footsteps approached the desk, stopping behind the chair. A gloved hand muffled the startled grunt, and before the gun could be reached, a slice was made from ear to ear. Right below the jaw, tearing through skin and muscle like butter to sever the arteries. Roy held the back of the head against his chest, waiting for the death throes to stop. The deputy’s hands instinctively tried to fix the gaping wound, blood spurting across the desk with each beat of the heart.

Mercifully for him, it took mere seconds to fall unconscious. Roy lifted his hand, watching the head fall back, blood flowing down the sides of the neck. There was emptiness inside him. No satisfaction, no remorse for killing a member of law enforcement. This had simply been necessary. Kill or be killed. Or worse, be incapacitated and spend a lifetime behind bars for being a Jason imposter. But he wasn’t an imposter. A surge of power had just entered him. A gift from Jason. When wearing the mask, he was Jason.

He turned to the rat. Its blue eyes were widened, and it had retreated to the back of the cell, hands clenched. Did it know? Could it see something in these eyes? As he stalked to the door, he took the keys out of his pocket.

“What’s with the getup, man?”

The rat was trying to be confident, lips twisting into a smirk, but its eyes held the truth. They weren’t able to look at him anymore. He opened the door and stepped inside, bloody machete gripped tight. The hardest part would be deciding how to kill this thing. Couldn’t be too noisy.

Two more steps were taken forward, leaving two steps to go. What about stabbing the heart, blade turned flat to slip between the ribs? Or maybe a stab to a lung, under and up. It would fill with blood and collapse. The rat wouldn’t be able to squeak with a collapsed lung.

“I’m gettin’ out of here. Thanks, whoever the fuck you are.”

The smirk turned into an expression of shock, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes darting to the machete sticking out. So deep that only the handle was visible. When it was yanked, blood spurted onto the coveralls from his chest down, and knees dropped to the floor. His head tilted to the side as he watched the spray. The inferior vena cava must’ve been hit.

Eyes met briefly before the rat fell to the cement, face down. That was less climactic than he’d hoped for. He stepped on the back of its neck for good measure, all 220 pounds of him, crushing its windpipe. His bloody boots were wiped on the muscle shirt. No point leaving a trail of footprints to follow.

His work here was done. Joey had been avenged, but hunger was still brewing. As he left the cell, closing and locking the door behind him, he noticed the glint of metal hanging from the dead deputy’s belt. Handcuffs with their key stuck in a hole. These could be useful. He pocketed them and then he was stalking his way out of the holding area, ensuring this door was locked too. Another mystery for the monkeys to solve. How did the killer get inside? This ring of keys would be returned to the deputy in the lobby who had the fortune of being alive.

They were clipped to the belt carefully, their slight jingle failing to stop the snores. Someone was going to lose their job tomorrow, but not him. Work would proceed normally. Another day, another body. Or six.

Jason smiled as he stepped into the night. Friday the 13th couldn’t come soon enough.


	9. Partners in Crime

For Chad, Friday the 13th started like most other mornings, cheerful birdsong awakening him. A halo of gold filtered around the edges of the curtains, his two blankets were tucked around him, a chin was on top of his head, and a thick arm was holding him close. However, something wasn’t pressing into his back, and his ass didn’t feel like a baseball bat had been shoved inside it. The feeling was a pleasant sort of ache, resulting from gentle penetration by a cock that wasn’t horse-sized.

Roy’s cock, Chad remembered with a gasp, his whole body jerking. A startled grunt came from behind and the invisible arm released him. How was Jason even fitting on this tiny bed? Chad rolled over and found the answer. The other bed’s metal legs had been bent individually to result in a quiet descent to the floor.

Further recollection came to his mind. He’d been cleaned off by Jason after the surprisingly gentle sex and then he’d fallen asleep, tuckered out from the exciting day. What had happened overnight? Trouble most likely. He’d awakened with Jason’s arm around him, but he hadn’t gone to sleep with it around him.

“Did you go somewhere last night?”

A grunt came after a brief pause.

“Let me guess. You went with Roy.”

Another grunt, less hesitant.

Chad sighed and rolled over again, facing the bathroom. As long as nothing could be traced back to him, Jason was free to do whatever he wanted, and that included getting into trouble with Roy. There were bigger concerns, like how to explain the incidents involving Billy, Lana, Vinnie, and Pete. His convertible had signs of damage that would match Billy’s car, and he’d held Vinnie’s leather jacket. It wouldn’t be smart to feign ignorance about them, but he couldn’t say he’d witnessed the murders. Why would he have waited this long to report them?

“Today is gonna be fun, I can already tell.”

His bare ass was given a light squeeze, making him spring out of bed before more could follow. It was feeling better than usual, but he wasn’t quite ready for another round of sex. Roy’s cock had been so thick, so hot... and that curve. It had hit the right spot with ease. Wait, what?

Chad strode to the bathroom, his face turning tomato red. The events last night shouldn’t have occurred. Once again, he’d been thinking with his dick instead of his brain. He’d had sex with someone who wasn’t Jason. Well, technically it had been Jason, but still. Future encounters would be awkward as hell. How could Roy be faced after this? Maybe he wouldn’t remember anything. Maybe Jason had knocked him out like he’d done with Vic. That would’ve been the smartest thing to do instead of having Roy develop an unhealthy obsession with the Greek god.

Everything would be fine. Worst case scenario, Jason could kill him. Not a big deal. Then why was the thought so worrisome? Because Roy wasn’t a bad guy, all things considered. His job allowed him to do some good in the world, he hadn’t tried to be forceful during sex, and he’d even adopted Jason’s endearing head tilts at the mention of the threesome. Unless that had been Jason reacting to an unfamiliar word. Whatever. The point was, Roy didn’t need to die for lusting after a man of beauty. Once the tag teaming and dressing up were over, he just needed to keep his cock in his pants or at least in his hand if any horny urges hit him.

For the duration of today, this abstinence should also extend to Jason because there was much to do. He seemed to have different ideas, however. Chad had barely stepped into the dark bathroom when cold hands started sliding over his hips, pulling him back against what was obviously an erection. Jason’s long-lost horniness had truly returned, and Chad couldn’t blame him. The wonders of jizzing had come late in life. But horse cocks were a literal pain in the ass and now wasn’t the time to accept one.

“What about a handjob?”

The hands froze on his hips.

“It’s when I stroke your cock until you cum. Remember what I did in the bathtub at home?”

The only side effect would be a frozen hand of his own. Better than a fiery ass. He would need to see what he was stroking though, and his invisible lover hadn’t manifested yet.

His offer was met with silence and the release of his hips. Jason had hoped to claim him after what had happened last night, seeking to rid his body of Roy traces. A shower would do the same thing and this was realized by Jason. The light was flicked on, knobs were turned, and the shower was activated after several seconds had passed.

A lone bottle of gel stood on the side of the tub, the rest having been packed away. It had been so humiliating for Roy to have seen the array of grooming supplies. Clearly Jason had planned the sex in advance. What other plans did he have in store, now that his confidence with possession was getting stronger? Maybe a splendid night of murder. Chad tried not to think about it as he stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain closed.

Jason didn’t join him under the steamy spray. Footsteps retreated down the hallway as Chad washed himself, relieved at the lack of a mess this time around. Jason had done a good job cleaning the jizz with the washcloth, so only a quick lathering was needed. It was a nice change from having a gallon of ectoplasm to remove. Too bad ghostly powers didn’t include the ability to shrink penis size enough to fit the condoms. Monster cocks did offer an experience unlike anything else, but a Roy-sized cock would still feel good and not have the effect of rearranging organs.

There it was again. Chad hadn’t actually seen the cock in question, but he could remember every sensation. If the opportunity for sex with both Roy and Jason was presented again, he likely wouldn’t be as hesitant. The thought made Chad freeze as he stared straight ahead, palms over his chest. He really was desperate, despite having denied it. But they were too, so he wasn’t solely to blame. This was just three guys trying to make the most of the situation. It wasn’t wrong, only an opportunity to find pleasure after a long period without any.

Snapping out of his trance, he turned the shower off and stepped out. The floating clothes, consisting of black sweatpants, socks, a thong, and a grey muscle shirt, reminded him of the laundry he had to retrieve from the house. After that thing with Joey, he’d gone fishing with Tommy, went to the diner, and had the encounters with Roy. Wait, he’d awakened with the blankets wrapped around him. Jason must’ve grabbed them at some point.

“Did you get my pink sweater and other clothes too?”

A grunt answered. The towel, held in Jason’s other hand, slid over Chad’s hair and then his body. The game from long ago was renewed as the towel reached his dick, dabbing and dabbing even after every drop of water had been dried. Jason was getting more naughty by the day. A wagging finger put a quick stop to that. The towel moved to his ass and resisted the temptation to squeeze it, instead doing swipes along the back and front of his legs. It returned to the rack.

Chad wasn’t so crippled that he needed help getting dressed too, but he didn’t complain when the thong was pulled from the bundle. Jason liked doing this, seeking to prove that he could still be helpful in a ghostly state. The thong slid up his legs slowly, ending with a chuckle from Jason at the dick and balls sticking out from the sides of the narrow cloth. Along with Chad’s ass, these were things that hadn’t shrunk over the years. Sweatpants followed, then the muscle shirt, his arms manipulated carefully to avoid pulling them out of their sockets. The ensemble was finished with fresh socks and the sneakers from yesterday. Jason had even wiped the dirt off overnight, returning the sneakers to their pristine whiteness.

“Thanks. You’re the best boy in the world, Jason.”

The puffed-out chest couldn’t be seen, but the little huff of pleasure was heard. Chad smiled and extended his arms, treating himself to a cold hug from Jason. The texture he felt was the same as always, flannel and scratchy denim. Maybe that’s what he wanted to feel, unable to face the reality that when Jason returned to life, he wouldn’t be the potato sack boyfriend from Packanack.

Chad’s smile faded as he clutched Jason tighter. He would love him no matter what, but he had to mentally prepare himself for a disturbing sight. After five years, Jason would be in an advanced stage of decay, resembling Pamela when she’d been unearthed. There had been decomposing skin with bone visible in places, and the stench had smelled like soil and rotten meat with a trace of sickly sweetness. Perhaps it would be different with Jason’s body, which was infused with the Necronomicon’s magic, but he’d mentioned seeing worms in the mirror.

A soft grunt helped push these thoughts to the side. Chad looked up at the empty space, his smile returning. Bravery would be required in the future, but the present required positivity. He was lucky enough to still be able to enjoy Jason’s comforting arms. With further luck, everything would go back to the way it used to be. Jason in the flesh, fully intact. If not, then there would just be a brief period of adjustment, like when the decapitated head and rotting body had been discovered in his shack. It had taken mere minutes to become accustomed to the smell, and Chad had no trouble walking into Pamela’s bedroom without gagging.

“I’m fine. Only a bit hungry.”

Jason released him. The watch floated into the air as he checked the time, which said 7:40. It came closer, heading for Chad’s wrist, but he shook his head.

“I don’t want to worry about time today. Let’s just have fun.”

His watch was put back onto the counter. Sensing the imminent ass grab, he was tempted to sprint out of the bathroom, but he was held back by the need to brush his teeth. There were murders to discuss this morning, and his breath would be enough to kill someone if they ventured too close. He walked around Jason to the sink, feeling the towering presence park behind him. The boner was gone and his ass was left alone, allowing him to do his task in peace. While he brushed his pearly whites, Jason ran a comb through his hair, trying to make sense of the ruffled mess.

The end result couldn’t be confirmed without a mirror, but Chad trusted him to style it decently. Sort of. Although he wouldn’t trust Jason with a blow dryer and can of hair spray, Jason was perceptive enough to learn by example. Bangs were combed back and some of the other sections were fluffed to prevent a pancake. Chad put the toothbrush into the holder and waited patiently until the comb was placed onto the counter.

“Everything look good?”

His shoulders were gently gripped, asking him to turn around. He looked around hopefully, now waiting for the grunt of confirmation. It didn’t come.

“Jason?”

Finally it came, soft and hesitant. Realizing he was being played with, Chad shoved his hands forward, his expression transforming into mock indignation. They didn’t collide with an invisible chest. Instead his wrists were grabbed and his hands were guided to the chilly bulge below. He rolled his eyes. Jason really wanted this morning quickie.

“Can you stop thinking about sex for ten seconds so I can get my wallet and keys?”

With a heavy sigh, Jason released his wrists. Chad slid along the narrow gap between the counter and Jason, trying to avoid friction with the bulge as much as possible. The slightest provocation would awaken the monster. Choosing to squat instead of bend over, he pocketed his wallet and keys. So far, so good.

Upon rising, his hips were grabbed and pulled against the horny ghost, bulge pressing into his back. Jason had taken the question literally. He’d stopped thinking about sex long enough for the keys and wallet to be retrieved, only to go back to his perverted ways ten seconds later. Chad frantically searched his mind for a method of saving his ass from getting cleaved in two, but it turned out to be unnecessary. Jason just wanted a bit of heat apparently, releasing him after a few seconds of contact. Or maybe it was a promise of fun to be had tonight. Regardless, the freedom was taken advantage of. Chad sprinted out of the bathroom, leapt over the mattresses, and continued through the living room to the front door.

His excitement came to an end when he halted at the barricade. Outside was a crime scene, and his only driving route was through Stoneside because of those narrow bridges. The dead bodies would be impossible to miss. No, he could walk to the house by cutting through Turtle Pond Camp. The dense trees would prevent him from being able to see the bodies and car from here. If someone else noticed them and raised the alarm, he could casually mention that he’d tried to help two guys last night. That would be less work than running into the house while flailing his arms and trying to look terrified.

He lifted the barricade and opened the door, greeted by a cool morning with sparse clouds and a light breeze. The door closed behind him, heavy footsteps following down the path to the first bridge. As he walked leisurely, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back to a certain paramedic. More encounters were inevitable. Roy and Duke were the go-to guys for collecting dead bodies, and now there would be an even greater incentive for Roy to visit the diner aside from buying cookies. He could amuse himself by seeing how long it took Chad to turn into a tomato.

Assuming Roy lived of course. If he decided to go on a rampage in retaliation for his son’s death, there was no guarantee he would survive. His body was mortal, even while being possessed by a ghost. Or was it? He’d suddenly appeared behind Billy, similar to how Jason materialized after using his shift ability, and he also seemed to have enhanced strength. Billy’s skull had been hacked so deeply that his brain was exposed, and a normal man couldn’t break a bed just by stepping on it.

The broken beds. Hopefully Tommy wouldn’t pay any more visits, either at the new cabin or the old. He’d visited the cabin at Turtle Pond Camp before that bed had been broken, and no excuse could account for the bent metal legs. Maybe a bear had slept on it? Yeah, that wouldn’t work. This was getting to be so troublesome, but leaving now wasn’t an option. The murder mess had to be cleared up first, otherwise Chad wouldn’t be surprised to see his face on the news as the cops looked for witnesses.

It didn’t seem like the bodies had been discovered. After Chad crossed the second bridge, following the trail beside the orchard, he couldn’t help but notice them. Arranged in a sixty-nine position, they were located to the northwest on the main road, only a two-minute walk from the house. Roy definitely had a sense of humor, albeit a dark one. More interesting was the missing car. Perhaps he’d dumped it somewhere, but there wouldn’t be much incentive to do that, and he wasn’t stupid enough to drive it home. A possible destination was the Sheriff’s Department, where Vic was probably being held until a court session announced his sentence.

As Chad turned onto the road that ran in front of the house, he smiled to himself, With his excellent detective skills, he didn’t need to ask Jason to know what had happened overnight. Unable to drive, Jason had either tagged along in the car or had been dormant in Roy’s body. They’d visited the jail together and gotten revenge on Vic for Joey’s murder. The only questionable part was why Jason would care about helping Roy. Maybe to develop trust between spirit and host as partners in crime? But it was still uncertain whether Vic or Jason had murdered Joey. The maniacal face and roars could’ve been an act—an attempt to mimic a guy going nuts because his patience had run out. Alternatively, the display could’ve been Vic’s true colors emerging. Years of repression getting undone.

Maybe more would reveal itself in the future. For now, breakfast was the focus. When Chad reached the walkway, he sniffed the air for any signs of cooking, but all he could smell was chicken shit. They weren’t outside, so it appeared Ethel hadn’t come this way yet. Nobody had. It would be hard to miss the two guys lying on the road with their faces buried in each other’s crotches. From afar, they looked more like black and white blobs, though the sight would still draw attention.

Where was everyone? After yesterday’s excitement, they could’ve decided to sleep in. Chad raised his hand to knock, then decided to just open the door. Like the others, he was free to come and go as he pleased. The door swung closed with a loud slam, courtesy of Jason. Rise and shine. The sound caused George to turn his head and pause his rummaging through a kitchen cupboard. Reggie poked his head around the living room corner, eyebrows raised. A cartoon was playing quietly in the background.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to close it that hard.”

“No worries,” George said, waving a hand. “If you’re lookin’ for the kids, most of them are still upstairs sleepin’.”

Reggie snorted. “Or was sleepin’.”

He went back to watching the cartoon, which was a taped episode of The Karate Kid. The next one would be airing on Saturday. Would Reggie even live to see another day? He was old enough to be a teenager, but Chad couldn’t sense any hostility from Jason. Merely curiosity, a cold spot forming beside the couch as the trio of fighters kicked ass on the screen. Television programming would’ve been severely limited during the 1940s and 50s.

This was a good way to distract Jason while a visit was paid to Tommy. Last night in the car had been really awkward because of the admission to snooping in the cabin. The conversation had ended with talk of the mythical floating dildo, and Chad wanted to rectify that awkwardness while also requesting that his privacy be respected. Under no circumstances could those broken beds be discovered.

An idea sprang into his mind as he crept down the hallway towards the staircase, wincing at each creak of the floorboards. Before leaving Pinehurst and going back to his old routine, he could get Jason to replace the broken beds with intact ones from the other cabins. He smiled at his brains and ascended the stairs slowly. That would be the perfect solution in the event that Jason or Roy didn’t go on a rampage tonight. If they did, another solution would present itself: a maniac had destroyed the beds in search of an elusive Chad.

A Chad who wasn’t as sneaky as he’d thought he was. When he reached Tommy’s door, which was open a crack, he was welcomed by an ass squeeze. He didn’t know why he’d expected anything different with Jason’s excellent hearing. Suddenly this didn’t seem like a good idea, but a sound was coming from the bedroom, preventing him from wanting to turn back. It was a whispered chant.

“Die, die, die...”

“Tommy?”

An answer wasn’t received, so Chad nudged the door open and poked his head around the doorframe. Tommy was lying on the bed shirtless, covered in sweat, gaze drifting over the ceiling. The chants stopped and he brought his palms to his temples, face scrunching up. His eyes squeezed shut as he fought a battle only he could hear.

“Tommy? You okay?”

His eyes flew open and he sat on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. Lost in his torment, he made no indication of even seeing Chad. The previous chanting had made the tormentor clear. Tommy had repeated the same thing on that night five years ago. The memories of hacking Jason to death were being relived.

Tommy dug his fingers into his messy hair, then stood up and crossed the bedroom to the dresser. He pressed his hands on the surface and stared at his reflection, muscles tense. A distraught groan left him. He grabbed a pill bottle from an open drawer, hands shaking as he pulled the cap off and poured the pills onto the dresser. Some of them spilled over the edge in his haste to collect one, another bottle in his left hand. He swallowed the pill dry and lifted his fist to his face, elbow resting on the wood, body hunched.

When he straightened and looked into the mirror, he cried out in alarm, and this time Chad saw what Tommy was seeing. Jason was wearing the blood-soaked green shirt and grey pants he’d died in, and a bloody gash was on the left side of his mask. A double-headed axe was gripped in both hands, positioned in front of his shoulder, not aimed to strike. It was merely an attempt to scare, and while Chad felt no fear towards the sight of his lover, it worked for Tommy. He dropped the bottle into the drawer and whirled around, but nothing was there. With an anguished expression, he turned back and slammed his palms on the dresser. Even his forehead joined the action, thumping against the wood several times.

“Tommy, I don’t think it’s a good idea to give yourself a headache.”

“My head already hurts,” he muttered. He slowly straightened up again, moving as if he was carrying the world’s weight on his shoulders. His expression became weary as he looked sideways at Chad’s head poking between the door and frame. “Why are you here?”

It didn’t seem smart to bring up the cabin snooping incident, considering that Chad was doing something similar in this bedroom. “I thought we could go for a walk before breakfast. You look like you could use some fresh air.”

Tommy turned his head to the mirror and looked down. “No thanks. I have to take a shower and...”

“All right. Maybe I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Chad pulled the door closed. He’d seen plenty of guys wearing less than a pair of pajama pants, but those muscles had made it difficult to focus on Tommy’s face. And that was extremely bad. If he kept this up, he might be receiving another punishment tonight. The thought made Chad’s cheeks flare as he hurried downstairs. Maybe a punishment wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Or maybe just by looking at Tommy’s half-nude state, he’d already earned himself one for later.

Now wasn’t the time to think about that. The smell of breakfast wafted from the kitchen, where George was standing at the stove with a large pan of scrambled eggs on the burner. Because Tommy seemed to be getting worse and not better, Chad was starting to feel like a useless mooch around here. That didn’t stop him from plunking himself down in the empty dining room, seated beside Pam’s usual spot. He would be stupid to turn down free food, especially when the fridge and pantry at home weren’t well-stocked.

Growing hungrier by the minute, he tapped his foot, eventually getting up to stand at a window. The back door was wide open, letting in the cheerful birdsong, and so was the side door that led into the hallway to Matt’s office. Green grass, starting to turn brown in places, had no traces of blood. Nobody would suspect a murder had occurred yesterday morning. As a witness to that murder, Chad expected having to make a court appearance and give his testimony, assuming Vic was still alive. What a hassle, just like this waiting.

He was soon joined by Violet and Tina, who started setting the table with plates, cutlery, glasses, and napkins. His presence was largely ignored as he sat down again. He was only acknowledged by a faint smile from Tina as she moved along the table to place the folded napkins onto the plates. At least her tits weren’t hanging out today, covered by a striped top and white vest, and her pink skirt was long enough to hide her ass. Violet was wearing her usual headphones, a black tank top, and a flowing skirt. Neither of the girls looked chipper this morning. They'd probably dreamed of mutilated corpses last night.

George and Reggie entered before the table was fully set, carrying plates of toasted English muffin halves and sausages along with jugs of orange juice and milk. After everything was set, George returned to the kitchen while Reggie grabbed another plate from the cabinet for the incoming scrambled eggs. If Chad hadn’t been here, there would’ve been one plate too many because of Joey’s absence.

“Did you have a good sleep, Reggie?”

He shrugged. “I guess.” He perked up and smiled when George arrived with the pan of eggs, which were emptied onto the plate Reggie was holding.

“There you go,” George said once the last of the eggs had been scraped out of the pan.

The plate of eggs was brought to the table. All of Chad’s willpower had to be harnessed to avoid snatching a fork and piling a mountain of everything onto his own plate. Food was within reach and it smelled heavenly, making his mouth water. Just ahead were the eggs and English muffins, and slightly further down were the crispy sausages. Averting his eyes, he focused on Reggie, who turned back to George and took a few hopeful steps towards him.

“Hey Gramps?”

“What is it, son?” George asked, stripping a glove off his hand.

“Can I go see Demon tonight? He’ll be in town.”

George removed the other glove and put them into his apron pocket. His face lost its usual warmth, becoming stern, though his voice remained soft. “We’ll see. You know how I feel about you visitin’ your brother.”

“But Gramps...” Reggie pleaded, extending his arms.

“I said _we’ll_ _see_, Reggie.”

He tsked and turned to the table. “Dang...”

He yanked out the chair across from Chad and sat down heavily, resting an elbow on the table, his hand pressed against the side of his head. Visiting his brother had to be a rare occurrence and for some reason, George didn’t seem to have a high opinion of Demon. What kind of name was that? He could be riffraff with a bad influence. Reggie was disheartened by the news, looking like he’d just been informed that there wouldn’t be any Christmas presents this year.

The dramatic display made George grin and shake his head. He let out a few chuckles. “Hey. Come here, Reggie the Reckless.”

His chuckles continued as Reggie complied. George hugged him and gave him a pat on the back while Reggie stood there stiffly. They pulled apart slightly and George placed a kiss on his forehead, causing him to shrink back uncomfortably.

“Do me a favor, Gramps. Don’t kiss me when there’s people around, okay?”

Reggie wiped his forehead and looked at his palm, then Chad and the two girls. They pretended they hadn’t noticed, continuing to adjust the items on the table, and Chad inspected his nails that were due for a trim.

“Hey, that’s cool.” George grinned. “Go let everyone know breakfast is ready.”

Reggie dragged himself to the back doorway and shouted, “Yo, breakfast! Come and get it!”

“I coulda done that,” George muttered, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Chad had to give Reggie credit for his resourcefulness. It worked, at least for Robin, Jake, and Pam. They came through the side door and then the back, having taken the shortcut outside instead of walking through the house. Robin and Jake had been among the most traumatized of the group, so perhaps they’d been talking with Pam in the office.

“I m-miss Joey already."

“So do I,” Robin said.

Jake pulled out the chair beside Chad, and Robin did the same with the third. That left an empty chair at the end, another across from it, and the one where Matt usually sat.

“I still h-hope Victor g-gets what’s coming to him.”

“Good morning everyone,” Pam said once they were seated.

“Good morning,” they echoed.

Chad was the first to help himself to breakfast, pouring a glass of milk and grabbing two English muffin halves. He also speared two sausages and forked the equivalent of two scrambled eggs onto his plate. No way was he getting the scraps this time. The others were less enthusiastic, memories of gory meat still fresh in their minds. Reggie and Violet only grabbed half an English muffin each, the rest making no move to eat. Chad daintily sipped his milk, resisting the temptation to dig in. The prince had to maintain his dignity, and he sensed drama was on the rise.

Tina looked at the empty chair beside her and then at Violet. “You set too many places.”

“Huh?” Violet asked, her loud music masking Tina’s soft voice.

Tina pulled the headphones forward and dropped them onto Violet’s lap. “I _said_ you set too many places.”

“No I didn’t!” Violet said, looking around the table.

“Yes you did!” Tina shot back, again glancing at the seat beside her. Apparently math wasn’t one of her strong suits.

Chad cleared his throat to catch their attention, all eyes flicking to him. It was too early in the day to listen to teenage bickering. “Matt, Tommy, Eddie. Three people, three empty chairs.”

Tina stared into space as her peanut brain did the math. She finally conceded with a shrug. Sighing heavily, Violet put her headphones back on and picked at the English muffin. Crisis averted. Chad smiled at the victory, free to eat his breakfast in peace. He speared a sausage, foregoing the dainty pieces in favor of eating like this. His cheerfulness disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, each bite becoming slower. The guilt always came with the knowledge that Jason couldn’t eat any food.

Footsteps pulled him out of his negative thoughts temporarily. Matt took his place at the head of the table and looked at the empty plates. Except for Violet and Reggie, the others still hadn’t touched their food.

“Look, I know this isn’t easy, but let’s just enjoy breakfast.”

Matt grabbed the napkin off his plate and laid it over his lap. Pam did the same. The plate of eggs was passed from one end of the table to the other, only a small amount remaining by the time it reached Matt. He opted for a few sausages instead, saving the rest of the eggs for Eddie and Tommy.

It wasn’t long before Tommy appeared through the back doorway, dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He smoothed the side of his hair, which looked far neater than it used to, but the style was a bit strange. It was shorter near his temples and ears, with longer pieces hanging down from the off-center part. Reminded Chad of a brown mushroom actually, and he much preferred the messier look. Tommy took hesitant steps inside and stood next to him, palms folded over his crotch as he stared at the empty chair on the opposite end. He’d hoped to sit beside the prince, but that wasn’t an option. He would have to settle for sitting beside Robin or Tina.

“Where’s Eddie?” Matt asked her.

“He’s upstairs.”

“Tommy, would you mind asking Eddie to join us for breakfast?”

He seemed strange this morning, his face blank as he continued staring at the chair. His mind was in a different place because of the Jason sighting. A hand slid into his pocket, the other playing with a tuft of hair on the side of his head, and he looked at his feet.

Matt shared a glance with Pam before repeating the question, “Tommy, would you mind?”

It took a few seconds for Tommy to respond, still playing with his hair tuft. “Yeah, sure.” He’d only taken two steps towards the back doorway when Eddie popped out with a loud growl, wearing the green troll mask with the white mane.

“URAHAHAHAHA!”

Tommy jerked back, hands balling into fists, and Eddie removed the mask. His grin was so wide that his eyes were hidden. The reactions around the table were mixed, with Tina laughing like a hyena, Reggie muffling his snickers with a fist, Matt and Pam showing concern through their furrowed eyebrows, Robin looking unimpressed, and Jake and Violet smiling slightly. Chad remained neutral, his fork suspended over his plate, eyes darting between Tommy and Eddie.

“Asshole,” Violet muttered, taking a bite of her jam-covered English muffin.

Eddie threw the mask at Tommy’s chest, making him flinch, and it fell to the floor. Tommy had stepped back far enough for his blank face to be visible once again, lips parted slightly. His eyes looked spacey, like they weren’t really seeing, and his body was too tense for this to end well.

For reasons known only to himself, Eddie stuck his tongue out and swiped the end with the fingers of his left hand. “Take a chill pill, bud.” His right hand started playfully punching Tommy on the shoulder. “What’s the matter? No sense of humor? Can’t take a joke?”

In a blink, Tommy lifted Eddie over his shoulders, causing him to let out a startled yell. The small table beside them was reduced to splinters and broken glass as Eddie’s back was slammed onto it, apples and bananas scattering everywhere. Tommy didn’t give him time to recover, gripping his red plaid shirt and pummeling his face while Eddie raised his fists to protect himself. The blank face was gone, having become furious frustration from Tommy’s inability to take control of his life.

Along with several others, Pam and Matt had leapt out of their chairs after the first punch. She gripped the back while he rushed over. The plaid shirt was released when he grabbed Tommy’s upper arm, manhandling him up against the wall. A hairy forearm was pressed across his neck, pinning him and leaving his right fist free. Tommy wanted another go, his face still marked with intensity as he stared down at Eddie, who was covering his nose.

“Stop it, Tommy!” Matt urged, finally getting through to him. Tommy’s head snapped to Matt and he closed his eyes briefly, nostrils flaring from deep breaths. “Just relax, everything’s gonna be fine. Yeah, that’s it. Everything’s gonna be just fine.”

After a few seconds of these soft assurances, Tommy nodded and uncurled his fist. The pressure on his throat was removed as Matt stepped back, turning his attention to Eddie. The glass shards were swept aside with a shoe before he knelt beside him. He grasped Eddie's shaky hand and lifted it onto his chest, exposing his bloody nose. If Eddie survived another day, he was going to have a ton of bruises.

Matt pinched the bridge of Eddie’s nose and slowly moved his fingers down, brow furrowed in concentration. He released it and stood up, offering a hand to Eddie. “There doesn’t seem to be any fractures. Let’s get you to the bathroom.”

Eddie ignored the offer, wincing as he climbed to his feet, one hand braced on the floor and the other pinching his nostrils. When the glass pitcher had shattered, his back had been protected by the thick flannel of his shirt, but his slow movements betrayed his pain from the body slam. Interesting that his girlfriend hadn’t tried to come to his rescue. She’d remained standing at her chair. Next to her, Violet was unable to keep the smirk off her face. This was karma for the Truth or Dare game.

Chad didn’t share her satisfaction, more concerned with the fact that his breakfast had gotten cold. He’d only managed to eat his sausages before the troll drama. A pile of eggs and two soggy English muffin halves remained. He started with the bread, watching Tina leave the dining room with Eddie through his peripheral vision. Tommy also left to wash the blood off his hand, and he returned shortly after, bringing his fresh scent with him as he passed. It was pleasant, but nothing like the woodsy cologne that Roy always wore. A cologne that brought back memories of Jason whenever Chad smelled it.

The clink of utensils faded into the background as a crazy thought entered his mind. What if this arrangement, or whatever it was, could last until Jason came back to life? There would be no need to worry about him disappearing or being unhappy because of his limitations. It was impossible of course—Roy had a job and Chad had a feeling he was only interested in sex. And the sex had only happened one time. To jump from that to domesticity so quickly? Yeah, crazy. Then again, the progression with Jason had also happened fast. But it would be sort of cruel for Roy to be used in that way and thrown to the curb later. Weird too. Those eyes were disarming, their coldness persisting through possession. On rare occasions, a bit of warmth broke the ice, but it was so infrequent that Chad could hardly stand to make eye contact. He’d felt something else last night... the feeling of being a sheep in the presence of a wolf that just wanted to devour him.

“You done with this?” Violet asked, a pile of plates in her hand.

Chad jumped at the suddenness of the question. His plate was empty, though he couldn’t recall eating the eggs. “Yeah.”

She grabbed it and left the dining room. Only Matt, Pam, and Tommy remained. This was going to be awkward, considering Tommy had just beaten the shit out of someone. Time for the doctor to do whatever the hell he was supposed to do under such circumstances. Chad stood up and turned to the doorway, struck by the urge to get out of here as quickly as possible.

“Chad, why don’t you and Tommy get some fresh air while we clean up this mess?” Matt asked.

What an excellent idea. Why not discover some dead bodies too?

Tommy didn’t wait for a response, his chair screeching on the floor. His silent approach was signaled only by the scent that drew closer. Chad walked through the doorway and paused, trying to decide what the best direction would be. North to the dead bodies, south to Ethel’s house, west to the barn, or east to the cabin that Tommy had snooped inside? Great options.

Evidently Tommy had his own ideas. He strode to the front door and yanked it open, disappearing outside. His mood hadn’t improved much, though Chad was comforted by the belief that he would never be on the receiving end of a punch. Tommy was just a little nuts, not an asshole that would let loose on someone he considered to be a friend. Well maybe more than a little, but Chad followed him nonetheless and closed the door.

Tommy continued towards the road and turned right, heading north, hands shoved in his pockets and head bowed. He just wanted to get away from the house that already held bad memories. Even if Jason had been a good boy instead of a naughty one, Tommy’s time here probably wouldn’t have been pleasant. He’d admitted to getting into fights during his stays at the hospitals. He was too far gone to get help, and now he was about to discover two dead bodies that were bound to send him further down the drain. Bodies that looked like they’d gotten munched by coyotes recently.

“What’s that?” Chad asked, pointing at the distant splash of red to the left of the bridge.

Tommy looked up and slowed his pace, squinting up the road. He didn’t have his glasses with him. “Maybe a dead animal.”

“Looks pretty big for an animal. Should we check it out?”

“Yeah.”

Resuming his long strides, Tommy hurried towards the grisly scene. Chad kept pace with him, already starting to sweat, and he realized he’d forgotten to apply sunscreen this morning. His sensitive skin wouldn’t last under the sun and neither would his youthful beauty if he didn’t take care of it. At some point he would have to return to his cabin, and hopefully not with Tommy accompanying him. It was bad enough that this discovery was going to lead to the cops being called and then verbal questioning. What if Dorf came instead of Cal and his crew?

Chad’s stomach churned as he turned left onto the main road, not only from the thought of encountering that annoying man. Something had definitely feasted on the corpses, and the sun exposure had resulted in decomposition at a faster rate, creating a rotten smell mixed with blood. The top corpse was clearly Vinnie because his leather jacket was off and his jeans were black, contrary to Pete’s blue jeans. A gaping hole had been chewed through his white sweater and back, likely for the animal to reach the liver, kidneys, and other juicy organs. Intestines were strewn around. Saved for a snack to have later, Pete lay untouched below him.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Chad stopped in the middle of the road, just before the bridge intersection, and clutched his stomach. He’d watched Jason splatter heads at Packanack after he’d eaten a meal, but this was a lot worse. His breakfast didn’t want to stay where it belonged. He closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth, opening them after he’d turned around. Even twenty feet away, the smell was so strong that it was like being right beside the corpses, and the breeze made it travel farther.

The sights and smells didn’t affect Tommy as intensely. In fact, he’d moved closer to get a better view. To confirm whether they’d been killed by an animal. The answer was obvious. An animal wouldn’t have posed them in a lewd position, making them look like they were sucking each other off.

“Don’t touch them, Tommy. The cops might want to take pictures.”

Seconds later, Tommy appeared beside him. “What happened after we left the diner?”

“I really don’t feel like having this conversation here. Let’s go back to the house and tell Matt.”

Tommy didn’t press the issue, instead giving Chad’s back a few awkward pats. It didn’t help his sore stomach, but it was better than being interrogated near rotting corpses, and Chad smiled weakly at him before starting to walk away. The return to the house was slow, preventing his stomach from losing its breakfast as he kept his hands on it. His acting skills didn’t even have to be used, but they would be needed for the next part: pretending he didn’t know anything about the murders. And this crime scene had to be avoided until the paramedics removed the bodies. He wasn’t ready to face Roy yet.

His face burned as he stared at the pavement. He’d had sex with a man who was almost old enough to be his dad. His shame turned into a chuckle when he remembered that Jason was technically older. Born in 1946, forty-three years ago. And Tommy? Seventeen years old, crushing on a Greek god who was five years older. He was probably misinterpreting the blush as interest. Chad could feel the blue eyes looking at him without having to glance sideways to confirm.

The arrival at the house provided a welcome distraction. Ethel had finally let her chickens and sheep out, though they hadn’t wandered this far, clucking and baaing to the south. The front yard was empty. Soon this area would be bustling with law enforcement, and rumors of the legendary killer would start up again. Where was Jason anyway? Chad had expected him to be tagging along now that Tommy was here. Maybe his orb state didn’t affect the surrounding temperature because it didn’t pull as much energy from the environment.

Here the air was cleaner, allowing Chad to breathe without worrying about losing his breakfast. He moved his hands from his stomach to open the door, finding further relief inside from the coolness. Time to begin his act, starting with a sense of urgency about informing Matt of the murders. He strode down the hallway, now feeling the gaze on his ass. Poor Tommy craving something he could never have. All the more reason to get this Pinehurst adventure over with. Out of sight, out of mind. At least he wasn’t a horndog like Jason, getting boners left and right. That would be the most awkward thing of all.

Something brushed against Chad’s ass when he reached the office door. A boner? No, just a bulge from Tommy being incredibly close. He must’ve been so focused on the gorgeous sight that he hadn’t been able to stop himself in time. Immediately he stepped back. No apology came, making Chad wonder if the action had been intentional. He pretended he didn’t notice and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Chad opened the door, discovering Matt at his desk with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. The headline said _Bodies of Murderer and Deputy Found Inside Sheriff’s Department: Deputy on Duty Suspended Pending Investigation_. Below it was another article titled _Killer Strikes at Hard Rock Diner_. Matt put the newspaper down and motioned for him and Tommy to sit on the bench. Despite it taking up the entire wall, Tommy felt the need to be close enough for thighs to touch. The bulge against the ass thing had definitely been on purpose. Chad scooted an inch to the left and fanned his face, acting like he was too hot for such close contact. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Matt, his eyes flicking from the space between their thighs.

“Vic was found dead last night. So were Lana and Billy.”

Chad’s hand flew to his mouth, the other trembling on his lap. “Did they find out who did it?”

Matt shook his head. “Whoever it was, they covered their tracks.” He frowned. “Did you see anything at the diner? Eddie said you were worried about Lana.”

“I wasn’t worried... I just wanted to ask her to ease off on the flirting. My boyfriend wouldn’t like it.”

Tommy was smart enough to realize this could also apply to his own actions. If he was disappointed, he wasn’t showing it. The posters beside Matt’s head had seemingly caught his interest. He didn’t look away from them.

Matt could be just as hard to read. His face lost its frown as he said, “I see. Was there something you wanted to tell me about?”

“There’s two bodies on the main road near the western exit.” This got a reaction out of Matt, his eyes widening slightly. “I tried to help the guys with their car and then I drove back to my cabin. I think they got killed last night and... the animals...”

Matt sighed and swiveled his chair to his desk. “I’ll inform the sheriff. You should stay close to the house in case he wants to question you.”

“Better him than Dorf.”

A slight smile appeared on Matt’s face as he picked up the phone. It was impossible to live in this town and not have contact with Dorf. He’d been involved with each of the investigations, so there was bound to be more trouble with him. Another massacre would give the police a great reason to conduct a joint investigation with Cal and his deputies, just like they’d done with Sheriff Brown at Higgins Haven. Next year, a new sheriff would be appointed, and hopefully he or she would share Cal’s mellow personality.

“Should we tell Ethel about what happened?” Tommy asked, looking sideways. Matt's finger paused over a number and Chad’s eyebrows rose in surprise. It was weird for Tommy to suddenly be caring about Ethel.

“Uh... sure? But couldn’t the sheriff do that?”

“He’ll be busy for a while with the investigation. Something could happen to her if a stranger shows up.”

Chad chuckled. “I’d be more worried about the stranger. But whatever, let’s go.”

He left the office with Tommy, who closed the door softly and walked beside him. No ass staring this time, but Chad sensed a different reason for this trip. It became clear once they’d reached the road outside the house, heading south.

“Your boyfriend...”

Oh god. More of this crap.

“What about him?”

Tommy glanced around before swerving in front of him, chest to chest. Before Chad could react, fingers hooked over his collar and pulled it down, exposing his chest carving. His mouth flew open at Tommy’s boldness.

“What’s his name?”

Chad said the first name that came to his mind. The name that Pamela had considered calling her son. “Joshua.”

Tommy released the shirt, his gaze flicking up to Chad’s face. They were standing close enough for the heat from his body to be felt. Heat from his... Chad took a step back, trying his best not to blush, but he couldn’t stop it. This wasn’t the awkward kid he remembered. This Tommy was becoming increasingly bold, failing to get the responses he wanted. The blush was a good start, causing his eyes to soften and a half-smile to appear, but his expression quickly became serious.

“I asked Shelly if he knew. He sort of panicked and said he didn’t know.”

Shelly did know. When he’d been at the lake during the skinny dipping at Higgins Haven, he’d heard Chad’s blunder. But he was a nice guy, never wanting to cause trouble, and there were other Jasons in the world. He didn’t suspect the Jason to be the boyfriend in question. His friends had gotten killed by that one, so his friendship with Chad had a dark secret.

“Well it makes sense that he didn’t know. I keep my life private. And you, Tommy... you need to understand when a guy isn’t available.”

Now it was Tommy who blushed. “Oh. I’m not... I just want to be your friend.”

He wasn’t what? Interested? Gay? As a kid, he’d mentioned the girls’ patootsies in the car, but he was obviously curious about guys too. Although Chad hadn’t caught Tommy staring at his ass directly, there were other hints that Tommy was bisexual and interested. The blushing, the looking at lips, the close contact... when comparing him to a guy like Eddie, they were leagues apart in their body language.

Whatever. The sheriff would be here any minute and it wasn’t the time or place to have this discussion. Chad stepped around him, continuing past the barn, chickens, and sheep. He glanced to the side, pretending to look at a nonexistent bird in a tree, when in reality he wanted to see if Tommy was checking him out. No, he was watching the chickens peck the ground.

Up ahead and to the right was Ethel’s house, the windows open to let in the breeze, and Chad slowed his pace to quiet his footsteps. Her back was facing this way and she was wielding a meat cleaver. A loud chop sounded as it sank into wood. Beside her was Junior, sitting at the table against the side window. She grabbed a plucked chicken with her grimy hands, one gripping the neck, and looked into its cloudy eyes.

“I’m gonna chop you into itty bitty lil pieces, my friend.” Ethel smacked her lips. “Just like they done to that fuckin’ piggo at the funny farm.” She plopped the chicken onto the cutting board and grabbed the cleaver. “Heh.” It rose and fell with a loud “EEEEEEYAH!”

"EEEEEEYAH!" Junior mimicked, thumping his wooden spoon on the table and giggling.

Ethel turned to him, unable to see Chad and Tommy hiding beside the window. It was only open a crack, but the nasty smell of Junior’s body odor almost made Chad gag and reveal himself. The bowl of stew was just as bad. He covered his nose and mouth, regretting his decision to come here. The chickens were starting to raise a fuss in the background, and he didn’t like the idea of being caught eavesdropping by this crazy woman.

“You big dildo. Eat your fuckin’ slop!” Something slapped against the chicken, likely its decapitated head. “Ain’t I make the best goddamn stew in the whole wide world?”

“Best goddamn stew in the whole wide world, mama,” Junior said, stew sloshing out of his mouth.

The chickens went into a clucking frenzy, interrupting their discussion. A man was approaching from behind, his body and white muscle shirt streaked with dirt. So much for being sneaky. Chad sighed and leaned his back against the house, sharing a sideways glance with his fellow eavesdropper. Tommy’s body was tense as he watched the man, who stopped in front of them.

“You folks live here?”

Chad shook his head. “We just have an important message to give to—”

“Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?” Ethel asked, appearing on the porch, shotgun in hand. “You don’t look like no goddamn coyote.” She had the barrel pointed at the man. As crazy as she was, at least she recognized the handsome fellers from yesterday.

“My name is Raymond, ma’am.” His voice and face were calm, despite Ethel being only ten feet away. “I ain’t eaten in two days. I’d like to earn a meal.”

“Yeah?” Ethel muttered, her voice laced with suspicion. “What do you do?”

“Whatever you need done.”

Ethel nodded slowly, lowering her shotgun. “Okay... clean all the chicken shit out of the coop and dump it behind the shed. You come back here when you got all the shit out and then I’ll fill your stomach.”

“Yes ma’am,” Raymond said, giving her a curt nod.

He turned to the back of the house and ambled towards the chicken coop, his retreat watched by Ethel. She scrunched her face in disgust. When he was out of sight, she jerked her shotgun, beckoning Chad and Tommy to come closer. In a heroic move, Tommy was the one to go first, and Chad smirked behind his back. The benefits to having a slave were numerous, not only limited to the carrying of Ouija boards and the washing of dirty sweaters. Chad stood beside him, ready to use Tommy as a shield in case Ethel decided to let loose.

“That is one fuckin’ ugly man that goes there.” Her disgusted face turned into a rotten-toothed smile. “Now what brings the pretty boys back to my house?”

Tommy was given the honor of replying this time. He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “Uh, we thought you should know about the murders up the road. So you can keep an eye out for anyone suspicious.”

“Pah,” Ethel spat out, slapping the shotgun barrel against her palm. “You don’t be worrying yer pretty lil heads over me. Was there anythin’ else you wanted?” Her voice lowered as she leaned closer, “A bite of my famous chicken stew before that ugly bastard gets back?”

“Thanks, but we just ate,” Chad said, still feeling full from breakfast. More importantly, he had to get away from this woman before that breakfast ended up on the grass. “And I have to talk to the sheriff about something. He should be here any minute.”

On cue, sirens sounded in the distance, originating from the north. Chad raised a hand in farewell and then turned to the source, his quick pace betraying his eagerness to retreat. Not checking to see if Tommy was following, he walked alongside the road. Grass rustled beneath his feet, and brushing sounds came from the coop to his left. Neither of those things masked Ethel’s mutters.

“Ungrateful brats. Shoulda blown yer brains out while I had the chance.”

“Shoulda blown their brains out, ma!” Junior yelled from inside the kitchen, his face plastered to the window. “And that one fuckin’ ugly man!”

“Would you shut yer trap? You ain’t so pretty yerself, y’know!”

“I ain’t so pretty myself, I know!”

Seconds after Junior’s parroting, a loud “HYYYYYYAH!” came from the kitchen as Ethel vented her frustration on the chicken. Shaking his head at their lunacy, Chad continued up the road. Two vehicles were parked near the bridge leading to Stoneside, facing east. Cal, Dodd, and the two deputies from yesterday were talking at the hood of Cal’s car, glancing occasionally at the bodies. To Chad’s relief, the paramedics hadn’t arrived yet. He could sneak inside the house and save himself from turning into a tomato before Roy saw him.

Alas, it wasn’t meant to be. Just when Chad was about to cross the road to the house, Cal spotted him and waved him over. Great. The bodies would be lying there and releasing their putrid scent until the paramedics bagged them, putting the sensitive prince at risk of barfing. But there was no other choice except to trudge onward and face the inevitable. Alone?

Chad glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see Tommy following from a short distance. What information could Tommy offer the sheriff? He hadn’t been there during the incidents. Maybe he was just guarding the rear in case more weirdos decided to try creeping up. That man, Raymond, had to be close to fifty years old and had given the impression of being the creeper-in-the-bushes type. The kind that would fuck anything with two legs, or maybe even four if given the chance. With that grimy body, unwashed hair, and weathered face, he was unlikely to attract anyone.

And then there was Roy. During the rare cases when paths crossed, he was never seen with a woman. Chad didn’t know why, but a strange warmth tingled through his body. Had he been Roy’s first since his wife’s death? The only person Roy deemed worthy enough to make a move on? It was like conquering the ice king. Jason had played a role of course, but it still brought a sense of accomplishment. The Greek god didn’t even have to try, and this upcoming talk with the sheriff would go just as smoothly. None could resist his effortless charm.

Chad flashed a friendly smile at Cal as he approached him, avoiding the scattered intestines. He was acknowledged with a tip of Cal’s hat.

“Good mornin’.”

“Good morning, Sheriff.” Chad sighed, his smile disappearing. “Well, it could be better. Billy, Lana, and now these guys...”

Cal removed a pen and notepad from his front pocket. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Matt said you were the last to leave the diner.”

“Yeah. I also came across these guys last night and tried to help them with their car.”

Before Cal could reply, distant sirens came from the left, making Chad’s confidence vanish. He couldn’t afford to be blushing at the sight of Roy. What if the sheriff interpreted the bodily response as a sign of lying? Chad could already feel his face heating up as the vintage ambulance came into view, Duke in the driver’s seat. He parked just ahead of Cal’s car, leaving Chad between the hood and back of the two vehicles.

“We’ll continue this in a bit,” Cal said, putting the pen and notepad back into his pocket. “Stay close.”

He walked to the middle of the road to get an unobstructed view of the cleanup. Two black bags were removed from the back of the ambulance, gripped in Duke’s hand. He was wearing surgical gloves and so was Roy. They must’ve been warned of the mess beforehand. Chad had no desire to watch intestines get bagged, but he turned around regardless, facing the scene. If he exposed himself enough to the source of his embarrassment—Roy—maybe he could finally stop getting flustered whenever this man was around.

Like always, Roy ignored his presence, not even glancing at him as he walked to the bodies with Duke. Chad was more surprised by the fact that he’d completely forgotten about Tommy beside him, hiding in plain sight. The smell of gore was overpowering his pleasant scent, but the woodsy cologne was still noticeable, bringing back memories of last night.

“So what do we got today?” Duke asked, squatting to the left of the bodies with Roy on the right. “Looks like a lovers’ quarrel.” Nobody laughed at his joke, their faces stern as they tried to piece the puzzle together. With the car missing, the only things left were a leather jacket, a wrench, and a screwdriver. “Sheesh, tough crowd.”

Duke laid the bags between himself and the bodies. Gripping an arm and leg each, he and Roy lifted Vinnie into a bag. Now that his crotch was no longer on Pete’s face, the sliced throat was exposed, half-severed from the strength of the attack. Chad had seen a lot of things, but seeing a person’s windpipe was new for him. He swallowed and forced himself to continue watching as intestines were grabbed and tossed inside. It made sense why these men were capable of doing such a disgusting job. Duke used humor as a way of distancing himself from the gory task, and Roy simply didn’t care enough about the victims to be affected by them.

Once Vinnie’s remains had been fully bagged, Duke zipped it and then they did the same with Pete’s body. They moved to each end and used the looped handles to lift one bag with ease, bringing it to the back of the ambulance. It was hard not to notice the way Roy’s biceps bulged against the short sleeves of his uniform. He was in great shape for a guy nearing forty. Obviously his muscles weren’t as big as Jason’s, but they were still bigger than the muscles of most men. He was tall too, around 6'4 and likely over two hundred pounds. If he happened to pay another nighttime visit, it would be interesting to see the goods under those coveralls.

The blush returned. Chad started to fan his face, blaming the pinkness on the heat as two deputies, Wells and Shinstine, walked towards the sheriff. Dodd was now sitting on the edge of the hood, watching the paramedics slide the bag into the ambulance. This was a small team for something so grisly.

“What should we do, sir?” Deputy Wells asked.

Cal gestured to the surrounding forest. “See if you can find anything that’ll help us figure out this mess.”

Wells nodded once at him. He pulled out a baton from his belt and headed to the other side of the road with Shinstine. The overgrown grass was full of weeds and thick bushes, providing plenty of spots to hide evidence they would never find. Roy was too smart to leave any behind.

“I want every inch of this area combed thoroughly,” Cal said, pointing with his hand for emphasis, and the deputies turned to him as they listened to his instructions. “Bring back anything you find. Anything! Now get goin’.”

Wells raised his baton in a salute. “Yes, sir.”

Using the baton, he started to comb through the grass while Shinstine kept an eye out for anything suspicious. Chad had to press his lips tight to stifle the snicker. The murderer was right here, helping these guys clean up the mess he’d created. Roy clucked his tongue and pointed at the other end of the bag, telling Duke to grab it. They squatted, gripped the handles, and stood up, pausing when they heard Cal speak.

“What the hell is goin’ on around here?” he asked, his hands on his hips as he watched the deputies comb through the grass.

Roy turned his head to look at him. “You talkin’ to me, Sheriff?”

“Huh?”

A faint smile crossed Roy’s face as he glanced at the bag and then at Cal. This was deja vu from that morning at Higgins Haven, though the sheriff was different. “Oh. I thought you was talkin’ to me.”

“No, Roy, it’s okay. Go ahead and get them out of here.”

He nodded and walked backward to the ambulance. With his half-smile, he looked the most cheerful of the group, but none of them noticed his strange behavior. Dodd, on the other hand, was as serious as ever. He slid off the hood and went over to Cal, patting him on the shoulder to get his attention. Sweat was beading on Dodd’s forehead, and he used two fingers to lift his hat slightly.

“Looks like we got us a maniac on the loose, huh Sheriff?”

Cal sighed and muttered, “Yeah.”

The rear door of the ambulance slammed shut, both bags now inside. Roy wasn’t smiling anymore, his face oddly calm as he looked in the direction of the house. He was standing a few feet away, almost close enough for Chad to reach across Tommy and touch him. Naturally the action wasn’t pursued, but Chad couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to last night again. He’d only been able to feel the strange silicone hood that Roy had worn to hide his hair. Next time, assuming there was a next time, Chad hoped the experience would be more dynamic. No lying on the bed like a dead fish. This man wasn’t Ali and Loco. And besides, Jason would be there.

Without a single acknowledgement of Chad’s presence, Roy walked to the passenger side of the ambulance and entered, closing the door more softly than he’d done previously. Duke started the engine and then they were off to the morgue. It was disappointing that Roy hadn’t even looked at him, but Chad didn’t let it show. This was just a game. He found himself looking forward to tonight, despite the sick knowledge that it could bring death.

“Do you know that guy?” Tommy asked, breaking his silence since the Ethel encounter. His tone sounded innocent, but his eyes were slightly narrowed as he watched the ambulance drive towards the eastern exit.

“Not really. He treated me at Higgins Haven and I see him at Joey B’s Diner sometimes.” Chad suddenly realized how similar that name was to Joey Burns, though Burns wasn’t Joey’s legal surname.

“Oh.”

“Why did you want to know?”

Tommy tore his eyes away from the car, looking sideways. His voice lowered. “I just thought... he looked at you, but not at me.”

Now it was Chad’s turn to say a simple “Oh.” His chest swelled a bit, filling with the warmth from earlier. It wasn’t love, but it was something. Just satisfaction he supposed. He turned his attention to Cal, who was walking towards them with the pen and notepad. Time for the interview.

“Let’s start from the beginning. You went to the diner and then...”

“We ate our dinner and I went outside to get some fresh air while they had dessert. They ended up leaving without me because I needed to tell Lana something. I didn’t want her to flirt with me anymore.”

“And you left after that?” Cal asked.

“I was going to, but then her boyfriend Billy arrived and parked behind me. I asked him to move and he went forward instead of backward. He hit my car. I have the money to get it fixed, so I drove to Pinehurst without a confrontation.”

“You didn’t see a lunatic with an axe? Nobody strange around the diner?”

Chad shook his head. “It was really dark.”

“So you drove back to Pinehurst and...”

“I noticed there was a car parked near this bridge and the guys looked like they needed help.”

“What kind of car?”

“An AMX AMC. The doors were blue.”

Cal frowned as he wrote. Maybe he recognized the car’s description. “Blue doors... you know the names of these guys?”

“Vinnie was the one that got eaten by something. Pete was below him.”

“You manage to help them with the car?”

“No, I just held Vinnie’s jacket while he fiddled around at the hood. Pete entered the woods to take a crap, came back, and tried to get the car started. It didn’t work and I left because I didn’t have my own jacket to wear. That’s all I can tell you.”

Cal sighed and put the pen and notepad back into his pocket. “If you think of anything else, two of my men will be around. I have a meeting with the mayor back at the department.”

“Good luck, Sheriff.”

He nodded. “You two take care of yourselves. Stay inside after dark.”

“We will.”

Chad raised a hand before turning to the road and beginning the walk back to the house with Tommy. Among the trees to the right, the two deputies were still combing through the grass, wasting taxpayers’ money on a mystery they wouldn’t solve. As he’d expected, the interview had gone smoothly, but there was still the matter of heading to his cabin to apply sunscreen. He’d been outside for an hour or so, exposing his flawless skin to the sun’s rays.

“I’m gonna make a quick stop at my cabin and then meet you at the house. Must be close to lunch.”

“Can I come?” Tommy asked. “My computer’s gone, so I don’t have much to do.”

“Uh...” The hopeful eyes made it hard to say no, but Chad couldn’t risk Tommy discovering the broken beds. “I’ll be fast.”

Tommy’s face fell as he looked away, staring at the pavement. Why should pity be felt for the person who’d killed Jason? It shouldn’t, but Chad still searched for a solution that would cheer him up.

“If you get Matt’s permission, I can drive you to Joey B’s Diner for lunch.”

“Yeah... sure. I guess.”

Tommy was trying not to be excited, but he’d perked up immediately at the suggestion. He jogged down the road, leaving Chad wondering if this was a good idea. Oh well. Today was probably going to be his last day here, so it wouldn’t be the end of the world to visit the diner with Tommy. He was likely destined for a padded cell or the sharp edge of a machete anyway, so he could use a bit of happiness.

His excitement was so strong that he reached the house before Chad had turned onto the trail beside the orchard. Beyond was the small bridge to Turtle Pond Camp, and after that was another bridge to Camarillo. Chad quickened his pace to a speed walk and cut through the forest in hopes of preserving his skin. When the cabin finally came into view, he jogged the rest of the way and flung the door open, not bothering to close it. This would be fast like he’d said. Jason wasn’t here to distract him with ass squeezes and other perverted acts.

Or maybe he was. The cabin got progressively colder as Chad walked through the makeshift bedroom hallway. Jason could’ve been with him all along, watching from afar and listening to the conversations. A bottle of sunscreen was on the bathroom counter, barely visible in the dim light.

“Thanks, Jason.”

Chad reached for the bottle, but it pulled back. Jason wanted to apply the cream after these hours of not having any contact. The cap was flipped up and the bottle was gently squeezed until a tiny white blob appeared in mid-air. It was a bizarre sight. He’d seen floating food, clothes, boxes, and other oddities, but never cream held in an invisible palm. Jason put the bottle back and then carefully dabbed Chad’s forehead, nose, chin, and cheeks, remembering the technique used. Each dab was massaged into his skin, and the warmth returned, this time in his heart. Roy and Jason were similar in some ways, but this good boy was one of a kind.

After his face was done, a bigger blob was squeezed out for his neck, chest, shoulders, and arms. The cream was slathered over every inch of exposed skin with broad strokes, and when these areas were also done, there was silence. Jason was waiting for his reward.

“You did a great job as always.”

A hand grasped Chad’s own and guided it to the side of a bald head. He smiled as he stroked the lumpy skin. Maybe the vision in Tommy’s bedroom hadn’t only been intended to scare. It could’ve been a test. Those days long past were exactly that—gone, just like the potato sack boyfriend, and reality had to be faced. But again, the present was more important than dwelling on the past, and lunch was also waiting. Chad lowered his hand and pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

“You ready to go?”

The grunt came after a few seconds, betraying Jason’s feelings about this lunch date. Well not a date. It was just a way to take a break from the craziness that had occurred at Pinehurst over the past few days. Tommy could use some distance from this place. After all, he could end up dead tonight. He might not even make it to the padded cell.

“I’m just driving him there because _someone_ broke his only source of entertainment. Once we leave Pinehurst for good, he’s on his own. He can either sink or swim.”

A finger dragged across Chad’s throat, the meaning clear. Jason preferred Tommy to sink. The movement was followed by an ass squeeze, its message more ambiguous. Jealousy or perhaps Jason’s pleasure about breaking the computer.

“Are you gonna be a good boy tonight?”

This grunt was different, sounding like “Uh-uh.”

Chad sighed and shook his head, turning to the hallway. Why was he grinning? Even if Tommy survived, he would be traumatized by the experience, and the others would have the problem of being dead. But there was still the feeling that this adventure was somehow important in the long run, so Chad wasn’t about to let a potential massacre weigh him down.

He jogged to his car, the grin leaving him as he paused at the door. Dark clouds were in the distance, reminding him of that awful night. At least Jason couldn’t be taken away from him again. As he entered, he tried to avoid thinking about the young people who might experience their last day. For once, wouldn’t it be nice to help them? Joey’s death wasn’t their fault. There could be a way to help some of them survive without being obvious about it. Chad just didn’t know what to do. If he tried to repair anything, he would be like that stupid twat Vinnie, zapping himself repeatedly.

Maybe a moment of genius would hit him, but right now he wanted to take advantage of his renewed appetite by eating lunch. Leather creaked behind him, indicating that Jason had floated inside and then resumed his solid form. It was a good idea to sit back there instead of the passenger seat. He wouldn’t appreciate Tommy accidentally sitting on his lap, which was reserved for one guy only. And what a nice lap it was to sit on, with muscular thighs and a huge...

What a random time to be thinking of such things. Looking up from the steering wheel, Chad snapped out of his perverted thoughts. He reversed the car until he reached the bend in the trail, giving himself enough room to turn and proceed normally. The naked grandma helped him across the bridge, through Stoneside, and across another bridge, preventing him from getting a boner at a time when he definitely didn’t need it. The awkwardness would reach its highest point if he picked Tommy up while sporting a hard dick.

He’d expected Tommy to be waiting outside the house, but there were only chickens strutting on the lawn. Then came Eddie and Tina from the south, running up the road and laughing as he chased her. Although it was tempting to run these two goons over and call it a day, Chad parked in his usual spot alongside the orchard, leaving the car to idle while he watched them pass. Tina had changed into a sleeveless black shirt and blue jeans, and Eddie had a sleeveless pink and grey shirt and black jeans. Quite the pair with their matching flat asses. Despite the pounding he’d received from Tommy, his face didn’t show any signs of it.

Between the shutters of Tommy’s window, another face appeared. It was about time he showed himself. His hair was freshly groomed, swept back on the sides and no longer resembling a mushroom, and he was shirtless again. As for pants, the window was too high to tell. He made no indications of seeing the car, instead staring blankly at the chickens. Matt must’ve given him bad news. There wouldn’t be a trip to the diner.

Chad gripped the door handle, pausing when Jason suddenly materialized in front of the spiky wooden fence in the yard. In his hand was a double-headed axe, hanging at his side. The blood on his clothes was gone, replaced by dirt, and the machete wounds on the back of his head had become white scars. Tommy’s eyes widened at the sight of his nemesis staring up at him. His palms flew to his face, remaining there for a few seconds, and then his shaky hands curled into fists and moved to his temples. When he opened his eyes, Jason was gone, chickens pecking the ground where he’d once stood. Was it a message for Tommy to put some clothes on?

It worked, making Tommy disappear from the window. A minute later, he burst through the front door, dressed in a green and white plaid shirt and blue jeans. As he jogged past the chickens, they scattered in a frenzy of clucks. The passenger door whipped open and slammed shut after he was seated.

“Did you get permission?”

“Just drive.”

Chad shrugged and made a U-turn, taking care to avoid hitting the distraught chickens. He’d played hooky quite a few times, so he couldn’t blame Tommy for wanting freedom, especially after he’d lived in mental hospitals for five years. However, the poor guy thought he was escaping Jason by getting away from the house. Little did he know, Jason was in the back seat, voicing his displeasure by transforming the car into a freezer. Chad pressed the button to lower the roof and then rolled down the window, his shivering body finding relief from the sun’s heat.

“Did you have the air conditioning turned on?” Tommy asked, staring at the temperature control buttons. It was an innocent question, but when he glanced over his shoulder, his suspicions were made known.

“Yeah. I have poor heat tolerance, but I think I went overboard with the high setting.”

Tommy said nothing further, watching the scenery fly past after he’d also rolled his window down. Any reminders of Jason were avoided, including the Eternal Peace Cemetery and the roadside cemetery where Pamela had been buried. One thing couldn’t be avoided, however, and that thing was the Sheriff’s Department near the diner. The brick building appeared on the left and so did the car with the blue doors. That wasn’t the most interesting part. A loud discussion emerged from an open window on the side of the building, one accented voice belonging to Mayor Cobb. The other was softer and more calm, but still audible on the otherwise quiet street. Cal was having that meeting with the mayor... and Chad, being a snoop himself, wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass.

He parked across from the Sheriff’s Department, leaving the window and roof lowered as he exited. It was a nice day for a walk down the street, and the diner happened to be on the same side as this snooping opportunity. Better yet, a bench was on the neatly trimmed grass between the department and the mayor's office. He could take a brief break to enjoy the sunshine while getting information about progress in the investigation. Whistling a cheerful tune, he jogged across the street and parked himself on the bench, Tommy sitting beside him. No questions were asked about this diversion. Tommy seemed just as happy, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. They flew open as the discussion got even louder.

“I don’t care if you have to put your fucking mother into that goddamn jail!” Cobb shouted. “Bring me the psycho who’s responsible for these murders! One deputy, two crackheads, three kids. Holy shit, Tucker... what the hell is going on around here?” His tone switched to one used for speaking to children. “I mean, this is a _small_ town, man. And small towns are supposed to be _safe_.”

“I know who it is,” Cal said after a few seconds of silence.

“What did you say?”

“I said, I know who it is.”

“Who?”

“It’s Jason Voorhees.”

Tommy looked sideways with an “I told you so” look on his face. Chad merely rolled his eyes, though he was interested why Cal believed Jason was the culprit.

“Jason Voorhees?” Cobb asked incredulously. “You’ve lost your fucking mind... you been out in the sun too long! Jason Voorhees is dead! His body was cremated, he’s nothing but a handful of ash.”

Cal’s voice rose. “You sure about that, Mayor? Didn’t you read the article? Cremated my ass.”

“Jason Voorhees. So he was under the ground and what, climbed his way out? Unbelievable! Your ass is on the line here, Tucker! Do you understand? You bring me a goddamn live suspect.”

A door slammed, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Cobb rushed outside, his eyes wide and face bright red. He didn’t acknowledge their presence on the bench, instead heading straight for his office. Unfortunately the discussion had offered very little except to make Tommy even more stubborn on the Jason subject. The idea to drive him back to Pinehurst was tempting, but Chad decided to go to the diner instead. Something good had to arise from this stupid trip into town. Without a word to Tommy, he got up and strode down the street, fresh laundry telling him that he was being followed closely.

Only a few customers were inside the diner, which wasn’t surprising. The master baker had been missing since his shift on Tuesday. Trays of misshapen chocolate chip cookies and plain cakes decorated the counter. Joey was standing behind it with her head tilted down, watching him enter as she looked over the frames of her black cat-eye glasses.

“Well look who came crawling back. Are you ready to make up for the lost time?”

“Actually, I’m here with a... we’re here for lunch. I’ll be back to work on Monday.”

Joey snorted and turned her back to him, disappearing into the kitchen. Chad didn’t take the action personally. She was just disappointed by the lack of customers after a long period of bustling activity, and she did appreciate his work here. But one day, he hoped to put this place behind him and spend the rest of his life living in peace at home with Jason. Or as peaceful as life could get. The occasional massacre would be tolerated.

“Well, I guess we should have a seat and decide what to eat.”

Chad sat in the nearest booth, sunlight streaming through the blinds beside him. The warmth hid Jason’s presence, but Tommy still eyed his surroundings before sitting across the table. Chad grabbed the menu from its holder and opened it, pretending to scan the grand total of two pages. Any second, the topic of Jason would be brought up. It was inevitable now that Tommy had an authority figure on his side. According to the sheriff, Jason Voorhees was either a killer ghost or a zombie.

“I think I know how we can get rid of Jason Voorhees once and for all,” Tommy whispered, leaning across the table, his eyes shining with intensity.

Chad closed the menu and tossed it across to Tommy, his appetite dwindling with each tick of the clock. He rested his elbows on the table and stared at the polished wood, holding his head in his hands. It was starting to pound already. “You can’t get rid of someone who’s already gone.”

“Remember when I told you about salting and burning the body? I think we should go there tonight when everyone’s asleep.”

Diana saved the headache from getting any worse, arriving with a notepad and pen. “Are you ready to order?”

“Yeah,” Chad said, lowering his hands to the table. “I’ll have a small Caesar salad and a glass of water.”

“And you?” Diana asked, looking at Tommy. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes. She looked uncomfortable, as if she’d heard the comments about Jason.

“I’ll have the cheapest item on the menu.” Tommy retreated into his shell, playing with his hands under the table. “I don’t have any...”

The sentence wasn’t finished, but Chad was able to fill in the blanks. Tommy didn’t have any money and didn’t want to burden him with a high bill.

“You can order anything you want. The prices are cheap.”

Silence met Chad’s offer. He shrugged at Diana and she went behind the counter to relay the order through the window. Two guys were working back there: a tiny man named Shelby, who was Joey’s husband, and the fat son named Ward. Both of them were good-natured compared to the fiery redhead who wasn’t afraid to unleash every curse word that existed, even in the presence of children. An odd family for sure, but customers kept coming back. Until now.

The poor turnout wasn’t only because of the unappetizing desserts—the murders down the street were surely playing a role too. It was weird how Roy had managed to infiltrate the jail and murder Vic without getting shot to death. Someone had clearly been slacking on the job, but the Sheriff’s Department wasn’t offering any details to the media. The newspaper article had just mentioned a dead deputy and not where he’d been found.

“The murders last night...” Tommy muttered, not looking up from the table. “It had to be Jason. The deputies couldn’t see him. He floated into the jail, killed the guard and then Vic.”

Tommy could be crazy and obsessive sometimes, but this actually made sense. Maybe Roy hadn’t killed them. The task would’ve been easier for Jason, his partner in crime. However, would Roy have been willing to let Jason commit the act of revenge instead? Revenge wouldn’t be as satisfying if someone else did it.

“Chad? What do you think?”

The shining eyes were focused on him now. What did he think? Roy had certainly killed Vic out of revenge. No way would he have let Jason do it for him. The act had been the father’s duty. As for the guard, either of them could have done that, likely out of necessity. But these thoughts couldn’t be revealed, so Chad had to use his brains to form a counter-argument.

“Yesterday, you said Jason’s evil spirit possessed Vic and got him to kill Joey. Why would Jason do that and then infiltrate the jail to kill Vic? It doesn’t make sense. He could’ve killed Vic at any time afterward.”

Chad had to work hard to stop himself from smirking when Tommy opened his mouth and then closed it. Thanks to this smart brain, more of the mystery was being solved. The most likely explanation for all of this? Jason hadn’t killed Joey over a silly pink sweater. He’d merely watched Vic go nuts. Then, after Matt had come outside, Jason had possessed Vic to prevent him from running or attacking anyone else, like the Chad sitting nearby. Roy had discovered where Vic was being held, sneaked inside, stolen the keys, unlocked the door to the jail, killed the guard on duty, and gotten his revenge.

“Maybe... maybe you’re right,” Tommy finally said, the light leaving his eyes. “It could be the pills giving me hallucinations, who knows. But tell me something, did you see Jason in the mirror?”

“No,” Chad lied, maintaining eye contact. “Don’t forget, I was there when you killed that guy. I don’t care how strong they are, nobody could survive that. There was so much blood.”

“How did you get better? You seem... normal. Kinda.” Tommy smiled faintly, probably remembering the bag of sex toys.

Chad smiled back at him, then his face became serious. “I told myself that it wasn’t Jason. The real Jason was a poor kid who drowned. The guy you killed? He was just a copycat, and copycats aren’t worth obsessing over. Why go crazy about a guy who doesn’t matter?”

“Yeah, but...” Tommy sighed, not sounding convinced. “He did matter to someone. The gravestone...”

“It was probably a crazy fan who idolized him. Killers always tend to attract followers.”

The discussion was thankfully brought to an end when Diana arrived with a tray of food. She placed a glass of water and a medium bowl of Caesar salad onto the table, causing Chad to raise a questioning eyebrow at her. He’d ordered a small.

“Joey,” Diana silently mouthed with a wink.

The manager had apparently wanted to give the next size up for the price of a small. Chad glanced sideways at Joey, but she ignored him as she read the newspaper. A medium bowl of chicken noodle soup and a buttered chunk of crusty bread were placed in front of Tommy.

“Thanks,” Chad said, echoed softly by Tommy.

Diana nodded and brought the empty tray to the counter. They ate lunch in relative silence except for Tommy’s slurps and Chad’s crunches, which were soon joined by more crunches as Tommy snarfed his bread. His eyes seemed more full of life, but they didn’t shine with that creepy intensity. These eyes were hopeful, telling of the bright future that Tommy was seeking.

After they’d finished eating, Diana returned to the table and collected the dirty dishes onto her tray. “Dessert?”

“I’m fine,” Chad said. His stomach still had room, but not for the atrocities being offered here.

“I...” Tommy glanced at the plate of chocolate chip cookies on the counter and then at Chad, asking for permission. He received a nod and a smile. “I’ll have two cookies.”

“Sure thing.” Diana carried the tray into the kitchen, then emerged with a clean saucer plate. She used a pair of tongs to put the cookies onto it. They looked as hard as a rock, like they’d been sitting there for the past few days, and the chocolate chips had strange white specks on them. She set the plate of nasty cookies in front of Tommy. “If there’s anything else, let me know.”

She joined Joey behind the counter, watching her complete a crossword puzzle. Hopefully business would return to normal soon, but that was wishful thinking. Even if the prince returned with his excellent baking, Friday the 13th was going to bring more murders, and more murders would make people paranoid about going out. Unless the staff took advantage by making special Jason Lives burgers or something.

“So how are the cookies?” Chad asked, turning his attention to the frozen Tommy. A bitten cookie was suspended in front of his mouth.

Tommy lowered the cookie to the plate. “Did you make these?”

“Nope. I haven’t worked since Tuesday.”

“Good.” Tommy leaned across the table and whispered, “Because they taste like shit.”

Joey glared at him over her glasses, then went back to working on the puzzle. Despite her brashness, she didn’t want to scare away a new customer. Unfortunately for her, Tommy wouldn’t be coming here anytime soon. His next destination was probably another mental hospital.

“You can go back to the car while I pay.”

“It’s on the house,” Joey said, looking up again. “Now if you’re done eating my shitty food, you can see yourselves out.”

“Thanks. See you on Monday.”

Like always, Chad slipped five dollars under the cookie plate before leaving with Tommy. The sun was still shining, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that a storm was coming. The dark clouds were a haze of grey in the distance, just above the treeline, and there was no telling when they would get here. It would be more comfortable to be at home for the storm, huddled under the blankets with his cuddly ghost, but Jason would want to take advantage of his newfound possession ability. This adventure was the perfect opportunity for him to traumatize Tommy further.

“Do you think I should talk to Matt?” Tommy asked. “About the pills. Maybe they’re making things worse. But there was that thing with your bag...”

“The floating dildo. Right.” Chad sighed, hoping he wouldn’t have to listen to this all the way back to Pinehurst. “You can do whatever you want. He probably wants to schedule a session for this afternoon anyway.”

The unspoken words hung in the air. _Because you beat up a guy who was just playing a prank._ Tommy went silent and strode across the street from the Sheriff’s Department, not even looking both ways. The passing cars were few and far between, but it was still a stupid move that made Chad roll his eyes. He jogged to the driver’s door and entered with another sigh, getting increasingly glad that this would be his last day at Pinehurst. The whole thing had been pointless anyway. Okay, so he’d let himself get fucked by the local paramedic, and Jason had experienced some pleasure too. Big whoop. Everything else, such as the manifestation and trip to Packanack, could’ve occurred regardless of him being at the loony bin.

“Sorry,” Tommy said quietly, staring at his jeans. “I just wish I could get better without all that other stuff.”

Chad leaned back, his head starting to pound again. Yeah, he definitely should’ve stayed at home. He wasn’t a buddy for Tommy to talk to, nor was he a therapist. How did they deal with this crap every day?

“Tommy, post-traumatic stress disorder doesn’t go away on its own. You don’t need to be a doctor to figure that out.”

“None of the treatments worked.”

“Maybe because you didn’t want them to work.”

With silence following this statement, Chad started the car and began the trip back. This time, he passed locations that would be triggering to Tommy, including the pillared entrance of the Eternal Peace Cemetery and the unmarked cemetery that once held Pamela’s remains. Chad wasn’t sure what he hoped to accomplish by passing these places. Sooner or later, this game would come to an end because the continued existence of Jason Voorhees couldn’t be denied forever. He would rise one day, and all of Crystal Lake would know. Tommy needed to get far away from here if he wanted to find a happy ending.

Although it wouldn’t be found at the Jarvis House, even that place was visited, appearing on the right as Chad slowed down. Trish’s car was gone, but a few muffled barks came from inside. A shaggy gold head appeared at the kitchen window attached to the porch.

“Stop the car,” Tommy said, gripping the door handle.

Chad complied, parking just past the house. Maybe this would help put Tommy’s mind in a better place, at least until the Jason lookalike made an appearance and massacred everyone. Tommy was already jogging to the porch before the key had been removed from the ignition. Choosing to walk there, Chad watched him search under the welcome mat for a key while Gordon continued to bark.

After the key was found, Tommy rose and unlocked the door. Upon opening it, he was assaulted by a flurry of licks on his face as Gordon stood on his hind legs. Tommy’s height required him to stand like a hunchback for the long tongue to reach him, but he did it willingly, smiling at the assault. Thankfully the tongue didn’t go for Chad, who tended to avoid dog drool and kibble breath whenever possible.

“All right, all right,” Tommy said between chuckles, gently pushing Gordon off him. “Let’s see what Trish has been up to.”

He entered the house and glanced over his shoulder, inviting Chad inside with a wave. It was strange to be back here and it brought sickness to Chad’s stomach. The living room to his left was the place where he’d seen the light leave Jason’s eyes, but the wooden floor was now shiny and brown instead of red. A flower pot, holding an African Violet, stood on the small table beside the couch where Tracy used to knit. A new lamp was on the other table. The broken window, where Jason had grabbed Tommy, had been replaced. And this was the front door that Jason had raged through, providing an impressive display of strength. Chad closed it and followed Tommy to the kitchen, Gordon trotting alongside them.

The kitchen looked the same as it always had. Trish had battled Jason here, showing bravery for a girl who was half his size. Tracy used to cook meals for her children and pretend to wash dishes while Gordon had begged for handouts. He whined below a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the counter. Tommy peeled it back and grabbed two, offering one to Chad.

“No thanks. I’m still full.”

In truth, Chad wouldn’t accept anything from a hand that had touched a stinky dog, but Tommy dismissed the lie with a shrug and kept the cookie for himself. His eyes hardened at the sight of the newspaper beside the plate.

“A copycat, remember?”

Tommy ignored the question and headed for the staircase, eating his cookies on the way. These were the stairs that Chad and Rob had ascended to see the masks in Tommy’s bedroom. They were also the stairs that Tommy had rushed down after he’d discovered his mom in the bathtub. She’d been a good woman, but her death had been necessary. It would’ve been far worse to watch Jason get riddled with bullets.

For Tommy, what memories would these stairs draw first? Evidently the ones in the bathroom. He stood in the middle, looking first at the mirror and then at the tub. The discovery of the body had come after he’d shaved his head.

“Her neck was at a weird angle, but I hoped she was just sleeping. I didn’t think about why she’d be sleeping in the tub. I shook her and she didn’t wake up.”

Not knowing what to say, Chad remained silent in the hallway until Tommy exited the bathroom. The door to the left was closed, leading into Tracy’s bedroom, and the one beside it was being used by Trish. Clothes littered the floor, suggesting she’d been in a hurry to leave this morning.

“Why did Jason lock you inside?” Tommy asked, looking over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway.

“Maybe the guy remembered when he tried to help me at the Higgins Haven barn.”

“Why would he help you and then try to kill us?”

Chad threw his hands up. “I don’t know, maybe because he was pissed off from getting an axe to the head?”

Tommy didn’t look convinced, furrowing his eyebrows as he turned to face Chad. “But to lock you inside... he could’ve just let you escape.”

“He didn’t want me causing more trouble.” Chad forced a smile. “Remember when I threw the flower pot at his head?”

Tommy smiled back. “Yeah, but your aim sucked.”

“Whatever, I tried. Is there anything you want from your bedroom while we’re here? Maybe a few masks to paint.”

“Good idea.”

Glad for a break in the interrogation, Chad followed Tommy into his bedroom. Aside from the missing spare computer that Trish had thrown at Jason, everything looked the same here too. The corner table had many art supplies and several unpainted masks. One of them was attached to a sculpture of a head and shoulders to make it easier to paint. The skin was lumpy and it was missing a nose, making it resemble a zombie. Tommy grabbed the bust and held it against his chest, using his other hand to grab small bottles of grey, green, brown, white, and blue paint.

“Can you get those brushes for me?” he asked, jerking his head to a row of them. “And the can of varnish.”

“Sure.” Chad bundled the brushes and the handle of the can in one hand. “Do you have everything you need?” He stopped himself from adding, _“Because you might not be able to come here for a while.”_

After scanning the table, Tommy nodded. “We can always come back for the rest.”

As he walked out of his bedroom, the spring in his step returned. Regardless of what happened to him after it was time to leave Pinehurst, at least Chad could say he’d tried. He’d made a difference and the rest would be up to Tommy. However, the day was still young, leaving plenty of opportunities for everything to go to hell. Chad was almost expecting Jason to start things off by pushing Tommy down the stairs and breaking the zombie bust, but they were descended without issue.

In the middle of the living room was a strange sight: Gordon lying on the floor with his head between his paws. He let out a few whines, the whites of his eyes showing as he stared up.

“Gordon?” Tommy asked, resting the bust on his thigh as he knelt down in front of him. “Are you okay, buddy?”

Gordon heaved himself off the floor and walked to the front door with his tail between his legs, followed by Tommy and Chad. He scratched a paw against it and whined to be let out.

“I can’t do that. It’s not safe for you to be wandering around when Trish isn’t home.”

As if Gordon understood, he entered the kitchen and started whining at the plate of cookies. Tommy chuckled.

“I can’t do that either. No chocolate for dogs.”

Gordon returned to the door and scratched it more urgently.

“Maybe he has to go for a shit.” Chad reached around Tommy to pull the door open. Gordon ran outside and started sniffing the grass for a place to do his business. “See? We’ll just have to let him back inside before we leave. And you’ll be scooping the dog shit.”

“Trish will be scooping it,” Tommy corrected. He brought the bust and paint to the car and laid them carefully on the back seats, then accepted the can and brushes. Painting would give him something to do now that his computer was gone.

“You might want to leave a note for Trish so she doesn’t think a burglar stole your stuff.”

“Another good idea.”

Tommy jogged across the yard to the house, Chad circled to the driver’s door and entered, and Gordon continued searching for the perfect spot to shit. It was surprising that Tommy hadn’t asked about the reason for stepping in front of the machete attack, but Chad supposed it would come eventually. What about Gordon’s strange behavior? He’d been resting in the exact spot where Jason had died.

A hand petted Chad’s hair from behind, making him jump. Of course. Gordon had acted strangely by licking the air while inside Matt’s office, and his tail had been between his legs. He’d seen Jason. Maybe Jason had petted him in the living room. As for the whining at the cookies? Gordon could’ve been asking for permission to have one for himself and his friend.

Tommy returned after a few minutes, pulling his sudden appearance act at the passenger door. The shaggy gold head was back at the kitchen window, more muffled barks sounding. Gordon wasn’t happy about being left alone, but it wasn’t possible for Tommy to stay here. He entered the car and sat down heavily. His eyes were glossy, revealing his disappointment about having to leave, though his smile at Chad showed gratefulness for being able to come here.

“No problem.”

Chad turned the key in the ignition and then they were gone, leaving Tommy’s childhood home behind. Several miles of trees passed before the question was asked.

“Why did you step in front of Jason when I was trying to kill him?”

“I didn’t want you to kill him.”

“Why not?”

“Because I knew you’d end up like this, Tommy. Killing changes people.”

“But I could’ve killed you!”

“I hoped you’d be able to stop yourself in time.”

“So you were willing to risk dying?”

“Yeah and I’d do it again if we could go back in time. But we can’t. Time only moves forward.”

When Pinehurst finally came into sight, permitting him to part with Tommy, Chad sighed in relief. The two deputies, Wells and Shinstine, had given up their search. Their cars were no longer parked near the northern bridge. Chad parked where he always did, both out of habit and because he didn’t want any chickens investigating his car and having a shit or two. As soon as he noticed Matt striding down the walkway from the house, he knew something was wrong.

“Where have you two been for the past few hours?”

Chad couldn’t contain his surprise, raising his eyebrows as he exited his car. He would’ve guessed one hour, not a few. “We went to Joey B’s Diner and then I brought him to his house.”

The tension left Matt's posture as he saw the painting supplies being removed from the back seats. “I see. I hope you’ll tell me next time.”

“Sorry,” Tommy said, bringing the bust and bottles across the road with Chad walking beside him. They stopped in front of Matt. “It was my fault. I told him to just drive.”

“It’s fine. Remember, you’re not a prisoner here. Did you guys see Tina and Eddie while you were out?”

“They’re not back?” Chad asked, his mind conjuring what-if situations involving Roy.

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “They’re probably just... doing what they like to do.”

“I saw them chasing each other when we were getting ready to leave. They were heading south.” Chad glanced between Matt and Tommy. “After we bring this stuff to his bedroom, we could look —”

Without another word, Tommy strode to the house and pushed the door open so forcefully that it banged against the wall.

“I guess not,” Chad muttered. “I’ll look for them by myself and let you know if I find them.”

“Sorry for the trouble.” Matt smiled, though his darting eyes betrayed his worry as he scanned the orchard. They settled on Chad again. “You’ve been a big help around here.”

“I don’t know about that, but thanks anyway. I’ll take these to Tommy first.”

Chad entered the house and turned left to the staircase, not knowing why he’d volunteered to look for those two idiots. Like Tommy, he wouldn’t care if they were dead. He supposed it was simple curiosity. As he ascended the stairs, he realized they were probably still alive. Roy worked during the day.

Except for Tommy’s bedroom, the upstairs doors were closed. He was waiting for Chad at the dresser, having already set up his painting area in the limited space. A chair would have to be retrieved from downstairs, but Chad figured he’d done enough lugging with these feather-light brushes and the tiny can. He put them onto the dresser and circled his shoulders.

“Did you change your mind about looking for assholes?”

Tommy shook his head and gestured to the zombie bust. “I’ll start working on this. Thanks for bringing the brushes and varnish.” His cheeks turned pink as he glanced at Chad’s lips. “I... sorry about... it was nice going out with you. Maybe we can do something later?”

“Maybe. Have fun with your mask.”

Chad left the bedroom and sighed for the millionth time as he descended the stairs. Guys didn’t blush at other guys unless they were interested. And he didn’t like the sound of the “going out” part. In his language, that meant going out on a date. Aside from the boyfriend he’d mentioned, what else could he possibly do to silence this infatuation? Jerk mode would need to be activated if this continued. Rather, it should’ve been activated from the very start because he’d walked this road with Kenny. It was dangerous and besides, he had no romantic or sexual interest in a lovestruck teenager. Not even an interest in friendship.

The Greek god had no end to his problems, and now he had to find two peabrains who were probably just screwing in the forest. He stomped onto the porch and yanked the door closed. They’d been running south, and south meant the area around Ethel’s house. But first he decided to cross the road, raise the roof of his car, and roll up the windows, solving the potential chicken shit problem.

“Are you still around, Jason?” he whispered, turning to the south.

There was no answer, making Chad’s shoulders droop. It would’ve been easier to use Jason’s sensitive hearing to find them. He seemed to be dividing his time today, considering he’d just been inside the car not too long ago. Maybe he was watching Tommy paint the zombie or following Roy around while dead bodies were collected. Come to think of it, there hadn’t been any mention in the newspaper about those two teens at Packanack with the squished heads.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily, Chad started to walk towards the dense forest south of the house. He didn’t have to worry about finding Eddie and Tina’s grisly remains and losing any salad that might still be in his stomach. Roy was working today and Jason preferred to kill at night. And even if Roy had decided to take a day off to murder a few people, he wouldn’t kill the guy he’d fucked last night. That wouldn’t make sense.

As he passed the corner of the house, he noticed that one of the clotheslines in the backyard had a wide void at the end. Something had been removed, likely a blanket. Maybe it was Tina’s turn to do the laundry today because of the trauma that Robin and Violet had suffered yesterday. Remembering her laundry duty, Tina had returned to the house after being chased by Eddie, and then she’d been interrupted while removing the dry linens. He’d talked her into having more sex and they were still out there, enjoying the marathon.

Once again, Chad was amazed by his excellent detective skills. He considered turning back to tell Matt about his suspicions, but he decided that certainty was the best thing to pursue, and so he ventured into the forest. Each snap of a twig made him wonder if his own feet were causing the noise, and the tall trees cast shadows over the ground, adding to the creepiness. Part of his fear stemmed from Roy’s mental instability. Not every person would resort to murder after the death of someone they cared about, and not every murderer would kill people who hadn’t played a role in the death. Billy had slammed into the convertible, Lana had bared her tits, and Vinnie and Pete had been assholes because they’d been desperate for cunts. Those weren’t very strong reasons to kill them. Regardless, Chad just hoped he could get home unscathed.

He reminded himself that this adventure didn’t have to be seen to its gory completion. He could leave before nightfall. Jason was a ghost and nothing could hurt him, so he was free to do whatever he wanted. But it still wouldn’t feel right to be staying at home like a wimp while the action happened here. And as always, Chad’s curiosity would get the best of him. The same curiosity that had gotten him to search this forest alone.

Eventually he reached a steep hill, covered in fallen leaves, that led down into an area with long reeds. After following the dirt trail at the bottom, he came to a forest clearing and stopped at the border. A beige blanket was stretched out in the middle of the circle and two naked bodies were lying on their sides, facing the other way in a spooning position. The first was clearly Eddie, judging by his short black hair, and he had to be with Tina.

No blood could be seen from this angle, but the pervert kneeling in the bushes was a different story. It was that grubby Raymond, licking his lower lip as he stared at the lovers. His hand moved at a leisurely pace, stroking the limp cock that was hanging out of his fly. He’d already released on the ground, so it looked like he was trying to get it up again. This nasty voyeur was preying on teens not even half his age. What should be done about it? As slowly and quietly as he could, Chad stepped back onto the trail, feeling sick by the sight. He didn’t want Eddie and Tina to be spied on while they were trying to rest together, but he also didn’t want to risk Raymond getting violent with him.

A twig snapped from the right, making Chad jerk his head. Raymond wasn’t in the bushes anymore. It was time to leave. He could be coming here, having made a discovery of his own. The twig snaps were getting closer. Using a hand to cover his nose and mouth, Chad resumed backing away, his gaze remaining on the bushes that bordered the clearing. They were rustling, but the source was invisible, hidden by the dense foliage. Jason?

The sounds stopped, replaced by a soft grunt of pain. It was getting too difficult to breathe. Chad lowered his hand with a gasp and took more deep breaths, his heartbeat gradually returning to normal. It must’ve been Raymond creeping through the bushes and Jason had caught him. A pained grunt wouldn’t come from a ghost, so the threat had to be over. Chad crept to the bushes, smelling blood in the air as he neared them, but there was no body to be found. Just a few red drops.

Assuming Raymond had been killed, there was nothing to stop Eddie and Tina from getting killed too. This was a private place, far enough from the house to prevent any screams from reaching it. But a glance through the bushes confirmed they were still alive. Tina, now visible from the side, was rubbing her eyes. It was time to leave before these two got any wrong impressions. Chad crept away until he arrived at the hill, then abandoned stealth in favor of getting out of this forest quickly. With a few agile leaps, he'd reached the top. He would tell Matt about seeing Raymond and finding Eddie and Tina, but he didn’t have an obligation to try keeping them alive. They would either come back to the house or they wouldn’t.

When he entered the house, the first thing he noticed was the smell of spicy chicken wings baking in the oven. It couldn’t already be close to dinner, but apparently it was. As he passed the kitchen on the way to the office, voices became more audible, belonging to Matt and Tommy.

“I told you, I don’t need the pills and I don’t need more therapy sessions! I’m fine.”

“Tommy, it’s only been a few days. These things take time.”

“That’s what Doctor Marino said! And a year later, look where I was. I can just go home and stay with Trish.”

“I’m sorry, but you’re already getting into fights. Trauma doesn’t magically disappear. We need to give it more time and—”

The office door was yanked open and Tommy stormed out, heading straight down the other hallway. He stomped up the stairs and another door slammed shortly after. Matt had his hands full with this one. All of the teens had issues, but Tommy was the worst in terms of physical and emotional outbursts. Chad didn’t envy the doctor’s job. It had been draining enough to have those Jason conversations, and he dreaded the possibility of a therapy session getting scheduled for this afternoon. But he still had to report his findings, so he poked his head around the doorframe to get Matt’s attention.

“Come in and close the door.”

Chad did as he was told and then sat on the bench. “I found Eddie and Tina. They were sleeping on a blanket without any clothes on.”

Matt sighed. “That’s a lot better than finding them dead. Can’t be too careful around here.”

“There was a strange guy hiding in the bushes and uh... jacking off.” Chad felt his face turn red at the mention of this. He’d seen many dicks during skinny dipping, but never a nasty man beating his meat to teens. “His name is Raymond. I met him today at Ethel’s house.”

“Is he still around?” Matt asked, his face concerned as he grabbed his clipboard.

“He saw me and disappeared into the bushes. I didn’t want to confront him in case he was dangerous.”

“What does he look like?”

“Short brown hair cut like a bowl. Wispy bangs. Dirty white muscle shirt and black jeans. About six feet tall with a pretty muscular build. I’d say he’s around fifty years old."

“Where did you last see him?”

“At the forest clearing to the south. There’s semen and a few drops of blood around there. I guess he scratched himself on a thorn when he was trying to get away.”

Matt put the clipboard back onto his desk. “I’ll let Cal know. If you see this Raymond again, avoid contact and tell me immediately.”

Chad nodded and started to get up, but Matt motioned for him to remain seated.

“When you brought Tommy to his house, how was he?”

“Normal I guess. He was happy to see Gordon and get his painting supplies. Didn’t have a breakdown or anything, but he asked questions about that night.”

“What about your other interactions with him? How would you describe him?”

“Sensitive. He sorta shuts down sometimes, usually when his beliefs about Jason are questioned.”

“Has he ever displayed any violent behavior towards you?”

“No. He’s actually, uh... pretty gentle. But when we were going to Ethel’s house, he got a bit more bold by pulling my collar down. He wanted to see the scar on my chest.”

Matt raised an eyebrow, his eyes flicking to the horizontal section of the scar. They moved to Chad’s face as he waited for elaboration.

“It’s my boyfriend’s initial, but I guess Tommy thought it meant J for Jason. He’s obsessed with him and has a big imagination.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, do you share these beliefs about Jason still being alive in some way?”

Chad shook his head. “I don’t believe in ghosts or zombies. A little kid doesn’t drown and come back to life, then die again and start haunting people. The killer must’ve been someone who wanted to revive the legend. Or maybe he was just ugly and wanted to wear a mask.” It hurt him to say this and he hoped Jason wasn’t around to hear.

There was a break in the discussion as Matt’s expression turned thoughtful. He steepled his fingers, elbows resting on the arms of his chair, and his gaze drifted around the office. When it returned, he offered a half-smile. “Thanks for the information. I think if we give this more time and continue to provide a safe environment for Tommy, he’ll recover from his ordeal.”

A safe environment. What about those incidents with Tommy getting choked on the game night and getting pulled under the water the next day? Chad decided not to mention them. Matt could end up believing that Tommy was faking injuries or harming himself for attention, and that would introduce a bunch of new problems.

“Is there anything else you’d like to tell me before we wrap this up?” Matt asked, and Chad’s heart began to pound from the intensity of the gaze.

“I’m just wondering if there’s gonna be more group therapy sessions. If I should stay. We didn’t get to have any after the first one.”

“I think you’ve done your part in trying to help Tommy see the light, but you’re welcome to check in at any time. Our doors are always open.”

Giving a simple nod, Chad tried not to look or sound too relieved. “Thanks, Matt. I’m going home tonight but I might come back sometime to see how he’s doing.”

Matt dismissed him with a smile and a raised hand, then turned to his desk. Chad was already out the door before he heard the rustling of paper. He pulled it closed behind him and stood there for a moment, trying to decide his course of action. What if Jason didn’t want to leave yet? He was having too much fun here, and tonight could allow him to unleash any homicidal urges that might’ve been building over the years. But Chad had no clue what his role was. Would he have to play another game by pretending to help the others escape?

He resumed walking when he heard the front door open. Footsteps went up the stairs, and he arrived just in time to see Eddie and Tina disappear around the corner to the bathroom, their clothes reeking of weed and sex. Luckily for them, they hadn't been caught in the act by Jason. He loved having sex, but he probably hated seeing it because of the counselors' negligence. It would remind him of that day, long ago, when his drowning could've been prevented.

For a guy like Tommy to still be alive, that was the most surprising thing of all. He'd been responsible for death number two and he was in love with the prince. Even so, he was enjoying himself in his bedroom right now, having been given a temporary reprieve from his troubles. Chad contemplated going upstairs to view the painting progress, but an announcement from George stopped him.

“Dinner’s ready!”

This was the last day to enjoy George’s cooking, so Chad planned to take advantage. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten chicken wings, and his stomach growled its approval. Reggie was even more excited, leaping off the couch and jogging into the dining room. Chad chose to wash his hands first and then walk there, not wanting to appear desperate for food. A big grocery trip needed to be done this weekend, assuming he wouldn’t be tied up with the cops. That was another reason why he hoped Friday the 13th would pass peacefully. How many massacres could he participate in before they started posting a cop outside his house 24/7?

He didn’t even have the energy to sigh as he sat across from Reggie. All of it had just flown out the window. He closed his eyes and listened to the multiple sets of footsteps approaching and then the screech of chairs, only opening them when the chicken wings arrived. Seasoned wedge fries accompanied the chicken placed onto the table, and the beverages included a jug of ice water and a bottle of Pepsi. The table had already been set earlier and everyone was seated except for George, who took his usual position at the cabinet. Tommy had managed to snag the seat beside the prince.

“So Gramps... about tonight...” Reggie said, watching George take wings and wedges out of the bowls with tongs. They were put onto his plate and then offered to Chad, who selected five wings and five wedges.

“You can go see your brother.” George raised a finger at Reggie, trying not to smile at his shocked expression. “Just be careful out there. These parts ain’t the same as they was before.”

“I’ll drive him,” Pam offered, and George nodded his agreement.

“You wanna come?” Reggie asked Chad. “You can meet Demon before you go home.”

Chad shrugged. “Why not. I don’t have any other plans.”

There was little point in meeting a guy who might end up dead soon, but Chad didn’t dwell on it. By now, the bowls had been emptied and everyone was starting to eat. He poured himself a glass of water and then paced himself, eating slowly to avoid getting sick. It still only took a few minutes to finish, and he regretted not grabbing a few more of each. He used his napkin to wipe the sauce off his lips and crumpled it onto his plate.

After everyone was finished, Matt cleared his throat, interrupting some of them from getting up. “I encourage all of you to stay inside tonight. There was an incident near the western exit and a report of a strange man to the south. Brown hair, white shirt, black jeans, six feet tall, medium build, and approximately fifty years old.”

Reggie sighed. “Does that mean I can’t see my brother?”

“You can, but don’t stay out too long. If you see anyone suspicious, I’ll be in my office until nine.”

It had to be close to 6:30pm already. Gold light was beginning to fill the room from the sun’s descent. Chad was actually glad he hadn’t eaten much for dinner. What if Jason wanted more sex after being apart for most of the day? It wouldn't have been wise to eat a lot and risk barfing from vigorous activity.

“The strange man, what was he doing?” Tina asked.

“He was touching himself inappropriately in the presence of minors,” Matt said, putting it mildly. Raymond had already blown his load and had been trying for another.

“Man, this joint keeps gettin’ worse and worse,” Reggie muttered. “Anyway, Demon’s gonna be in town around eight and I’m gonna watch TV ‘til then.”

If these people were going to get murdered tonight, then the least Chad could do was make himself useful. He stood up and started collecting the dirty dishes, earning a smile from Pam while the teens began to file out of the dining room. He’d expected Tommy to stay behind and help him, but even he left, probably heading to his bedroom to continue working on the mask. It was George who helped with the jugs and glasses.

The dishes were brought to the kitchen counter. Dirty napkins and chicken bones had to be scraped into the trashcan before the washing could start, but Chad figured he’d done enough of this grubby work and washed his hands instead. George gave him a curt nod as thanks.

“No problem,” Chad said, drying his hands on his shirt as he eyed the pile of dishes. “Have fun.”

George grinned. “Eh, you get used to it after a few decades. Enjoy your night.”

“Will do.”

Chad left the kitchen, heading for the staircase. Tommy had been distant at dinner, staring at his plate the whole time, but maybe he wouldn’t mind having someone watch him paint the zombie. There was a bit over an hour before that meeting with Demon and because it was starting to get dark, it wouldn’t be smart to stray outside the house alone. Chad didn’t feel like risking an ambush by horny men—aka Jason or Roy. He had to let his stomach settle first.

Screw it. He changed his course to the front door, deciding to take a shower and get dressed in warmer clothes for the night. There was more than enough light to get to his cabin without tripping, and Jason would never try to scare him intentionally. He would also understand not wanting to barf during sex.

Chad opened the door, the sight of his car reminding him that he didn’t even have to walk to his cabin. But a bit of exercise would do him some good, even though he hadn’t eaten a heavy meal. He strolled up the chickenless walkway, admiring the dark gold and red hues in the sky. The beauty would be disturbed by a storm within the next few hours. Ominous clouds were approaching from beyond the hills ahead of him, and of course he hadn’t packed a coat. It wouldn’t be the first time for him to get stuck wearing a soggy sweater while watching people get murdered.

He’d barely taken a few steps north onto the road when he felt someone watching him. The sensation made him speed up, walking at a brisk pace. The crickets weren’t out yet, causing his footsteps to sound unnaturally loud on the pavement. They sounded even louder when he reached the crunchy trail near the orchard, twigs and other debris covering it. This was stupid. Just paranoia, and so what if he was being watched by Roy or Jason? Better than that creep Raymond, and plus he was dead.

A dark shape darted across the trail. It was just a squirrel, startled out of the orchard after it had eaten an apple snack, and he chuckled as he turned his attention to the upcoming bridge. It would take more than that to scare him. This wasn’t the same Chad who’d shrieked at the slightest provocation. The rubber spider and devil mask shrieks didn’t count. Those had simply been a test of his acting skills.

He slowed down as he stepped onto the creaky bridge with its missing planks. His body tensed, ready to leap if more of the planks decided their time was up, but the bridge was successfully crossed. Although he was confident about his agility, he missed having Jason and even Tommy here as a safety net. Maybe Jason was here, waiting for a private moment before making his presence known. The air had cooled from the sun’s disappearance, so it was difficult to tell. Chad didn’t want to risk speaking out loud in case he was being followed. After that incident near Ethel’s house with the chest scar, Tommy had made something clear. He was suspicious about the supposed boyfriend, and his questions at the Jarvis House had also proven his suspicion regarding Jason’s motives.

If hell was also going to break loose here at Pinehurst, then those broken beds had to be addressed beforehand. There wouldn’t be an opportunity to replace them after this place was swarming with cops. Chad made a quick stop at his old cabin and looked through the window. Jason was a smart one for sure, having replaced the bed in the corner. He’d likely done the same with the two beds at Camarillo Camp. This didn’t confirm whether he planned to join Roy on a massacre though. Jason knew that evidence of superhuman strength had to be disposed of regardless.

Resuming his walk, Chad cut through the forest to get to the other bridge. His luck continued to hold strong and he arrived at his cabin without incident, the exterior and interior lights helping him find it. He opened the front door and stepped inside, hoping for a welcome from Jason, but it didn’t come. However, a care package was on the round table at the back of the living room, and it hadn’t been there this morning. Three med sprays, a map and flashlight, a bundle of firecrackers, and a pack of matches. Now there was no doubt about it. Friday the 13th would be the last day for some or all of the people here.

It was sick that he didn’t feel much for them. Mainly acceptance of their fates, whatever those fates might be. But then the guilt hit, stabbing him in the heart as he closed the door. He’d known this was going to happen from the beginning, yet he’d come here anyway. Well that wasn’t entirely true. Although Jason was a killer, he didn’t murder everyone he came across, so there could’ve been a different outcome. And Vic’s murder of Joey couldn’t have been foreseen—a murder that had caused Roy to seek revenge. This consequence might’ve still happened if the trip to Pinehurst hadn’t been taken. Joey had been a pest bugging the wrong guy.

Feeling a bit better, Chad entered the bedroom hallway. As he’d expected, the beds were gone and the couch was in their place. His bags were sitting in a row, almost ripping at the seams because of their hefty contents of toys, blankets, and other items. Further down in the bathroom, this light was also on, as if Jason had anticipated him wanting to come here to freshen up after a sweaty day. A bottle of shower gel stood on the side of the tub, and a black sweater with matching sweatpants and socks were hanging over the towel rack. They were joined by a light pink thong.

Chad smiled as he removed his clothes. He could always count on Jason to put a smile on his face, even with the knowledge that everything was going to hell soon. It was a shame that his lover wasn’t here to enjoy the shower with him, but he still sighed in bliss after he'd prepared it and entered the tub, warm water hitting his body. Every inch of skin was scrubbed clean, and by the end, he was covered in the pleasant scent of vanilla. He dried his hair and body, then got dressed in the new clothes, leaving the old ones on the floor. The keys and wallet were transferred to his pocket. He was almost ready to leave and meet this Demon guy.

His watch wasn’t on the counter anymore, so he didn’t know what time it was. But his toothbrush and toothpaste were, along with a plastic baggie to put them in. Jason was always thinking ahead. Chad brushed the dinner debris off his teeth, glad there wasn’t a mirror to look into. If he saw himself, he would become obsessed with fixing every little problem and he didn't want to be late for the meeting. It could be interesting.

He grabbed his supplies and put them into one of the bags on the couch. Since the beds were gone, maybe that meant there wouldn’t be any sex tonight. Wouldn’t Jason have disposed of them after they'd gotten covered in fluids and not before? And once murder night got underway, it would be an odd decision to screw around while the others were trying to escape. Also a recipe for trouble because of Tommy's sneakiness.

There was nothing left to do here. The bags could be loaded once he'd driven his car back from the house. Giving his stomach a bit more time to settle, he strolled to the front door, amazed at how quickly the sunset had transitioned into night. The sky was dark blue and the full moon was visible, shining above the lake. He opened the door and closed it behind him, then continued his leisurely walk. He should've come here via driving instead. If Roy or Jason suddenly made a move, there could be a mad rush to any vehicle in the vicinity of the house, and Chad didn’t want to go through that experience again. Besides, the others had Pam’s truck and Matt’s car to use.

Chad made a mental note to drive his car to safety after this upcoming meeting. He’d purposely left the care package in the cabin because Reggie and the rest might get curious if they saw his stuffed pockets, but at this pace, he might not even get there in time for them to see him. He quickened to a jog, grateful for the lack of stomach cramps. When he arrived at the house, Reggie and Pam were making preparations to leave. The truck was parked in front, facing south. He was already inside, talking with George through the open window, and she was standing near the porch with Matt. Except for Tommy, who was leaning against the tree and staring at the ground, everyone acknowledged Chad’s arrival with a glance.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Reggie yelled to Pam. He scooted to the middle seat so Chad could enter.

“I’ll be there in a minute, Reggie.”

“I hope this is the right choice,” Matt muttered, looking to the south. He was still concerned about the voyeur, Raymond. A man like that could’ve been capable of more than just peeping, but thankfully he was dead.

“Now Reggie, I want you to be a good kid for Pam,” George said. “She’s doing you a big favor by takin’ you to see your brother.”

“Yeah, if she ever gets here.”

“And don’t be gettin’ into any trouble with Demon, you hear?”

“Yeah, yeah. I hear you.” Reggie leaned towards the window. “Yo Pam, come on!”

Pam rested a hand on Matt’s arm. “We’ll be fine. If we run into any trouble, we’ll come straight back. Now stop worrying.”

“I’m not worried. Just pissed that someone would do that.” Matt and Pam walked closer to the tree where Tommy stood, watching him kick the dirt. “Look, why don’t you take Tommy in the back? It’ll do him some good to get out again.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Pam said.

“Tommy?” Matt called. “Why don’t you take a ride with them?”

Reggie put on a fake grin of excitement. “Yeah, great idea! Now let’s go!”

Matt and Pam smiled at each other. He pressed his palm against her back, gently encouraging her forward. “Go on. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

She walked over to Tommy and touched his shoulder. He was being detached again, not even acknowledging anyone around him. “Tommy.” He turned to her but said nothing, and she sighed. “It’ll be fun! Chad is coming.”

That was the magic word, causing Tommy to glance at the front of the truck. His gaze drifted to the ground and then Pam’s face.

“Okay?” she asked softly.

Tommy finally mustered the courage to walk to the back of the truck and climb in. What was he so afraid of? Did he sense something was going to happen on Friday the 13th? Pam seemed to interpret his strange behavior as shyness, smiling as she got into the driver’s seat. The truck rumbled to life and Matt gave a two-finger salute, joined by George at his side.

“So where are we going?” Chad asked as Pam turned the truck around, heading north.

“The trailer park near the eastern exit.”

“Huh.”

Chad had never noticed a trailer park here, but then again, he’d never arrived or left through the eastern route. The farthest he’d been was Turtle Pond Camp, and the destination was past that, just off the main road. A blue neon sign marked the location, conveniently stating Trailer Park. Contrary to its name, only one trailer was here, parked on the grass to the left of this new road. A red van was parked on the side and two outhouses stood at the end.

“That’s where me and Gramps live,” Reggie said, pointing at the trailer and then the van. “And that’s Demon’s ride.”

“It’s nice and private here.”

Also spooky, given its remote location, the dense forest surrounding it, and the lack of lampposts, but Chad didn’t mention that part. He’d wondered whether George walked to work, and apparently he did on some days. Another blue truck was in front of the trailer.

Pam turned into the entrance and immediately parked, making it easier to drive out later. She opened the driver’s door, allowing Reggie and Chad to slide out, and there was a soft thud as Tommy’s shoes hit the pavement. Reggie was already running down the road to the van. After closing the door, Chad began to walk there, listening to the soft conversation between Tommy and Pam.

“Come on.”

“No, I’ll wait here.”

“Come on!”

“No, I’m okay.”

Chad rolled his eyes as he neared the van. What an enlightening conversation. Now he was going to have Tommy staring at him from afar like a lovesick puppy. Why had he come here exactly? Oh right, to meet a guy who would probably be dead soon.

Reggie banged on the van door. “Yo, Demon! Open up!”

“Is that the big bad wolf knockin’ on my door?”

He knocked again. “Yeah, bro! It’s me!”

“That you, Reckless?”

“Open the door!”

The van doors opened, revealing Demon clad in leather, his chains jingling as he extended his arms. “Oh my god, boy. Get your ass in here!”

Reggie hopped into the van and embraced his brother. It was a moment that was both tender and awkward, making Chad relieved to be standing closer to the rear.

“God, it’s good to see you, dude!” Demon said, his voice high-pitched with emotion. He grinned. “Damn, you look good!”

“I know.” Reggie grinned back and let out a gleeful chuckle, wearing his red hoodie and sweatpants outfit from a couple days ago.

“Oh god, look at this!” Demon gestured to Reggie, in disbelief at how big he’d grown. “God! Hey, you headin’ to dinner?” He reached behind him and grabbed a small paper bag. “Here, have an enchilada.”

Reggie accepted the enchilada. He grabbed Demon’s hand, looking at the three gold rings on his fingers. “Man, where’d you get those bad rings from?”

“You been around as long as your big brother, you get things.” With his oiled curls and unlined face, Demon only appeared to be twenty years old, but he also looked like the wild type who’d already lived quite the life.

Reggie’s eyes widened as he glanced to the left. The grassy smell of weed was coming from inside the van, but the source couldn’t be seen. “Freakin’ A! Where’d you get _that_?”

“Calm down, dude. Say hello to Anita. She’s my girlfriend.”

Reggie put on a charming smile and raised his eyebrows. “Hello, beautiful.”

“Hey, little brother,” Anita replied, her voice tinged with humor as she chuckled. “What’s happenin’?”

“Listen, I want you all to meet somebody.” Reggie waved Pam over. “Hey Pam. Come here, baby.” She complied, standing between Chad and Reggie. “This is my friend Pam.”

Pam crouched slightly and rested her hands on her knees. “Hi.”

“She’s _my_ girlfriend,” Reggie said, and Pam’s eyebrows rose in amusement.

“Wassup, Pam,” Demon murmured, checking her out. He jerked his head in Chad’s direction. “And who’s that quiet blondie?”

Chad sidestepped, revealing himself fully. “I’m Chad. I’ve been helping out around here. Or trying to.”

Pam smiled warmly. “He’s been a big help.”

Chad didn’t have much of a chance to examine the gaudy interior with its hanging skeletons and dice. Something else caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the neon sign flicker once and then several times in succession. What could flickering electronics mean? Faulty wiring, dying bulbs, or the presence of a ghost. Time to excuse himself.

“I’m gonna see how Tommy’s doing. Nice meeting you, Demon.”

“You sure you don’t want to hang around?” Demon asked. “I got enchiladas, egg rolls, pizza...”

“I ate dinner already, but thanks.”

Chad raised a hand at the group before walking over to Tommy, who was standing beside the neon sign and staring up at it. Quiet conversation drifted from the van, with Demon joking about giving Reggie a beer, and it grew softer with each step until it couldn’t be heard anymore. Chad stopped beside Tommy, listening to the buzzes as the sign continued to flicker.

“You okay?”

Breathing heavily, Tommy closed his eyes for a second. His expression changed, going from blankness to mild distress. His trance was broken at the sound of a rickety motorcycle, its front headlight resembling a full moon in the darkness. He squinted and shielded his eyes, stepping back as the motorcycle halted. Chad remained near the sign and shook his head at the giggling Junior. He sounded like a hyena and had a stupid grin on his face as he got off the motorcycle, which fell on its side with a clatter. The leather aviator hat added to his dorkiness. As for Tommy, he was wearing the same look he’d had before Eddie had gotten pummeled.

“Hahahaha! I got you, didn’t I!” Junior shrieked, pointing at Tommy. The force of his laughter made him double over briefly. “Really scared you, didn’t I!”

Tommy just stared. Chad stepped back.

“Are you dumb or something?” Junior asked, using a baby-like tone and twirling a finger beside his head. “Heh!”

He smoothed his hat and then did a double take at Pam’s truck. His grin faded, twisting into a maniacal glare at Tommy, and he gave him a one-handed shove on the chest. “You’re one of the crazies from the loony bin!”

Junior’s strike was harder this time, using both fists. “My momma’s gonna chop you into itty bitty pieces, my friend!”

Another strike.

“You hear me?”

Tommy didn’t answer. He was struck again.

“I said are you hearin’ me?”

His shirt was gripped with a leather-gloved hand. Junior pulled him closer.

“I said are you hearin’ me?!”

Chad didn’t doubt Tommy’s ability to handle the situation, but enough was enough. Leaning forward, he grabbed Junior’s meaty forearm and tugged on it, trying to get him to release the shirt. “Enough. Your mom knows—”

A wild punch came his way, but before it could connect, Tommy lashed out and gripped Junior’s wrist. He released it immediately and delivered a left hook to his face, causing him to grunt and stumble backward. Not giving him any time to recover, he followed up with a jab. Junior dropped to a knee and braced his hands on the dirt, supporting himself as he rose to his feet.

Tommy’s freaky face made Chad take another step back. More was coming and he was content to stay out of harm’s way and watch from the sidelines.

“AAAAH!”

With a loud cry, Junior gripped Tommy's shoulders, digging thumbs into the base of his neck. Tommy gripped Junior’s forearms in turn, trying to dislodge him. After a brief struggle, the arms flew up, one still captured tightly. The cry became pained as Tommy ducked under, twisting the arm in the process. Now behind Junior, he punched him twice in the kidneys, then finished with a high kick to the side of the head. It was like something from a karate movie, making Chad snicker. The impact of the kick knocked both guys off balance, Junior landing on his back with his legs folded beneath him. Tommy was quick to rise while Junior rolled over, struggling to get up.

Crawling on his hands and knees, Junior turned to the clear winner of this battle. He hooked his fingers into Tommy’s jean pocket and placed his right hand on Tommy’s shoulder, using them to boost himself up. Pathetic whines left Junior, sounding like they were coming from a wounded dog. When he’d finally risen, he gripped both shoulders, and Tommy let loose on him with a flurry of left-right jabs to the stomach. Somehow Junior managed to maintain his grip on one of them, cradling his midsection with his other arm. Then the roles were reversed, with Tommy gripping Junior’s shoulders, and he kneed him in the family jewels.

“RAAAAH!”

The sound came out as a raspy groan from Junior. He fell to his knees and Tommy let out a cry of his own, his face furious as he pulled his fist back for a final blow.

“Tommy!” Pam yelled, running a few steps from the van.

He looked at her pleading face, breathing loudly through his mouth. His expression gradually lost its fury. He released Junior’s shirt, causing him to fall onto his side with a pained moan. The hand uncurled and lowered, no longer poised for a strike.

Tommy’s gaze shifted to Junior. A disbelieving look crossed his face, like he couldn’t understand what he’d just done. He flung his hands up and then down, crying out in frustration, and ran across the main road.

Pam jogged to the truck. “Reggie, Chad, we gotta go now!”

Putting on a false sense of urgency, Chad sprinted to the passenger side and whipped the door open. Pam had already gotten the truck started. After saying his goodbyes to his brother, Reggie left the van and joined them.

“Stay safe, Reckless!”

“I will.”

Reggie pulled the door shut and Pam immediately backed onto the road, her face lined with worry. What was the big deal? Tommy was just having another fit and everything would be all right. He’d beaten a guy up. Oh well, Junior would live. The only thing Tommy had to worry about was Ethel.

“Did you see which direction Tommy went?” Pam asked, checking the forest every few seconds. In her search for him, she’d taken a different route on a series of dirt trails, south of the river.

“South,” Chad replied. “If you let me out, I can look for him. I did the same with Eddie and Tina.” He had zero desire to walk around a dark forest without a flashlight, so he desperately hoped Pam would say no.

“No, we should notify Matt first. Do you know what caused Tommy to do what he did?”

“He was acting weird by staring at the sign, like he didn’t know I was there. Then Junior showed up and laughed when Tommy got startled by the motorcycle. After some teasing, Junior noticed the truck and accused him of being a crazy from the loony bin. He started to shove him and I tried to break it up, but I almost got punched. That’s when Tommy protected me.”

Pam sighed. “What he did went beyond protection. I thought he was getting better, but...”

Tommy was the definition of an angsty teenager, and frankly Chad was tired of it. What would running into the woods accomplish? But the karate kid moves had been a comical sight, and the prince was grateful for his intact face.

“Yeah, he went a bit overboard, though I appreciate him helping me. Junior will get over it.” Or he would get killed. Both outcomes were satisfactory.

“So what do you think about Anita?” Reggie asked. “She’s a real babe, huh?”

Chad nodded. “Demon’s a lucky guy.” In truth, he’d barely looked at Anita, having been too focused on the neon sign. But he could remember her sparkling brown eyes, smooth complexion, and nicely-applied makeup.

Reggie held out his hand, showing off a gold ring that was way too big for his middle finger. He had to pinch the ring to prevent it from slipping off. A lion’s head was on it. “Look what he gave me.”

“Wow, that’s really nice.” Nothing Chad would wear, but the ring did have a beautiful shine and must’ve been expensive. “He seems cool. Do you see him often?”

“Nah. He’s always on the road with his girl.”

“What about your mom and dad?”

Reggie shrugged. “I don’t know about dad. But mom... she was into that bad shit, you know?”

“Oh. That sucks, but at least you have an awesome grandpa.”

“Yeah, he’s okay. He takes care of me.”

So Reggie’s dad was the hit and run type, and his mom was either locked up somewhere or had died from an overdose. Hopefully George was still alive and would remain that way. It would be awful if Reggie was thrown into the foster system where money was often the sole concern.

It didn’t seem like murder night was underway yet. All of the lights were on at the house, signalling that the generator hadn’t been destroyed. Pam parked in the middle of the road, not even bothering to take the keys out of the ignition before she exited. It wasn't a smart move, but Chad didn't say anything. He and Reggie also exited, and the slamming doors alerted the house occupants to their arrival. Jake, Robin, and Violet jogged to the end of the walkway. Something must’ve happened.

“M-Matt’s gone. G-George too,” Jake said, his brow creased with worry.

“Are you sure?” Pam asked.

“I l-looked everywhere. His office, his cabin...”

“Tina and Eddie haven’t come back either,” Robin added.

Chad raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. “What do you mean? I found them and they came for dinner.”

“They went out again. I don’t know where.”

“Probably just screwing around."

“You d-don’t know that!”

“Calm down, Jake.” Pam adjusted her pink sweater over her shoulders. She was wearing it the same way Chad had worn his own sweaters during high school, but her tying method could’ve used a bit of work, sleeves hanging past her waist. “Let’s start from the beginning. Did Matt say where he was going?”

“He didn’t,” Violet said. Her hands were on Reggie’s shoulders from behind, a comforting gesture after he’d stepped between her and Robin.

“Yes he did!” Robin corrected, softly but insistently. “Matt said he was going to look for that pervert. Then Tina and Eddie left.”

“W-Where’s Tommy? I-I thought he went in the truck with you.”

“And where’s Gramps?” Reggie asked.

“I don’t know, Reggie,” Pam replied. “Look, why don’t you all go inside. I’m gonna find everyone. Jake, I’m putting you in charge.”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“And you, little Reckless. I want you in bed, asleep, by the time I get back. All right?”

“No problem.”

“What about me?” Chad asked.

“You’re welcome to go home for the night, but I hope you’ll stick around until we figure out what’s going on.”

Going home was an option, but Chad intended to see this adventure to its completion. Might as well take his convertible for a drive around the map. Maybe someone would be found. “I’ll stick around.”

Pam smiled gratefully. “You should be able to find a walkie-talkie in one of the cabins. Stay in touch.”

She strode to her truck and entered. Astonishingly, it started without issue. Chad had expected the gas to have run out or the battery to die suddenly. She waved at the group before backing up to the nearest intersection. Her search was going to continue in the south.

“All r-right, everyone. Back inside.”

They didn’t argue with Jake, who watched them enter the house with his hands on his hips. He was taking his leadership role seriously. Once the girls and Reggie were inside, Jake nodded curtly at Chad and then followed them. It was interesting that they hadn’t entertained the idea of calling the cops for help. Chad wasn’t complaining. Dorf would've been the first on the scene, but on the plus side, his retirement might've come early with two killers around.

The sound of a motorcycle came from the south, making Chad wonder if he’d jinxed himself. Then he remembered Junior, who’d probably recovered from his injuries enough to get home. Chad wasn’t about to go there to confirm, fearing the wild story that Junior might create about his involvement. Instead he drove his car to his cabin, keeping an eye out for bears and deer on the way. He didn't encounter any, but he did have a surprise waiting for him at his destination. The lights weren’t on anymore.

His instincts told him not to enter the cabin, where a wolf might be waiting for its prey, but he still opened the front door. The living room was full of dark shapes that he examined from afar. None were moving, and no sounds were heard except for his shaky breaths and the thudding in his ears.

“Jason?”

This dark shape did move, appearing from beside the doorframe. A hand gripped his wrist, pulling him inside with a sharp tug, and a boot kicked the door closed. The barricade lowered with a lazy swat.

He looked into the blue eyes that didn’t belong to his lover. They glittered in the dim light, making promises of what was to come, and he opened his mouth to protest. The words died on his lips, turning into a gasp as he was spun around and shoved against the door. Cold metal touched one wrist and then the other. He’d been cuffed, hands behind him, and panic rose as something hard pressed into his lower back. This wasn’t Jason. It couldn’t be.

A deep chuckle sounded beside his ear, at the same time that a large hand slipped into his pocket. The silver shine of keys came out, but he couldn’t see where they went. Pinned with such strength and completely helpless, he felt like nothing more than a sheep, subject to the wolf’s whims.


	10. Wolf and the Sheep

Chad soon learned, through repeated attempts to struggle, there was nothing a sheep could do against a wolf. This feast would be happening no matter what. That didn’t prevent him from trying again when an arm wrapped around his waist, hauling him up until his feet were no longer touching the floor. A hand pressed against his mouth, silencing the slew of curses he wanted to say, and he was lifted to the bedroom as if he was a mere feather.

The curtains were open partway, a sliver of moonlight appearing between them. He was lowered and pressed against the wall beside the window. A warning squeeze on his throat told him not to turn around. When he heard a zipper being undone behind him, not knowing whether it belonged to coveralls or a bag, he turned to the doorway leading into the living room and bolted. He wasn’t sure what he hoped to accomplish by doing that, considering his hands were cuffed, but it still felt satisfying.

The wolf was faster, catching him a step from the doorway, and he was dragged back to his previous position. It hadn’t been the zipper of the coveralls, as he could feel constrained arousal beneath the fabric. He didn’t squirm, sensing the movement would arouse his captor further. A satisfied grunt signaled pleasure over his obedience, and the pressure against his back ceased. He kept his forehead pressed to the wall, not daring to turn around.

Toys began to get flung out of the bag. The dildo was the first victim, hitting the wall with a fleshy smack and falling to the floor nearby. He couldn’t help but smile at this behavior characteristic of Jason. Maybe this was only a game to get the excitement of murder night started, and if that was the case, then he planned to play his part. His smile faded, becoming false worry about the fate of the sheep as more toys almost struck him.

The leather flogger and blindfold were unwanted, and so were the condoms, foil-wrapped squares spraying everywhere. This caused genuine worry as his heartbeat quickened. To have sex with a different man without a condom? Jason wouldn’t like that. If he’d truly been possessing Roy, he would never agree to it. What if the partners in crime had split up? What if Roy was taking advantage of Jason’s absence?

Chad glanced at the doorway. He could try running again and use his shoulder to lift the barricade. Driving his car was impossible with cuffed hands and no keys, but the house would offer some safety if he could get there. More safety than this remote cabin. But did he even want to run? For reasons unknown, his dick had given an interested twitch when he’d been pinned. Not once but twice.

His captor returned before he could make a decision. Hands roamed up and down his sides, feeling the softness of his sweater. Another behavior that Jason would do. He loved soft things, whether it be hair, skin, or clothes. But then the hands settled on the waistband of Chad’s sweatpants, and they were yanked down, their looseness causing them to fall to his ankles. As he stepped out of them, he shivered at the feeling of the cool air against his bare skin.

An amused snort was heard as the strings of his pink thong were pulled out and snapped back. Jason had chosen the thong for him to wear this evening, so why would he find it amusing? The questions just kept coming and no answers were in sight. Only the logs that made up the walls of this cabin.

He looked down, watching the hands lower to his thighs. Like the blue eyes, these hands didn’t belong to his lover. The backs of them were covered in a dusting of dark hair, though the palms had a similar rough texture from labor. They slid over his skin, contrasting with the smoothness and exploring his body in a way they hadn’t done last night. But the gentleness didn’t last, becoming urgency as another zipper was undone. A very hard cock sprung out, slapping against his ass, and he gasped at the force. There wasn’t going to be any preparation. The wolf couldn’t wait.

A thin piece of cloth was the only barrier. Hands gripped his hips to keep them in place as his opening was prodded, just enough for the fabric to dip. His legs began to shake, but there was no pain. This was a test to see if he would beg to be spared. His mouth was as dry as paper, unable to form words, and he licked his lips to moisten them. The teasing continued, increasing in pressure until he was sure he was seconds away from getting penetrated. The fabric would get nudged aside and he would be forced to take the entire thick length in one thrust. Wetness had already seeped through, telling of the wolf’s pleasure at his helpless state.

“I’ll be a good boy, so please don’t hurt me.”

The prodding stopped. A hand covered his eyes, asking him to close them, and he did. His shoulders were gripped to turn him around, and pressure made him drop to his knees. He waited a few seconds before opening his eyes, but he didn’t dare to look up. This was the first sight of the cock that had brought him so much pleasure. Uncut and long, at least eight inches, and thick enough that he likely wouldn’t be able to fully wrap his fingers around it. The curve was mild, yet still capable of reaching his sweet spot with ease. Big balls hung below it, promising an equally big load. They had some hair like the rest of the wolf, though the area was kept trimmed.

He knew what was being asked of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. This was Roy, not Jason, and he refused to suck the cocks of other men. He folded his legs under him and turned his head away, an act of defiance that wouldn’t be well-received. After all, he’d said he would be a good boy.

A slap to the face didn’t come, nor did a yank of his hair. Just another amused snort, making his cheeks turn pink. His messy bangs were brushed off his forehead, and the top of his hair was smoothed down in a series of cat-petting gestures. The hand returned to Roy’s side and remained there until Chad faced forward again. This could be a trick to make him think Jason was in control, but he didn’t know what else to do except comply. There were limits to a man’s patience, so the defiance couldn’t continue forever.

He rose on his knees and gave a tentative lick to the underside of the head, where he knew it was most sensitive. Roy tasted like a man. It was the best way to describe the slightly salty and musky flavor. Not unpleasant, but Chad still had to swallow the lump in his throat. He shouldn’t be doing this when he wasn’t certain if Jason was here. Maybe he was better off not knowing. He could enjoy this in blissful ignorance, pretending he was sharing an intimate moment with his lover.

His lips were barely able to wrap around the head, its thickness telling him that he was going to start choking eventually. But with Jason finally getting some of what he wanted, there was no turning back. Chad took another inch into his mouth, enjoying the soft groan that resulted. It wasn’t enough. Hands moved to the sides of his head, wanting even more wet heat around this big dick, and he was forced to take half before the pulling stopped.

The choking was prevented by remembering to breathe through his nose, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from watering. It was just so thick and his mouth already felt so full, the tip almost touching the back. This still wasn’t enough. More pressure was applied until even his throat was getting stretched, and he had to crane his neck to lessen the discomfort. He was glad he couldn’t see himself—it was surely bulging from the size and depth, balls pressed to his chin.

Blinking back the tears, he focused on the vague outlines of Jason’s abs while enduring the little thrusts that started. Slapping sounds accompanied each one, accompanied by soft panting from above him. He didn’t have to suck, merely allow his mouth and throat to be used as a cock sleeve, hands keeping his head still. It became too much, the thick length seeming to swell further, on the verge of releasing into him. His throat constricted, and finally the thrusts stopped. Inch by inch was slowly removed until the saliva-coated cock reappeared in its entirety, and the hands left his head, trembling slightly. The big balls had tightened, proving how close he’d been to getting a stomach full of cum.

He couldn’t stop himself from imagining how it would feel to have this thick cock deep inside his ass again. Through his blurry vision, he watched it throb and demand more attention, hungry for release. He would give it. He would give Jason anything he wanted. His own cock began to twitch under the confines of the fabric, craving a hand he was unable to provide. It took everything in his power not stand up, turn around, and offer a hotter and tighter part of his body for all of those inches to get buried in.

His face burned with shame from how easily he’d gone from defiance to desperation. He sat on his heels and squeezed his legs together, attempting to hide his growing arousal, but the action did nothing. He could feel Jason staring at him for what might’ve been a minute, then he was hauled up by his underarms and told to turn around with a twirling finger. The order was obeyed, his erection uncomfortably trapped against the wall. Despite the urge to open his legs in a silent invitation, he kept them together.

An invitation wasn’t needed. His hips were yanked back and his thong was pulled down. He stepped out of it, his legs barely able to support him. The renewed roughness brought the knowledge that he could be forcibly taken at any time, but Jason had other plans. A cap snapped open and then shut, vanilla filling the air. Not wanting to appear desperate, Chad stood still until his legs were pried open with slick hands. He pictured how he looked—a hungry boy on display, ass jutting out and ready to accept whatever it was given.

A fingertip pressed against his hole, wasting no time as it pushed past the tight resistance. He had no way of muffling the whimper except to bite his lip. What if someone heard him? Thin glass was the only thing separating any sounds from the outdoors. Keeping his lip bitten, he fought to avoid pushing back and taking the finger deeper. It was thick and warm, but he wanted something else, willing and able to bear the pain that would result from poor preparation. When it was fully inserted, he allowed an unsuppressed moan to escape, and the floor creaked again. Jason had knelt down to get a better view, making Chad’s face burn brighter. He could picture the blue eyes focusing intensely on the smooth penetration. The wet noises made things worse, sounding incredibly lewd in the otherwise quiet cabin.

The finger pulled out enough for a second to be added beside the first. As they plunged inside, he watched a glistening bead of precum form on the tip of his dick and then drip to the floor. They were teasing him, barely brushing over his sweet spot with each pass, and he arched his back in an attempt for that spot to be reached more easily. His hunger was met with emptiness as the fingers swiftly withdrew. He was about to whimper in protest, but a light smack to his ass silenced him. If he was too greedy, his pleasure might become secondary and a stuffed mouth would be his only reward.

He waited patiently, ignoring the dull ache in his ass and the mild stings from the smack. Finally the slick head of a cock circled his rim, pressing just a bit, and a hand came to rest on his hip. He still didn’t move, proving himself to be a good boy. After a few more teasing circles, the head popped inside, his hole closing around it. Even with the preparation, burning pain was produced, and it got worse as more cock slid into him and stretched his ass wide. The pressure was an unrelenting force that stopped only when he felt a combination of coveralls, coarse hair, and balls against him. They tightened again, close to emptying themselves.

Clenching around the base, he welcomed the feeling of being filled up with the hot spurts. A feeling unlike any other. Another warning squeeze was given to his throat, hard enough to cut off his air. He relaxed his muscles, choking and gasping as the hand moved to his other hip, both gripped tightly. The cock remained balls deep inside him, so thick and hot and good that he wouldn’t mind if it stayed there. Each forceful twitch sent a shudder of pleasure through him, the curve of the shaft putting pressure on his prostate. He squeezed again, needing more contact with those hard ridges and pulsing veins. Balls drew up for a second time, squished so firmly against him that if he kept this up, a load was going to get pumped into him before the thrusting could start.

In a swift motion, he was left empty except for the lube dripping out of his ass. Bags rustled behind him, but he didn’t chance a look to see what was retrieved. Seconds passed, his frustration growing as his dick ached for attention. Instinctively he tried to reach for it, tugging on the chain between the cuffs. What was Jason doing?

An answer didn’t come, but he was roughly filled again, his ass opening easily for the thick intrusion. He glanced back, wanting to see what was different. It was too dark, part of the moon having been covered by clouds, and all he could see was an illuminated half of the hockey mask. The rest was shadowed, reducing that eye to a black hole, though the other was visible. He couldn’t find any trace of his lover. Just Roy, staring at him with a predatory gaze, no emotion beyond the desire to use his body for pleasure. He turned his head back to the wall, sickness churning his stomach. The game was over. He wasn’t getting fucked by Jason, he was getting fucked by Roy.

As if sensing another escape attempt, Roy trapped him against the wall and gripped his hips, hiking them up until he was balanced on the toes of his sneakers. The new angle created a sharp pain in his stomach, adding to the discomfort already there. One hand slid to the hem of his sweater and pulled it up, exposing his abdomen, and then caressed the ridges. Although he couldn’t see the bulge, the cramping told of its existence. Hips snapped against his ass, attempting to force the cock even deeper into him, but there was nothing more to give. It was as deep as it could go, not a single inch left unburied.

The first thrust came without warning, short and powerful, producing a loud smack. His cry was just as loud, causing the hand on his stomach to move to his mouth. He would’ve dropped back on his heels if not for the hips keeping his own in place. Hot breath puffed through the holes of the hockey mask, warming the back of his neck, and a series of violent twitches were felt inside him. The lack of a condom was introducing enhanced sensations not only to himself.

No condom. His struggles were renewed as he squirmed against the unyielding body behind him. But did he even want to escape? His dick hadn’t lost interest, continuing to drip onto the floor, and he froze at this realization. He was being dominated, but he wasn’t being taken against his will. If he said stop, he had a feeling that Roy would stop. He didn’t want to say it.

“My name.”

The words were spoken softly into his ear, and they were followed by another short thrust. Another smack. So deep and good, his whimpers muffled as he tried to inch forward. If some of this cock slipped out, he could push back and end his torment. He needed more.

“Say it.”

The hand lifted from his mouth and gripped his hip, stopping his attempts to move.

“Say it.”

He licked his dry lips and croaked the name of the only man he would ever love. “Jason...”

“Good boy.”

His mouth was covered again to muffle the little cries of pleasure, the torment finally ending. The smacks were a mere second apart, balls striking his skin with such force that he wondered if he would bruise. He spread his legs wider, as if to provide better access that wasn’t needed, and ignored the cramps in his toes. The action was met with a breathy chuckle, and the pressure against his back was removed. Jason wanted to watch this big dick slam into this tiny ass until it would start tightening around him. And it did, cum spurting onto the wall as Chad reached the sweet climax he’d been waiting for, his hole dragging almost painfully around the girth. Every drop was drawn out of him with relentless slams into him, leaving him a trembling, breathless mess.

The thrusts ended with the thick cock buried to the balls once more, keeping him filled with heat. His body was too sensitive, simple throbs bordering on painful. He squeezed the base, inviting a release into his depths, but only a groan resulted. How much more would it take? His feet couldn’t handle the burden anymore, sending him to his heels, and his knees buckled. Now he truly did want to get away, squirming against the cock that was refusing to move. It withdrew slowly, savoring the tight drag before the wide tip slipped out with a wet pop, and his hole clenched reflexively from the emptiness. His mouth was uncovered and his hip was released.

He sank to the floor, his legs folded under him and head bowed. The couch creaked behind him, drawing his attention with a backward glance, and immediately he looked away. Roy had extended a lap invitation to him with a beckoning finger, and now there was an answer about the rustling bags. They’d been placed onto the floor. A cock ring had been retrieved, and it had somehow been looped behind those balls. Balls that were still waiting to empty themselves deep inside him.

“I don’t think... I’m too...”

He didn’t think he could do it. He was too tired, sore, and sensitive to be stretched open again and slammed hard. His softened dick was spent, wanting nothing more than to sleep like the rest of his body. Even his hole had calmed down, no longer gaping from accepting a cock as thick as his wrist. But this didn’t mean anything to the wolf, who got up from the couch and dragged him over with an arm around his waist. He had to finish what had been started. This load was only going into one place.

A soft whimper was all he could manage as he was dropped onto the lap, his back pressed to the muscled chest. He parted his shaky legs willingly, heels digging into the cushions. Hands gripped his thighs, lifting him until the dripping tip was poised at his twitching entrance. It sank into him with less difficulty than before, the slanted angle of his body allowing him to see his hole’s acceptance. Instead of gravity taking over, he was eased down until the entire length had disappeared.

He leaned his head on a shoulder, trembling from the fiery pain of his abused ass. It was an obscene sight to see his balls resting between the bigger ones below. They hungered to fill him, tight with the need for release. If that meant he could rest afterward, then he welcomed it, but he lacked the energy to do more than sit here and blush with a cock embedded in his ass. Thankfully there was no work for him to do, the cock sliding in and out of him with little effort. Roy wanted him to watch himself get penetrated, each stroke slow but sure. The upward motion was always to the hilt, and the downward was to the halfway mark, never leaving him unstuffed for long.

Penetration wasn’t the only thing this angle enabled him to see. The small bulge in his stomach was also visible, making his blush deepen. It was shameful how his greedy body was capable of conforming to anything it received, and this cock happened to be the second largest he’d seen, his widely-spread cheeks offering another obscene sight. The moon had been revealed once again, casting a narrow beam of light between the curtains, and he wished it would go back into hiding. Roy seemed content to watch this forever, his pace remaining slow as if he wanted to coax another erection.

It was working. Chad felt his dick twitch to life, each brush and throb against his prostate causing a jolt. Of course the erection was noticed. A warm hand wrapped around it, stroking with an intensity that had one goal in mind. His breathing quickened and so did the thrusts, more smacks returning, and the true purpose was made known. Roy wanted his cock to get milked this time, burying it in a final slam that sent Chad over the edge. Both hands moved to his hips, forcing his ass down as heat and wetness spilled into him. He was getting filled up by a different man, thick spurts of cum shooting deep inside, and his body was helping things along by squeezing them out of the twitching cock. He could only pant as his own cum landed on his abs, but the sounds behind him were feral growls that lasted until the wolf had fully claimed him.

He turned into a limp doll and watched the white drip down his abs, shame filling him just as much as the cum had. His hips hadn’t been released, keeping his ass pressed on the cock that showed no signs of softening, and he finally mustered a bit of energy to squirm in protest. Everything was hurting. His shoulders, his arms, his wrists, his splayed legs, his toes, and especially his stretched hole. This was of no concern to Roy, who let out a soft sigh of contentment, his cock gripped tight around the base by an ass that had welcomed his load so hungrily.

“Jason, please...”

This got a reaction. A slight jerk of the body like that of a puppy whose attention had been caught. But Roy still made no move to withdraw, instead raising his hips in a possessive gesture as if to keep the cum inside as long as possible. The wetness was a mere trickle, causing Chad’s impatience to grow as he uncurled his legs and lowered his feet to the floor. He needed to take a shower and rid himself of Roy’s essence, but it was useless to struggle. His strength was no match for this man, so he had to rely on his mind.

“Can you get me a med spray from the table? I’m in a lot of pain.”

His upper body was eased forward until Roy was able to reach a towel from a bag. It slid under his ass to catch the cum about to be unleashed. He winced as he was slowly lifted, the inches never seeming to end. Getting past the head was another trial, his rim catching on it painfully and not wanting to let go. For a few seconds, Chad held his breath, worried that he was going to get forced down again. Impaled and fucked like there was no tomorrow, filled again and again until he begged for mercy. Roy was strangely silent and motionless, fighting an internal battle. But then the head popped out, much to Chad’s relief.

The towel was dragged onto a couch cushion. He sat on it with a groan, leaned back, and closed his eyes. Surely his hands could be uncuffed soon, unless Roy planned to keep him prisoner for the duration of this night. On the plus side, the couch wouldn’t have to be burned. It creaked as Roy got up, and Chad waited hopefully for the coveralls to be zipped. The sound wasn’t heard, but he did hear water start to run in the bathroom. That was a good sign. Roy was cleaning himself and probably taking the cock ring off, which meant he wouldn’t be seeking another round. Would he even be capable of one? At around forty years old, he wasn’t a spring chicken anymore, so he wouldn’t have a refractory period of five seconds like Jason.

The scent of damp earth and pine trees came closer. A scent that came from the forest, not a bottle. Chad’s eyes flew open and he smiled at the sight of Jason, who looked the same way he’d looked when he’d appeared in front of the house. He had a bloodless green shirt, grey pants, black boots, and a hockey mask with a slice on the left side. Both blue eyes were there, and his hands gripped two med sprays from the living room. He put one of them onto the floor and held the other up, prepared to spray.

“I thought you were... shouldn’t I take a shower first?”

Jason shook his head, making Chad’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. Then he noticed the tent in the pants, and understanding dawned on him. The cum from a different man could be erased by overpowering it with Jason’s essence, but one thing was still confusing.

“Were you here? Was it you the whole time?”

He winked, which Chad had never seen him do.

“You’re a tricky boy, Jason. But my ass is killing me.”

A long fingernail tapped against the can.

“Uh... well.” Chad glanced at the dark bathroom, where the water had stopped running. Roy emerged, having zipped up his coveralls. “Are we gonna have an audience?”

Jason shrugged, failing to see the problem, and Chad gulped. It would be different to have someone watch. Way different than Jason and Roy looking out of the same pair of eyes during possession.

“That would be kinda weird, don’t you think?”

Jason’s response was to plunk himself down on the couch. He pointed in front of him and waved the can.

Sighing heavily, Chad stood up and sidestepped, his legs shaking like leaves in the wind. Jason dabbed them with the towel to remove traces of cum that trailed down, not seeming disturbed. The partners in crime thing extended to sex as well, at least for tonight. Was Jason going to kill Roy afterward? Is that why he wasn’t worried about him watching?

Roy was standing several feet away to the right, his eyes following the movements of the towel as it went to Chad’s ass. A smirk was probably on his face. Why did he have to stay here anyway? He didn’t need Jason’s help to go on a murder spree.

“So uh... can you unlock the handcuffs? And can I have my car keys back?”

It was like talking to a brick wall, not even a grunt acknowledging the requests, and Chad rolled his eyes. These men were unbelievable and similar in so many ways. Stubborn when they wanted to be. Jason flung the towel down the hallway into the living room, where it was destined to get burned in the fireplace. After Chad’s ass was sprayed, the empty can was also flung, and three more towels were retrieved from the bag. He turned to Jason and watched him lay the towels on the next couch cushion. A thick barrier was formed for the gallon of ectoplasm that would likely come out.

With the pop of a button and the pull of a zipper, the huge balls spilled out and the massive cock was freed, standing tall against Jason’s abdomen. He patted his splayed thighs and Chad gulped again, glancing at the frozen man standing nearby. This wasn’t going to work. An audience? Seriously? Roy could get horny again and... wait.

“That would never work. I wouldn’t be able to walk.”

Jason pointed at the other med spray can. Apparently he wanted to leave nothing untried, including two cocks in one ass. And two Jasons could provide those cocks. There was just one problem with his bright idea. He wasn’t the guy who would have to suffer through the stretching. Without having to do the math, Chad knew this would be tons worse than the knot from the cock sheath. Asses weren’t meant to stretch this big.

“Do the math, Jason. That’s one med spray for two...” Blood rushed to Chad's face and he could barely get the last words out. “Two cocks.”

Jason pointed to the living room. One more med spray was located on the table for a total of two.

Chad would’ve thrown his hands into the air if he’d been able. Before he could come up with another argument, Jason gripped his waist and lifted him onto the waiting lap. The cold cock pressed against the curve of his ass, making him shiver not from desire, but from the temperature. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. At least the numbing effects would be helpful. If they lasted until murder night was over, nobody would suspect he’d been fucked by two murderers.

Roy removed the sneakers from behind, having thawed from his frozen state. It provided some relief for Chad’s aching feet, but nothing could be done for his racing heart. He didn’t have the balls to glance back and see if Roy had gotten hard again. All he could focus on was the twelve-inch cock that was already dripping onto the back of his sweater. Jason pulled the front down, trying to keep him as warm as possible. Yeah, these men were very similar. A bit rough at times, but they didn’t only care about their own pleasure.

This whole situation was embarrassing beyond belief. Chad buried his face in Jason’s shirt, wishing he could fast forward in time. The cold chest calmed his burning cheeks enough so that he could finally look up at the twinkling blue eyes. What a cruel man to be smiling at his discomfort. He looked back down, having no idea how to proceed with this. His ass was still tender, though it wasn’t a gaping cavern anymore. Normally he would’ve been glad about the second part, but a gaping cavern would certainly be of assistance here. Now he had to go through the stretching process all over again unless he just endured the increased pain. And who was going to prepare him? Not himself with his restrained hands, and not Jason with his long nails.

Roy obviously. The couch dipped as he placed a knee on it. If the damn thing could get swallowed into the ground, it would solve all of Chad’s problems. As the lube snapped open, he closed his eyes and vowed to keep his mouth shut too. No whimpering or moaning or whatever else. He had to maintain his dignity in the face of two men who were clearly trying to make him miserable. Partners in crime indeed. They’d planned this from the beginning using their evil minds. It took true evil to enjoy turning him into a tomato constantly, and he could feel the blush creep back as someone’s hands cupped his ass. Cold hands.

With the massive cock in the way, how exactly did Roy plan to access his target anyway? He didn’t seem like the type to just grab it and hold it aside while he did his preparation business. His sexual curiosity was focused on one guy in particular, not guys in general, and Chad’s impression proved true when he was lifted by warm hands around his waist. They placed him on the other side of the offending cock, leaving his ass completely exposed. Roy had already seen it, but somehow this was worse. Chad’s legs were spread obscenely wide once again, thighs resting on the muscular ones below them, and he couldn’t bear the thought of Roy staring at him in this vulnerable position.

It was going to happen again. Roy was going to get on his knees for a better view. Sure enough, the dip in the couch disappeared and the floor creaked. A slick fingertip traced his sensitive entrance, lacking the earlier impatience, but that didn’t make things better. The longer this took, the more embarrassing it would get, and Chad didn’t know how much time he had left before his face burst into flames. He did know that he wouldn’t be getting an erection anytime soon. Although he’d been given an energy boost from the med spray, he also had a freezing cock pressing against his own, warding off any heat that could accumulate from this gentle tracing. He almost wished Roy would be rougher with him.

As if Chad’s mind was being read, the finger pushed inside in one smooth motion. He bit his lip until he tasted blood, struggling not to cry out. Even with the lube, the action had felt abrasive to his tender inner walls. The med spray had only been applied a few minutes ago and required more time to really sink in. But he couldn’t complain now, not when he’d just been wanting to get this over with. He endured a second finger and a third, their movements swift as they pumped in and out of him, fingertips hooked downward to reach his sweet spot. Instead of pleasurable jolts, he experienced uncomfortable pressure, his dick failing to awaken. Once his chilly lover was inside him, maybe that would change. Nothing could compare to the length and thickness that seemed to fill every crevice. It would be a perfect fit as always, gripped tightly and soothing his aches.

His dirty thoughts brought a twitch to his dick. The fingers inside him were thick and warm, but again he wanted something bigger. He opened his watery eyes and looked up, silently passing his request to Jason, and the hands cupping his ass gave it a gentle squeeze. The twinkles returned to the blue gaze as it swept over his pleading face, and the definite smile made Jason’s thoughts clear. Chad was being a greedy boy for wanting to cum three times in such a short period, but he deserved a reward for asking so nicely. Actions could speak louder than words.

Something clearly passed between Roy and Jason as well. His gaze flicked in Roy’s direction and then the fingers promptly withdrew, creating a wet sound that made Chad wince. He hadn’t been bothered by this in the past, but his embarrassment was amplified now that Roy was able to hear and see everything about his body. With another man physically here, there were more ears and eyes to provide scrutiny. If the two cocks didn’t kill Chad by rearranging his organs, he feared mortification would kill him via spontaneous combustion. There was only so much heat that a face could take, and this was just the beginning. The real part hadn’t started yet.

He wondered if it was a good or bad thing when his hands were suddenly freed from the cuffs. Maybe it was going to be so painful that he needed something to grasp. He circled his shoulders, which were sore from having been drawn back. His long sweater sleeves had helped prevent skin chafing, and he’d also had the benefit of the cuffs being loose, so he silently thanked Roy for considering the possibility that others might’ve noticed odd injuries. Still, the limited range of wrist movement had caused stiffness, and Chad took the opportunity to flex them while he could. His wondering soon changed to the logistics of this upcoming act and how it would be possible without getting ripped apart. Would both cocks try entering at once? Was Roy even hard yet?

A palm slid up Chad’s throat and gripped his jaw. His head was tipped back, forcing him to look into the black holes of the hockey mask above him, and his mouth opened slightly to provide more air to his needy lungs. He kept his eyes open until Roy permitted him to face forward, then closed them briefly in relief at the moment’s passing. Jason, the good boy of the two, petted his hair gingerly until Chad broke into a smile. Everything would be okay. Courage, med spray, and determination would get him through this night.

His knees were too weak to rise on their own, so he allowed himself to be lifted by Jason, whose hands were back on his ass. One moved to grip the cock that had been so patient, and more wetness began to coat his entrance, cool and comforting. He wrapped his arms around the broad back, waiting for the sting of pain that would accompany the tip popping into him. Its entry was gradual as his ass was eased down, and he shivered when his rim eventually surrounded the flared crown. So big that it felt like being knotted, bringing another shiver at the memory. Behind him, he knew Roy had watched everything, including the way his body had opened up hungrily and then closed to secure the tip inside. There was still a long way to go before being hilted.

Jason was also hungry, finally getting a taste of the heat and tightness he’d longed for, and the slickness of his cock made the descent easier. It was almost too fast, sliding into his mate without a single pause, yet it seemed to be taking forever to reach the hilt. His hands kneaded Chad’s ass on the way down, providing a slight distraction from the painful stretch and the increasing depth. The stomach cramps returned as the cock delved deeper and deeper, coming to a stop only when Chad felt the cushion of balls beneath his ass. Panting from the utter fullness, he squeezed and pressed down, wanting to feel even more. But there was nothing left to take, his body having accepted every inch.

Two cocks wouldn’t fit. Chad didn’t even know what to do with this one, lacking his usual enthusiasm when it came to riding. He was limited to slow rolls of his hips, never breaking contact with the full balls, each movement causing lewd squishes from the slippery fluid seeping out of him. His knees were still unable to rise, though his dick had mustered the energy to harden, sliding along Jason’s shirt. Being taken this deep and stretched this wide was arousing in itself, but Jason needed more than that to reach his climax. And Roy, apparently he was a statue. Not a single sound came from him.

Chad froze when a zipper was undone. That couldn’t be good. The second monster had awakened and was ready for him, but he wasn’t ready for it. With luck, maybe any penetration attempts would be unsuccessful and Roy would just have to use his hand to get off. It wouldn’t be the end of the world. He’d already enjoyed himself by having his cock milked by an ass that was way too small to hold two.

Snuggling closer to his ghost, Chad listened for the telltale creak of the couch. First came the snap of the lubricant cap, then another snap and the unmistakable sound of a cock being slicked up. His round eyes looked up at the twinkling ones. Jason didn’t seem to think this was a big deal. If an ass could accommodate a massive cock with a huge knot, two cocks shouldn’t pose a problem. Right? Wrong. Chad gulped and buried his face between Jason’s pecs. This wasn’t a good boy, not at all. A good boy wouldn’t want to rip his ass apart and scar it for life.

Jason lifted him a few inches off the comfortable seat. A boot pressed on the couch, belonging to Roy, and a warmer cock started poking around where it shouldn’t be. Surprisingly there wasn’t any pain, only pressure, and then Chad realized that his ass had gone numb. That’s why Jason wasn’t worried, but what about later when the pain kicked in? Two med sprays wouldn’t be sufficient. As the prodding continued, becoming more insistent, Chad tried to look on the positive side. This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to have his ass destroyed by two men with monstrous cocks. How many people could say they’d had the luxury of having that happen to them? Probably none because they weren’t alive to tell the tale. The blood left his face as he realized something else—he might turn into a ghost like his lover.

Still smiling, Jason resumed kneading his ass while keeping it aloft. The attempt at comfort couldn’t stop Chad from gasping when the head of the second cock managed to pop inside him, his hole giving in to the strength of the push. After having gone through such work, Roy didn’t wait, forcing the rest. The combined slickness made it slide easily. He was helped by Jason, who exerted downward pressure until both cocks hit home. Their victim was trapped between warm and cold chests, unable to do anything except shudder violently at the intense pressure and fullness. It was too much, but Chad hadn’t broken his vow, at least when it came to whimpering or begging. His mouth had clamped shut after the gasp, refusing to give these men the satisfaction of listening to him.

Now Chad was being granted that satisfaction, soft groans coming from in front and behind, and he smiled weakly as he took deep breaths through his nose. The blue eyes weren’t twinkling anymore, instead closing occasionally, and the cold hands had stopped kneading. It had to feel amazing for these cocks to be crammed inside a tiny space, balls squished together, every twitch and throb shared. A few squeezes would probably send Jason and Roy over the edge. Chad gave them one, drawing another groan from both, the sounds making his dick twitch. Moving his hands from Jason’s back, he gave the entire length a few pumps, already getting slick. This would feel even better for them once he was coming around their cocks and milking them dry. He held the power here.

His smile disappeared as Roy pinned his arms to his sides and clamped a hand over his mouth. Was the bold behavior allowed? Immediately Chad looked at Jason for a reaction, discovering that this smile had returned. He was just a little sheep to be dominated by two wolves, and his climax would come when they were ready to give it. A minute of inaction passed, his need growing as he squirmed, seeking friction against Jason’s clothed abs. Jason only kept his ass pressed tight against the hilts, refusing to move until Chad said a muffled “please” against the hand.

A slow pace was set, one cock sliding out while the other slid in, taking turns thrusting into him with soft smacks. He sat there and took them, shocks of pleasure running through him whenever the head of Jason’s cock brushed over his sweet spot. Sometimes they shoved in at once, losing their rhythm as they fought to reclaim his heat, and he would welcome them with a squeeze that had both men pausing to prevent themselves from pumping their loads too early. It was a moment to be savored, not chased, but exhaustion was setting in and he longed for release.

His knees shook with the effort to rise. It would be wonderful to ride these cocks and make them cum on his terms, but he was being pinned from the back and getting pressed down from the front. His attempted resistance did serve another purpose, causing them to punish him by using deeper and harder strokes. The smacks grew louder, sounding filthy, both cocks thoroughly wet and dripping as they pumped into him. He stopped trying to resist, letting them use him like a doll as his body jerked with each thrust. Jason’s eyes didn’t leave him, heavy-lidded with lust, seeming to forget Roy was here. But the extra friction made it impossible to forget, cocks sliding and balls slapping hard against each other, filling the air with dirty sounds that would bring curiosity to anyone nearby.

Awareness appeared to hit the two of them, their gazes meeting. There was work to be done and this needed to come to an end. Silence fell like a curtain as they stopped, buried balls deep, hips straining from the effort to keep their cocks hilted. They were waiting on him for that push over the edge. The hand left his mouth, adding his loud breaths to the labored breathing behind him, and wrapped around his dick. His climax arrived with a few short pulls, but his spent body had little to offer except for a last sticky strand of precum and a series of weak flutters around the bases of both cocks. It was enough, cold and hot mixing together as they swelled and pulsed in unison, stretching him even wider and filling him with cum until he could hear it squirting out of his ass. There was much more from Jason, who was undoubtedly smirking as he moved a hand to the little mound in Chad’s belly.

Roy was the first to pull out, his cock already softening. He was ready to call it quits after giving two big loads into the frozen ass. He had to be cold too and a trip to the fireplace would likely be necessary. Jason, on the other hand, was happy to remain snug inside his favorite place, sapping every ounce of heat that he could. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, fingers sliding lower to the stretched hole, and he idly tried to put some of his clear cum back in. Roy didn’t care about such a thing, instead snatching a towel to wipe the plentiful amount of fluids that had dripped onto him, and he made a beeline for the bathroom while he dabbed himself. Similar men, but also very different. One was more eager to get murder night started.

Although Chad didn’t share that eagerness, he couldn’t sit on this lap forever. Sooner or later, someone would come looking for him because of the offer he’d made to help search. And with every second that passed while being deeply joined with Jason, more heat and energy were being drained. Chad could barely remain upright, his teeth chattering and arms hanging limply at his sides. It was time to make the long ascension off this cock.

“Can you help me, Jason?”

His eyes flew open and swept over Chad’s body, taking in his poor state, and the need for action was quickly understood. Inch after inch of cock slipped out of his ass, which felt nothing but coldness at this point. The withdrawal caused a surge of ectoplasm to land on Jason’s lap and then the towels as Chad crawled onto them. At least he could still manage to crawl and sit by himself. Shivering violently, he leaned his back against the cushion and waited until the dark figure emerged from the bathroom. Not even a glance was thrown this way as Roy strode down the hallway, cleaned up and ready to go. He returned with the other med spray from the living room, stood the can at Chad’s feet, and disappeared again. Meanwhile, Jason was petting hair apologetically with his cock standing like a flagpole and his balls hanging out.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

Chad stood up, his legs immediately crumpling beneath him, but his fall was stopped by hands gripping his waist. He let himself get scooped up, carried into the bathroom, and deposited into the back of the tub. Although it was almost pitch black, he had no need for sight with Jason doing all the work. His socks and sweater were removed, creaky knobs were turned, and the drain was plugged once the temperature was warm. Soothing water filled the tub until it was nearly overflowing. No bubbles, but Chad could live without them.

“Thanks. I’m feeling better already.”

Jason had apparently lost his pants on the way, his cock and balls flopping around as he rose from his squatting position. He jogged to retrieve them, stopping a few paces outside the bathroom doorway. Nothing appeared to be on the floor, though he made a grabbing motion, and the pants materialized as he slid them up his legs. The spirit realm was a strange thing, clothes existing in a different realm when they weren’t being worn on the body.

He picked up the thong and sweatpants, grabbed the dirty towels, and jogged back to the bathroom to collect the other towel and clothes. In a flash, he was gone, probably morphing them to the house so they wouldn’t stink up the bags. Interestingly, he wasn’t concerned by leaving the sheep alone with a wolf. Firelight flickered from the living room and the front door hadn’t opened. Chad didn’t feel comfortable with that knowledge, keeping his head turned to the hallway as he looked for signs of movement. Only one man on this earth had his full trust, and that man wasn’t here.

Jason still hadn’t returned by the time the bathwater got cold. Gripping the edge of the tub for support, Chad climbed to his feet and stepped out. His grip was maintained, both hands sliding along as he shuffled to the drain to unplug it. The warm water had stopped the shivers, but it had also thawed his ass, making the pain more noticeable. His journey to the med sprays was going to be perilous. First he had to dry himself, and that meant limping to the rack. He made it there successfully, having kept his arms outstretched to find his destination, and grabbed the towel. The brief bath hadn’t been enough to soothe his lesser aches, each movement of his shoulders causing him to wince, but he was determined to push through this night and survive the trials ahead.

A slippery trail of ectoplasm had been left from the bathtub to the couch. He dropped the towel and used his foot to wipe the path Jason had taken, gradually making his way there. Miraculously, the other towels had protected the couch from the massive load and there weren’t any traces of Roy’s release either. Cleanup would be easy with just a few toys on the floor. After kicking the towel into the living room, Chad slowly bent over the discarded toys, not trusting his jelly legs to squat. He grabbed the dildo, blindfold, and flogger, tossing them into the bag, then collected the condoms into their box and tossed that too.

His shuffle resumed as he took the few steps to the med sprays. This wasn’t as difficult as he’d imagined, considering what had just happened to him. He lifted a foot onto the couch and focused the spray on the area that needed it most, healing any rips that might’ve resulted from having two cocks up his ass, then dropped the empty cans onto the floor. He didn’t have to worry about hiding them or the items in his bags. If the cops wanted to search the cabin for evidence, a dildo or med spray wouldn’t help them solve the mystery.

Now to get dressed. He grabbed the first sweater, sweatpants, and pair of socks he came across in the clothing bag, not bothering with underwear. A thong or jockstrap wouldn’t prevent leftover ectoplasm from seeping through his pants, though the tighty whities would’ve been useful. They’d disappeared on the day Jason had tried to get him to wear them. Probably at the bottom of the lake. They belonged there, but Chad found himself longing for them as he pulled his socks on, having donned his blue sweater and pants. How would he explain a huge wet spot without looking like he’d pissed himself?

The rain. It pattered against the windows, making relief wash over him as his body relaxed. It was going to be chilly out there with no coat, but at least he had an excuse. He slipped his feet into his shoes and then took a last look at the hallway floor, scanning for any glistening spots of ectoplasm. There were none, but he’d almost forgotten about his cum on the wall. A few swipes with a moistened washcloth took care of that.

After rinsing it out thoroughly and wringing the water out, he shoved it into the bottom of a bag. He was all set to face the wolf and ask for his keys again. He didn’t need his wallet, which was with the dirty laundry Jason had taken, but he definitely needed that keyring. In addition to his car key, the sole key to the house was on it.

Time to be brave. Chad squared his shoulders and limped into the living room, where Roy was squatting in front of the fireplace. The dirty towel was already on its way to becoming ashes. Jason must’ve replenished the logs today, as three of them were burning with the towel. Too bad he wasn’t here. Getting those keys back would be as simple as possessing Roy and taking them out of his pocket, but that wasn’t an option at this moment. Chad forced his legs forward and stopped beside him, finding comfort in the heat from the flames.

“May I please have my keys back?”

Roy didn’t look at him, firelight flickering over the mask. His coveralls were stained with blood splatters, which Chad hadn’t noticed before, and a pair of clean garden shears were beside him. The ones at home had pink handles, while these were light brown, and the shiny blades looked like they’d been sharpened recently. Perfect for gouging someone’s eyes out.

“What are those for?”

No answer.

“I... I need the keys. I don’t have any spares for the house.”

He still didn’t answer, and Chad was starting to get the creeps. Roy was quiet, but he was still capable of talking.

“Did you at least enjoy yourself, Jason?”

The slightest of nods answered, providing a clue to Roy’s mental state. Even when faced with the real Jason, he believed himself to be more than just a man in a costume. Jason was a ghost, so perhaps someone needed to take his place? But there could only be one legend of Crystal Lake, and that title belonged to a Voorhees. If Roy didn’t realize this eventually, he could end up getting killed by the man he was trying to be.

“Why won’t you give me the keys?”

His forearms remained resting on his thighs as he pointed in the direction of the convertible. He didn’t want it to be used for an escape. His reason was understandable, but Chad didn’t have any intentions to be a taxi for these people. They had enough vehicles.

“I won’t help them. I promise.”

After a few seconds of nothing but the pattering rain and crackling fire, Chad decided he’d had enough of this crap. He would have a better conversation with a brick wall. At least walls weren’t nuts. He limped to the table that held the map, flashlight, firecrackers, and pack of matches. Everything was pocketed before he turned to the front door.

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Roy, who’d been standing behind him. The garden shears were gripped, hanging at his side, and his other hand was raised in a stop signal. What the hell?

A thumb folded across Roy’s palm, stillness following the action. Then his index finger folded down. Chad bolted around him and raced to the front door, adrenaline renewing his body. He lifted the barricade and yanked the door open, his sneakers pounding on the muddy ground as he continued down the trail.

It was a countdown. Murder night was getting underway, and he didn’t know what it had in store for him. He just knew he had to run before the wolf caught him again.


	11. Murder Night

Trees blurred together, his muddy shoes squelched on the ground, and rain pelted him as he sprinted from the wolf. He’d taken the northern route through Stoneside, not trusting his ability to cross the rickety bridges safely in his pathetic state. Adrenaline kept his body from collapsing, but the boost of energy could only take him so far, and he was forced to seek refuge in the first cabin he came across.

It was just a game. He slammed the door shut and lowered the barricade, questioning whether that was true. He could’ve done more to prevent Joey’s death rather than sitting on the porch and watching it play out. All he’d said was “You should listen to him, Joey.” Maybe he was just as guilty as the others and now Roy was coming for him while Jason was away.

Chad chuckled as he limped to the nightstand beside the single bed, moonlight allowing him to find it easily. He was in panic mode for nothing. Jason wouldn't have left him alone with the wolf for a long period of time. The sneaky ghost had probably been using his orb form to evade detection and then he’d possessed Roy to begin the countdown. These past few massacres had aroused suspicion among the police force, particularly with Dorf, so Jason wanted this to look as real as possible. There was also Tommy to contend with because he was curious about the mysterious boyfriend and the events at the Jarvis House.

The amazing detective had struck again. He opened the drawer, discovering a walkie-talkie, and slid it into his pocket with a relieved smile. Why had he been worried? Everything would be fine as long as Jason didn’t go overboard. Normally Chad was confident about his agility, but getting fucked by two men had nearly rendered him into a cripple. Hopefully he would be able to dodge any potential attacks with the garden shears. What a strange weapon of choice.

He eyed the blanket on the bed, tempted to have a nap while the others got murdered. During the minute it had taken him to get here, his clothes had gotten soggy and he was starting to shiver. But a fireplace would offer better warmth that couldn't be found in this cabin. It was the smallest style with a bedroom in the front and a little section at the back, separated by a partial wall. It wouldn’t make sense to stay here and shiver in his wet clothes when he could go to the house instead. Plus that’s where the action would be and ultimately, he didn’t want to miss it. What if Roy got injured?

Shaking his head in disbelief, Chad limped his way back to the door. Him and his weakness for murderers. It definitely wasn’t love, but he couldn’t deny his concern for the man who’d shown concern for him in the past. At Higgins Haven, Roy had been bothered by the throat injuries inflicted by Ali and Loco. And a short while ago, he’d been concerned enough to retrieve the other med spray can from the living room before he’d begun burning the towel evidence. A lot could be said even from small actions.

If these people ended up dead instead of Roy, perhaps he could get onto the path of mental recovery. He believed them to have played a role, so they needed to die. That was his simple logic unless Jason was influencing him like Pamela had done. It was no secret that Jason didn’t like some of them, as he’d mentioned bad boys and girls during the Ouija board session. But there were still a few mysteries for the detective to solve, and the first step was braving the elements once again. Chad lifted the barricade, opened the door, and stepped outside, leaving it open for any poor souls who might come this way to escape danger.

Determination drove him to jog through the rest of Stoneside and across the large bridge. He took a break at the end to catch his breath, protected from the rain by the wooden roof. The living room lights at the house were on, but that didn’t mean the others were still alive. How would they defend themselves against a ghost and a man who was much bigger than them? Jason and Roy could wipe everyone out in under twenty minutes if they really wanted to. Suddenly it didn’t seem smart to visit the house and potentially discover a bloodbath, but Chad couldn’t think of anything else to do. His keys were gone and so was Jason.

A thunder boom urged him to continue onward. As he forced his sore legs to move, he kept an eye out for Pam. Her truck was parked on the road leading from Mulholland Camp to the south. The hood was facing this way, but it wasn’t up. She must’ve been driving to the house and had run out of gas. She could be inside, having walked back, or she could be checking the cabins for a spare can. It would take her too long to search the entire map on foot for Matt, George, Eddie, Tina, and Tommy.

With most of the group separated, this wasn’t going to end well, but Chad had steeled himself for murder night the second he’d heard about this job. He took a deep breath as he slowly opened the front door, greeted by the smell of popcorn instead of blood. A peek around the corner revealed Robin and Jake sitting on the couch and watching a black and white movie. Jake was more interested in stealing glances at her while she ate popcorn in a trance. Reggie was sleeping on another couch near the dining room entrance. After closing the door quietly, Chad resumed spying.

Jake licked his lips and opened his mouth a few times, mustering the courage to speak. “Robin.” He cleared his throat. “We’ve b-been here almost eight m-months now, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“That’s a l-long time to get to know s-someone, don’t you think?”

“Shhh. Jake, please.”

He nodded and glanced down at his lap. “Right. Shhh. Shhh.”

His gaze returned to the television, where the two lovers continued their romantic boat ride on the lake, music playing softly. Several seconds passed and then he looked at Robin again, his mouth opening for another attempt at wooing her, but he couldn’t muster the courage this time. He watched the lovers for a moment until the music switched to a dramatic tone. Robin’s body jerked and she leaned closer, causing Jake to smile nervously at her.

“I l-like you, Robin.” Jake smacked his lips, craving a kiss from the spacey girl who paid him no attention. “A lot.”

“I like you too, Jake,” she said softly, still not looking at him.

“You do?” He raised his eyebrows and nodded hopefully. “A lot?”

She sighed and tilted her head slightly towards him. “What are you talking about, Jake?”

“I...” His tongue flicked out like a snake. “I-I-I want to be with you.” Another lip smack. “I-I really want to be with you. I... I wanna m-m-make love with you.”

Robin finally looked at him and let out a few snickers that developed into uncontrollable giggles. It was a repeat of the incident at the table during the Truth or Dare game, but this time Jake got up instead of saying anything. Although Chad had jerked his head out of sight and squished himself against the front door, he couldn’t evade Jake’s notice.

“W-were you standing there the whole time?” Jake asked, halting after he’d rounded the corner. He put a hand on his hip and raised a finger, cheeks flushed with anger. “You sh-shouldn’t spy on people!”

Chad shrugged nonchalantly. “I didn’t want to interrupt the movie. You seemed to be doing that fine on your own.”

“I... b... you...”

Jake’s cheeks turned redder as he stomped towards the staircase, tears welling in his eyes, and Chad felt a pang of guilt. Now wasn’t the time to be acting like an asshole, especially when these people were experiencing their last moments on earth, but sometimes he couldn’t stop himself. The jerk from high school occasionally reared his head.

“Sorry, Jake. I’ve been having a bad day.”

“Y-you and m-me both,” he said, heading up the stairs without looking back.

The giggles had stopped but the movie was still playing, joined by the occasional thunder boom and crack of lightning. Robin didn’t appear upset, having resumed watching with a blank expression as she ate from the popcorn bowl between her crossed legs. She lacked the self-consciousness that most people had when they did something wrong, though Chad would’ve also laughed if he’d been in her position. He wouldn’t be able to control himself if Tommy were to admit his love. Come to think of it, where the hell was Tommy? Hopefully he hadn’t heard the sex in the cabin.

“Did Pam have any luck finding the others?”

Robin didn’t reply. Rather than waste more time trying to talk with this dense girl, Chad limped to the staircase and slowly ascended it, gripping both rails to prevent a tumble. He froze at the top, staring at the sprinkle of blood on the middle of the floor. Muffled music and rustling papers were coming from Violet’s bedroom, so it couldn’t belong to her. That left Jake.

The room he shared with Robin had a closed door too, and Chad’s heart began to pound as he approached it. Tonight there would be no playing around. Jason was an experienced killer, capable of guiding Roy down the path of destruction until all of these people were dead. But when Chad opened the door, he was surprised to see nothing out of the ordinary. This room only held a dresser, vanity table, reading table, a few decorations, and bunk beds. No corpses.

Wait. A dark shape was lying on the top bunk, and the smell of blood became heavier with each step. Standing on his tiptoes at the ladder, Chad got a better look and gasped at the sight. Blue eyes stared back at him. A bloody wound was below Jake’s chin, extending through the top of his head, and another went through his ears. It looked like the shears had been pulled apart, enabling the individual blades to be used in rapid succession. To prevent him from bleeding out, they hadn’t been removed in the hallway. He’d been carried here with the blades still inside him.

Where was the perpetrator? Slowly turning his head, Chad found the answer. Another dark shape was standing beside the vanity table, blending with the shadows. A flash of lightning illuminated it, revealing a finger pressed against the mouth of the hockey mask. If the alarm was raised, the sheep would have to be punished again. He nodded meekly as he eyed the bloody shears, which were now intact. He’d learned that a sheep couldn’t go against a wolf, especially a wounded sheep, so he limped back downstairs and left Violet to her fate.

Reggie was still curled up in a ball and Robin was still lost in her own world, oblivious to what had just happened to her friend. A cold spot formed near the front door where Chad stood, providing a further warning. Bad boys would get punished. How? He wasn’t sure. Jason would never attack him, so Chad suspected he could get locked in a cabin for the rest of the night. It would be just as agonizing to not know what was happening elsewhere.

“Hey Robin, I’m gonna see if I can find Pam.”

“Uh-huh."

Chad opened the door and stepped outside, lightning flashes making him question the smartness of this decision. He hadn’t been able to warm up properly because Robin didn’t have the sense to light the fireplace on this cold night. And if he left now, what about Reggie?

The door closed by itself, providing an answer to the dilemma. He had to leave. Jason didn’t want him to tag along and witness the murders. With a heavy heart, Chad jogged up the walkway and turned left onto the road, heading south towards Ethel’s house. He knew what he would find, given Junior’s attempt at punching him, but he had to see the bodies for himself. Curiosity always won the battle.

Lampposts lit the way as he passed the barn, where the sheep were resting for the night. A gleam of metal caught his attention near the entrance, making him stop his jog. It was the spike contraption used for preparing soil. He had a vision of Roy hanging from the loft, desperate for a helping hand to pull him up. Every organ would get pierced, a worst case scenario that nobody could survive. Chad regretted not asking Ethel to move the spikes after he’d noticed them during the walk back from her house with Tommy. There was a bad feeling about this place, one that made his skin crawl, and he hurried away from it.

The lights were off at Ethel’s house, but he could still see the looped tire tracks beside it. They led to the front, where the motorcycle and a headless corpse were lying on the wet leaves. Junior had done several laps during his temper tantrum and had been on his way to the side of the house for another. He’d been stopped by something very sharp. Jason or Roy had decided to trim the arms off in addition to the head, likely in retribution for the attempted punch. Large boot imprints were located near the tree they’d hid behind, and these tracks led to the porch.

Ethel had come outside to investigate why the motorcycle had stopped. She’d been stabbed in the stomach before she could aim her shotgun, and the pain had caused her to drop it. Each forearm had a vertical cut from elbow to wrist, causing her to bleed out as she’d looked into the eyes of the killer above. The rain had washed the blood away, though her bent shotgun was still nearby.

“I was here when it happened,” Tommy said, the suddenness causing Chad to flinch. “Junior’s head was cut off with one snip. She took longer to die.”

Before Chad could respond, Tommy grasped his hand and led him into the shelter of the dark house, pulling the door closed behind them. Immediately Tommy released it and entered the doorway to the left, every muscle tense as he checked the living room for the bogeyman. The brownish-blond hair, once resembling a mushroom, was now plastered to his head. His plaid shirt and jeans clung to him like a second skin, forcing Chad to look away from awkwardness. Of all the people he could’ve encountered, this was the person he’d least wanted to see. Weird stuff always happened with Tommy.

It took several minutes for Tommy to circle through the rooms of the house and be confident of its emptiness. Gripping a machete and baseball bat, he re-entered the kitchen from the other doorway, which led into a bedroom. The bat was handed to Chad.

“What do you want me to do with this?”

Tommy’s grip tightened on the machete. The lightning flashes made his wide eyes shine creepily. “He’s back.”

“He?”

“Jason. I saw him. He’s alive. He came back for Friday the 13th.”

Chad pressed himself against the door, feeling trapped in the presence of a fanatic. This obsession was even worse than Rob’s. “Slow down, Tommy. What happened after you ran away?”

As if sensing his fear, Tommy took a deep breath and loosened his grip. “I came here and hid behind the house. I wanted to see if Ethel would come after us.”

“So you were here when Junior had the temper tantrum on his motorcycle? I heard it from up the road.”

Tommy nodded. “He wanted Ethel to blow us all up, chop us, and kill us.”

“Well, I think we would’ve been dead after the first option.” Chad rolled his eyes, not having an ounce of sympathy for that crazy woman and her violent son. Sure, she’d lent out her fishing rods and had refrained from blowing brains out with her shotgun, but...

“She wasn’t going to do those things,” Tommy said quietly, his gaze lowering to the floor. “She just wanted him to come inside for dinner but he wouldn’t listen.”

“Oh.”

The guilt struck again as Chad stared at the chicken carcass on the cutting board. Maybe Ethel had simply been a woman trying to live in peace, using harshness in an attempt to keep people away. Had she deserved death for being crazy? She’d certainly had a memorable personality and made things more interesting around here. Too bad she hadn’t been able to keep a leash on Junior. If they hadn’t gotten involved, they could’ve still been alive.

“Jason did this. We have to find him.”

Chad dropped the baseball bat and met Tommy’s gaze. “No. He’s dead and he’s been dead for a long time. We need to call the cops and tell them about another copycat.”

“I tried the phone here. It’s not working.”

“Then we’ll try the phone at the house after we find Pam and make sure she’s safe.”

The gold ring caught Tommy’s attention as Chad reached for the walkie-talkie in his pocket. Within a second, the distance between them was cleared and his hand was grabbed, firmly but painlessly. Tommy angled it to the nearby window, examining the ring's plain exterior.

“Jason must’ve taken his ring off. He wasn’t wearing it.”

Chad swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering if Tommy would try to remove the ring. The inner section contained the date when he’d met Jason: July 13, 1984. Thanks to extensive media coverage, everyone knew about this date and that it marked the second massacre at Packanack.

“Are you sure it’s the same guy from five years ago?” Chad asked, trying to divert the discussion. “How big is he?”

“He’s...” Tommy released Chad’s hand and held out his own beside him, indicating a height several inches taller. “About six-four.”

“The guy at your house was huge.” Chad snorted, unable to comprehend how Tommy could confuse Roy with Jason. “What, did he magically shrink by eight inches? Wouldn’t he be a rotting corpse? Come on, Tommy. Enough of this ghost and zombie crap.”

Tommy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, sweeping his bangs off his forehead. “Maybe he changed his form.”

“I’m not gonna argue anymore. We have a maniac on the loose, end of story.”

This time, no attempt was made to stop Chad when he reached for the walkie-talkie. As he’d expected, it had gotten drenched from the rain. It didn’t even make a crackling sound after he turned it on, and he tossed it away, abandoning his plan of trying to contact Pam. He wasn’t an electronic expert, but he did know batteries could drain when they weren’t in use. They were probably dead just from the walkie-talkie sitting in a drawer for years. He looked up at Tommy and shrugged.

“There goes that plan. What do you want to do next?”

“This.”

Tommy lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to Chad’s lips, too quick for him to resist. The action made him freeze, mouth opened slightly to form words that wouldn’t come, and he searched Tommy’s face for an explanation. The blush couldn’t be seen in the darkness, but Chad was certain it was there, and he could feel his own cheeks heating up. Where was this boldness coming from? Why now?

“We didn’t complete the dare. And we could die tonight.”

Chad rolled his eyes again. “God, Tommy. I thought I was dramatic, but you’re in a league of your own.”

Trying his best not to limp, Chad walked to the table where Junior had eaten his chicken stew this morning. It took a strong effort just to sit down on a grimy chair, his stiff legs feeling like he’d done a million squats yesterday. Although being a drowned rat was a more attractive option than staying in this house with a lovestruck teenager, he had enough brains to realize it wouldn’t be smart to have a temper tantrum of his own by storming outside. In here, at least it was warm, remnants of a fire burning in the living room. The stink of garbage and general uncleanliness made his stomach churn, but even barfing would be better than subjecting himself to a lightning strike.

Tommy sat across from him and laid the machete and baseball bat on the middle. Despite his embarrassment over his bold kiss, he was able to make eye contact.

“We need a plan." Chad clasped his cold hands under the table. “And I don’t mean going after that guy like two idiots. Reggie, Robin, Jake, and Violet are still at the house. Pam, Matt, George, Tina, and Eddie are gone. My keys are gone.”

“Your keys?” Tommy asked, raising his eyebrows. “What happened to them?”

“They must’ve fallen out of my pocket when I was taking my flashlight out. Do you have any items?”

Tommy pulled out a pocket knife and put it back in. Right, he’d been playing with the knife on his first day here and then he’d hidden it under his mattress.

“I just have firecrackers, but we can use them to blind him and run away.”

“I’m not running away. I’m going to kill him again and again until he stays dead.”

Chad sighed heavily. “Seriously, Tommy? As stupid as it sounds, let’s pretend the guy is a ghost. How do you kill a ghost?”

“We’ll go to the trailer park, take Demon’s van, and drive to the cemetery. Then we’ll salt and burn the body.”

“While more people get murdered? Yeah, sure. Great idea.”

“We can take Reggie and any others at the house.”

In a different scenario that didn’t involve being in love with Jason, this idea would actually be feasible. The supernatural elements weren’t a load of bullshit—Chad had seen them for himself five years ago. But to salt and burn his lover’s corpse? Not happening. That left him with a dilemma. He could either get a headache by arguing until Tommy stormed outside and followed the plan anyway, or he could take the risk that Demon was already dead. Roy had been smart enough to steal the car keys, so he could’ve done the same with the van keys.

“Fine. We’ll take Reggie and whoever else, we’ll visit Demon, and we’ll ask to borrow his van. Then we’ll do a sweep of the map to see if we can find Pam and the rest. Get them somewhere safe.”

Tommy shook his head. “We’ll take Reggie and anyone else at the house, then we'll go straight to the cemetery.”

His suggestion proved how little he cared about everyone. Chad had expected Tommy to be worried about Pam, who was always gentle with him, but even she was being kicked to the curb. It also made sense though. For Tommy, getting rid of Jason took precedence over everything.

“Whatever. Let’s just go and see what happens.”

Chad grabbed the baseball bat, knowing Tommy would’ve bugged him until he’d accepted it. He couldn’t imagine himself using it against Roy, but that was a worry for later. Fresh air was calling to him and he welcomed it as he opened the door and stepped outside. Well, the air couldn’t really be called fresh. A soggy corpse was at his feet and another was a bit further down. He held his breath as he jogged past them, breathing only when he’d traveled the few meters to the road.

The lightning strikes occurred simultaneously with the thunder booms, spurring him into a sprint towards the house. Curse his poor stamina. By the time he reached the house, he was gasping for air, but Tommy was breathing softly as if he’d simply taken a stroll. Chad was starting to think his own muscles were just for show. This weekend, when his new beginning truly began, an intense cardio regimen would also start.

Mentally prepared for the bloodbath, he opened the front door and stepped inside. The television had been turned off and Reggie wasn’t on the couch anymore, but the lamp was still on. So were the hallway lights.

“He used to be sleeping on the couch. Do you want me to check down here while you check upstairs?”

“No,” Tommy replied, shaking his head adamantly. “Stay with me.”

The raging storm masked every other sound as they crept to the staircase. Chad was glad to be behind Tommy, not wanting his injuries to become known. After having sex, stairs were always his worst enemy, and Tommy reached the top before Chad had even taken three steps. What was the rush to see a pile of corpses anyway? But someone had to be alive. A shriek was heard when Tommy turned the corner to his bedroom, and the sound was too high-pitched to belong to him. It was followed by ragged breathing.

“Reggie?” Tommy asked. “What’s wrong?”

“In... in your room!”

Curiosity won the battle yet again as Chad forced his legs up the last few stairs. He brushed past Reggie and entered Tommy’s bedroom, immediately drawn to the sight on the bed. The corpses of Robin, Violet, and Jake were draped over each other, illuminated by lightning flashes. Robin had a stab wound through her naked chest, Violet had one through her stomach, and Jake had the injuries below his chin and through his ears.

Jason had left a gift for Tommy, seeking to traumatize him, but it only seemed to strengthen his resolve. He gripped the machete tighter, his other hand curling into a fist as he stared at the bodies. Behind him, the zombie bust lay shattered on the floor, pieces of plaster scattered everywhere. Among the plaster and empty bottles of paint, his troll and devil masks were covered in random splotches of color, and the brushes were snapped in half. Jason was a naughty boy indeed, though he’d left the framed photo of Gordon, Tracy, and Trish intact.

“Come on, Tommy. Let’s take Reggie and get out of here.”

Tommy turned to the doorway and strode out of the bedroom, not even glancing at Reggie as he hurried down the stairs. Chad sighed and closed the door behind him. So much for sticking together. Reggie was still frozen, only his wide eyes moving around. The poor kid wouldn’t be forgetting this anytime soon. Chad rested a hand on his trembling shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Hey. We’re gonna see if your brother is still around and then try to find the others. It’s safer to be traveling in the van. Are you ready to go, Reckless?”

Putting on a brave face, Reggie nodded and followed Chad's slow descent of the stairs. “Should we call the cops?”

“Yeah, let’s try that first. There’s a phone in Matt’s office.”

Chad turned right into the hallway that extended to the office door. His legs and ass were killing him, each step creating a noticeable limp, and the office seemed a mile away. Just like he’d thought, asses weren’t meant to stretch this big. Thankfully it had returned to its normal size, but the pain from friction couldn’t be healed by a mere two med sprays.

“What happened to your leg, man?”

“I tripped and hurt my ankle, but it's getting better.”

Halfway to the office door, Reggie raised a hand. “Wait here. I’ll try the phone.”

Chad gladly waited while Reggie jogged the rest of the way. It took seconds for him to return.

“It’s dead. I ain’t even gettin’ a dial tone.”

The lights were still working, so maybe Jason had simply unplugged the phone. Reggie was too rattled to think of that, bouncing on his feet and playing with his hands as he waited for instructions.

“Pam will know what to do. Let’s meet up with your brother and then find her. She has to be around somewhere.”

“And Gramps too.”

Chad forced a smile. “Of course. He probably went with Matt to look for that nasty pervert. Maybe they’re holed up in a cabin until the storm ends.”

He turned to the front of the house and began to limp his way there, wondering how he would even make it to the trailer park. And this stupid baseball bat had to go. He was already getting tired of taking it with him everywhere, but Tommy would get suspicious if the bat was thrown away. In these circumstances, people would want something to defend themselves with.

“Should I grab a weapon?” Reggie asked. “A fryin’ pan maybe?”

“Uh...” A vision of Kenny wielding the frying pan flashed into Chad’s mind. It could be capable of stunning Roy he supposed, and it would be much better than Reggie wielding a knife. “Sure.”

Reggie turned the corner to the front hallway. As he rummaged in the kitchen, Chad ignored the pain and jogged to the door, which was flat against the wall from the wind that had gusted into the house. The storm hadn’t calmed, continuing to send booms and cracks every few seconds. From here, the quickest route to the trailer park would be crossing the small bridge to Turtle Pond Camp and then following the main road east. He was familiar enough with this area to not need the map, so he pulled the soggy mess out of his pocket and dropped it onto the floor. That left the flashlight, firecrackers, and pack of matches.

“Did you find a frying pan, Reggie?”

His back was facing this way. When he turned around, a gleaming butcher knife was in his hand, pointing upward. “Got somethin’ better.”

Chad tried to keep his voice steady as his mind devised all sorts of horrible scenarios. “I don’t think Pam would want you to have that.”

Reggie shrugged and lowered the knife. “She won’t mind. We got a nutjob out there.” He jogged out of the kitchen and through the front doorway onto the porch, pausing there to glance back. “Well? You comin’ or not?”

“I’m coming.”

Chad’s shoulders drooped as he stepped outside, pulling the door closed behind him. Now he had to be a babysitter. It was a struggle to keep up with Reggie’s jog, but he managed, following him up the walkway and then right onto the muddy road. At the end of the trail to the left, Matt’s yellow car was parked. He must’ve decided to search for Raymond on foot. With the doctor out of his office, Tina and Eddie had taken the opportunity to sneak out for another sex marathon by a romantic campfire in the woods. Probably at the forest clearing. The three of them were dead and their bodies would show up randomly to traumatize Tommy or Pam. Chad would bet all of his money on that.

“Hey, you see that?” Reggie asked, stopping at the first bridge. Between the trees in the distance, a red and white vehicle was parked on the main road. He pointed the knife at it. “Maybe we can get help!”

“Reggie, wait!”

It was too late. He was already running across the bridge, and he didn’t even make it halfway before a loud crack was heard. His body disappeared between the missing planks, hands struggling for traction as the knife slipped from his grasp. It disappeared into the roaring river below him, and Chad bolted into action, fearing the same would happen to Reggie. The terrified cries were barely audible over the storm as he leapt to the other side of the gap. He dropped the baseball bat and offered both hands, one of which was accepted. With the help of a few tugs, Reggie was able to haul himself up to safety, and Chad guided him to the end of the bridge with a hand on his back.

“Thanks, man...” Reggie gasped out as he hunched over, gripping his knees.

Reggie the Reckless. Now Chad had experienced firsthand why he had that nickname. He rubbed Reggie’s back until the kid straightened up, still breathing hard. Letting out a shaky chuckle, Reggie pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

“You gonna get your baseball bat?”

Chad hugged himself, wanting nothing more than to dry off and warm up. “Uh, I think I’ll pass.”

“I’ll get it. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

Reggie crept across the bridge, arms extended beside him and head tilted down. He grabbed the bat and returned just as slowly, preventing another fall.

“Thanks,” Chad said as the bat was handed to him.

Reggie beamed in response, his white teeth glinting in the darkness. “No prob. Now let’s check out the car.”

He took off at a sprint, darting up the trail that led to the main road. For a kid who’d just seen a pile of bodies, he was surprisingly composed. Pushing past the pain, Chad caught up with him easily, his speed unmatched. A sore ass and stiff legs wouldn’t weigh him down, especially in this storm. Time was of the essence.

The ambulance appeared empty at first glance, but Chad knew what he would find before they’d even reached it. Roy always traveled with Duke, and this was how he’d gotten to Pinehurst after their shift. But the ambulance hadn’t been parked here during the trip to the trailer park, so he must’ve arrived later. It would’ve been a short walk to the cabin where he’d waited for the ambush. Why leave this in plain sight though? Perhaps he’d wanted to get his victims’ hopes up regarding a potential rescue. Because the search efforts had been focused to the south, nobody had noticed it until now.

“Leave the door closed, Reggie. There’s a body inside.”

He peered through the driver’s window and then took a step back, eyes wide at the sight of Duke lying across the seats. His throat was bloody from a deep gash. “Oh man, it’s that Johnson guy. Where’s his buddy?”

“Maybe the killer dragged the other body somewhere. Let’s keep moving in case he’s still around.”

Reggie nodded solemnly and started jogging east, followed closely by Chad, his mind trying to make sense of the situation. Maybe Roy had talked Duke into driving here at the end of their shift. That would be strange, considering Roy rarely spoke, so they could’ve simply passed through on their way to drop the ambulance off at the morgue. It was clear why he’d killed his partner though. Duke had shown zero pity for Joey’s fate when the sheet had been lifted. Instead he’d made jokes about the teens’ distress and the gory state of the body.

What did Roy plan to do after all of this? He could leave the ambulance here and make the long walk back home, but the cops would wonder why Duke had come this way by himself. Another option was to dump the body and drive the ambulance back, but the cops would question Roy about Duke’s whereabouts. As usual, there was going to be a huge mess after this, and not only for the poor prince who would much rather be inside his warm cabin.

“We’re almost there,” Reggie said, glancing over his shoulder. “My bro will know what to do. He’s seen all sorts of shit.”

What about a pissed-off dad wielding very sharp garden shears? Despite his coldness and wetness, Chad smiled after Reggie turned his head away. In all likelihood, Roy had ditched the shears in favor of a weapon that only required one hand to wield, like a machete. But he had to be given credit for trying to develop his own style. Even the hockey mask was different, with blue chevrons that slanted inward instead of outward.

The smile disappeared from the knowledge that a showdown was inevitable. Tommy versus the man he believed to be his nemesis. Roy would have no qualms about killing Tommy, who was just another teen in the loony bin, but would Jason allow that to happen? Five years later, Tommy was still breathing, and this suggested that Jason was waiting for his resurrection to get his revenge. Letting Roy die would be a great way to get rid of a man who knew so much. He was the only person on this planet who had evidence of a certain relationship.

If given the choice between keeping Roy or Tommy alive, Chad would choose Roy in a heartbeat. He could never forgive Tommy for what he'd done to Jason, even though he understood Tommy wanting to save his sister. The machete outburst had been overkill. Another reason was the bit of affection for Roy that Chad refused to call love.

“I see someone!” Reggie said, allowing Chad to catch his breath as they stopped at the entrance to the trailer park. The neon sign was flickering rapidly. Reggie pointed to the frozen figure in front of the left outhouse. Plaid shirt, blue jeans, machete. “Looks like Tommy.”

It definitely was him and he wasn’t alone. A lightning flash illuminated a body at his feet, clad in a blue dress and fishnet stockings.

“Is that...” Reggie’s hand lowered to his side. “Shit!”

He took off running again. With a sigh, Chad followed. Anita and Demon were dead. Of course they were. Roy had anticipated the trip here, so he or Jason must’ve overheard the conversation about going to the cemetery. This wasn’t a game. This was an elaborate plan by the partners in crime. Targets were being taken out carefully via ambushes, one after another, unlike the night at Packanack where everyone had screwed around. It was almost like Jason wanted Roy to live. But why? Maybe he planned to use Roy’s body for longer than tonight. He could do most of the same things as a ghost, but even simple cuddling was uncomfortable unless a mountain of blankets were used.

Speaking of blankets, Chad would’ve preferred to be a cocoon instead of a drowned rat. But here he was, tagging along from body to body. This one, Anita, had another slit throat. Not a speck of blood was on her, though the fleshy interior of her throat was visible, causing Reggie to gasp. Tommy was silent, staring blankly at the body. He hadn’t met Anita, but her death still affected him, judging from his rigid posture.

“Where’s my brother?” Reggie asked, looking sideways at Tommy.

Tommy pointed at three holes on the right side of the outhouse. A long object had punctured the metal in search of its target.

“Let me see.” Reggie grabbed the handle, but Tommy pressed his palm against the door to prevent him from opening it. “C’mon, man. I need to see him!”

“He’s dead, Reggie,” Chad said. “You don’t want this to be your last memory of him.”

Reggie released the handle and bowed his head. The tears were invisible in the rain, but they were certainly there, his voice shaky with distress. “Damn. Why? He ain’t done nothin’ to deserve this!”

“Jason doesn’t need a reason to be evil.” Tommy turned to the road, eyes darting around the darkness. “He just is.”

The same old crap. Jason was a victim of unfortunate circumstances that had led him down this path. His motives tonight weren’t completely clear, but he wasn’t evil. Nobody would ever understand that, especially Tommy, so Chad gave up on the idea of trying to talk sense into him. This guy was hopeless and could rot in a mental hospital for all he cared. Reggie, however, still had a chance at a normal life. Chad wasn’t giving up on him.

“Let’s go back to the house and try the phone again. Maybe Pam—”

A distant scream came from the southwest, making everyone turn to the noise. Tommy’s eyes lit up with excitement as he sprinted up the road, followed by Reggie and Chad. The source turned out to be Pam, running from the ambulance. Duke’s head was hanging out of the driver’s side. She must’ve discovered the corpses at the house, and in her haste to get help, she’d spotted a potential savior. Not the one she’d been hoping for.

“Jason!” Tommy shouted.

Roy didn’t even glance at him, taking long strides into the forest. His target was Pam, a telltale sign that he was in control of his body. Jason would’ve gone after Tommy, but Roy wanted to kill the Pinehurst staff first. The doctor and his assistant had held the responsibility for keeping Joey safe, and they’d failed.

He disappeared between lightning flashes, melting into the shadows of the trees. Unable to keep up, Chad found himself alone at the border of the forest, but he only needed to follow the screams. They took him to the far south as he alternated between walking and jogging, his lungs burning for air. When he came across a trail that bordered the river, he followed it to Mulholland Camp. Three cabins were located here, the smallest illuminated by interior lights, but there was no time for curiosity. The final showdown was coming and he had to be there. To do what, he wasn’t sure. He did know that he wouldn’t be using the baseball bat on Roy. It was tossed into a random cluster of trees on his way to the house.

That’s where Pam was headed. Her screams grew increasingly distant, overpowered by the storm, but he was still able to pinpoint them to the north. Instead of cutting through the forest, he continued following the narrow trail until it merged with a road. Just ahead was Pam’s truck. As he passed it, he caught a glimpse of her disappearing around the back of the dark house, screaming her head off once again. No sight of Roy, but the source of her renewed distress was revealed. Matt’s corpse was hanging from a tree near the clothesline—the same tree that Chad had leaned against during the laundry duty. A spike was embedded through Matt’s forehead and his chest was impaled with a broken branch stub. Below him lay a naked Tina and Eddie, their backs resting against the base of the tree, arms wrapped around each other in a mockery of a lovers’ embrace. Raymond was kneeling behind them, positioned in a manner that made him look like he was spying.

Morbid curiosity took over as Chad stopped at the tree for a better look, ignoring the screams in the house. Raymond had received a stab to the stomach, his wound exiting through his back. Tina’s eyes were missing and a horizontal gash extended from one socket to the other, making it clear that the garden shears had been involved. Eddie’s sockets were also hollow, and his skin was heavily indented from ear to ear. A narrow strip, such as a belt, had been used to compress his eyes and skull from behind. What an awful way to go.

Something whistled through the air, and Chad ducked just in time before a throwing knife landed into Matt’s chest. He whipped his head around, heart leaping at what he saw. Roy was covered with red bloodstains from the neck down, stalking towards him from the road with a machete in hand. This was a bit too real. What if the knife hadn’t been dodged? Chad didn’t contemplate the answer, instead sprinting the few meters to the nearest door, which led into the dining room. He twisted the knob, only to discover it was locked. If he had to, he could break the glass and stick his hand through, but of course he’d left the baseball bat behind.

“Pam? Reggie? Open the fucking door!”

The storm drowned out his voice and his frantic knocks. There were two other doors to try at the back of the house. It would be a waste of time trying to kick this one down with his stiff legs, so he jogged to the next, not daring to glance over his shoulder. This was the hallway that extended beside the kitchen. Through the glass on the door, he could see Pam’s dark form standing at the couch near the pool table, looking around nervously. She finally noticed him knocking and hurried over, quickly unlocking the door. He shoved it open and slammed it shut after bolting inside.

“Have you seen Reggie?” she asked, gripping Chad’s shoulders.

“Not since you ran from the killer at the ambulance. I got separated from them.”

“Okay.” Pam released him and took a deep breath. “Let’s just try to relax and—”

A body hurled through the long window beside the door, sending glass shards into the hallway. As if Pam hadn’t been haunted enough by Matt’s corpse, here it was again with its pasty face and gaping holes through the forehead and chest. She let out a series of anguished screams, feeling the pain just as much as Matt had. This feat of strength proved Roy wasn’t acting alone. A normal man couldn’t throw a body with such force.

Chad had flinched from the loud crash, but now he couldn’t move. A flash of blue had just been seen at the back door that led onto the porch. The porch he’d sat on during the Joey incident.

“We gotta go! Come on!”

Pam grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, oblivious to the killer who’d just been standing there. They’d only reached the pool table when the door was turned into a pile of splintered wood and glass from Roy raging through. She veered to the previous hallway, still holding Chad’s hand, and they leapt over the body and broken glass. Heavy footsteps followed, slow and steady.

This reminded him of his experience with Trish in the Jarvis House, but this time, the showdown would take place somewhere else. Pam pulled him past the living room and through the front doorway, which had also been raged through. No wonder she’d been so terrified at the ambulance. She’d been chased there and then he’d chased her back here. Roy was playing with Pam. There was no other explanation for him taking this long to kill her. Hell, Jason could’ve simply left Roy’s body and strangled her. They wanted to enjoy the hunt while it lasted.

Not even adrenaline was able to keep Chad on his feet. He stumbled down the porch stairs and landed on the ground, exhaustion finally catching up with him. Only his neck had the strength to rise, keeping his face out of the mud, and he barely felt Pam trying to pull him up. The heavy footsteps came closer, stomping onto the porch. What would happen when they arrived? A wolf wouldn’t ignore a wounded sheep.

When Pam released his hand with a gasp, instincts told him to roll out of the way, so he did. The machete dug into the mud a millisecond later where his head used to be. These crazy men trusted his agility, but he didn’t know how much more he could handle. Assuming anyone was alive after this, they would never suspect him to be working with the killer, and he had to give Roy and Jason credit. A choked sob left him as rain pelted his face and cold eyes looked at him from above. The machete rose again, freed from the mud, and he closed his eyes.

A loud thwack made him open them, and he scrambled backward to avoid the falling body. Tommy stood over Roy, feet on either side of his hips, eyes focused on the back of his head. A baseball bat was in his hand, likely the same one that had been discarded in the forest, and Chad realized the extent of the suspicion. His journey from the ambulance to the house had been followed by Tommy. Instead of chasing Roy, Tommy had circled around, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on it. The bat was raised for another strike. If it came crashing down on Roy’s skull, he might never get up again.

“Wait, Tommy!” Chad said, lifting a hand and using the other to support himself as he climbed to his feet. “Let me do it. Let me protect everyone for once.”

The request made Tommy lower the bat slightly, surprise flickering over his face. In that moment, Roy snatched his machete and stabbed it into Tommy’s calf, causing him to release the bat with a groan and stumble back onto the porch stairs. Remembering the firecrackers and pack of matches, Chad fumbled in his pocket for them while Tommy tried to remove the machete. Pam, who’d remained hysterical for the past minute, finally decided to be useful and grabbed the bat off the ground. Her frantic downward swings did nothing as Roy heaved himself out of the mud, brown replacing the red on the front of his coveralls. On the next swing, the splintered bat was snapped from the force of his grip, and Pam dropped it.

Tommy had managed to pull out the machete, blood streaming down his leg as he gritted his teeth and clutched the wound. The blade had gone straight through from front to back and was now lying on the ground beside him. His attack with the baseball bat had drawn Roy’s rage, and he slowly turned around, eyes flicking between Chad and Tommy. The imminent lighting of the firecrackers was of no concern as Roy gripped Tommy’s throat and lifted him off the stairs, legs dangling in the air. After a few strikes of the damp match, a flame was produced and Chad dropped the firecrackers at Roy’s feet, creating a blinding burst of crackles that made him step back.

Chad and Pam moved to Tommy’s sides and hooked his arms over their shoulders. It had been tempting to leave him to his grisly fate and get the fuck out of here, playing the traditional coward role, but Chad worked with Pam to lead Tommy towards the barn. It was the closest building other than the house, which offered little in terms of protection because of the destroyed doors.

“Machete... did you grab...” Tommy glanced at the empty hands supporting his chest. “Fuck.”

Chad had purposely left the machete there. Memories of Jason getting hacked to death had come rushing back, and he wouldn’t let that happen to Roy. A glance over his shoulder revealed that Roy had recovered from the blindness, his steady walk showing no signs of injury from the baseball bat attacks. The machete was back in hand. At this pace, Roy would catch up in seconds. The entrance to the barn was still far away. It faced Ethel’s house, so it required them to circle around, and Tommy couldn’t put a lot of weight on his injured leg.

A savior arrived in the form of Reggie, bursting through the back of the barn in the yellow tractor, his face set with determination. If the shovel hit Roy, that would be the end of him, but Chad’s self-preservation kicked in. He swerved out of the way with Pam, helping her drag their burden. The tractor kept going, aiming straight for Roy, who stopped and shielded his eyes against the glare from the two headlights. Everyone watched and waited for the sickening thud.

It came, but Roy wasn’t thrown back from the impact. The tractor seemed to hit a wall, wheels spinning and engine roaring as Reggie flattened the gas pedal.

“What the fuck?”

The tires sank deeper into the mud until Reggie finally gave up and hopped off, leaving the tractor running. He backed away to the group, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Like the rest, Chad was trying to comprehend what he’d just seen. Jason must’ve stopped the tractor by exiting Roy’s body, and this realization rekindled the hope that Roy wouldn’t meet his end tonight.

He resumed his slow advance, and Reggie let out the highest-pitched shriek that Chad had ever heard in his life. Realization was dawning on the others too. This killer wasn’t normal and they were about to die if they didn’t do anything. Pam’s hysteria had stopped, only to start up again as she urged Tommy towards the back of the barn. He limped faster, eventually wriggling out of their grasps and using a burst of energy to bolt through the massive hole in the wall. They sprinted after him, gaining some distance between themselves and Roy.

“Up there,” Pam whispered breathlessly, pointing to the loft ladder at the front of the barn.

Reggie climbed the ladder first, then Chad. They hid behind a stack of musty hay bales while Pam hid inside a storage closet halfway down the aisle. Tommy had opted to hide in a shadowed corner near the hole instead of taking residence in a stall with the baaing sheep.

The squelch of mud came closer until the footsteps stopped at the hole. Chad peeked over the top of the stack, his blond hair blending with the hay. Or so he thought. Roy’s upper body turned in this direction, feet planted on the wooden floor. The black holes of the hockey mask made it impossible to see where his gaze was focused, but Chad was certain he’d been seen. He remained as still as possible, fighting the urge to sneeze from the nasty smells around him. The hay and sheep shit were getting to be unbearable.

Roy finally looked away, his upper body turning in that robotic manner as he examined the other side of the barn. Pam was on that side, surprisingly silent for someone who seemed to have the lowest composure of the group. But when Roy passed the closet, seeking to check the barn more closely, rattling sounds emerged. He turned to the source, another rattle drawing him to walk there.

Reggie licked his lips nervously, also looking over the top of the hay, but Chad was more concerned about Roy. He was being baited to the closet. Sure enough, when he opened the door, Pam came out wielding a chainsaw. Metal clanged together as they battled, her onslaught causing him to retreat backward.

“Yeah!” Reggie cheered, pumping his fist. “All right, Pam! Give it to him!”

She raised the chainsaw and let out a determined cry as the whirring blade ripped into Roy’s left bicep, exposing the muscle. He stumbled onto a hay bale, his back hitting the wooden rail, not even a grunt escaping him. Chad couldn’t contain his gasp at the bloody sight. If Pam kept this up, she would kill him. What could Roy do against a chainsaw?

“Yeah! Woo, Pam! Get him!”

Revving the chainsaw, she advanced on Roy as he struggled to straighten his back from his hunched position. This nightmare had to end. No more running. Her hopes were quashed when the chainsaw died, out of gas. She yanked the starter rope repeatedly, frustrated cries leaving her as Roy stood up.

The tides had turned. She backed away from him, continuing her frantic attempts to restart the chainsaw while Reggie looked on with concern. The machete rose over Roy’s shoulder. Simultaneously, Pam lifted the chainsaw. She threw it at his chest, knocking him off balance onto the hay bales, and then started climbing the ladder. Roy recovered quickly and stepped towards it.

“Tommy!” Reggie shouted. Tommy had emerged from his hiding spot in the corner and was now standing at the hole in the wall, his body illuminated by lightning flashes. “Tommy, help us!”

Roy turned around and stared at him. The lightning had calmed, but Tommy was still clearly visible in the darkness, breathing heavily. He wasn’t holding a weapon, but the knife was undoubtedly in his pocket, ready to stab into his perceived nemesis. They remained this way for several seconds, staring each other down until Roy slowly approached him.

Pam crouched near the railing of the loft and looked between the gap. “Run, Tommy! Run! You can’t fight him!”

Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed. “Jason?”

“Listen to me, Tommy!” Pam pleaded. “He’ll kill you! Run!”

“Jason?”

The pleading continued as Roy got closer to Tommy, whose face reverted to a blank state. He was fighting another internal battle only he could hear. His eyes were spacey, staring but not seeing.

“Don’t...” Tommy swallowed hard. “Jason... Jason.”

Roy raised the machete and slashed him diagonally across the chest, snapping Tommy out of his trance with a cry of pain. He fell backward onto a pile of hay, his eyes darting over the blood on his hands from feeling the wound. His gaze met Roy’s briefly and then moved to his pocket as he frantically searched for the knife. The machete rose again, handle gripped tightly in both of Roy’s hands, blade aimed for a downward strike to the chest. Before it could sink into its target, Tommy flicked open the pocket knife and leaned up, jamming it into Roy’s thigh. Right near his groin.

“AAAAAH!”

Tommy’s victorious yell overpowered the soft grunt of pain as Roy staggered onto his back, clutching the handle of the knife. If the blade was ripped out, it would tear through muscle and any arteries that might be in the area. Tommy fell onto his side, supporting himself with a forearm as the other draped across his wounded chest. He turned his head to the loft where Pam was gripping the rail, having risen to her feet.

“Up here, Tommy! Come on!”

Still holding his chest, he got up and winced as he hobbled towards the ladder. Fresh blood seeped out of the stab wound in his calf, and his shirt had torn from the machete attack, exposing smeared crimson over his pecs. Meanwhile, Roy was easing the knife out of his thigh, taking care not to inflict more damage.

“Come on, Tommy! Please!”

“C’mon!” Reggie screeched, echoing Pam’s encouragement. “Up here! You can do it, man!”

He’d climbed over the top of the hay bale and was waving his hand. Chad hadn’t moved, too focused on Roy, who’d managed to remove the knife without nicking an artery. The blood was seeping, not spurting. Now that the hard part was over, Chad joined Reggie and Pam near the top of the ladder, adding his own encouragement. Tommy had reached the bottom.

“We got you. Take my hand.”

Three arms extended down as Tommy began to ascend the ladder, scrunching his face every time he moved his right leg. Red handprints were left on each rung until he was halfway up. Once there, he grabbed a hand from Pam and Chad. Reggie gripped the back of his shirt, and together they pulled Tommy up the last few rungs. The pain was too much and he passed out, face down in the hay. Maybe Roy would think he was dead.

There wasn’t enough time to drag Tommy to safety. The ladder creaked and shook from Roy’s ascension. Chad and Reggie hid in their previous spot behind the bales to the right, and Pam hid behind the ones to the left. It had been stupid for them to come up here. A fall from the loft would surely cripple someone’s legs if they landed the wrong way. Or worse, they could get impaled. The image returned of Roy hanging from the edge of the loft, desperate for help that couldn’t be given. It made Chad’s stomach churn as Roy reached the top of the ladder.

Roy tilted his head down and used a boot to roll Tommy over, hay clinging to the chest wound. With his ghostly pale face, Tommy did look dead, but Roy wasn’t going to take chances. He gripped the machete with both hands, aiming it downward. Again he was distracted, this time by a flash of red as Reggie stood up from his hiding spot.

Reggie smiled nervously and blinked like an owl, showing balls for a kid who wasn’t even half of Roy’s size. He flinched when the machete hacked into the wooden rail. It was a warning not to interfere, and Roy took a step towards him, eyes narrowing dangerously. Pam interpreted the action as a sign that Reggie was the next target. She whacked Roy on the back with a headless axe, causing him to turn to her. Using his machete, he deflected four of her wild attacks and then grabbed the axe handle, wrenching it from her grasp. He flung it out of the loft and it clanged against the spikes below.

Standing near the edge, Pam glanced back at the deadly trap. If she had to die for Roy to live, then so be it. Reggie didn’t share Chad’s sentiment. He crouched behind the hay bales, circling around the action. Pam was sidestepping from left to right repeatedly, seeking an opening, but each step was matched by Roy and she gave up. He raised the machete over his shoulder for a final strike.

“Nooooo!” she begged.

Reggie came to the rescue, leaping to Roy’s back from a stack of hay bales while Pam darted out of the way. The momentum unbalanced Roy and he was knocked over the edge, leaving his machete behind. Chad’s heart sank as he rushed out, scattering bales across the loft. He had to see if the worst case scenario had happened.

It hadn’t. Roy had managed to hold onto the edge. Unknowingly, Pam and Reggie embraced, celebrating their supposed victory. They released each other and then held hands as they slowly approached the edge to confirm. Before they got there, Chad stepped back, sensing an attempt to pull one of them over.

A hand grabbed Pam’s ankle, causing her and Reggie to scream and fall back. Roy pulled himself up, both forearms resting on the edge, and Pam twisted onto her stomach as she reached for help.

Immediately Chad came to her aid, joined by Reggie. They gripped one wrist each with both hands, shoes fighting for traction against the tug of war. Roy was winning, pulling her closer and closer to the edge as he remained stationary, now gripping the back of her knee. Naturally Chad wasn’t using his full strength, but he made a show of grunting and putting on a serious expression. It was either Roy or Pam, and he’d made his choice. Him and his weakness for murderers.

Amid the screaming, he heard the rustle of hay behind him, and he shared a glance with Roy. Understanding passed between them, and Chad loosened his grip on Pam’s wrist. Roy had ten seconds to do something before Tommy recovered. His hand moved to the waistband of her jeans, fingers hooking under it. With a powerful tug, her legs were dangling over the edge beside him, and her wrist slipped from Chad’s grasp. The tug had also caused Reggie to skid dangerously close. He gritted his teeth, barely holding on.

“C’mon, man! Don’t give up!”

One more tug and Pam was falling backward over the edge with a bloodcurdling shriek, taking Reggie with her. Only the heels of his sneakers were touching the edge when Chad grabbed the hoodie and yanked him into the loft.

“Pam!” Reggie shouted, hands reaching out in vain.

She became a pincushion, spikes impaling every part of her body. Even her mouth, which was open in a last silent scream. The sole mercy was her instantaneous death. Chad released Reggie’s hoodie and took shaky steps to the side of the loft, hands clutching his stomach. He hunched over and retched, but nothing came out. The sounds behind him were barely heard over the rush of blood in his ears. Wood creaked, hay rustled, feet stomped, and sheep baaed their displeasure at being roused from sleep.

When he glanced back, he was alone in the loft. There was no sight of the machete among the scattered hay bales, but the clang of metal alerted him to a battle below. He limped to the ladder and slowly descended it, unable to muster the energy to move faster. He’d killed Pam and now he would have to watch Reggie and Tommy die too.

They were near the front of the barn, circling their target like vultures, trying to get Roy closer to the spikes outside. Reggie held a wooden plank and Tommy held the machete. Roy had his garden shears, which he must’ve hidden in the barn for future use. Despite his injured bicep and thigh, he deflected their attacks with ease, rage fueling him. Splinters were running through Reggie’s plank, and Tommy’s machete was chipped, having sustained heavy damage from the chainsaw. A few more hits and they would be done.

While limping to the opposite end of the barn, Chad realized something. Their nightmare didn’t have to end with their deaths. It could end with Roy’s death, but he didn’t have to die for real. If he was meant to live, then he would survive this attack. It was a gamble that Chad was willing to take. After all, there could be only one legend of Crystal Lake, and life would continue on without Roy.

Chad grabbed the bloody pocket knife that had been discarded among the hay. The action went unnoticed by Roy, whose back was turned, but Tommy’s eyes darted in this direction. His machete attacks grew more fierce, resulting in constant clangs of metal that had Roy on the defensive. Creeping behind him, Chad hoped for the best but expected the worst. Like adrenaline, luck could only take a guy so far, and he might regret this decision for the rest of his life.

No time for regret now. With two last strikes, the plank splintered in half and the machete blade snapped near the handle. He put a hand on Roy’s shoulder and used the other to plunge the pocket knife into the side of his neck, angling the blade down. The shears thumped to the floor and Roy staggered before falling on his back. His wounded left arm flopped beside him, but his right hand had the strength to grip the handle of the knife, blood seeping around the edges. He blinked slowly, his eyes unfocused as they drifted over the ceiling, and then they closed as this hand also flopped.

“Is he dead?” Reggie asked. He nudged an ankle with his sneaker. “Fuck, man. Please tell me he’s dead.”

He and Tommy were breathing hard as they stared at Roy’s unmoving chest. Their broken weapons lay at their feet, proof of their struggles against the man who’d killed at least thirteen people tonight—more than Jason at Packanack.

“I’ll make sure he’s dead,” Tommy said, stepping beside him. He bent over and reached for the knife handle, but straightened up when Chad gripped his wrist.

“No, Tommy. You need to get medical attention before you bleed to death. Go to Matt’s office and try the phone. If it doesn’t work, you’ll know how to fix it. I’ll stay with the body and wait for the cops.”

Tommy yanked his wrist away and shook his head, covered in a cold sweat. His pale face made him look like he was going to pass out again. “What if he’s faking? And I need to see his face.”

Chad dropped to his knees behind Roy’s head and pressed two fingers on the other side of his neck, checking for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Ironically, the knife could be the only thing keeping him alive, preventing the spurt of blood. “He’s dead. Trust me.”

“Let me...” Tommy swayed on his feet, eyes half-closed, and Reggie wrapped an arm around his back to keep him upright.

“C’mon, let’s go back to the house. His chest ain’t movin’. If Chad says he’s dead, then he’s dead.” Reggie glanced back at Pam’s body, his eyes watering, and then he looked up at Tommy. “I don’t wanna stay here no longer. Please. I still need to find Gramps and you're gonna die if you don't come.”

Tommy took a shuddering breath as he stepped forward, still supported by Reggie. They slowly made their way to the hole in the wall. When they finally reached it, both of them checked over their shoulders as if expecting Roy to have risen. He was still lying there like a statue, his body hidden by Chad’s kneeling form.

“This guy isn’t going anywhere,” Chad assured them, hands trembling on his thighs. “Call the cops and stop the bleeding, Tommy. Otherwise I’ll be helping Martin bury you, and I don’t want to do that.”

They continued their slow journey to the house, eventually passing the stalled tractor. The thunder booms had grown distant, accompanied by the occasional crack of lighting. But the rain was still coming down heavily, turning the ground into a lake of mud and making it difficult to get through. Once they were out of sight, Chad turned his head back to Roy, flinching with surprise when he saw the blue eyes staring up at him.

A bloody hand reached for his cheek, but he swatted it away and it lowered to Roy’s chest.

“I’ve had enough drama for one day, so listen to me carefully. I’m gonna lie down and you’re gonna get up. Go to the ambulance, get the supplies you need, and disappear into the forest before the cops arrive.”

Chad wiped his damp sleeve over his eyes, fully aware that he was crying for a man he barely knew. The hand reached up again and he swatted it for a second time.

“I’m not going through this crap again. Do you understand?”

He received a weak nod.

“Help him, Jason. Give him the strength to get out of here. Please.”

Chad laid his back on the floor and closed his eyes. He didn’t open them, not even when warm lips touched his own in a soft kiss.

* * *

“Sir, I think we got another dead one over there.”

Cal sighed as multiple sets of footsteps approached. “By their accounts, he was alive a few minutes ago. I don’t see any wounds.”

“Uh, sir... wasn’t Jason’s body supposed to be here?”

The footsteps stopped beside Chad and the floor creaked as someone knelt. His upper eyelid was pulled up and a light was flashed into his eye. Faking grogginess, he groaned and opened his other eye.

“His pupils are responsive,” Deputy Shinstine said, rising to his feet. Cal and Deputy Wells were standing beside him. “Can you tell me your name?”

Chad pretended to think for a moment. If someone passed out from getting choked, would their memory be affected?

“My name's Chad.”

“You remember what you were doin’ before we found you?” Cal asked, offering a hand up.

Chad accepted it and stood up, trying not to cringe at the hay and mud sticking to his clothes. He released Cal's hand and brought his own to his forehead. “I... I stabbed the killer in the neck to save Reggie and Tommy.”

“With what?”

The pocket knife was gone. Roy must’ve removed it somewhere else. He’d also taken the shears with him, but the chainsaw, machete, and broken wooden plank were here. With all of this evidence lying around, how could he ever return to a normal life? Chad’s hand slowly lowered to his side. Murder night wouldn’t be over for a while. Now the mess had to be dealt with.

“I used a pocket knife, but I don’t see it anywhere.”

“What happened after that?”

“He fell onto his back and I told Reggie and Tommy to—”

“Sir!” a man shouted from the direction of the road. “We got a live one coming this way!”

“Excuse us for a minute,” Cal said.

He left through the front entrance of the barn with his two deputies. Not wishing to stay here any longer, Chad followed them outside, avoiding the sight of Pam’s corpse. They crossed the road that led to Ethel’s house and then cut through a brief section of forest, arriving at the road that led from Mulholland Camp to the south. Chad lagged behind, limping his way there, his whole body aching from the sex and everything else that had happened afterward. The rain, which had lessened to a gentle patter, provided a welcome relief for his stinky clothes. But it was still cold and he wanted to get back to the shelter of his cabin to change out of them.

Chad’s arrival at the road provided another relief. George was limping here, supported by a different deputy, their distant forms making slow progress as they passed Pam’s truck. His lower left leg was wrapped with bloody gauze. Pam must’ve found him and treated his injury in the illuminated cabin. Why had he been spared?

“Take him to the ambulance,” Cal ordered, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. “Paramedics are treatin' the other survivors in the house as we speak.” He turned his head to Chad. “Let’s finish our discussion there. Can you walk?”

“I’m here, aren’t I? I didn’t float.”

“Show some resp—” Deputy Wells began, interrupted by a raised hand from Cal.

“He’s been through a rough night. You two search the area in case the killer is hangin’ around. Blue coveralls, white hockey mask. He can’t have gone far.”

Wells saluted. “Yes, sir.”

Cal and Chad turned to the road leading north and began to walk there. Despite Chad’s attempts to hide the limp, it was noticed before they’d reached the intersection, but Cal said nothing. The brunt of the interrogation would take place in the house, where Dorf was undoubtedly waiting. His motorcycle was parked in front, accompanied by a large ambulance and swarms of officers combing the forest. They’d already collected the firecrackers and snapped baseball bat from the walkway, and every light had been turned on, suggesting that evidence collection was in progress.

All that remained of the front door was a pile of splintered wood from when Roy had raged through. As soon as they stepped inside, Chad was greeted by a drawling voice from the dining room doorway.

“Well, well, well. Look who we got here.” Dorf beckoned him into the dining room with a gloved hand. “I got questions for you, Blondie.”

Chad looked sideways at Cal with pleading eyes. The cops had to be doing this on purpose. “Can’t you ask the questions instead?”

Cal gave him an apologetic smile. “It’s a joint investigation and I got work elsewhere. I’m sure Officer Dorf won’t keep you long.”

“Yeah right,” Chad muttered. He would probably be stuck here until the sun came up.

“I’ll see if I can find you some spare clothes. We’ll need to process the ones you’re wearin'.”

“There’s some in my cabin to the northeast. You’ll see my convertible parked outside. Just be prepared for surprises if you open the wrong bag.”

Cal snorted. “By now, I’ve seen everythin' under the sun.”

He tipped his hat and then left the house, leaving Chad alone with a different kind of wolf. Well not alone. Footsteps sounded upstairs and at the back of the house, but the dining room only held Dorf. He sat in Reggie’s usual spot and gestured to the chair at the foot of the table.

“I don’t got all night.”

Sighing heavily, Chad dragged his feet there and sat down. Dorf pulled out a pen and pad of paper from his pocket, placing the pad on the table. His helmet wasn’t on, revealing grey strands in his brown hair, but his piercing gaze was the same as usual. With luck, he would retire soon.

“Start from the beginnin’. If you leave anythin’ out, we’re gonna have trouble. Understand?”

“When have I ever bullshitted you?”

Dorf raised a finger. “Don’t you start, boy. I’m warnin’ you.”

“So we’re done here?”

The dark eyes glinted as Dorf leaned closer. Before he could reply, Chad heard a voice he hadn’t heard in months. It belonged to his dad.

“Everything okay in here, Dorf?” Luke asked, smiling innocently from the doorway. As always, he looked like he’d stepped out of a movie studio, his damp hair swept back.

“Of course. I was just tellin’ him how lucky he was to survive four massacres.”

Luke’s smile didn’t leave, but his gaze hardened. “I’ll be around if you need me.” He turned and disappeared into the hallway beside the kitchen, where Matt’s body remained.

“All right,” Dorf said, his tone losing its harshness. “Tell me when the shit started happenin’ and we’ll go from there.”

“When we came back here from meeting Reggie’s brother at the trailer park, Jake, Violet, and Robin ran outside. They said Matt, George, Tina, and Eddie were missing. We were also missing Tommy because he ran into the forest. He got into a fight with Junior. I—”

“Hold on. Give me some faces with the names.”

“Jake has curly black hair that was slicked down tonight. Violet has blonde hair with black streaks. Robin’s a ginger. I saw Tina and Eddie's corpses in the backyard and Raymond is the older guy behind them. Demon and Anita are the dead couple at the trailer park. Junior and Ethel are the grubby farmers at the southwestern house.”

“You know their surnames?”

“Ethel and Junior Hubbard. Matthew Letter. And you already know Tommy.”

Dorf nodded. Everyone knew about the Jarvis family and he’d also visited their house. “So you came back here and then what?”

“Pam said she was gonna find the missing people and I offered to help. I went to my cabin and realized my car keys were missing, so I ended up staying inside.”

“Did you find your keys?”

“No. They must’ve fallen out of my pocket.

While Dorf continued writing, Chad checked his pockets, feeling only the flashlight and pack of matches. He’d hoped Roy had slipped the keys inside before leaving the barn. Without them, a police escort would be required back to his fake house. How would he get to his real home afterward? It was unknown whether Jason still had his special abilities. When he’d disappeared with the laundry, he might’ve been phasing the clothes into the spirit world instead of morphing with them.

Dorf looked up. “What made you leave your cabin?”

“I felt guilty about staying inside while Pam was out in the rain. It was dark by then, so I took the safer route through Stoneside and took shelter in a cabin to look for a flashlight.”

A map was removed from Dorf’s pocket. He stretched it over the table. “Show me.”

Chad tapped the rightmost cabin icon to the north and Dorf circled it with his pen. As annoying as Dorf was, he had to be given credit for his thoroughness. Next to the relevant locations, he jotted the names of the people who’d died.

“So what did you do next?”

Footsteps distracted Chad from answering. A man and woman, who he recognized as Vincent and Lainie from Higgins Haven, were escorting Tommy and Reggie towards the front entrance. Tommy’s shirt was open, revealing a bandaged chest, and his calf was wrapped from knee to ankle. He was still limping and resembled a ghost as he turned his head to the dining room.

“Can Chad come to the hospital with me?” he asked Lainie.

“No,” Dorf answered for her. “He stays with me until we’re done.”

“I’ll visit you later, Tommy.”

Even in his injured state, Tommy was hesitant to leave him with Dorf, unaware that Chad’s dad was here. He stood near the entrance until Lainie encouraged him forward with a hand on his back. Reggie had already gone outside, eager to see his granddaddy. Chad was more interested in getting home after this, but visiting the hospital would enable him to address any suspicions Tommy might have about Roy’s disappearance. Plus it would probably be the last time he saw Tommy for a while. His treatment needed to be continued, especially after tonight. Maybe the Unger Institute would take him back.

“Back to business, boy,” Dorf said, peppering the paper with black dots.

“After finding a flashlight and bundle of firecrackers in a drawer, I went to the house. Before you ask, I took the firecrackers because I thought they could be used as a blinding tool if me and Pam ran into any trouble. It was weird for that many people to go missing. When I arrived at the house, I saw Robin and Jake watching a movie and Reggie sleeping nearby. She said Pam hadn’t returned. I left the house afterward.”

“You didn’t see their corpses?”

“I did. I’ll get to that later. So I left the house and went outside, heading south because that’s where Pam’s search was focused. Her truck was parked in the same spot where it is now. Something else caught my eye and I ended up going to Ethel’s house. I found two corpses there. Tommy showed up and led me inside so we could get out of the rain and come up with a plan. He didn’t have any luck with the phone and my walkie-talkie wasn't working. I threw it away.”

“Did you take anythin’ from the house?”

“Tommy gave me the baseball bat and kept the machete. Because I couldn’t use my car, we planned to jog back to the house, check on the others, and then visit Reggie’s brother Demon to see if we could use his van. It would’ve been faster than traveling on foot while searching for Pam. When we got to the house, we found Reggie upstairs. The bodies of Robin, Violet, and Jake were in Tommy’s bedroom. He didn’t take it well and went off on his own. Before me and Reggie left to visit Demon, he tried the phone in Matt’s office and it wasn’t working.”

Chad tapped his foot as he watched Dorf write every word down. This was going to take forever at this rate, and his mouth was parched. It would’ve been much faster for Dorf to record the conversation, but apparently he liked doing things the old-fashioned way. When he was finally done writing, Chad continued.

“On our way to the trailer park, a section of the bridge collapsed and Reggie almost fell into the river. The bridge behind the house. I helped him up and we noticed an ambulance parked on the main road. Duke’s corpse was inside. He’s one of the paramedics who came to remove the bodies today. I don’t know where his partner was. Maybe Duke was working overtime.”

“Huh,” Dorf muttered. “Let me guess. You arrived at the trailer park and found more bodies.”

“Yeah, Demon and Anita. Tommy was waiting there. We heard a scream back on the road and it turned out to be Pam, running from the killer. He was wearing blue coveralls and a hockey mask. I was tired, so I had a hard time keeping up with everyone, but I eventually made it to the house. I discovered Matt, Tina, Eddie, and Raymond by the clothesline. The killer threw a knife at me and I ran to the doors to bang on them until Pam noticed. She was hysterical, especially after Matt’s body was hurled through the window.”

“You’re tellin’ me his body was _hurled_? I’m smellin’ bullshit, boy.”

“I know what I saw. The broken glass proves it.”

“Whatever. Keep goin’.”

“She took my hand and we ran towards the back door, but the killer broke that too. So we ended up going through the front doorway. I tripped on the porch stairs, hence the mud. The killer was right behind me. I rolled out of the way before the machete could hit me, and he tried again. Tommy came to my rescue and struck him with the baseball bat.”

Dorf’s eyes narrowed. “You said Tommy gave you the bat and kept the machete.”

“He did, but I ditched the bat in the forest. It was slowing me down because I was so weak from tiredness.”

“A killer is runnin’ around and you ditched your weapon?”

Chad shrugged. “Back at the mansion, I told you my parents have the brains. Anyway, I stood up and said I wanted to repay Tommy’s favor for protecting me, and he got distracted. The killer stabbed the machete into his calf. While Tommy tried to remove it, Pam started attacking the killer with the baseball bat and I lit the firecrackers. We managed to escape to the barn, where Reggie burst through the wall with the tractor. Uh... then we saw something strange.”

Dorf wouldn’t believe him, but the invisible wall thing had to be mentioned in case Tommy and Reggie brought it up when telling their versions.

“The tractor didn’t hurt the killer. The wheels were just spinning in the mud.”

“What you been smokin’, boy?”

“I don’t smoke _anything_. I already told you that too. Ask Reggie and Tommy, they were just as shocked when they saw it.”

“I’ll be doin’ that. And if they tell me somethin’ different, you’ll be up shit creek without a paddle.”

“I'm already covered in brown, so it wouldn't matter." Chad smirked at the glare he received. "We hid inside the barn, and after the killer passed the storage closet, Pam burst out and attacked him with a chainsaw. She managed to cut his arm and—”

“Which arm?”

“His left.”

Roy definitely wouldn’t be able to return to work, assuming he’d survived. His injury couldn’t be hidden because of his short uniform sleeves. Even if he took time off, he would be left with a jagged scar.

“Any other wounds?”

“One on his left thigh. After the chainsaw ran out of gas, Pam threw it at the killer and started climbing the ladder while he was unbalanced. He recovered quickly and approached the ladder, but Tommy distracted him by coming out of his hiding spot and saying ‘Jason’. Then Tommy spaced out and got slashed across his chest. I guess he was remembering his experience five years ago. Before the killer could slash him again, he attacked with his pocket knife.”

“This the same killer you seen previously?”

“No. This guy was shorter and less buff. I guess we had two killers trying to follow in Pamela’s footsteps.”

“We got some weirdness around here for sure,” Dorf muttered, skimming over his notes. After a few seconds, he looked up. “Tommy attacked him and then...”

“The three of us helped Tommy up the ladder. He passed out at the top, but we had time to hide. The killer was going to finish Tommy off and Pam interrupted him by attacking with a headless axe. They battled until she was forced near the edge. Thanks to Reggie’s leap, the killer fell out of the loft."

“What were you doin’ through the battle?”

“Hiding behind hay bales.”

Dorf snorted derisively. “In other words, you let a woman and kid do all the work.”

Chad forced his hands to stay relaxed under the table, refusing to get worked up. It would only prolong this crap. “I was scared. I’ve never had high composure in these situations.”

“You have a knack for attractin’ trouble everywhere you go, I’ll give you that. The killer fell and then what?”

“I rushed out to see if he’d fallen onto the spikes, but he’d managed to hold on. He grabbed Pam’s ankle and pulled her towards him. Me and Reggie tried to help, but the killer was too strong and Tommy awakened too late. Reggie would’ve also fallen if I hadn’t yanked him back into the loft.”

Chad waited for words of praise that didn’t come. He didn’t know why he’d expected anything different. Dorf just continued to write, eyebrows furrowed.

“I got sick when Pam was impaled by the spikes. I turned around and everyone was gone, battling below the loft. Reggie and Tommy were going to get killed if I didn’t do something, so I grabbed the pocket knife from the other end of the barn and stabbed the killer’s neck. After that, he fell and I checked his pulse. He was dead.”

“If he was dead, he wouldn’t be gettin’ up again.”

“Well, people thought the same thing about the killer from Higgins Haven. He got up again.”

“You sayin’ this man got up and spared you after he got stabbed with your knife?”

“I didn’t say he spared me. I can’t remember what happened after Reggie and Tommy left.”

“You don’t look injured.” Dorf put his pen and notepad back into his pocket. “Ain’t that convenient. You be sure of somethin’, boy. We’ll get to the bottom of this and when we do, you’ll be hearin’ from me.”

Chad was saved from having to answer by Cal, who entered the dining room with the pink sweater and matching slacks and socks. Thankfully no underwear, though Chad’s face prickled with heat as the clothes were piled on the table. The thongs and jockstraps were in the same bag.

“Thanks, Sheriff.”

Cal nodded curtly, his neutral expression indicating nothing about whether he’d seen the sex toys. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and handed them over. “Found these in the mud beside the driver’s door.”

“Oh. I guess that’s where they fell out.” Chad pocketed them and then grabbed his clothes, clutching them to his chest. “Am I allowed to bring my bags home?”

“We got everythin' we need from the cabin.” Cal’s statement sounded ominous to Chad’s ears, making him swallow nervously. “You can get dressed and then meet me back here. One more matter to discuss before you leave.”

“Sure.”

Chad strode out of the dining room, his sore legs renewed by worry. What could Cal want to talk to him about? Maybe a suspicious piece of evidence had been left in the cabin. The empty med spray cans? They could’ve been there when he’d arrived, so the issue probably wasn’t about that. Roy had touched a can when he’d brought it to the couch, but the cops wouldn’t have processed his fingerprints that fast. And besides, plenty of other evidence was lying around in the barn.

Oh well. The most important thing was to stay positive. Once this aftermath was dealt with, life could go back to normal. Working during the day and spending time with Jason at night until the Necronomicon was figured out. As Chad ascended the stairs, he even had hope for Roy, who could start a new beginning somewhere else if the evidence was traced back to him.

Mud tracks covered almost every inch of the floor. The cops had already finished their collection upstairs, giving the prince peace and quiet to get his appearance in order. He entered the bathroom and closed the door, immediately heading for the mirror afterward. His tired face was mud-free and his hair surprisingly didn’t look like a bird nest. It was just a pancake. The worst part was his clothes, which made him smell like he belonged in a pigpen.

He laid the pink set on the counter. Now to see whether the mud had seeped through his current clothes. He pulled his sweater off gingerly, relieved to see that his chest and arms weren’t covered in grime. The same applied to his legs once he’d removed his shoes, socks, and sweatpants, but he definitely needed to take a shower later to get rid of the smell that clung to him. In the meantime, a few spritzes of cologne would help him freshen up for his trip to the hospital. Luckily Cal hadn’t ordered the bags at the cabin to be seized as evidence.

Chad stared at the heap of clothes by his feet, remembering that Cal wanted to process them. Everything had dried thanks to his time indoors. There didn’t appear to be any semen traces on the pants, but he couldn’t be sure. Washing them wasn’t an option unless his goal was to make the cops more suspicious than they already were. If Roy’s semen _was_ found, what then? Chad was usually confident with his ability to explain his way out of bad situations, but this would top the list.

His hands and legs shook as he lifted each foot to put his socks on. He was screwed. The bright future would never come if he had the cops breathing down his neck for the rest of his life. Maybe he should take a chance with washing his pants. Ectoplasm wouldn’t be identified by forensic tools, but semen? If word got out that he’d been fucked by the Pinehurst killer, his shady involvement in the other massacres would also be questioned.

“Sir, are you almost done in there?”

“Yeah. One more minute.”

His luck was flying out the window just as quickly as his hope had. He donned the pants, sweater, and shoes, his stomach twisting into knots. An officer was waiting on the other side of the door to collect his old clothes. Why hadn’t they done the same with Tommy? Maybe they would after he changed into a hospital gown. Or maybe their suspicion was focused on the guy who’d defied death four times. Even Chad couldn’t deny how suspicious that was, especially when he relayed the events of tonight in his mind. His neck didn’t have redness or other signs that he’d been choked. How could he account for his supposed passing out incident which had enabled Roy to escape? Any killer would be extremely pissed off after getting their neck stabbed. Instead of simple choking, their method of choice would’ve been to turn him into minced meat.

“Sir?”

He opened the door and put on the most charming smile he could muster to the baby-faced officer. “Sorry, I was just trying to freshen up a bit. I’m not used to looking like I crawled out of a pigpen.”

The officer nodded, but the smile wasn’t returned. “I understand, sir.” A gloved hand gestured to the clothing pile. “If you’ll allow me to collect your clothes...”

Chad bent over to grab his keys from the sweatpants, pocketed them, and then squeezed past the officer. “The clothes are all yours. Good luck with the investigation.”

His stomach lurched as he slowly descended the stairs, one foot on a step and then the other, stiffness returning. He couldn’t wait to hear what Cal had to say. Not. Who would pack a box of XL condoms and sex toys for a trip to a youth development center? Cal probably thought he was a sexual deviant. Jason should’ve taken the laundry and the bags. But then again, it would’ve been suspicious for them to disappear after the keys had supposedly gone missing. Jason was smart, so he’d likely taken that into account. He might have some tricks up his sleeve to prevent a shitshow from happening.

Everything would be fine. Chad smiled as he entered the dining room, where Cal was seated. And frowning. That couldn’t be good. He sat on his previous chair, his smile wavering. At least Dorf wasn’t here anymore.

“What did you wanna talk about?”

Cal removed a photo from his pocket and laid it on the table between them. It was the photo from Packanack that had been taken by the male teen, who’d later gotten his head squished. “Can you explain this?”

“I... I know the cops don’t like people going there, but I do it occasionally to confront my fears. It helps me recover mentally. That’s also why I brought Tommy to his house yesterday.”

Cal’s frown softened. “I get it. You happen to see anyone else there?”

“No, I didn’t stay long. Just enough to test my camera. It was starting to get dark and I haven’t conquered that fear yet.”

“Except for the passing out, did you get injured?” Cal asked, his eyes sweeping over Chad’s face and throat. “I can have the paramedics take a look.”

“Oh, you mean the med sprays? When I visited the cabin for the first time, I just checked them to see if they were empty. I’m fine.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Cal grabbed the photo and handed it to him. “If you’d like, I can arrange for an escort to your cabin and then your house.”

Chad shook his head as he pocketed the photo. “I’ve survived this long, so I’m not worried. Thanks anyway, Sheriff.”

Cal tipped his hat. “Take care of yourself. You’ll be hearin’ from us if we have more questions.”

With a tired groan, he stood up and left the dining room, heading outside. The storm had long passed since Chad had entered this house, though the rain continued to fall. Now that the interrogations were over, he had to become a drowned rat again because he’d stupidly declined Cal’s offer. Then he had to drive to the hospital, enduring a troublesome conversation with Tommy. Well, going there wasn’t necessary, but it would be the proper thing to do after such an eventful night.

Groaning just as tiredly, Chad also left the house, taking the faster route across the broken bridge. Not wanting to get his new clothes splattered with mud, he walked at a brisk pace instead of jogging. Dozens of flashlights beamed in the darkness from all directions, and the full moon shone brightly, making it easy to find his cabin. He ignored the questioning looks and mutters inside, where several officers were taking evidence samples with cotton swabs and sticky tape. Chad Kensington, the sexual deviant, didn’t care if the police force knew about his love for dildos and other toys. His head was held high as he shouldered his bags and strode out of the cabin, chuckles following him.

After entering his car and loading the bags onto the passenger seat, he dug around for his vanilla spice cologne. His grooming supply bag, which also happened to contain the sex toys, had been searched. The toys used to be on top because he’d picked them up off the floor. He shrugged and pulled out the cologne, giving himself a spritz on his neck, sweater, and pants. The cops were just doing their jobs and had probably seen this stuff before. He put the cologne back into the bag, zipped it, and then began his departure from Pinehurst.

He drove carefully to avoid hitting the numerous cruisers parked on the narrow trails. Every inch of this area was being scoured by deputies and officers. On the way through Stoneside, he saw his dad standing in the doorway of the cabin where he’d briefly taken shelter, and a simple wave was the only thing exchanged. When he reached the main road, he took the eastern route to see if the ambulance was still parked near Turtle Pond Camp. It was, but Duke’s body had been removed and so had the bodies of Anita and Demon.

So many deaths and for what? It had started with Joey’s death, but had ended with nineteen more over the past two days. The world wouldn’t miss nasty perverts like Raymond, disrespectful twats like Vinnie and Pete, and crazy people like Ethel and Junior. Still, Roy’s rampage seemed a bit overkill, considering he’d gotten his revenge on Vic before tonight. Evidently he hadn’t been satisfied until Pinehurst was reduced to a mass grave and shut down. In that way, he was similar to Pamela, who could’ve just killed Claudette and Barry.

Questions remained. Why had George been spared? And aside from almost falling into the river, Reggie hadn’t sustained any injuries. In fact, Roy had made an effort to warn him by hacking the wooden rail in the loft, and he’d grabbed Pam’s ankle instead.

The answer came when Chad remembered the conversation he’d had with Reggie. His dad had disappeared after his birth, and his mom had likely died from an overdose. If his grandpa had also died, then he would’ve been put into the foster system like Joey. How would Roy have known this information? His partner in crime, Jason, must’ve been eavesdropping in the truck while in his orb form.

What about Tommy? That question was easier to answer. He’d been kept alive by Jason’s mercy. Or rather, his desire for a showdown after it was time for him to rise from the dead. The imposter, Roy Burns, wouldn’t get credit for the kill. Jason Voorhees would. Until then, Tommy would be haunted by the scars on his body. The same thing happened whenever Chad looked at the knife nicks on his throat. This time around, he was glad to have emerged unscathed, but the memories of this night would stay with him forever. Especially the intimate moments he’d shared with Roy. They brought a blush to his cheeks as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

The cool rain helped put a stop to the blushing episode. It was surprising how empty the visitor parking was, but he supposed the cops were still trying to track down the victims’ families so the bodies could be formally identified. Even more surprising was Trish’s apparent absence. Her burgundy Dodge Palara wasn’t parked anywhere.

He walked to the glass double doors, curiosity keeping his exhaustion at bay. A young nurse with curly brown hair was filing her red nails behind the front desk. She looked up as he entered, then went back to filing with a bored expression. The prince wasn’t looking his best tonight, though at least he smelled pleasant. His shoes squeaked and left muddy tracks on the glossy white floor as he continued walking to the desk.

“Excuse me...” Chad looked at her name tag. “Kate. Where can I find Tommy Jarvis?”

“Room 122.” She shoved a clipboard across the desk. “Sign this.”

After filling out the date, name, purpose of visit, and signature boxes, he passed the clipboard back. Kate provided the arrival time, which was 12:25. It could be a while before he got home, depending on how long Tommy wanted to talk. Chad's shoulders sagged.

“Can you point me in the right direction?”

Kate pointed down the left hallway. “Down there and take a right.”

“Thanks.”

Chad followed her instructions, finding his way to Room 122 with no difficulty. He opened the door quietly to discover Tommy awake in bed, wearing a white hospital gown and covered in an orange blanket. The head of the bed was raised, keeping his upper body at an angle. Above him was a fluorescent light that gave a slight sheen to his face. A tube was sticking out of his arm, leading up to a bag with some kind of fluid. Whatever it was, it helped bring color to his cheeks. Or maybe he was just blushing.

“You... you came to see me?”

Chad sat on the chair near the foot of the bed, facing Tommy. The damn thing didn’t even have armrests, just a cushioned seat with a metal back. “I told you I would. Have you seen Trish yet?”

Tommy’s heart rate monitor sped up, over a hundred beats a minute. The poor guy was going to die from infatuation if he didn’t get it under control. “I asked her to go home. So we could... be alone. And talk. Can you close the door?”

Chad got up and closed it, already questioning his decision to come here. He returned to the chair with a loud sigh. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. The nurse gave me some morphine.” Tommy stared at his fiddling hands, which were resting over his crotch of all things. “Someone said Jason escaped. Is it true?”

“I passed out and when I woke up, he was gone.”

Tommy looked up from his hands, eyes drifting down Chad’s body from head to toe. “Did he hurt you?”

“I guess he choked me, but I’m not in pain from it. Can’t remember what happened after you guys left.”

Tommy’s eyes didn’t hold any suspicion. The pocket knife attack must’ve cured his doubts. “You saw what he did with the tractor, right? Reggie stopped by and asked me if I saw the same thing.”

Chad nodded. “Yeah, I saw. No clue how he did it.”

“What if that guy wasn’t Jason? What if the real Jason was helping him?”

“I don’t know what to believe. I’m just glad some of us survived.”

Moving a finger, Tommy beckoned him to come closer. Chad was perfectly fine where he was, but he scooted the chair until he was beside Tommy’s midsection.

“When I was in the van, coming to Pinehurst, I had a dream,” Tommy said softly, his eyes darting to the closed door as if he didn’t want anyone to hear. “I was a little kid again, walking in the forest with a flashlight during a storm. I found Jason’s grave, but it didn’t look the same.”

Made sense. Tommy had been inside mental hospitals for five years, so he wouldn’t have seen the angel gravestone until the group’s trip to the cemetery.

“I heard voices and hid in the bushes before the two guys could find me. They dug Jason up, opened his coffin, and got down on their knees. He was covered in worms and suddenly stabbed them with his machete. Then he got up and walked towards me. Right when he was about to attack, I awakened.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“You have to take me there. You have to let me kill him for good. I’ll stab him a hundred times, pour salt over him, burn his body... he’ll never get up again. He choked me in the hallway, he pulled my ankle, and now I think he possessed that guy to kill everyone.”

“Why would he have wanted to kill everyone at Pinehurst? Until now, there haven’t been any reports of mysterious deaths.”

“He wanted to get back at me.” Tommy swallowed, his hands resuming their fidgets over his crotch. “I see the way they look at me. They think I’m nuts because of what I told them. They’re taking me to the Unger Institute. I can’t go there. I just want to stay with Trish.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Dorf thinks I’m nuts too.”

A short chuckle left Tommy, turning into a cough that made him wince. “I wouldn’t call you normal, but you’re better than me.” His faint smile became a frown. “If they take me back there, I can call you. I still have your number.”

Chad had forgotten about that. He’d given the number to Tommy five years ago in case the cops came looking for him. “Yeah, but how could I help you?”

Tommy’s voice lowered to a whisper. “You could help me escape when it’s time. We’ll go to the cemetery and kill Jason. I’m not letting them keep me there forever.”

“Uh...” Chad rubbed the back of his sore neck, eyes looking everywhere but the hopeful face. His hand flopped to his lap and he forced himself to meet Tommy’s gaze. “That’s a big thing to ask. I don’t think they’ll keep you there forever. You’ll be eighteen next year. An adult who can make his own decisions.”

“I can make my own decisions _now_.”

“I know. I meant you’ll no longer be a ward of the state or whatever they call it. If you can stop kicking people’s asses for a bit, they won’t have a reason to keep you committed against your will.”

Tommy sighed and leaned his head against the pillow, staring at the ceiling. “Sorry for bringing all this up. You’re probably tired.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna go home and get some sleep.”

Chad yawned, making no move to act on his declaration. Exhaustion had made its return, crashing over him so suddenly that his limbs felt like they weighed a million pounds. What a busy day, and tomorrow his new beginning would start for real. Shopping for healthy food, rejuvenating the backyard, finding a way to bring his lover back... he closed his eyes, vaguely registering the warm kiss on his forehead before sleep embraced him.


	12. One Day

The rain had ceased, but it was still nighttime when Chad awakened to a soft grunt in his ear and invisible hands shaking his shoulders. His brain took a moment to register where he was. He was in the hospital, its fluorescent light making him squint. Ahead of him, Tommy was asleep, his arms resting on either side of his body. This was the guy who’d given him a goodnight kiss, and now Jason was trying to get him home.

Placing a hand on his sore back, Chad slowly stood up from the chair. His neck was aching even more because of the lack of support, his ass was still on fire thanks to the cheap cushion and gigantic cocks, his mouth was paper-dry from not having a drink since the glass of water about twelve hours ago, and his head was pounding because why not? Everything wanted to join the party. The young prince, or rather the old man, needed to quench his thirst and then bask in the comfort of his canopy bed for a few more hours.

He hobbled to the door, utilizing his stealth capabilities to avoid waking Tommy, and opened it as quietly as he could. Success. Tommy’s chest continued to rise and fall gently, allowing the old man to make his escape. Chad closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He was aided down the two hallways by Jason, who held his hand until the front desk came into sight.

Kate was still working the night shift. She arched a perfectly-plucked eyebrow as he stopped in front. “You look like hell.”

“Thanks. That’s what I was going for.”

A slight smile crossed her face as she wrote the departure time of 6:19, surprising him once again. The sun would rise in less than an hour. How could he have slept on that uncomfortable chair for six? His body was truly a mysterious thing, capable of accommodating what shouldn’t be possible.

“Put your initials here,” Kate said, tapping outside the signature box with a long nail.

Chad did as he was told and left without a goodbye, wondering if he would ever see Reggie or Tommy in the future. He hadn’t even checked on George, who’d made delicious meals for him over the past few days. Hopefully everyone’s stories would match. Otherwise the cops would be paying a visit to the fake house, and Chad didn't plan to be there for the weekend. He’d expected law enforcement to be waiting in the parking lot, ready to tail him, but that wasn’t the case. Only a few ambulances and other staff vehicles were parked outside the hospital, enabling him to drive off with peace of mind.

The chilliness of the car told him that he had a ghostly passenger. He didn’t glance behind him, requiring his full attention on the road to navigate through the darkness, but he sensed Jason was in his visible form. An ashen grey hand confirmed it, giving his shoulder a few pats. The gold band gleamed in his peripheral vision.

“Were you with Roy?”

A grunt answered.

“Do you think he’ll survive?”

The hand tilted from side to side. Jason had done what he could and now it was up to Roy.

“If he does, I wonder what he’ll do after this. We didn’t have any time to get rid of the evidence.”

Jason chuckled, causing Chad to raise an eyebrow. What was so funny? This was serious. Roy’s fingerprints and blood were all over the barn.

“You have some explaining to do when we get home.”

The fake sternness made Jason chuckle again. Clearly this naughty boy was hiding something, and Chad was going to discover what that thing was. He sped up, turning the trees into a blur as he passed them, but was forced to slow down upon reaching the narrow trails that led home. It was a welcome sight, more than ever, offering a further sense of peace after this long adventure.

“Wait... what’s that?”

The headlights illuminated a garbage bag at the front door. He parked and yanked the key out of the ignition, his curiosity rearing its head as he quickly exited the car. Jason was already at the door, his tense posture indicating that he hadn’t expected the bag to be there. He grabbed it gingerly and poked his head inside, taking a close look at the contents.

“Jason?”

He closed the bag and stepped aside, waiting for the door to be unlocked. Before doing so, Chad wiped his muddy shoes on the mat, cleanliness taking priority over curiosity. Whatever was in the bag, Jason was eager to investigate it together, scooping Chad into his arms once the door had been opened. He used a foot to shut it and then jogged down the dark hallway, slowing to a walk once he’d reached the kitchen. As usual in these carrying situations, the doorway was entered sideways to prevent Chad’s head from getting clunked on the frame.

Pausing just inside the kitchen, Jason gave him time to flick the light switch. A huge pumpkin was on the middle of the table, probably stolen from the house at Pinehurst, and Chad smiled as he was lowered to the floor. He sat on a chair, finding little comfort in the hardness, but he needed to see what was in that bag before retiring to the bedroom. Jason sat beside him and placed the bag on his lap, wanting to introduce each item as a surprise.

“Okay, Jason. What’s in the bag?”

The first item was a newspaper. It was dated today, October 14th. Jason unfolded it, revealing the two halves and the various headlines.

“Pinehurst to be shut down until further notice following the deaths of staff, residents, and locals.”

The article mentioned the four survivors, consisting of Chad, Tommy, Reggie, and George. There was a quote from Reggie, bringing another smile to Chad's face.

_"Thanks for saving me, man. I'll never forget it."_

The killer's mysterious disappearance was also mentioned. Residents were urged to remain vigilant until he was apprehended.

“Evidence goes missing from police department.” Chad’s eyes widened as he jerked his head to Jason. “Did you...”

A mischievous wink provided the answer.

“I don’t know how you did it, but that was a good boy thing to do. The evidence would’ve caused problems for me and Roy.”

Jason nodded, his gaze returning to the newspaper. He froze as Chad recited the last headline.

“Camp Crystal Lake to be reopened next summer, now officially known as Camp Forest Green.” Chad shook his head in disbelief. “Even the town has been renamed to distance it from the murders. They're determined to catch the killer and move past this."

Jason’s shoulders relaxed as he folded the newspaper. The legend of Crystal Lake couldn’t rest yet, but at least he would have a short break.

“I wonder if they’ll need an experienced counselor.”

The statement was said innocently, but the underlying humor wasn’t lost on Jason. His eyes twinkled as he grabbed another item from the bag. They became saucers as he looked at the white hockey mask with blue chevrons. Why had this been given?

“He knows there can only be one legend of Crystal Lake. He’s letting go.”

Jason carefully placed the mask onto the newspaper, treating it with reverence. He had respect for Roy, who also had respect for him. The garden shears joined the mask, clean of blood.

“A souvenir of the fun you had together. Which reminds me, I have something to ask you later.”

Chad wasn’t ready to ask the question. There could be other goodies in this bag. As the next item was removed, his hand flew to his mouth. It was the tiger-striped speedo he hadn’t seen since Higgins Haven. Jason clutched it to his chest and let out a little huff, equally as grateful for this irreplaceable treasure. Keeping the speedo there, he lowered one hand into the bag and pulled out the notepad, setting it on the table.

“Let’s see...” Chad flipped through a few water-damaged pages. The penciled words had faded, but they were still legible. “Everything’s here. He didn’t remove any pages.”

Jason put the speedo beside the notepad and stared at them, as if trying to understand the purpose of their return. Like the rest of the items, these were also a surprise to him.

Chad had understood the second he’d seen them. He swallowed the lump of emotion that had risen in his throat. “He’s... he’s letting go of me. There can only be one love.”

The empty bag was placed onto the table and a thick arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close. No tears were shed for a love that never could’ve happened in this life, but it took him a few seconds to be capable of speaking again.

“I’ll bring the mask and shears upstairs.”

He slid out of Jason’s embrace, grabbed the two mementos, and left the kitchen, heading for the staircase across the hall. His feet dragged up the stairs, weighed down by a heavy heart. A small part of him had hoped for a different outcome, one that he couldn’t share with Jason. It was impossible. This relationship had no room for a third. And besides, plenty of men were alone out there, stuck in an endless cycle. Not all of them could be rescued, and not all of them wanted to be rescued. Some, like Roy, might fall into both categories. Had he just been interested in sex? Or had he simply accepted the inevitable parting, knowing there was no other choice?

In a relationship like this one, there were constant reminders of how fragile life was. Chad didn’t like to think about his own fragility, but his parting with Jason would also be inevitable. One day, wrinkles would line his skin, white hair would consume the blond, and his strength would deplete until the tiniest of tasks became a chore. What then? When a person finds their soulmate, how can they let go? But he couldn’t ask Jason to join him. He held no illusions about an afterlife full of sunshine and rainbows, though one thing was certain. This love had defied death. Maybe, with enough hope...

He entered the bedroom, smiling as he looked at the bed where he’d shared several intimate moments with Jason. There were still many exciting things to try in this life, and these past few days had proven Jason’s eagerness to make up for lost time. The days ahead would be busy and Chad was ready for them, starting with his current task. He hung the mask beside Jason’s spare one at the top of the weapon rack, then carefully balanced the shears on the nails below the pig splitter.

A loud grunt alerted him to something of interest. His feet lacked their earlier heaviness as he strode out of the bedroom, an energy boost hitting him out of nowhere. No, it wasn’t from nowhere. Being back home had that effect, reminding him of the fun that awaited with the cutest ghost in the world. Jason was at the top of the stairs, extending a hand, and Chad accepted the help to the lower level. He didn’t look like a prince, but he felt like one.

The grunt turned out to be an announcement of breakfast. A Kit Kat bar and glass of water were on the table. His heart melted as he sat down, joined by Jason. The speedo and notepad remained, along with a pencil that hadn’t been there previously, but the newspaper was sticking out of the trash. Jason had seen everything he’d needed to see. The annoying cops were scratching their heads over missing evidence, Camp Crystal Lake was going to reopen in June, and Pinehurst was shutting down.

“Jason... I have some things to ask.”

Chad slowly unwrapped the top half of the chocolate bar, taking time to gather his thoughts. This pleasant mood could go downhill in a heartbeat if he didn’t consider Jason’s feelings. The fact of the matter was, nineteen people had lost their lives because of one death.

“Did Vic kill Joey?”

Jason grabbed the pencil and provided an answer on the notepad.

_I did._

Staring at the two words, Chad took a bite out of the chocolate. One bite turned into many, and before he knew it, the bar was gone. He guzzled the glass of water, relieving his parched mouth before the second question was asked.

“I’m not blaming you for anything, but was there a reason?”

_Roy was drinking beer at his kitchen table and looking at a picture in his wallet. If Joey died, Roy would get mad. If Roy got mad, Tommy would suffer. People died and he got hurt. He deserved to get hurt. He still deserves to hurt for turning me into a ghost boy._

Chad rested his hand over Jason’s left one and blinked back the tears. “You really are tricky... my ghost boy is so smart. I have one more thing to ask if you don’t mind.”

Jason nodded.

“I asked you to help Roy when he was dying. If I hadn’t asked, would you have helped him?”

_Yes. Mother didn’t want him to die._

Chad lifted his hand and brought it to his chest, taking a deep breath. This couldn’t be right. Pamela was gone. The mental link had been severed after Jason’s death, assuming it had even existed at all.

“Mother? You said she wasn’t talking to you anymore. Why didn’t she want Roy to die?”

_Bad men were going to burn her body. She saw Roy put an envelope of money into the mailbox to stop them._

“She... she saw him?”

The pencil lowered to the notepad and Chad’s hand was gently grasped. Jason led him to the back door and opened it, revealing a beautiful sky with pastel shades of blue and gold. Lush grass and wildflowers filled the yard, fresh vegetables were waiting to be picked, a flock of chickens happily scratched the ground, and birds sang their cheerful tunes in the trees. It was a vision of the future and the past.

A woman with straight brown hair, which fell slightly past her shoulders, was standing at the clothesline. Her long white dress was decorated with pink roses and cinched at the waist with a ribbon. At her feet was a wicker laundry basket, its open lid ready to accept this week’s laundry once it was dry. The aluminum washtub was nearby, drained of water, containing damp clothes. Some had already been hung up by this woman, whose face remained hidden as she removed a pair of black sweatpants from the tub.

She looked over her shoulder, brown eyes sparkling with warmth and wisdom. This wasn’t a bitter and vengeful woman. This was a brave mother who’d known exactly what she’d been doing the second she’d walked through the front door. Her death for Jason’s life. The orders had been nothing more than a creation of his mind. Guilt for her sacrifice and rage at the counselors who’d started the chain of events that had led to his lonely existence. But he hadn’t been alone. Pamela had refused to pass from this world. She’d watched over him, waiting for the moment when someone would claim his heart. Her little boy had needed to grow up and experience the life he’d been denied. One day he would rise again, and when he did, the future would continue to be in his hands.

The man beside Chad was no longer a man. He was a bald little boy, tall for his age and quite muscular. His laughter was full of life as he ran to his mother, who dropped the sweatpants into the tub and turned around. Without words, their tight embrace spoke of love that had never wavered through the decades.

Chad held out his hands, palm down and palm up. The gold band gleamed on his left, and the white scars shone on his right. When he died one day, his spirit would live on, watching over the man he loved. The man he would always love, long after his bones turned to dust. Life would continue for this family of three, bound by blood magic and a desire to stay together. In his heart he believed that, but now wasn’t the time to think about such things. Two arms were extended, one from Pamela and one from Jason, waiting for him to join the embrace.

Smiling gently, Chad stepped into the sunlight. To a new beginning.


End file.
